The Last Remaining Light: Parte II
by Scarlet.D
Summary: La vida de Milo y Camus como caballeros Jedi. [Milo & Camus, Star Wars crossover, YAOI] Continuación a "The Last Remaining Light". Terminado.
1. Aparente Paz

¡Hola a todos los que lean! Bueno, esta es una continuación de mi fic **"The Last Remaining Light"**, y aunque yo nunca planeé continuarlo, pues por insistencia de unas cuantas personitas terminé haciéndolo XD Espero que no les parezca mala idea esta continuación, y que les guste. Saludos.

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y Star Wars no me pertenecen y desgraciadamente nadie me paga x esto.

**Advertencias: **universo alterno, lemon, personajes originales de relleno, crossover (Star Wars)

**Notas de edición:** Corregí guiones y faltas de ortografía, agregué unos cuantos párrafos a algunas escenas y simplifiqué otras, modifiqué algunos diálogos, cambié a un OC por Marin.

**Notas:**

—Estos— son diálogos.

"_Estos"_ son pensamientos o diálogos mentales mediante la Fuerza.

* * *

**—.—**

—**The Last Remaining Light II—**

—01. Aparente paz—

[Templo Jedi, 6:30 am]

A tempranas horas un joven dormitaba rehusándose a abrir los ojos a la luz de un nuevo día. Luchar contra los dos soles de Coruscant, que unían fuerzas colando sus rayos por el pequeño ventanal de la habitación, sería tarea difícil para cualquiera. Sin embargo, los adormilados labios no pudieron resistirse al incitante beso que los llamaba. Milo apretó los ojos y suspiró, el contacto dio fin y enseguida escuchó un débil susurro cerca de su oído, erizándole la piel con el tibio roce de aliento.

—Despierta…

Milo se sintió incapaz de obedecer a la delicada voz que le hacía tal petición, pero sabía que, por la mirada que encontraría al abrir los ojos, valía la pena el esfuerzo de separar los párpados y aceptar que un nuevo día de obligaciones había comenzado.

Camus hizo la transición mucho más fácil al acercarse y besarlo de nuevo, interrumpiendo dicho contacto a la justa brevedad que obligaría a Milo a levantarse y seguirlo en busca de más. Camus se puso de pie y se alejó hacia el baño riendo discretamente.

Milo abrió los ojos sólo para ver la perfecta silueta de Camus retirándose con la intención de ir a vestirse. El joven Jedi, como cada mañana, era el último en despertar, y ahora gruñía frustradamente al saberse solo en la cama. Era algo que le fastidiaba en desmedida, pero cada noche se iba a dormir con el propósito de vengarse de Camus, de ser el primero en abrir los ojos, despertarlo como él lo hacía y abandonarlo tal como él estaba ahora, ansioso por que saliera del baño y regresara a sus brazos.

Sin embargo, comprobando la rutina de todos los días, Camus volvió, le dirigió una sonrisa mientras cruzaba la habitación, y salió del cuarto con una muda advertencia en su mirada de que más le valía levantarse de inmediato si no quería lidiar con un novio enfadado por el resto del día.

Y Milo, sumiso y temeroso, tuvo que acceder; un Camus que le dirigiera la ley del hielo no era algo que quisiera ver, ni hoy ni nunca. Es más, ahora ni siquiera comprendía cómo había sido capaz de soportar cuando el aludido hacía tal cosa, en aquellos tiempos cuando eran sólo amigos…

_Aquellos tiempos_… Milo pensaba en su relación como si llevaran una eternidad juntos, cuando apenas había sucedido pocos meses atrás. No obstante, habían sido los mejores meses de su vida, ignorando alguna que otra misión que les obligó a separarse temporalmente. Esas ocasiones sí eran una tortura para ambos, pero siempre mantenían su vínculo mental completamente abierto para que pudieran acudir el uno al otro si en algún momento se les dificultaba aguantar la soledad.

Por suerte, tales ocasiones no habían sido numerosas, pues la paz que reinaba en la República había sido vasta desde la muerte de los conocidos Señores Sith. Aun así, nadie podía confiarse todavía, pues los movimientos separatistas continuaban hirviendo clandestinamente y aunque la oscuridad permanecía al límite, éste podría ser cruzado en cualquier instante.

Extensa meditación era lo que los Jedi necesitaban al sentir que importantes tiempos se avecinaban, y que la Orden corría peligro de llegar a desvanecerse; todos los intuían, mas nadie hablaba de ello. Después de la Guerra de los Clones, los Jedi habían sido notablemente diezmados, y el respeto con el que los servidores a la Fuerza contaban en un glorioso pasado era ahora sólo un vago recuerdo.

Meditar era justo lo que Camus estaba haciendo ya, sentado con sus piernas cruzadas sobre una pequeña alfombra junto a la gran ventana de la sala de su departamento. Y meditar sería lo que Milo haría también. Salió de la habitación de Camus, y lo alcanzó para sentarse frente a él y adquirir la misma posición, quejándose de sus poco colaboradoras piernas antes de lograr un reflejo ligeramente menos pulcro de la postura del otro.

Camus ofreció las palmas de sus manos a Milo, quien colocó las suyas sobre las del otro, cerrando sus ojos al instante para dar pie a que la meditación compartida de todas las mañanas diera inicio. Lo habían adquirido como reciente costumbre a partir de la idea de Camus, quien insistió en que Milo no entraba en contacto con la Fuerza lo suficiente. Preocupado de que el mencionado se convirtiera en un Jedi flojo e indigno de servir a la Fuerza, Camus lo había obligado a estas sesiones de meditación con él.

De hecho, Milo ya les comenzaba a tomar el gusto. Dejando de fuera lo temprano que Camus lo obligaba a levantarse, era un maravilloso efecto el que se sentía cuando La Fuerza comenzaba a fluir entre ambos con increíble gracia, viajando por su vínculo como el agua resbalaba entre los dedos. Durante estos momentos, no había nada que pudieran ocultarse, aunque de por sí ningún secreto se guardaban, pero la seguridad de saber que confiaban el uno en el otro plenamente les proporcionaba a ambos paz interior: el preciso objetivo de la meditación.

Y generalmente cuando tal proceso llegaba a su fin, al abrir los ojos, ambos se encontraban con una mirada que reflejaba los miles de sentimientos que acababan de salir a flote, antes de que se vieran opacados por el serio semblante que un Jedi debe portar, proporcionándose así toda la energía suficiente para empezar con su día de deberes.

Con la constante compañía de Camus, Milo ya no tenía excusa para quedarse dormido hasta el mediodía o llegar tarde a ningún lado. En este caso, la cita para él consistía en un favor que le haría a su Maestra al ayudarla con las prácticas de sables de luz en el área de entrenamiento.

Pero antes de que tal cosa se diera a cabo, y antes de que Camus comenzara a cambiar de posición para levantarse, Milo se abalanzó sobre él haciéndolo caer al suelo sobre su espalda, provocando un sonido seco. Y antes de que Camus pudiera reaccionar ante el reciente ataque, Milo consolidó su victoria atrapando sus labios y sonrió al sentir que Camus respondía resignadamente al beso. Enseguida dejó a su lengua entrar y juguetear con la suya un tiempo, sólo un tiempo, pues las obligaciones llamaban, y cuando Camus alejó a Milo tomándolo de los brazos, a este último se le escuchó gemir un débil "no" en protesta, la cual fue cínicamente ignorada por Camus al escapar de debajo de Milo y ponerse de pie.

—Sólo un rato más… —pidió Milo en actitud cachorresca, arrodillado en el piso y alzando su mirada hacia Camus, quien recurrió a todo su autocontrol Jedi para no ceder, limitándose a simplemente ofrecerle una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Tenemos que irnos, anda.

En ese momento, Milo rompió su acto y suspiró derrotado, antes de aceptar la mano ofrecida.

Salieron del departamento. Camus se detuvo brevemente para marcar el código de seguridad, e inmediatamente después comenzaron su travesía por los amplios pasillos del Gran Templo Jedi, sin prisas y deleitándose con la pacífica Fuerza que inundaba el lugar. Se dirigieron hacia el comedor donde sus amigos seguramente los esperaban.

Y sí, tal como era predecible, en una lejana mesa ya se veía a Aioria sentado al lado de Marin y con una hiperactiva Hallie brincando en su asiento frente a ellos. Camus cerró los ojos en espera de lo que vendría. Siempre era lo mismo con esa pequeña, nunca lo dejaba comer en paz; si no era porque se le quedaba viendo como hipnotizada, se ponía a parlotear y preguntarle un sin fin de cosas sobre su vida a las cuales Camus contestaba reacio, aunque generalmente era Milo quien terminaba respondiendo por él.

Milo le dio un codazo a Camus para sacarlo de su ensimismamiento, cosa que éste hizo tras un pequeño sobresalto. Milo sólo reía ante el temor que Camus sentía por la pequeña niña de ojos verdes, y alcanzó una bandeja para comenzar a servirse el desayuno. Camus lo imitó, siendo éste el que terminara primero con la tarea de exploración en la mesa de buffet, mientras Milo se abstraía en una plática más con la señora Kahlia.

Camus sólo puso los ojos en blanco en lo que esperaba que el otro terminara su discusión con la cocinera, quien lo despidió advirtiéndole que mañana tuviera cuidado con su comida. Pero por más que amenazara con una intoxicación alimenticia para el joven Antares, todos sabían que la cocinera disfrutaba de las juguetonas coqueteadas que el mencionado le regalaba. El tradicional intercambio de diálogos generalmente terminaba con Milo guiñándole el ojo a la humanoide, y con ésta insultándole algo de respuesta, para después finalmente dirigirse a la mesa.

Y aunque todavía faltaban varios metros para que llegasen, ya Camus podía escuchar su nombre siendo gritado estridentemente por una aguda vocecita, cuya dueña llegó corriendo hasta a su lado y lo jaló de su túnica para que apresurara el paso. Al llegar a la mesa se aseguró de que tomara asiento junto a ella.

—¡Mira, Camus, mira! ¡Mi primera cinta de mérito! —decía Hallie señalando la marca de color rosa que interrumpía la oscura coloración de su pequeña trenza de Padawan.

Camus asentía y sonreía condescendientemente ante la emocionada chiquilla, quien no dejaba de balancear los pies en el aire, mientras se sacudía inquietamente sobre su silla y enredaba la mencionada trenza entre sus dedos sonriendo ante su pequeño gran logro.

—Felicidades, Hallie. ¿Cuándo estarás lista para un duelo de espadas láser conmigo?

—¡Milo! Deja de darle ideas, mi Padawan todavía está en la parte teórica de su entrenamiento —dijo Marin antes de pinchar firmemente su desayuno con el tenedor y adquirir un serio semblante. Milo parecía no comprender lo difícil que era controlar a una pequeña niña sin que él viniera a emocionarla más de lo que ya estaba con la prematura idea de peleas y sables de luz.

—Pero… cuando tenga una espada, quiero una rosa, ¿puedo?, ¿puedo, Maestra?

—Claro, cuando sea el momento _adecuado_ podrás tener una del color que desees. — La muchacha suavizó sus facciones al dirigirse a la pequeña, y posteriormente le regaló una mirada de advertencia a Milo antes de regresar la atención a su plato.

Milo se encogió de hombros y cruzó divertidas miradas con Aioria, quien ya había aprendido a no intervenir cuando la joven se ponía en el serio plan de "Maestra Jedi".

Camus se limitaba a intentar engullir su desayuno lo más rápido posible, antes de que la niña que se sentaba a su lado se acordara de él y volviera a su fastidioso ser de siempre, y una vez que hubo terminado, se puso de pie rápidamente indicándole a Milo que era hora de irse. Éste tuvo que dejar su plato a medias ante la insistencia de Camus, y seguirlo fuera del comedor, con sus amigos agitando sus manos en el aire expresando un confuso "adiós".

—¿Qué tanta prisa tienes?

—El Maestro Yoda me espera, y a ti también te espera la Maestra Lune —explicó Camus antes de apresurar el paso, obligando a Milo a hacer lo mismo para alcanzarlo. Se dirigían a los niveles intermedios del Templo, donde se encontraban las guarderías y aulas de clases.

Milo acompañó a Camus hasta el salón de proyecciones donde precisamente Yoda lo esperaba. Después planeaba dirigirse al cuarto de entrenamiento a buscar a su Maestra, sin embargo, el simple "Hasta luego" que Camus le dio como despedida, no le pareció adecuado a Milo, pues sabía que no lo vería en un buen rato más.

Camus no tenía sus sentidos lo suficientemente alertas como para evitar que Milo lo empujara hacia afuera, en un balcón contiguo al salón donde el Maestro Yoda ya había comenzado su clase, y tampoco fue capaz de defenderse al sentir que Milo lo apresaba contra la pared y se adueñaba de sus labios ansiosamente. Fue instinto responder al delicioso beso, dejar a sus ojos cerrarse y permitir a Milo la completa exploración de su boca.

No obstante, la responsabilidad pinchó su cerebro para recordarle lo que hacía en esa zona del Templo en primer lugar.

—No, Milo… —dijo débilmente al alejar a Milo de sí, para voltear hacia el pasillo y asegurarse de que nadie los había visto.

Sobre su relación eran más bien discretos. Estaban conscientes de que había muchos que podían sentirse incómodos al verlos juntos; "mentes abiertas" no era precisamente como se describirían la mayoría de los servidores a La Fuerza, siendo más bien conservadores en su manera de pensar, por más moderna tecnología que los rodeara.

Con esa idea presente, Camus escaneaba los alrededores, mientras Milo observaba curioso el rubor en sus mejillas. Sabía que Camus lo deseaba tanto como él, que de igual manera no podía esperar el primer momento a solas para hacer algo como lo que él acababa de hacer. Pero claro, Camus lo disimulaba muy bien, dejándole a él por entero el trabajo de acosador. Lo cual tampoco le molestaba, pues sabía que siempre capturaba a su presa, y vaya víctima que le tocaba…

—No puedo creer que te sigas portando así de tímido —musitó Milo alcanzando la mejilla de Camus, para que éste dirigiera sus ojos de nuevo a él, pero el suave tono de Milo no hacía nada para impresionar a Camus.

—¡Y yo no puedo creer que sigas siendo así de desvergonzado!

Milo soltó una carcajada antes de que sus risas murieran en un susurro que cosquilleaba a peligrosa cercanía de los labios de Camus.

—No es cierto… lo amas… —La distancia desaparecía cada vez más —. Y a mí también…— Y finalmente dejaba de existir, consolidándose en un beso apacible que no pasó a más de una superficial unión de sus labios, a manera de despedida.

—De acuerdo, no lo niego…— murmuró Camus, provocando una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios de Milo—. Pero ya tengo que irme.

Milo pensó en refutar eso también, pero sabía que él de igual manera tenía cosas que hacer, así que, ampliando su sonrisa, se despidió de Camus para continuar su camino.

Camus se adentró al salón donde asistiría al Maestro Yoda en sus acostumbradas clases para los aprendices que se encontraban en las primeras etapas de aprendizaje; "Iniciados" que todavía no contaban con Maestros, pero que igualmente necesitaban de importantes influencias como la del anciano de piel verde, para conocer todo lo que un Jedi debía saber sobre La Fuerza.

Camus recordaba esas clases a las que él mismo fue sometido, y que constituían siempre la parte más interesante de su día como aprendiz, además de que eran las pocas horas en las cuales Milo caía dormido de aburrimiento y lo dejaba de fastidiar, mientras él escuchaba atentamente todas las maravillas que Yoda contaba sobre La Fuerza y sus misterios.

Así que actualmente era un gran honor para Camus el poder ayudar al mencionado miembro del Consejo en tales tareas. El Maestro Yoda parecía tener un particular cariño por Camus, y ya hasta le había hablado de la lejana pero posible probabilidad de un lugar para él en los sillones del cuarto del Consejo.

Camus no se había emocionado más de lo necesario con tal comentario, pues le parecía un sueño bastante imposible (aunque deseado con creces) y que sólo con gran esfuerzo llegaría a ser realidad. Pero tendría tiempo, aún era muy joven para llevar a cabo tal función, sin embargo, el saber que Yoda veía un futuro tan magnífico para él lo llenaba de orgullo.

Al término de la lección, cuando ambos caballeros Jedi se retiraban y despedían a los niños para que regresaran a sus habitaciones, un pequeño rubio de inquisitivos ojos azules se acercó al Maestro Yoda con una pregunta sobre la instrucción de hoy, que había tratado de las diferencias y similitudes entre los dos lados de La Fuerza.

—Maestro Yoda, y al final, ¿quién ganará? ¿La luz o la oscuridad? —el pequeño bajó su mirada hacia el diminuto anciano en espera de una respuesta.

—Una balanza todo es; uno del otro no se pueden excluir… La victoria es relativa.

El niño parecía no comprender las palabras y sólo se rascaba la cabeza antes de sonreírles a ambos inocentemente y darles la espalda, para enseguida correr a alcanzar a sus amigos. Sin embargo, la pregunta había sembrado la duda en Camus, quien caminaba al lado del Maestro Yoda.

—¿Es eso cierto, Maestro? Entonces lo que se dice… que el elegido traerá equilibrio a La Fuerza…

—En el futuro nublado, la paz como el ojo de un huracán es… cuando pase, la verdad revelada será. Y el equilibrio de las Fuerzas por el que tanto se anhela, inesperado puede resultar…

Camus se sintió tentado a imitar al curioso niño y rascarse la cabeza en señal de confusión, mientras miraba al Maestro alejarse con cansados pasos. Presentía que Yoda sabía mucho más de lo que dejaba entrever en sus siempre místicas palabras, y quizás el peso de la verdad era lo que hacía a su espalda encorvarse, más que su gran edad.

El joven Jedi decidió dejar esas interrogantes sobre el futuro, precisamente para más adelante, y se encaminó al área de entrenamientos donde sabía que encontraría a Milo. Al llegar, se dirigió al nivel superior del gran cuarto, desde donde los enfrentamientos podían ser apreciados y estudiados. En el centro del lugar localizó fácilmente a Milo, luciendo sus habilidades con la espada láser con un pobre Padawan que apenas si podía defenderse.

Con elegantes saltos en el aire, Milo dejó al otro muchacho en el suelo, respirando agitado y aceptando su derrota al ponerse de pie y estrechar la mano del vencedor.

Sin embargo, sorpresivamente, dicho vencedor se vio obligado a dar la vuelta súbitamente y levantar su espada para enfrentar un resplandor azul que lo atacó por la espalda.

Milo sonrió astuto. Su Maestra Leahna, por más que hubiera intentado ocultar su presencia de la Fuerza, no lo había podido tomar de improvisto, y ahora ambos se enganchaban en una apasionada batalla que hizo girar los rostros de todos los presentes hacia el punto donde tal enfrentamiento se llevaba a cabo.

Camus no desviaba la vista ni un segundo de la llamativa escena que presentaban los dos expertos espadachines moviéndose a velocidades increíbles y dejando en gran incertidumbre quién sería el ganador.

Sin embargo, tal ganador se definió al instante en que Milo descuidó su ataque y Leahna lo tomó por sorpresa con un golpe de Fuerza que lo arrojó al piso, librando su espada de sus manos y enviándola lejos al mismo tiempo que el muchacho caía. La alta Twi'lek se acercó al derrotado muchacho y, como era típico, colocó la punta de su sable azul a peligrosa distancia de su cuello. Milo la miraba sonriente desde su lugar en el suelo.

—Adivina a quién me asignaron como compañero en mi nueva misión…

—.—


	2. Traviesa Fuerza

**—02. Traviesa Fuerza—**

—¡Maestra! ¡Me atacó por la espalda, eso no es honorable!

—¡Milo, aprendí tales pericias de ti! Así que no te quejes y acepta tu derrota.

Milo se puso de pie y extendía su mano hacia la espigada Jedi, quien estrechó la ofrecida mano y atrajo a Milo para atraparlo en un abrazo. Después de todo, hacía varias semanas que no se veían (desde que Leahna fuera a visitar su planeta natal Ryloth), excluyendo una que otra plática por holograma y vía Fuerza. Y con lo cercanos que Maestra y alumno siempre habían sido, la ausencia se resentía.

Justo cuando acabó la pelea, Camus bajó las escaleras del mirador hasta la alfombra de enfrentamientos para reunirse con el par.

—Camus, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó Milo, sorprendido al no haber notado el momento en que Camus llegó, pero así era para él; a veces se aislaba tanto en la pelea que concentrarse en sus alrededores quedaba en segundo plano.

—Lo suficiente como para atestiguar tu vergonzosa derrota —dijo Camus durante el breve momento que dirigió su atención a Milo, siendo apenas capaz de evitar la sonrisa burlona que deseaba formarse en sus labios, justo antes de que volteara a concentrar su mirada en la ganadora del enfrentamiento—. Mis felicitaciones, Maestra Lune, fue una victoria bien merecida.

—Gracias, Camus, me da gusto verte de nuevo. —Leahna saludó a Camus con una formal inclinación de cabeza y el muchacho respondió con el mismo gesto.

—Y bien, Maestra, ¿qué me estaba diciendo, que la acompañaré en una misión? —preguntó Milo a la vez que los tres Jedis se encaminaban fuera del salón de entrenamientos; los dos chicos a cada lado de la mujer, mucho más alta que ellos.

La idea que su Maestra le había sugerido de ir juntos en alguna encomienda le emocionaba bastante. En su memoria, las misiones con su Maestra siempre abundaban en acción y aventuras, y para su mala suerte, desde que dejara su título como Padawan, Milo nunca había tenido una nueva oportunidad para tal evento. Y al parecer, aún no la tendría.

—Milo, yo jamás dije que tú me acompañarías —dijo Leahna, divertida ante la confusión que era fácilmente legible en los rostros de ambos muchachos, al notar que ella fijaba sus ojos color chocolate de manera significativa sobre Camus.

—¿Y-yo? —Leahna río ante la tartamudez de Camus, mientras que Milo se limitó a abrir los ojos bien grandes.

—Sí, tú. Es bien conocida tu experiencia en misiones diplomáticas, y al parecer el Consejo piensa que yo soy demasiado… emotiva para tales cosas. O al menos ese fue el término que utilizaron, así que digamos que tú, Camus, hablarás, y yo me dedicaré a blandir la espada si se presenta la necesidad —explicó sacando su sable de luz, encendiéndolo con un hábil movimiento y girándolo en el aire presumiendo sus habilidades, para después, tan rápido como lo empuñó, regresarlo a la seguridad de su cinturón. Toda esta demostración para darle más énfasis a sus previas palabras.

—Y bien, ¿por qué esas caras de asustados?

—No, Maestra Lune, nada de eso, es sólo que… me sorprendió que no se me hubiera avisado. Pero será un gran honor asistir en una misión con usted.

—Confieso que yo insistí al Consejo en ser la que te diera la noticia, y créanme que por ver sus rostros ahora me volvería arriesgar de nuevo a un bastonazo por parte de Yoda.

Camus sonrió incómodamente, pues siendo sincero consigo mismo, la mujer lo intimidaba. La seguridad y buen humor que siempre parecía acompañarla tendía a ponerlo nervioso. Le recordaba a Milo. Y ya con un Jedi sobreentusiasta tenía más que suficiente.

—Milo, ¿te pasa algo, cariño? ¿Por qué esos ojos? ¿Te preocupa de que podrían hablar tu Maestra y tu novio fuera de tu presencia? —preguntó fingiendo inocencia, mientras estudiaba el estupefacto rostro de su alumno.

Su conjetura era de lo más atinada. Milo no quería imaginar lo que esos dos hablarían de él, su Maestra le conocía muchas indiscreciones que más le valía no soltar… Si Camus terminaba con él al regreso de la misión por algo que saliera de esos labios azules, Milo no le tendría la menor consideración en su próxima pelea de espadas láser, ni siquiera por ser su instructora.

—No temas, Milo. Ya no hay nada que me digan de ti que me pueda asustar —aseguró Camus, poniendo los ojos en blanco ante los insulsas inseguridades del otro muchacho.

—¡Pero si el amor está en el aire! —expresó la Maestra Jedi con falsa ilusión en el tono de sus palabras.

Milo se restringió a simplemente entrecerrar los ojos.

—Ya, no te enojes, cuidaré a Camus y no revelaré ningún oscuro secreto de tu pasada vida de casanova que lo pueda ahuyentar. Ahora los dejo, seguro querrán planear algo especial para despedirse… —dijo la Twi'lek guiñándoles un ojo a ambos muchachos, antes de comenzar a alejarse del lugar donde los chicos se habían quedado inmóviles en el pasillo. A unos metros tan sólo de haber avanzado, la Maestra de Milo dio la vuelta para recordarle a su compañero de misión un último detalle.

—Camus, partimos mañana temprano. El reporte de la misión ya debe estar en tu buzón de mensajes. ¡Nos vemos, chicos!

Tal como la Maestra Lune había predicho, al llegar al departamento de Camus, la luz del intercomunicador ya chispeaba anunciando un recado pendiente. Camus lo revisó mientras Milo buscaba algo que comiquear en la pequeña cocina.

El mayor de los dos continuaba leyendo la pantalla que se encontraba insertada en una de las paredes de la sala, cuando Milo lo alcanzó después de su fútil búsqueda.

—¿Sabías que tu alacena está vacía?

—Siths…

—No es para tanto, mañana podemos ir al centro y comprar algunas cosas…

—No es eso —interrumpió Camus, señalando las letras que corrían por el monitor.

—¿Que sucede?— Milo se acercó para leer en qué consistiría la misión.

—Guerra civil en un planeta al límite de la república… Necesitan intermediarios. Me suena terriblemente familiar…

—¿Por qué?

—Hace años participé en una misión similar en Birza. Terminé encerrado en un oscuro cuarto después de ser atacado por una muchedumbre enardecida… no es un bonito recuerdo… Por experiencia sé que en casos como estos a veces lo mejor es no intervenir —explicó Camus justo antes de apagar la pantalla.

—Genial —habló con sarcasmo—, de por sí ya estaba preocupado y encima me dices que tienes malos presentimientos sobre la misión…— Milo abrazó a Camus por la espalda, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho y recargando la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Lo siento. Llámale trauma de la niñez —dijo a la ligera—. Estoy seguro de que no habrá inconvenientes y en un par de semanas estaré de regreso—. Se dio la vuelta y le regaló a Milo una sonrisa, antes de que ambos acercaran sus rostros con asombrosa sincronía y unieran sus labios en un beso, que fue demasiado breve por culpa de Camus y para fastidio de Milo.

—¿Nos quedaremos aquí o en tu departamento?

—Aquí —confirmó Milo.

—No sé ni para que pregunté… Deberías aunque sea pasarte por ahí un día de estos, ahora que no voy a estar, para por lo menos encender el droide automático de limpieza. No es mucho trabajo, ¿sabes?

Asintiendo para despedir el tema lo más pronto posible, Milo no perdió más tiempo en alcanzar de nuevo los labios de Camus, continuando con el beso que aquél había interrumpido. Y dado que al parecer no iban a cenar —pues no contaban con ningún ingrediente para intentar tal cosa—, decidió distraerse del hambre con algo mucho más delicioso. Llevó sus manos a los hombros de Camus, deslizó su capa para retirarla y dejarla caer en el piso detrás del mencionado, quien mientras tanto continuaba saboreando sus labios y explorando su boca, todo el tiempo sosteniendo el rostro de Milo entre sus manos.

A la par, Milo se ocupaba en desvestirlos a ambos. Había adquirido vasta experiencia en dicha tarea; incluso recurría a La Fuerza para soltar los cordones de sus botas y dejarlas olvidadas en la sala, ahora que se empujaban el uno al otro hacia la habitación.

Sin embargo, cualquier esperanza que Milo se había construido para esa noche se vio repentinamente derrumbada por Camus, quien de repente dejó de besarlo, le dio la espalda y se dirigió al baño. Milo se quedó atónito al lado de la cama, hacia la cual volteaba a mirar con impaciencia.

—Camus, ¿qué haces?

—Voy a ducharme.

—¿Justo ahora tienes que hacer eso?

Milo recibió como respuesta el silbante sonido de la puerta corrediza al cerrarse, y el eco del pequeño "clic" al quedar trancada. El joven parpadeó incrédulo un instante, para después acercase a la puerta que lo separaba de su objeto de deseo. Intentó abrirla apretando un botón, pero definitivamente Camus había previsto esto y se había encerrado a sí mismo fuera de las ambiciosas garras de Milo, quien no podía creer lo que el otro hacía. ¿Acaso Camus estaba hecho de piedra? ¿Cómo podía dejarlo aquí, usando no más que sus pantalones, justo cuando planeaba arrojarlo a la cama (no precisamente para dormir) y con la intención de no abandonar tal lugar hasta que la inevitable mañana llegara?

—¿Me dejas entrar? —pidió acercando su rostro a la puerta, viéndola esperanzado, como si dirigiera su ruego al inanimado objeto.

—Ten paciencia. Enseguida saldré —contestó Camus, quien ya se encontraba bajo el chorro de agua.

—Pero… Tú sabes cuánto me gusta ducharnos juntos…

—Sí, lo sé, pero lo menos que hacemos es ducharnos, así que precisamente por eso no te dejo pasar.

—Vamos, déjame entrar, después de esta noche no te veré en varios días, no puedes ser tan injusto… —insistió Milo, aunque sabía dentro de sí que Camus no cedería.

Entonces planeó su venganza. Esta vez lo vencería. Así que Milo cerró los ojos, recargándose de costado contra la puerta del baño.

Dentro de la mencionada pieza, Camus disfrutaba de las frescas gotas que resbalaban por su cuerpo, hasta que comenzó a sentir algo extraño… Un cosquilleo, un cosquilleo que incrementaba rápidamente su efecto, viajando desde la base de su cráneo y a lo largo de su cuello… La sensación se extendía por sus brazos y el cosquilleo aumentaba, casi como si se diera un cambio en la configuración de moléculas del aire; ahora se sentía como si alguien lo estuviera tocando. Sí, Camus podía sentir claramente como dos manos recorrían su cuerpo hasta descansar en su cintura. Pero no podía ver nada, estaba solo aquí en el baño.

La confusión era difícil de disipar… ¿Estaba siendo seducido por la Fuerza, acaso? No, seducido por la Fuerza, ¡qué tontería! Alguien debía estar guiando su existencia y acciones. Entrecerró los ojos al pensar en el evidente culpable.

Milo se encontraba utilizando sus habilidades Jedi para manipular La Fuerza alrededor de Camus a su antojo. Sabía que probablemente Camus lo reprendería por utilizar La Fuerza para algo tan trivial, pero ahora eso no le importaba, si al menos lograba que aquel necio lo dejara entrar.

Entonces alcanzó con La Fuerza, para lograr formar una suave y cálida brisa que recorriera el rostro de Camus, como si alguien estuviera respirando a milímetros de él. De pronto la brisa se convertía en unos "labios" invisibles de Fuerza, que presionaban sobre la entreabierta y sorprendida boca de Camus, quien no podía hacer más que responder y besar ridículamente el aire que jugaba trucos con él.

Milo reía de tan sólo imaginarlo, pues podía apreciar claramente cada movimiento que el otro hacía, siendo totalmente consciente de La Fuerza a su alrededor.

Camus ya había descubierto su treta, mas por alguna razón se lo dejaba pasar, y ahora se formaban un par de manos invisibles que comenzaban a acariciar suavemente sus hombros, masajeando los firmes músculos de la base de su cuello, ese cuello que Milo conocía tan bien y que disfrutaba besando y marcando a más no poder. Realmente tenía una fijación con el cuello de Camus, algo que a éste le molestaba, pues no era raro que continuamente tuviera que luchar con su túnica Jedi para poder cubrir los oscuros sellos que Milo le dejaba durante sus arrebatos de pasión. Camus cerró los ojos al recordar tales ocasiones.

Milo podía percibir como la respiración de Camus se aceleraba, quizás de tan sólo conmemorar todo lo previo. Dándose cuenta de que estaba siendo exitoso en su cometido, lentamente comenzó a mover las "manos" hacia abajo, estudiando la espalda de Camus.

Encontró un punto específico en su columna y aplicó presión allí, obligándolo a gemir alto. El sonido fue perfectamente audible al otro lado de la puerta y Milo no pudo contener la traviesa sonrisa que jugaba en sus labios, mientras él se divertía con el indefenso Camus. Aunque indefenso no se le podría decir; si quisiera, podría fácilmente detener sus avances simplemente dominando la Fuerza a su alrededor, pero Milo conocía a Camus más de lo que el otro se imaginaba, y sabía que estaba disfrutando plenamente de esto, aunque jamás lo admitiría.

Momentos después, Milo alteró la Fuerza de manera que Camus comenzó a sentir caricias sobre toda la extensión de sus pectorales, haciéndolo notar —al llevar la atención a su pecho— que los latidos de su corazón habían aumentado considerablemente su ritmo. Milo también podía sentirlo, era capaz de conectarse con él y sentir el acelerado pulso de Camus palpitando a través de su propio cuerpo, ensordeciéndolo gratamente.

Milo continuó con la meta fija de aumentar la rapidez de ese pulso aún más. Consiguió su primer triunfo al escuchar un ahogado quejido de parte de Camus, al sentir que la Fuerza pellizcaba uno de sus pezones antes de comenzar su travesía hacia abajo, dejando toques que recordaban a las ligeras y estremecedoras sensaciones de una pluma rozando la piel, a través de cada centímetro de su tórax y abdomen, hasta culminar en un gracioso remolino que torturó a su ombligo causando que cientos de escalofríos surgieran de ese mismo punto hasta todo su cuerpo.

"_Milo… basta…"_

Ahora menos que nunca Milo se podía detener; el efecto que la temblorosa voz que escuchó en su mente fue tal que lo obligó a llevar una mano a su entrepierna, en donde la restricción de los pantalones comenzaba a ser una gran molestia.

Recuperó la concentración que se había tambaleado por un segundo, y siguió con su tarea. Milo conocía bien las reacciones del cuerpo de Camus; cómo obtenerlas, cómo retrasarlas o acelerarlas, y por ende, cómo torturarlo de la manera más cruel.

Así que bajó "las manos" que se habían detenido en su abdomen, con calculada lentitud, causando una desesperada anticipación en Camus que lo obligó a intercambiar el balance de su cuerpo moviendo la posición de sus pies nerviosamente. Camus alcanzó la pared con una mano para sostenerse e impedir un resbalón, mientras otra comenzó a tocar su propia piel, imitando las caricias de La Fuerza, siguiéndola para intensificar las sensaciones que Milo luchaba por provocarle.

Al saber lo que Camus hacía, al percibir como su propia mano recorría ansiosa su piel, Milo estuvo a punto de flaquear en su objetivo, pues la imagen de Camus en la ducha, completamente excitado gracias a su pequeño juego y tocándose, era demasiado aturdidor para su mente, pero no podía parar ahora… Tenía que dejarlo suspirando por más, justo como aquél gustaba de hacerlo con él.

Con una resolución más fuerte, Milo retomó el control sobre sus sentidos, ignorando el terrible calor que irradiaba de entre sus piernas. Se concentró en La Fuerza, que continuaba moviéndose sobre la ardiente piel, y provocó que Camus tragara saliva con asombrosa dificultad, justo antes de que su lengua se asomara para humedecer sus labios con un rápido movimiento, reflejando la ansiedad que lo corroía.

Podría adelantársele a Milo…, podría llevar su propia mano tan sólo un poco más abajo, y encontrar esa liberación que tanto necesitaba por sus propios medios, y de tal manera detener esta burla para después planear una venganza a la altura. Pero justo cuando Camus se proponía a hacer tal cosa, el toque de Fuerza lo abandonó bruscamente, provocando que un grave gemido saliera de su garganta al momento en que abrió los ojos y se encontró con que, vergonzosamente, anhelaba más.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta, una vocecilla se escuchó:

—¿Me dejarás pasar ahora?

Camus suspiró derrotado antes de caminar fuera de la ducha, y los ojos de Milo brillaron alegres al escuchar la puerta abriéndose. Le resultó casi imposible evitar derretirse al encontrarse con Camus, quien —aunque lucía fastidiado— portaba una incipiente sonrisa que completaba el maravilloso cuadro de un rostro totalmente ruborizado. Los ojos de Camus transmitían un deseo escondido al que siempre intentaba opacar con neutralidad.

—Veo que has mejorado tus habilidades con La Fuerza —Camus habló en una voz quebradiza que reflejaba la reciente falta de compostura.

—Merezco un premio, ¿no crees? —dijo Milo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Camus finalmente se permitió sonreír ampliamente y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que pasara, a lo que Milo obedeció sin dudarlo, antes de que el otro cerrara la puerta tras ellos.

—.—

—Te extrañaré.

—Yo también.

Los dos muchachos se abrazaron. El hermoso amanecer de Coruscant fungió como perfecta decoración en la escena de despedida que protagonizaban sobre la plataforma de transportes, en el nivel más alto del Gran Templo Jedi.

—Cuídense —dijo Milo, antes de liberar a Camus del fuerte aprisionamiento de sus brazos. Le regaló un gesto similar a su sonriente Maestra, quien le aseguró que ni siquiera notaría su ausencia y estarían de regreso en menos de lo que un _pod racer_ termina una carrera.

Milo lo dudaba. Ya sabía lo que venía para él: días de aburrimiento y soledad.

—Te encargo a mi clase, ¿de acuerdo? —Milo asintió ante las palabras de su Maestra, sintiéndose un poco más animado. Sólo un poco, pues podría entretenerse con enfrentamientos de espadas láser, pero eso no quitaría sus pensamientos de lo que constantemente los ocuparía.

La víctima de tal obsesión se acercó una vez que Leahna se adelantó para subir a la nave, y se inclinó para depositar un beso en los labios de Milo, quien le rodeó fuertemente el cuello con ambos brazos, hundiendo la cabeza contra su pecho y dejando bien claro —como si ya el otro no lo hubiera notado— lo poco que le agradaba la idea de que se fuera. A Camus tampoco le emocionaba dejarlo solo, pero le sorprendía lo melodramático que Milo estaba actuando. No era la primera vez que alguno se iba en misiones y otro se tenía que quedar, por lo que le parecía extraño lo sentimental que aquél se comportaba ahora.

—Me comunicaré contigo justo cuando saltemos al hiperespacio.

Milo se despegó de Camus, intentó sonreírle y afirmar con la cabeza repetitiva y entusiastamente, sacudiendo los mechones de su flequillo en el proceso. Camus alcanzó con su mano y los reacomodó, antes de responderle la sonrisa. Después, le dio la espalda y abordó la nave, que tras unos cuantos sonidos de arranque levitó con gracia y salió disparada a gran velocidad hacia la atmósfera del planeta, hasta desaparecer en un punto lejano en el firmamento; punto definido del cual Milo no apartó la vista, abstrayéndose por varios minutos, hasta que se sacudió de su despiste al notar que la nave ya no se veía más.

—.—


	3. Hypori

**—03. Hypori—**

Desconfianza. Eso era lo que todos despertaban en él. No, no todos, no podían ser todos; Padmé, su adorable esposa, y Obi-Wan, su querido Maestro, casi como su padre… A ellos los amaba. Sin embargo, parecían no comprender, parecían no asimilar que era tiempo de una nueva etapa para la República, y que si deseaban que ésta continuara existiendo hacía falta seguir a un líder, un solo líder, nada de senadores lloricas que alegaban por todo. Alguien firme que tomara decisiones adecuadas. Anakin conocía quien podía ser ese hombre, y lo apoyaba, en él sí confiaba.

Desde que llegó al Templo Jedi como joven aprendiz, el Canciller Palpatine se había interesado por los avances en su entrenamiento, le había aconsejado y mostrado las ideas que tenía para recuperar la gloria perdida de la República. Y le había pedido su ayuda, su apoyo al no contar con el de nadie más. Porque a veces, ciertos sacrificios eran necesarios para poder alcanzar un bien mayor…, lo cual a muchos les parecía difícil de aceptar.

—Padawan, sígueme.

—Sí, Maestro.

Estaban precisamente aquí por petición directa del Canciller, en este infernal planeta completamente inhóspito, saturado con cráteres activos de lava ardiente, y con un suelo que parecía poder derretir sus botas en cualquier instante. Acababan de bajar de la nave y ahora seguía a su Maestro por la intrincada superficie.

_Su Maestro_…, como si él todavía lo necesitara. Él era el Jedi más poderoso que jamás había existido; más midiclorians corrían por sus venas que incluso las del Maestro Yoda. Y aun a sabiendas de eso, Obi-Wan se negaba a someterlo a Las Pruebas, pues no lo creía listo para tal cosa. Y ahí tenía razón el Canciller también; todos parecían subestimarlo, menos aquel espigado hombre que regía la República, claro. Pero hasta Padmé parecía estar cegada por la utópica "justicia", y se oponía al mismo Canciller. No obstante, Anakin los haría ver la verdad, la necesidad del cambio que Palpatine con gran genialidad planeaba, y en el que tenía el honor de ser partícipe.

—Concéntrate, Anakin.

—Sí, Maestro…

—.—

_—Marin me pidió que cuidara a Hallie un rato._

—Mm, suerte…

_—A ti también. Ten mucho cuidado, no pienses tanto en mí y concéntrate en La Fuerza_. —dijo Milo, mostrando una fanfarrona sonrisa, a lo que Camus resopló.

Tal como Camus había prometido, una vez que saltaron al hiperespacio y la nave quedó en automático, él utilizó la tardada duración del viaje para contactar a Milo vía holograma. Horas de poder ver ése atractivo rostro en la pantalla, contándole lo aburrido que había sido su día, repitiéndole que tuviera mucho cuidado, comportándose en ciertos momentos muy vergonzosamente. Camus, por supuesto, estaba grabando todo para posterior burla de aquél. Se las debía todavía…

—Camus, ya vamos a aterrizar.

Ante la indicación de Leahna, que tan rápido como se asomó al compartimiento privado desapareció de nuevo hacia la cabina, Camus se despidió de Milo y apagó el proyector de transmisiones. Alcanzó a la mujer y ambos tomaron los controles manuales para realizar el aterrizaje.

El planeta al que habían llegado, Arbra, no era en sí impresionante; sus habitantes se dedicaban a actividades de obtención de materias primas, más que a grandes industrias, por lo que sus territorios todavía contaba con abundantes valles verdes y despejado cielo de un tono cobrizo. Sin embargo, lo que sí fue impresionante fue el panorama con el que los dos Jedi se encontraron al poner pie en la ciudad.

—¿Está segura de que este es el planeta, Maestra Lune?

—Sí, pero… este no parece el escenario de batalla que nos describieron…

Continuaron caminando hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde todo parecía más que normal, la gente caminaba ignorando la presencia de los Jedi mientras ellos trataban de sentir cualquier mínima turbación de la Fuerza, lo cual no fue posible en esta tranquila atmósfera, que sin embargo parecía cargar un silencioso misterio.

Llegaron sin problemas al edificio de gobierno y pidieron hablar con el emperador que regía el planeta, mas quien los recibió fue uno de los ministros; un hombre que no irradiaba maldad ni parecía ocultar secretos, lo que sólo confundía más a los Jedi. Al explicar la razón de su visita, el hombre se apresuró a explicar:

—Pero mi señora, aquí no hay ninguna guerra. Nuestro querido rey acaba de morir, pero su hijo tomará el trono y no parece haber ningún movimiento en contra. Nuestro pueblo siempre ha sido muy pacífico, no entiendo la naturaleza de esos reportes de los que habla…

Leahna y Camus cruzaron perplejas miradas, sin lograr comprender por qué alguien los haría venir hasta este lejano planeta sin que hubiera necesidad de hacerlo. ¿Había sido una broma? El hombre de baja estatura cavilaba unos segundos en el silencio que se había establecido mientras ambos Jedi sopesaban la situación, antes de hablar de nuevo.

—Aunque… hay rumores… —Se acercó a ellos y bajó el volumen de su voz, previniendo que alguien más escuchara—, de que en el planeta vecino, Hypori, inusuales actividades de llevan a cabo…

—¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó Camus, adquiriendo el semblante más intimidante que pudo crear, pues no le agradaba para nada la idea de haber perdido su tiempo.

El ministro le echó una mirada temerosa antes de concentrar su vista en la Twi'lek que parecía más amable, aunque en el interior estuviera igual de molesta.

—No sabría decirle con exactitud, nuestro pueblo se mantiene más bien al límite de lo que sucede alrededor, pero algunos hablan de cierta actividad ilegal… Algunas naves que se acercaron han podido apreciar grandes edificios que antes no se encontraban ahí…

—Pero Hypori no cuenta con vida inteligente, según los registros. —La mujer arqueó una ceja. Se sentía incrédula y sobre todo confundida, porque gracias a la Fuerza sabía que el hombre no mentía.

—Por eso nos sorprendieron los reportes de actividad industrial en ese sitio…

Se despidieron dando por terminada su breve visita a Arbra, y ya que estaban en la zona decidieron que más valía investigar. Era muy sospechoso lo que el ministro les había informado, pues Hypori pertenecía a la confederación de planetas independientes y no estaba habitado más que por criaturas inferiores. Y aunque el reporte de auxilio que los había guiado hasta Arbra en primer lugar era de procedencia anónima, eso no impedía hacer caso de él, pues así sucedía en la mayoría de las ocasiones cuando alguien pedía ayuda a la Orden Jedi.

El corto viaje a Hypori no tuvo inconvenientes y decidieron aterrizar en una zona oculta detrás de un pequeño risco. Para sorpresa de ambos, justo cuando lograron trepar al otro lado descubrieron una enorme fábrica.

Permanecieron ocultos tras las rocas mientras estudiaban a un grupo Geonosianos que cargaban materiales y piezas de droides en grandes tanques.

—¿Qué hacen Geonosianos aquí? —preguntó Camus en voz baja, mientras observaba abstraído como uno de los insectoides negociaba con un enorme Hutt por una carga de armamento. No era sorpresa ver a las mencionadas criaturas ahí; los Hutts eran afamados delincuentes que siempre se involucraban en cualquier trato ilícito que les trajera un mínimo beneficio.

—Alguien debió traerlos… el mismo "alguien" que construyó estas instalaciones, y que al parecer planea elaborar un nuevo ejército androide.

—Pero Dooku está muerto…, Kanon también… ¿quién podría oponerse a la República de tal manera?

—No lo sé, pero debemos informar al Consejo.

Con esa resolución tomada, los Jedi decidieron regresar a su nave antes de que fueran descubiertos, mas apenas daban la espalda a la fábrica cuando Leahna expresó una inflexible orden a Camus.

—Tu sable de luz.

Sólo entonces el muchacho percibió las débiles presencias a sus espaldas. Ambos se quedaron congelados en su sitio; Leahna permanecía inmóvil tocando su espada, con la intención de empuñarla en cualquier instante, mientras que Camus trataba de mirar de reojo para contar un aproximado de cuántos droides se encontraban detrás de ellos, amenazándolos con blásters listos para disparar.

Los droides, siendo seres sin vida, contaban con apenas perceptibles sellos de Fuerza, lo que les daba un adelanto y hacía más fácil el tomar a los Jedis por sorpresa, tal como acababan de hacer. Sin embargo, Leahna y Camus no podían darse el lujo de ser capturados o asesinados. Tenían que informar al Consejo sobre el reciente descubrimiento, sobre el inminente levantamiento.

_"Ahora."_

Camus obedeció, y los dos enfrentaron a sus atacantes girando al mismo tiempo para comenzar a reflectar los láseres que caían sobre ellos cual lluvia, a la vez que destruían a los droides que se acercaban lo suficiente como para quedar al alcance de sus sables y ser partidos en dos. Pero la ventaja numérica era más que notable, pues más androides salían como ejércitos de hormigas de la fábrica. La victoria de los dos Jedi era algo improbable.

Mientras Camus luchaba por evitar ser alcanzado por los láseres multicolores que pasaban rozando y en ocasiones rasgando su ropa, pensaba en quién podría ser el orquestador de todo esto, de la creación de este nuevo ejército, y quién los habría traído hacia aquí con la obvia intención de que descubrieran esto… Quizás fue una trampa, ¿pero con qué propósito? ¿Por qué querría el culpable verse descubierto? ¿Era sólo una distracción para los Jedi? ¿Cuál era la utilidad de simplemente matar a un par de servidores de La Fuerza? Todo era demasiado extraño…

_"¡Camus!"_

El aludido giró su rostro para ver a la ágil Twi'lek dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia él, siendo víctima de algunos impactos de blásters que golpeaban su brazo y pierna en el proceso, pero sin detener jamás su carrera. Sus ojos estaban fijos en él, y se encendían con una advertencia. La mirada de Leahna se dirigió fugazmente hacia un punto detrás de Camus, quien entonces volteó. Un momento después, la mujer lo alcanzó y se adelantó. Camus se apresuró tras ella.

—¡Maestra Lune! —Apenas terminaba de llamarla, cuando Camus cayó, sus rodillas haciendo brusco contacto contra el árido suelo, sus labios siendo incapaces de mencionar más palabras.

—.—

—¿Aquí? —preguntó la pequeña, señalando el botón rojo que se encontraba en el centro del tubo metálico que Milo sostenía entre sus manos.

—Sí, enciéndelo.

A la orden, Hallie apretó el botón y de inmediato surgió una luz tubular de amarilla incandescencia e insistente zumbido, dejando a la niña maravillada al haber experimentado por primera vez con espadas láser.

—¡Genial! ¡Ya quiero tener una!

—No le digas a Marin… Si se entera, me rebana —dijo Milo al guardar su sable de nuevo.

Hallie asintió y colocó un dedo sobre sus labios asegurando que guardaría el secreto, pues a su Maestra no le agradaría saber que Milo le enseñaba los principios del sable de luz mientras ella paseaba con Aioria, habiéndole encargado al joven de cabellos azules la tarea de supervisar a su hiperactiva Padawan por el resto de la tarde.

Milo había aceptado más que nada porque, aparte de que no tenía nada que hacer, así se distraía un poco del vacío que sentía al no tener a Camus cerca. A veces se preguntaba si no estaría demasiado apegado a él… pero al fin y al cabo eso no importaba, porque mientras Camus estuviera a su lado nada lo haría caer al lado oscuro; él constituía su fuente esencial de luz, y estaba dispuesto a seguirlo hasta los confines del universo.

Milo sonrío ante el recuerdo de Camus, mientras perdía su mirada por un momento en el pasto que pisaba. Hallie, sentada a su lado en una de las tantas bancas que abundaban en los laberintos del jardín, miraba hacia el sol que ya comenzaba a ponerse, mientras que tarareaba una alegre tonada.

—¿Cuándo regresará Camus?

—Espero que pronto —respondió sonriéndole a la niña que también ansiaba el regreso del mencionado Jedi.

Hallie sonrió de vuelta, pero de inmediato el miedo se apoderó de ella al ser testigo de cómo Milo llevaba sus manos a su cabeza, víctima de un dolor agudo y súbito, y caía al suelo, quejándose, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y enterrando los dedos entre su cabellera.

_"¡Maestra! ¡Algo le pasa a Milo!"_

Ante el llamado de su alumna, sólo un par de minutos pasaron en lo que Aioria y Marin, que caminaban en otra zona del jardín, llegaran corriendo a la escena. Se detuvieron en sus pasos por un instante al ver a Milo arrodillado en el suelo, luchando por mantenerse sostenido sobre las palmas de sus manos. Sus largos mechones azules caían cubriéndole el rostro, que se encontraba totalmente húmedo de lágrimas. Aioria se apresuró al lado de Milo y lo ayudó a levantarse, mientras Hallie se abrazaba asustada a su Maestra.

—¿Que sucede, Milo? —preguntó el de ojos verdes una vez que logró poner de pie a su amigo, quien sólo perdía sus exageradamente abiertos ojos a la nada, mientras lágrimas caían de ellos fuera de control y su boca se abría y cerraba constantemente. Milo intentaba hablar, pero la entrecortada respiración a la que sucumbían sus pulmones se lo impedía.

—Creo que… mi Maestra… Camus…

Milo no pudo continuar, se abrazó a Aioria y comenzó a temblar contra él, dejando a sus sollozos escapar, mientras los otros dos Jedi cruzaban preocupadas miradas, ansiando que el joven se tranquilizara y les explicara lo que pasaba.

Basados en la reacción de Milo, esperaban lo peor.

—.—


	4. Primer Adiós

**— 04. Primer adiós —**

"Cuídalo", fue el último encargo que le dejó antes de cerrar sus brillantes ojos para siempre.

Arrodillado en el suelo, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, Camus simplemente no lo podía creer. Todo había sucedido tan rápido que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta del peligro en el que estaba, hasta que Leahna corrió para quedar frente a él con la intención de reflectar el láser que un Geonosiano dirigía hacia su espalda. Pero, en lugar de conseguir tal cosa, ella recibió el mortal impacto y cayó. Camus apenas logró arrodillarse y alcanzarla antes de que tocara el suelo.

Camus sostuvo a Leahna en sus brazos hasta que todo terminó, en pocos segundos. Le dolía su pérdida, en definitiva, y no quería imaginar cómo afectaría a Milo. El hecho de que hubiera perdido la vida salvando la suya —favor que realizaba por segunda vez—, lo hacía sentir irremediablemente culpable… Nunca le había agradecido aquella ocasión, cuyo recuerdo quedó para siempre grabado en la palma de su mano, y ahora jamás tendría oportunidad de hacerlo.

Devastado por el trágico momento, Camus se olvidó del ejército de droides que aún lo rodeaban, de los Geonosianos que se acercaban, de los Hutts que los seguían. Sólo salió de su distracción al sentir un objeto metálico rodear su cuello, trancándose ajustadamente con un "clic". A partir de entonces, no supo nada más.

—.—

—Ya está despertando —informó la sanadora Nat al par de jóvenes que esperaban en los pasillos de la clínica del Templo Jedi.

Ambos cruzaron miradas antes de seguir a la Mon Calamari hasta la habitación donde Milo reposaba desde el día anterior, cuando, sobrellevado por su angustia, había quedado inconsciente entre los brazos de Aioria. Éste y Marin no pudieron comprender lo que había afectado a su amigo de tal manera, hasta la mañana de hoy cuando el cuerpo sin vida de la Maestra Leahna Lune fuera enviado desde procedencia desconocida.

Era una costumbre, sobre todo de los grupos terroristas y anti-Jedi, el enviar como demostración de su poderío los cadáveres de sus víctimas, generalmente con notas amenazadoras. En este caso, fue distinto, pues los Geonosianos no asesinaban caballeros Jedi por placer; sólo habían seguido ese protocolo precisamente para hacer creer que uno de esos grupos rebeldes era responsable de la muerte de la Maestra Lune, mas no se habían tomado la molestia de mandar ningún mensaje intimidatorio ya que sólo querían despistar un poco. El Consejo Jedi se encontraba notablemente confundido, sobre todo con el misterio del paradero del joven Jedi que había acompañado a la Twi'lek en su misión.

Lo primero que llamó la atención de Milo al despertar, fue que su cabeza aún retumbaba intensamente. Había sentido la pérdida de los dos vínculos mentales más intensos para él; el de Leahna, irreparablemente roto; el de Camus, completamente bloqueado. Fue demasiado el impacto y su cerebro no resistió, entregándose a un largo sueño para evitar ser consciente de lo que ahora sus sentidos ratificaban dolorosamente.

—No… —musitó, sus ojos inundados de lágrimas al confirmar como cierto —gracias a las tristes miradas que portaban sus amigos— lo que su percepción de la Fuerza le había indicado previamente, y que hasta ahora se había negado a aceptar.

—Lo siento, Milo… —suspiró Aioria.

Milo se acomodó en posición fetal sobre su costado, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada que soportaba su cabeza. Sucumbió a un silencioso llanto al saber, con certeza, que había perdido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida, y que otra de ellas no estaba allí para consolarlo…, que no tenía idea que sería de él. Sabía que no estaba muerto, pues la raíz del vínculo se encontraba ahí, latente, pero no podía alcanzarlo, le era imposible contactarlo por más que intentara.

—Enviaron su cuerpo… Están preparando todo para su cremación —informó Marin al acercarse y sentarse en la orilla de la cama, intentando hacer contacto visual con Milo, a lo que éste se rehusaba.

—¿Y Camus?

—Todavía no sabemos nada de él… —Las palabras de Aioria aumentaron la opresión que habitaba en su pecho desde la tarde del día anterior. Para mala suerte de Milo, su imaginación tendía a mostrarle los más terribles escenarios al tratar de adivinar qué habría pasado con su Camus.

—¿Irás a la ceremonia o prefieres descansar?

—Por supuesto que iré. —Considerando la pregunta de Marin como innecesaria, Milo se levantó de la cama y alcanzó su capa y botas que descansaban sobre una silla cercana.

Aspiró sonoramente por la nariz un par de veces mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas con ambas manos, y se dejó guiar por sus amigos hasta un cuarto localizado en el extremo lejano del Templo donde ya todo estaba listo. Como típicamente se hacía con todos los Jedi, el cuerpo de Leahna sería incinerado, en presencia de sus compañeros y amigos, que usaban sus capuchas en alto, cubriendo sus cabezas como símbolo de respeto. La mayoría tenía sus afligidas miradas fijas en el suelo, mientras que otros pocos —entre ellos, Milo— no dejaban de contemplar el abrasante fuego que influenciaba en la temperatura del lugar, promoviendo una sensación sofocante.

Mientras veía el perfil de su Maestra y amiga, todavía apreciable entre la ardiente incandescencia, Milo revivía en su memoria lo que fueron los años de Padawan a su lado; la enorme cantidad de sonrisas que le provocó con sus bromas, y la aún mayor cantidad de castigos de los que se hizo merecedor bajo la tutela de aquella mujer a quien tanto amó y admiró, y cuya melodiosa voz jamás volvería escuchar.

Inusualmente, Milo encontró el susurro de las llamas relajante. Se recordó que tenía que centrar sus prioridades; por más que le doliera la pérdida de su Maestra, no podía permitirse perder a Camus también. Tenía que ir a buscarlo.

Milo esperó pacientemente hasta que el cuerpo de su Maestra se redujo a no más que cenizas y la última llama de fuego se apagó, para bajar la capucha que cubría su cabeza y dejarla descansando sobre sus hombros, antes de girar en sus talones y salir hacia el pasillo más cercano.

Marin y Aioria notaron su partida y decidieron seguirlo, dejando a Hallie bajo el cuidado de una Padawan adolescente.

—¡Milo, espera! —llamó Aioria, pero Milo no detuvo sus pasos; al contrario, los aceleró. La pareja que lo seguía tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo antes de que llegara al elevador.

—Milo, no puedes irte sin permiso del Consejo —dijo Marin, plantándose frente a Milo y cortándole el camino, a sabiendas de cuáles eran las intenciones del chico mayor, quien volteó a verla con una intimidante mirada llena de decisión, acorde con la gran seguridad que reflejó en su voz.

—No es la primera vez que hago algo así por Camus, y sabes que no desistiré.

—No te lo discuto, pero en aquella ocasión no te fuiste a un planeta lejano.

—Escúchala Milo, no ganas nada poniéndote en peligro, deberías hablar con el Consejo, quizás ellos ya tienen algo planeado para encontrar a Camus…

Milo meditó las palabras de sus amigos por un momento, sabiendo con seguridad que aquellos no lo dejarían partir solo, y menos sin consultarlo con el Consejo antes. Suspiró antes de ceder.

—Hablaré con el Maestro Yoda. Él comprenderá.

Después de comunicarles su decisión, Milo se abrió paso entre ellos y acudió en busca del mencionado Jedi, encontrándolo en su oficina, reflexionando abstraídamente mientras contemplaba el horizonte de Coruscant por una ventana.

—Maestro…

—Tu petición, negada es.

La perplejidad hizo que Milo guardara silencio. Ni siquiera había revelado que pretendía ir en busca de Camus incluso sin el permiso del Consejo, ¿tan predecible eran para Yoda sus intenciones?

—¿Por qué no, Maestro? Camus aún está vivo, si no fuera así, yo lo sabría…

—Tus emociones involucradas están.

—Precisamente por eso debo ir. Él y yo tenemos un vínculo muy fuerte, puedo encontrarlo…

—El vínculo de nada te servirá.

Milo se reprendió mentalmente por subestimar a Yoda. Por creer que aquél no estaría enterado de la presente y extraña situación.

—¿Usted tampoco lo percibe?...

Yoda negó débilmente con la cabeza, a lo que Milo agachó la mirada. El hecho de que el experto miembro del Consejo no pudiera localizar la presencia de Camus por medio de La Fuerza, disminuía tremendamente sus esperanzas de poder encontrarlo.

—Algo lo está bloqueando de La Fuerza.

—No importa, debo buscarlo… Además, de todas formas tiene que enviar a alguien a investigar qué sucedió en Arbra. Envíeme a mí.

Milo traspasaba a Yoda con una mirada suplicante. El pequeño anciano dio la impresión de tomar la siguiente decisión sin estar ni un mínimo convencido de ella:

—Un acompañante llevarás. Y de él no te despegarás.

—Sí, Maestro, ¡muchas gracias!

Milo salió a toda velocidad del cuarto. Se topó con el par que antes lo había persuadido de consultar al Consejo antes de partir en busca de Camus. Les explicó la situación y no tardó en pedirle a Aioria que lo acompañara en la misión, quien aceptó sin dudar. Sin embargo, todavía quedaba el pendiente de lo que Marin opinaría al respecto. Milo se sorprendió bastante de que ella sólo les dedicara una preocupada mirada antes de desearles suerte.

—Pensé que te molestarías —dijo Milo.

—Bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, sí, pero yo también quiero a Camus de regreso y a salvo. —La muchacha les sonrío en un intento de proporcionarles confianza antes de la complicada misión que tenían adelante.

Milo y Aioria partieron, siguiendo las pistas de Leahna y Camus. Visitaron al ministro con el que habían hablado, quien les dio la misma información que les había proporcionado a aquellos previamente. Las palabras del viejo los llevaron al planeta vecino, Hypori. Conscientes de que no tenían idea de lo que les esperaba ahí y de que no podían confiarse, aterrizaron sigilosamente. Sin dejar de lado la cautela en ningún momento, se acercaron hasta ubicarse cerca de las instalaciones donde estaban siendo construidos los droides al por mayor.

Se separaron para rodear la fábrica e inspeccionar los alrededores, disfrazando precavidamente sus presencias para evitar ser descubiertos en el caso de que su desconocido enemigo fuera alguien sensible a la Fuerza.

Para sorpresa de Milo, en la parte trasera de la fábrica, cerca de lo que parecía una bodega, lo único con lo que se encontró fue con un par de torpes Geonosianos que se hallaban peleando por algo, gritando insultos en su idioma natal. Los ojos de Milo se abrieron en exceso al reconocer el objeto de discordia, que ambas criaturas sostenían a la vez…

El sable de luz de Camus.

Desenfundando el propio, Milo llegó al lado de los Geonosianos en un parpadeo. Eliminó a uno de ellos con un certero ataque para enseguida tomar al otro de la garganta. Mantuvo al pequeño individuo sostenido en el aire, batiendo sus pequeñas alas en desesperación mientras trataba de escapar del fuerte agarre.

Milo le arrebató la espada, se la mostró para enfatizar sus palabras (pues no sabía si el Geonosiano le comprendería), y preguntó:

—¿Dónde está?

Al ver que no respondía, Milo incrementó el apriete sobre el arrugado cuello de la criatura, mirándolo directamente en sus pequeños y asustados ojos.

—¡El Jedi! ¿Dónde está!

Entre los ininteligibles balbuceos, Milo sólo pudo entender una palabra: "Hutts"

Arrojó al insectoide con fuerza hacia la pared más cercana, dejándolo inconsciente por el duro golpe. Le dio la espalda, olvidándose de su insignificante presencia, y se alejó del lugar. Ellos no le importaban ahora. _Ahora_ lo único que le preocupaba era hallar a Camus lo más pronto posible.

Se reunió con Aioria en el punto de encuentro que habían establecido, para abandonar de inmediato Hypori y regresar a la seguridad de Arbra. Milo le dijo a Aioria que esperarían ahí las órdenes del Consejo, y el ministro del pequeño planeta estuvo feliz de hospedarlos. Mintiendo, Milo se dirigió a la nave con el pretexto de comunicar al Consejo lo averiguado hasta ahora, sobre las recién descubiertas instalaciones fabricantes de droides.

Las indicaciones del Consejo no le interesaban. Milo ya había trazado sus propios planes.

Los Hutts eran grotescos gasterópodos semejantes a enormes babosas, cuyos regordetes dedos se hallaban bien metidos en gran variedad de actividades criminales a lo largo de toda la galaxia. Su influencia era tal que controlaban el comercio en todos los planetas fuera de los límites de la República. Para todos era conocido que la cede de sus actividades ilegales de encontraba en un lejano y desértico planeta llamado Tatooine.

La conclusión a la que Milo había llegado después de la confesión del Geonosiano, y de lo poco que le pudo entender (además de atar unos cuantos cabos en su imaginación), era que, de alguna manera, Camus había terminado en propiedad de los Hutts, probablemente durante algún trueque armamentista —o de alguna otra mercancía ilícita— con los Geonosianos. Le hacía hervir la sangre pensar que Camus fuera usado como moneda de cambio en algún sucio trato entre las dos asquerosas especies que, de alguna manera, se habían involucrado en esta clandestina producción de ejércitos androides, cuyo organizador aún mantenía su identidad oculta.

Milo iría por Camus, sin duda alguna; lo buscaría hasta el más recóndito rincón de la galaxia, pero tendría que ir solo, pues Tatooine era un planeta con una terrible fama, inundado de delincuentes, donde los Jedi definitivamente no serían bienvenidos. Yendo solo sería más fácil pasar desapercibido, así que, sin avisarle a Aioria sus verdaderas intenciones, llegó a la nave que descansaba en las afueras de la ciudad capital de Arbra, donde tomó el pequeño starfighter que la nave incluía como extra (generalmente destinado para situaciones donde se necesitara realizar un escape de urgencia).

El pequeño transporte azul y blanco, equipado con un sencillo robot de asistencia, era una nave discreta; justo como lo que necesitaba.

Envió las coordenadas del planeta Hypori al Consejo Jedi, y les informó que Aioria los esperaría en Arbra para que ellos se encargaran de lidiar con ese problema. No demoró más en tomar los controles y programar la trayectoria a Tatooine. Ni siquiera aceptó la llamada entrante por parte de Yoda que llegó minutos después de haber enviado su mensaje, pues nada que el venerado anciano dijera podría persuadirlo de la firme meta que Milo se había propuesto.

—.—


	5. Tatooine

— **05. Tatooine —**

Algo andaba mal, definitivamente. Este dolor de cabeza no era natural, el estar apenas despertando y ser víctima de una desagradable sensación de vacío era evidencia de que las cosas no habían salido como estaban planeadas.

—Hola, al fin despiertas. —Una aguda voz llevó la atención de Camus hacia su derecha. Al voltear, localizó a una joven humana sentada en el suelo, recogiendo sus rodillas y sonriéndole.

Desde su lugar, acostado en el piso, Camus la analizó velozmente. Lo primero que le pareció inadecuado fue la precaria vestimenta que usaba la chica, y que no cubría más que las zonas más esenciales de su cuerpo, dejando gran cantidad de piel expuesta. También notó que sus delgadas muñecas se encontraban encadenadas, impidiéndole el libre movimiento de sus manos de manera que permanecían siempre al frente y sin poder separarse una de la otra más de unos veinte centímetros.

Al tratar de cambiar de posición para lograr sentarse, Camus se dio cuenta de que él se encontraba en similares condiciones; sus manos encadenadas y su atuendo Jedi ausente, siendo una exótica prenda estilo taparrabo lo único que cubría sus partes privadas.

Cerró los ojos antes de que la poca compostura que le quedaba se perdiera, y trató de recordar lo que había sucedido después de que Leahna muriera, pero lo único que se le venía a la mente era oscuridad. Intentó hallar respuestas en La Fuerza, pero ésta era esquiva, no podía alcanzarla, no podía sentir ningún vínculo tampoco.

Llegó rápidamente a la conclusión de que el artefacto que apretaba su cuello era el culpable de todo. Recordaba que se lo habían colocado los Geonosianos antes de que cayera inconsciente, seguramente debido a la brusca pérdida de contacto con La Fuerza. Ya había escuchado de los collares anti-Fuerza alguna vez, pero hasta ahora tenía el infortunio de experimentar sus efectos; de alguna manera, el grueso aro de metal había desconectado a Camus de ese misterioso ente en el que tanto confiaba.

Y ahora, sin La Fuerza, se sentía completamente indefenso, encerrado en un lugar desconocido, sin ni siquiera poder contactar a Milo para escuchar de sus labios que todo saldría bien, que lo rescataría de donde sea que lo tuvieran cautivo y que pronto estarían juntos de nuevo. Eso le traía una nueva interrogante…

—¿Qué lugar es este? —preguntó a la muchacha pelirroja que, extrañamente, no parecía muy afectada por el hecho de encontrarse prisionera.

—Nuestra celda. En un rato nos sacarán y nos llevarán al mercado de esclavos.

El shock de Camus fue visible en sus normalmente inexpresivas facciones, y al parecer a la muchacha le divirtió su reacción, pues soltó una risita juguetona antes de continuar:

—Seguro que te adquirirán rápido —dijo, dirigiéndole una mirada apreciativa para estudiarlo de pies a cabeza.

Camus quería desaparecer. Se preguntaba sin parar como había llegado a esta situación; ayer había amanecido en la mayor de las dichas entre los brazos de Milo, y hoy se encontraba prisionero en una pequeña cárcel con varios desafortunados más. Además de eso, siendo víctima de un sordo dolor de cabeza, prácticamente desnudo para agregarle a su incomodidad, y sudando en extremo por las ridículamente altas temperaturas del lugar.

—¿Por qué hace tanto calor?

—Estamos en Tatooine, ¿qué esperabas?

Camus nunca había pisado el mencionado planeta antes, pero conocía lo mismo que todos habían escuchado de él; se trataba de una de las sedes más prolíficas para el crimen organizado y uno de los muchos planetas de los pertenecientes a los límites exteriores que aún permitían la esclavitud.

Recordó a los Hutts que había atestiguado vendiendo armas a los Geonosianos, y las cosas comenzaron a aclararse para él, llegando a la resignada aceptación de que su destino estaba en manos de los rechonchos individuos.

Pero Milo no permitiría que aquellos asquerosos gusanos gigantes le pusieran un dedo encima a Camus, y ahora que aterrizaba sobre las dunas del aparentemente interminable desierto de Tatooine, no pensaba partir de ahí sin el mencionado joven. Así que se dirigió inmediatamente a la pequeña ciudad central del planeta: Mos Eisley.

Tal sitio era el puerto principal de Tatooine, donde todas las naves hacían escala y gran cantidad de clandestinos negocios se llevaban a cabo. Milo recorrió las arenosas calles en busca de cualquier indicio de Camus, hasta que encontró algo que irremediablemente llamó su atención. Justo a las afueras del palacio de Jabba el Hutt, quien era el dirigente principal de todas las actividades criminales del planeta, una muchedumbre se reunía. Por lo que Milo podía evaluar, gran cantidad de sus integrantes eran extranjeros bastante acaudalados.

Al dirigir su vista a una tarima hacia la cual el resto de la gente prestaba atención, Milo pudo observar varios esclavos de distintas especies siendo subastados entre los presentes. Manteniendo su capucha arriba y sus sentidos agudizados, Milo inspeccionó los alrededores, tratando de pasar desapercibido entre la enorme cantidad de personas que se empujaban mientras competían a gritos por los esclavos más aptos para el arduo trabajo físico, servicios sexuales, y diversas tareas más.

Una rasposa voz lo obligó a levantar su mirada de nuevo hacia el frente.

—¡Jedi! —anunció el vendedor, empujando a un alto y delgado muchacho de cabellos verdeazulados hacia delante, para la apreciación de todos.

Al principio, demostrando mucha seguridad, el chico mantuvo el ceño fruncido y su despectiva mirada dirigida a la multitud en general. Aunque en realidad no se podría sentir más humillado y rebajado, no dejaría de lado su orgullo.

El vendedor explicó las ventajas del producto en venta, señalando el collar que Camus portaba y que anulaba sus habilidades Jedi, convirtiéndolo en un ser tan maleable como cualquier otro esclavo humano común y corriente.

Las ofertas se comenzaban a escuchar siendo vociferadas por los múltiples potenciales compradores. Pocos perderían la oportunidad de tener a un Jedi bajo su poder, pues la calidad de los esclavos era algo que regía los niveles sociales entre esos ilícitos estilos de vida.

Hipnotizado por el regocijo al comprobar que su búsqueda había rendido frutos, y que Camus estaba vivo, Milo tardó un poco en reaccionar y comenzar a hacerse camino entre el gentío con intención de llegar hasta donde Camus estaba. Sin embargo, se vio obligado a detenerse cuando un enorme individuo de una especie que él desconocía se le plantó enfrente, dándole la espalda y cerrándole el paso.

Moviéndose dificultosamente, Milo logró encontrar un sitio donde podía tener a Camus de nuevo dentro de su campo visual, aunque tuvo que permanecer sin avanzar por unos minutos, pues la conmoción que lo rodeaba era más que aturdidora y tampoco deseaba llamar innecesaria atención hacia él. Si alguien descubría su identidad como Jedi, podía darse por muerto.

Como todos, Milo observó al muchacho de blanca piel, la cual exponía exageradamente en contra de su voluntad. Apreció la pequeña prenda que a duras penas se sostenía de la estrecha cintura del joven, exponiendo su perfecta anatomía para los sucios ojos de toda la multitud. Las lascivas miradas abundaban, y los aduladores chiflidos incluso superaban en volumen a los ofrecimientos de créditos que los interesados gritaban.

Milo conocía mejor que nadie a Camus y sabía que debía sentirse sumamente abochornado, pese a la fachada fría que trataba de demostrar. Como muestra de eso, fue que finalmente pudo verlo agachando la cabeza en vergüenza. Y como el acto que más esfuerzo le había costado en toda su vida, Milo permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, esperando.

Por más que deseara degollar a todos los presentes por ser culpables de la aflicción de Camus, tuvo que mantener la calma. Debía hacer algo, pero no podía ser apresurado si no quería empeorar la situación. Después de todo, se encontraba rodeado de los peores criminales de la República y estaba más que seguro que en esta multitud no faltaba nadie que portara armas. Además de que Camus no contaba con La Fuerza, y poco podría hacer para ayudarlo en el caso de que tuvieran problemas para escapar. Todo estaba en manos de Milo, y simplemente no podía intentar nada en estos momentos, debía esperar hasta encontrarse a menor distancia de Camus y sacarlo de ahí lo más disimuladamente que fuera posible.

Sin embargo, Milo no contó con la posibilidad de que Camus fuera comprado tan pronto.

Un alto hombre ofreció una cantidad de créditos ridículamente elevada y, por lo tanto, Camus fue entregado sin demora. El hombre, cuya abundante fortuna se reflejaba en las ricas túnicas que portaba, mandó a otro de sus tantos esclavos que le rodeaban para que fuera en busca de su nueva adquisición. Camus se resistió a caminar, pero una corriente eléctrica fue infligida sobre sus costillas con el arma que el vendedor utilizaba para castigar la desobediencia de los esclavos.

Al ver que la procesión constituida por el hombre y sus esclavos se alejaba, Milo comenzó a empujar a la gente para abrirse paso y poder seguirlos, pero resultó una tarea muy difícil, pues la próxima venta ya iniciaba y la multitud volvió a concentrarse y amontonarse, complicándole incluso el respirar. Milo se vio obligado a impulsarse continuamente en la punta de sus pies para no perder a Camus de vista.

Notando que se acercaban a la zona de estacionamiento de naves, Milo aceleró el paso siendo víctima de su desesperación. No podía permitir que abordaran la nave, no podía perder a Camus de nuevo, pero para su consternación, ya el pequeño grupo se encontraba subiendo la rampa.

Una vez que logró salir del aglomerado de gente, corrió la distancia que faltaba a toda velocidad, sin embargo, no fue lo suficientemente rápido, pues los motores del transporte ya retumbaban levantando la nave en el aire.

Miles de insultos atacaron la mente de Milo ante su incompetencia. Después de rastrear a Camus hasta Tatooine, perderlo tan estúpidamente le parecía algo inverosímil, pero allá estaba la evidencia: la nave abandonando la atmósfera del planeta a muchos kilómetros sobre su cabeza.

Milo suspiró derrotado, a punto de derramar lágrimas por lo frustrado y enfurecido que se sentía, hasta que un traqueteo metálico llamó su atención hacia una nave cercana.

Se acercó cautelosamente y localizó a un pequeño niño que se encontraba batallando con unas herramientas, moviendo piezas en el motor. Arreglándolo o descomponiéndolo, Milo no podía estar seguro; Tatooine era un planeta infestado de rufianes.

—¡Hey, niño! ¿Trabajas aquí?

El pequeño de cabellos castaños se levantó rápidamente, alarmado por haber sido descubierto en medio de un robo de piezas, pero mantuvo su compostura al darse cuenta de que aún podía salir del embrollo.

—…Sí, reparo naves. ¿Por qué le interesa?

—Necesito información. —Milo se acercó a él echando un vistazo alrededor para asegurarse de que no estaban siendo espiados.

—¿Y yo qué gano? —preguntó levantando una ceja y cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

Milo no tenía tiempo de lidiar con el presuntuoso chiquillo, así que, creando su semblante más intimidante, respondió la pregunta del otro:

—Seguir respirando.

—¡Pfft! No me asustas, Jedi.

Los ojos de Milo se abrieron en exceso un segundo antes de que su mano alcanzara a cubrir la boca del imprudente niño.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy un Jedi? —murmuró alarmado.

El niño, todavía sin poder hablar, señaló hacia el mango de la espada láser que se asomaba debajo de su capa. Milo se maldijo a sí mismo por ser tan descuidado como para verse descubierto por un pequeño que no tendría ni diez años de edad.

Súbitamente, un amenazador rugido se escuchó a sus espaldas. Un instante después, Milo fue empujado contra una pared, con sus pies en el aire y su cuello atrapado entre las garras de un enorme individuo de más de dos metros de altura, cubierto de un denso y oscuro pelaje. Milo lo reconoció como un Wookiee.

—Tranquilo, Chewie, es inofensivo.

Ante la voz del niño, el Wookiee dejó caer a Milo al piso, no sin antes gruñirle como advertencia, enseñándole sus afilados caninos. Milo se incorporó rápidamente, sacudiendo el polvo de sus ropas. Le dirigió al recién llegado una mirada llena de desconfianza antes de concentrarse de nuevo en el niño, sin tratar de ocultar el molesto tono de su voz.

—¿Inofensivo? ¡Soy un Jedi!

—¿Y eso qué? Yo no creo en La Fuerza.

Milo puso sus ojos en blanco y bufó desesperado. No tenía tiempo para ponerse a dar lecturas sobre La Fuerza a un chiquillo insolente, así que recurrió a lo que ningún habitante del árido planeta se podía negar.

—¿Crees en esto? —preguntó con una media sonrisa al sacar un crédito republicano y mostrárselo, ondeando el billete plastificado en el aire.

Los ojos del pequeño brillaron, pero enseguida intentó ocultar sus ansias por poseer el capital que Milo le ofrecía. Fingiendo desinterés, preguntó:

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—El último convoy de esclavos, ¿a dónde se dirigía?

—Escuché al piloto decir que iban a Haruun Kal.

—¿No mientes?

—Han Solo nunca miente —aseguró el niño, aunque esa afirmación, precisamente, estuviera muy alejada de la verdad.

Milo hizo un gesto fastidiado al escuchar el nombre del planeta, pues le era completamente desconocido. Le dio el crédito en agradecimiento, a lo que el chico replicó con una reverencia burlona antes de desaparecer junto con su gran amigo hacia una calle cercana.

Milo abandonó Mos Eisley y atravesó el inclemente desierto hasta alcanzar el sitio donde había aterrizado su nave, alejado de toda civilización con el propósito de que nadie la notara e intentara robársela, o aun peor, que la reconocieran como un Jedi starfighter. De pie frente al transporte, activó al droide astromecánico mediante su voz.

—R5, proporcióname información sobre Haruun Kal.

El robot hizo girar su cabeza en forma de domo y chilló unos cuantos sonidos antes de mostrarle a Milo un holograma con la información que deseaba saber.

El planeta húmedo y selvático se encontraba en el distante sistema de Al'Har. Por lo menos el lugar existía, y Milo no tenía muchas más opciones que confiar en las palabras del niño y dirigirse hacia allá. No podía comprobar si Camus en verdad estaría allí, pues sin el vínculo le era imposible comunicarse con él, o percibirlo siquiera. Pero Milo no necesitaba a La Fuerza para dar con Camus… Confiaría en el intenso sentimiento que los conectaba aún más profundo.

Lo encontraría.

—.—

_*Se supone que Chewbacca y Han Solo se conocen cuando Han es mucho mayor, pero siendo de mis personajes favoritos tenía que incluirlos de alguna manera XD_


	6. Haruun Kal

**—06. Haruun Kal—**

Encerrado cual animal en cautiverio, dentro de la bodega de cargo del transporte real en el cual viajaba, Camus ponderaba en sus prácticamente nulas posibilidades de escape. Si pudiera tocar La Fuerza con sus pensamientos le sería sencillo manipular la mente de sus captores y salir de ahí, o si eso no resultase, aún contaría con la opción de llamar a Milo para que lo sacara del problema en que se había metido. Pero siendo realista, Camus sabía que ninguna de esas ideas resultaba factible. Sin La Fuerza no era más que una persona normal. Además de la justificable frustración, no le agradaba para nada que lo mantuvieran encadenado y tratándolo denigrantemente como un esclavo.

Para débil consuelo, se recordó a si mismo que hace un rato una amable muchacha de la servidumbre le había traído un vaso de agua. Camus se había sentido enormemente agradecido, pues después del deshidratante calor de Tatooine un poco del preciado líquido vital no le vino nada mal.

Después de varias horas de viaje, finalmente aterrizaron en el planeta del cual "su amo" era regente. Al bajar de la gran nave, unos guardias lo guiaron junto con el resto de los esclavos hasta un lujoso palacio cuyo esplendor anonadó a Camus como primera impresión, la cual se disipó rápidamente cuando le presentaron los que serían sus aposentos. No más que un oscuro calabozo en el que terminó de nuevo encerrado, permaneciendo sin contacto humano de ningún tipo por horas, poniendo a prueba su cada vez más frágil paciencia. Las únicas novedades durante su día fueron el par de veces en que le llevaron agua. Camus la tomó sin respingar, aunque lo que su estómago reclamaba era algo de alimento sólido.

Pero tal necesidad no le sería cubierta, pues al día siguiente nadie se paró por su celda. Y Camus no entendía de qué utilidad podía ser un esclavo al cual mantenían en cuarentena. Era simplemente ridículo, pero hizo lo único que podía hacer y esperó. Sin embargo, al caer la tarde, un extraño malestar comenzó a apoderarse de él. La cabeza le retumbaba dolorosamente, sus manos sudaban frío y sufría de inusuales temblores. Las cosas a partir de ahí empeoraron, y para el anochecer Camus era no más que un tembleque ovillo en el suelo. Estaba completamente convencido de que sus captores habían agregado alguna sustancia tóxica al agua que bebió el día anterior, no había otra manera de explicar su actual estado.

Luchando en el límite de la inconsciencia, Camus se despabiló de su estupor al escuchar una carcajada moderada y falsa inundando el estancado aire del pequeño cuarto. Miró hacia arriba, mas sólo distinguió sombras. Parpadeó varias veces pero sus ojos se negaban a permanecer abiertos.

—Ya estás listo.

—¿Q-qué me hicieron…? —preguntó el Jedi, cuando al fin pudo reconocer al hombre que le hablaba como aquel que lo compró en el mercado de esclavos.

—Te dimos una especia diluida en el agua. Mis esclavos la cosechan. Y como podrás ver, causa una fuerte adicción muy rápido. Es la manera en que me aseguro de que mis esclavos no escapen.

—¿Qué? —No era que Camus no comprendiera la explicación recién recibida, sino que todo le resultaba muy difícil de asimilar, sobre todo por su atontado estado.

—Toma esto si quieres sentirte mejor.

Camus giró su rostro con un gesto de disgusto, rechazando el vaso de agua y especia que el hombre le ofrecía.

—Como quieras. El malestar empeorará si no la tomas. —Con esas últimas palabras dejó el vaso en el suelo antes de retirarse despreocupadamente.

Camus se negaba a caer en su treta, resistiéndose a lo que su cuerpo le pedía: tragar hasta la última gota de esa solución que le prometía quitarle la ansiedad e incomodidad de encima. Sin embargo, tras pocos minutos, la resistencia de Camus cedió, y alcanzó el vaso con la esperanza de que el malestar desapareciera a un ritmo tan veloz como el del líquido al fluir por su garganta. Para su temporal alivio, en escaso tiempo ya se comenzaba a sentir mucho mejor.

Al día siguiente la misma rutina se implantó. Camus permaneció solo en su celda, esperando vergonzosamente la dosis de especia que lo mantenía calmado. Y en ese estado de ansiosa alerta le llegó la noche, y con ello la sensación de que moriría si no tomaba la especia a la que ahora innegablemente se había vuelto adicto.

Una esperanza surgió para él al escuchar la puerta de su prisión siendo abierta, pero volvió a ser víctima de la incertidumbre y el miedo cuando fue levantado por un hombre que lo superaba a creces en tamaño y fuerza. Prácticamente lo arrastró por los pasillos del palacio hasta llevarlo a la cámara personal del emperador, donde lo dejó después de quitarle sus cadenas.

El emperador despidió a su sirviente de inmediato y no perdió tiempo en acercarse a Camus, quien dio unos nerviosos pasos hacia atrás para evitarlo, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de que su camino era interrumpido por la pared a sus espaldas. El hombre aprovechó el conveniente acomodamiento para acorralarlo ahí y llevar una mano hacia su rostro, proveyéndose el gusto de recorrer la piel del chico con su dedo índice, sonriéndole sardónicamente.

—Eres la cosa más bonita que he visto.

Camus se estremeció. Se encontraba totalmente a merced de este hombre que lo miraba con innobles intenciones, y era tristemente consciente de que poco podía hacer si intentaba algo… Como lo que ahora hacía, inclinándose sobre él y besándolo con los bruscos labios que luchaban para abrirse camino dentro de su boca.

Camus intentó zafarse, pero el hombre lo sujetaba firmemente de los brazos imposibilitándole el escape. Entonces hizo lo único que se le pudo ocurrir; lo mordió.

El hombre abandonó su boca y retiró la sangre que ahora escurría de sus labios con la tela de su túnica. La irritación era evidente en su mirada y no tardó en expresarlo, abofeteando a Camus por su osadía.

—Los que se hacen difíciles son más entretenidos de quebrantar —dijo, recuperando los ánimos y su taimada sonrisa.

—Aléjate… —Camus pedía débilmente, pegándose hacia atrás, deseando fundirse con la pared que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

—Deja de resistirte…, y te daré esto… —Le mostró una pequeña hierba violácea que sacó de su bolsillo.

—De aquí extraemos la especia. Si te portas bien, será tuya.

Un apretado nudo se formó en la garganta de Camus ante las palabras del hombre. Comprendía bien cuáles eran sus objetivos, y la proposición por un instante le pareció tentadora. Se reprendió inmediatamente debido a eso; por más que su organismo le pidiera acceder para conseguir esa planta que parecía llamarlo como imán, no podía hacerlo… No podía entregarse a él sólo por una dependencia física a la especia. Camus amaba a Milo, y éste era y siempre sería el único hombre de su vida. Tanto así que prefería aguantar este malestar, morir por ello si era necesario, pero no cedería a la voluntad de "su amo".

Al notar la renuencia e indecisión de Camus, el hombre arrojó la hierba al suelo, apresando a su esclavo al colocar sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del joven, atrayéndolo contra sí.

—Aunque no cooperes, obtendré lo que deseo. Pagué demasiado por ti como para desperdiciarte…

Llevó su boca hasta el cuello de Camus, quien continuamente se movía tratando de liberarse de su agarre y a la vez intentando ignorar la asquerosa sensación que la saliva del hombre le provocaba sobre su piel. Pero éste lo superaba en fuerzas, y en el frágil estado en que se encontraba le era imposible defenderse. Lo único que podía hacer al sentir que el hombre lo llevaba hasta la cama, haciendo caso omiso a sus ruegos y quejidos, era pensar en lo impotente que se sentía, en lo inútil que era sin La Fuerza, y en que quizás nunca volvería a ver a Milo.

Sin su conexión mental, y en este alejado planeta, aquél jamás lo podría encontrar. Y después de esto, Camus no sería capaz de enfrentarse con él. La sola idea de que Milo lo llegara a ver en estas condiciones le partía el corazón, y gracias a esa índole de reflexiones, sus lágrimas inevitablemente lo vencieron.

—.—

—¡Al fin! —Milo suspiró aliviado ante la imagen del gran condominio que se erigía frente a él.

Desde hacía rato se estaba comenzando a desesperar. Su viaje hasta aquí se había retrasado demasiado. No contó nunca con la posibilidad de los imprevistos que se le presentaron; primero, una nave pirata lo atacó para tratar de robarle su transporte y tuvo que desviarse del camino para perderlos. Después, las reservas de combustible de su nave se agotaron y de nuevo se vio obligado a detenerse en su viaje y aterrizar en el planeta que estuviera a la mano para conseguir el combustible. Ahora, tres días después desde que partiera de Tatooine, finalmente se adentraba en la densa atmósfera de Haruun Kal. No tuvo problemas para encontrar un lugar adecuado donde dejar la nave, pues la abundante vegetación del selvático lugar regalaba muchos sitios que servían de buenos escondites.

Exploró la interminable selva por varias horas, manteniéndose alerta a su alrededor en todo momento y disfrazando su presencia ante La Fuerza, la cual terminó guiándolo hacia donde se percibía un hervidero de vida humana. Al llegar a un centro despejado entre la espesura, pudo apreciar un gran palacio rodeado de campos de cultivos donde numerosos esclavos trabajaban. Milo supo que había llegado al lugar correcto cuando reconoció la nave que se encontraba reposando al lado del imponente edificio…; la misma que Camus había abordado en Tatooine.

Sin perder un segundo más, se infiltró en el palacio por la parte trasera, en donde un guardia detuvo su camino preguntándole qué asunto lo llevaba a ese lugar. En este caso, ser descubierto resultó conveniente. Milo levantó una mano y agitó sus dedos suavemente para manipular la mente del burdo sujeto con ayuda de La Fuerza.

—Llévame con el dueño del lugar.

El guardia parpadeó perplejo un momento antes de mirar a Milo en confusión, y en el mismo estado de desorientación lo guió por los pasillos del palacio, cual si fuera un invitado común del rey. Siendo ignorados por todos con quienes se cruzaban, el par llegó al pasillo principal, donde al final se erigía una gran puerta que llevaba a las recámaras personales del sujeto que le había robado a Camus.

Manteniendo su acto de entereza, Milo continuó un paso detrás del guardia mientras avanzaban por el corredor, pero al llegar a pocos metros de la habitación que tenían como meta, pudo escuchar una desesperada exclamación que rogaba "No". Milo reconoció esa voz, y sin pensarlo dos veces noqueó al guardia con un certero golpe para adelantarse corriendo hasta la puerta.

Rompió la cerradura con su sable de luz y entró empuñando su arma en al aire, listo para atacar. El dirigente del lugar ya se había puesto de pie al escuchar la puerta siendo forzada, dejando a Camus tembloroso sobre la cama, mientras se acercaba a la mesa de noche y buscaba su bláster para enfrentar al intruso, pero Milo fue demasiado rápido para él y su espada de luz se hizo camino forzosamente a través del cuerpo del alto sujeto, quien cayó sin vida con un ruido seco.

—¡Milo! —Camus, sentado sobre la cama, desnudo y recogiendo sus piernas, apretó sus labios al escuchar su propia voz quebradiza. Milo no hesitó en guardar su arma en su cinturón, y correr para abrazar a Camus, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse incontrolablemente entre sus brazos.

En la mente de Milo surgieron miles de conclusiones, todas fatídicas en cuanto a lo que Camus podría haber vivido en esos últimos días, pero se negaba a creer lo que al parecer era más que evidente. Con la poca esperanza que le quedaba de que sus conjeturas estuvieran equivocadas, Milo preguntó susurrándole al oído:

—¿Te hizo algo? —Milo cerró los ojos en espera de una respuesta que temía, pero su ritmo cardiaco se retomó al darse cuenta de que Camus movía la cabeza de lado a lado, sin dejar de esconder el rostro sobre su hombro.

—Llegaste justo a tiempo… —sonriendo, Milo se separó de Camus y dio por terminado el abrazo, tan sólo para tomar el afilado rostro ente sus manos y acercarse para unir sus labios en un desesperado beso que tuvo que interrumpirse más pronto de lo que ambos hubieran deseado, al recordar la peligrosa situación en la que estaban.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. —Milo se levantó, retirándose su capa para que Camus la usara para cubrirse. Lo tomó de la mano y se apresuraron fuera del palacio, deteniéndose continuamente cada vez que Milo percibía a alguien acercarse a ellos.

Las precauciones fueron olvidadas cuando un guardia encontró el cadáver del rey, y el pánico de unos combinado con la euforia de otros convirtió el sitio en un completo desorden de gente corriendo de aquí para allá. Milo y Camus aprovecharon la distracción para huir desapercibidos, robar una nave de mediano tamaño y alejarse del lugar, sin ni siquiera tomarse la molestia de recoger el starfighter que Milo había dejado abandonado en medio de la selva.

Después de programar la trayectoria a Coruscant, Milo abandonó la cabina para ir en busca de Camus, a quien había dejado descansando en un cuarto trasero. Hasta ahora no se había tomado el tiempo de apreciar las verdaderas condiciones en las que el muchacho se encontraba, pero ya que se sentaba a su lado, sobre la pequeña cama, eran bastante evidentes los cambios que Camus presentaba.

Aunque su piel siempre había sido clara y sin imperfecciones, ahora en el durmiente rostro se apreciaban marcadas ojeras acompañadas de una enfermiza palidez, además de que se veía algo más delgado y definitivamente más debilitado. Milo entonces notó otra cosa, y se reprendió por no recordarlo antes.

—Camus, despierta… —llamó Milo, mientras alcanzaba su espada láser, la cual colgaba de su cinturón al lado de la de Camus, que también había guardado consigo.

El joven abrió los ojos con cierta facilidad, pues dormir le había resultado imposible. La desesperación que corría por sus venas era demasiada, no podía ni quería descansar. Su organismo necesitaba la especia.

—Gira tu cabeza y no te muevas, te quitaré el collar.

Camus obedeció. Con una ágil maniobra del sable de luz de Milo, el collar se fragmentó, permitiendo que La Fuerza fluyera de nuevo a través de la mente de Camus y el vínculo entre los dos Jedi se restableciera, para regocijo de ambos.

Camus suspiró profundamente, acudiendo a La Fuerza para que ésta le ayudara a relajarse. Cerró los ojos y cambió la posición de su cabeza reacomodándose sobre su almohada. Milo llevó su mano hasta la mejilla de Camus para acariciarla, sin dejar jamás de contemplarlo.

"_Te extrañé… "_

La voz de Milo resonó en la cabeza de Camus, melódica y dulce, y por más que deseaba responderle con palabras que expresaran similar cariño, aún tenía algo pendiente que hablar con él.

—Milo… —Camus dudó un segundo antes de atreverse a abrir los ojos una vez más y encontrarse con la adoradora mirada que Milo le dedicaba—. Tu Maestra… murió por salvar mi vida. Yo… lo siento tanto...

Las pupilas de Camus titilaron inseguras ante el repentino entristecimiento que se apoderó de las facciones de Milo. La culpabilidad en las palabras de Camus era palpable, y éste temía por la reacción que Milo mostraría al saber que Leahna había perdido la vida por su descuido.

Milo no dejó de acariciar su rostro. Después de unos segundos de meditación, finalmente respondió.

—No fue tu culpa. Hizo lo mismo que yo hubiera hecho, y por ello le estaré eternamente agradecido.

Milo se acercó para establecer un abrazo, quedando recostado sobre el cuerpo de Camus, quien correspondió mientras perdía una de sus manos entre la sedosa cabellera de Milo. Camus dejó a su ansiedad, su hambre y su malestar para después. No deseaba arruinar el perfecto momento por ahora. Permaneció simplemente deleitándose ante la compañía de la persona a quien más amaba y con quien no necesitaba cruzar palabras para confirmar la mutualidad de aquel sentimiento.

Media hora después en cómodo silencio, y con su vínculo mental enteramente repuesto, Milo y Camus coincidieron en el momento exacto en que sucumbieron a un sincronizado sueño.

—.—


	7. Una misión sencilla

— **07. Una misión sencilla—**

Pocos sonidos eran audibles dentro de la gran nave. Lo más resaltante era el suave murmullo de los motores mientras dicho transporte guiaba al par de muchachos que dormían en su interior hacia el planeta capital de la República. Pero por más tranquila que fuera la atmósfera, y por más cálido que fuera el amable abrazo que lo envolvía, Camus no pudo evitar despertar sobresaltado.

Su agitada respiración era evidencia de que no había disfrutado de un plácido sueño. Su cuerpo no se lo había permitido, despertándolo bruscamente, molestándolo con el deseo de tomar la especia. Su mente tampoco colaboró para su bienestar, recordándole al sujeto que intentó aprovecharse de su frágil estado, tanto que Camus aún podía sentir las manos de tal hombre recorrer su piel. Si Milo no hubiera llegado…

—Milo…

—¿Qué sucede? —Milo habló débilmente, mientras se incorporaba con lentitud para poder observar el rostro de Camus, quien lucía nervioso y asustado—. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó preocupado, llevando una mano hasta el rostro que lucía cubierto por minúsculas gotas de sudor.

—Ellos… me dieron una especia, muy adictiva. La utilizaban para mantener a los esclavos controlados. Yo… la necesito…

—¿Qué dices? —Milo no ocultó la furia en su mirada, pero sabía que su enojo perturbaría aún más a Camus. En lugar de vociferar lo que serían bien merecidos insultos a quienes se habían atrevido a dañarlo, decidió hablarle tranquilizadoramente, mientras acariciaba su rostro con ambas manos.

—No la necesitas… Me tienes a mí, ¿Qué más que eso necesitas? —sonrió fanfarronamente, provocando que Camus también esbozara una débil sonrisa en sus pálidos labios, a los que Milo besó un momento después.

Camus lo recibió agradecidamente, dejando que la dulce lengua de Milo eliminara el amargo sabor de aquella sustancia que todavía era vívido para sus papilas gustativas, permitiéndole explorar su cavidad bucal con esmero y dedicación. Camus sufrió la impresión de no haber experimentado esto en mucho tiempo, cuando apenas hacía unos días que había sido privado de los labios que se apoderaban triunfantes de su boca, robándole el aliento cuando al fin decidían darle tregua para permitirle respirar.

—Puedes luchar contra eso… Todo estará bien, ya verás.

Mientras dos pares de ojos turquesas lo veían afectuosamente, Camus se dio tiempo de inspirar profundo y cerrar los ojos por un momento, deseando creer en todo lo que el otro decía. Cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo, sorprendió a Milo con una petición:

—Quiero tomar un baño…

Milo observó extrañado el leve rubor que aparecía en las mejillas de Camus, quien más que nada deseaba despedirse de la asquerosa sensación que le provocaba el recordar cómo las manos y boca de aquel hombre habían explorado su cuerpo sin contemplaciones.

Sin esperar respuesta, Camus se levantó y Milo lo imitó a la brevedad. Llegó a su lado y pasó una mano sobre sus hombros para guiarlo hacia el pequeño baño con el que contaba la nave. Al llegar, encendió la regadera, justo antes de retirarle a Camus su capa (la única prenda que lo cubría). Después de colocarse bajo la caída de agua, Camus se relajó visiblemente, tanto así que por un momento su cuerpo se debilitó al punto de desvanecerse. Milo lo atajó antes de que cayera.

Camus parpadeó confundido, contemplando a Milo. Éste a su vez no despegaba la mirada de Camus mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos, con sus cabellos y su ropa toda mojada. Camus logró enderezarse y apoyarse firmemente sobre sus pies, pero Milo todavía no lo soltaba; sujetaba con fuerza su cintura y lo miraba preocupado. Camus alcanzó a colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Milo, para luego depositar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios y recargarse sobre su hombro, mientras el otro mudaba sus manos a la espalda desnuda de Camus.

Con la seguridad de que Camus se sujetaba de su cuello y no volvería a resbalar, Milo comenzó a deshacerse lentamente de su propia ropa, que ya se había empapado por el agua que caía sobre ellos, hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos, sus cuerpos unidos en toda su superficie mientras se abrazaban.

Milo comenzó a besar el cuello de Camus, dejando un rastro húmedo que se confundía con las cálidas gotas de agua que recorrían su piel, con similar delicadeza y suavidad a las caricias que las manos de Milo repartían por sus brazos. Entrelazaron los dedos de una mano y Milo la llevó hasta sus labios para marcar un apacible beso sobre el dorso.

Camus utilizó esa misma mano para acariciar la mejilla de Milo, quien mudó las caricias hacia su espalda y estudió la pequeña prominencia de cada vértebra detalladamente, sin despegar jamás sus labios de la deliciosa curva que formaban su cuello y hombro. Camus perdió sus manos en la cabellera de Milo, deleitándose con el simple pasatiempo de enredar sus dedos entre la sedosidad.

Después de pocos minutos entre besos y caricias, la cálida temperatura del agua les comenzó a resultar fastidiosa, cuando ya con el calor que sus cuerpos emanaban tenían más que suficiente. Con el cercano contacto entre ellos, ambos podían sentir a sus miembros adquiriendo rigidez a la par, rozándose y despertándose mutuamente. Milo alcanzó los glúteos de Camus para atraerlo imposiblemente cerca. Camus soltó un débil gimoteo que azuzó los sentidos de Milo provocándole un gruñido ansioso.

Milo pausó un momento en sus caricias para alejarse de Camus sólo lo suficiente para apreciar su cara y reparar en el apetecible sonrose en sus mejillas, tan contrastante con el resto del pálido rostro. Estudió los párpados que caían revelando sólo una fracción de sus ojos. Luego se concentró en los labios que permanecían levemente entreabiertos y presumían un saludable matiz rojizo.

Milo no resistió la tentación y lo besó otra vez, con arrebato, exhibiendo la euforia que lo consumía al tenerlo de vuelta y saberlo bien, de nuevo a su lado. Camus respondió el beso con cierta torpeza que hizo a Milo notar —o más bien, recordar— que debía corregir su previo pensamiento: Camus no estaba bien.

Había pasado un mal rato, estaba cansado, débil… Aparte de tocarlo y tratar de hacerlo sentir mejor, Milo no haría nada más. Con abrazarlo como ahora hacía era suficiente. Camus pareció agradecer su comprensión y se entregó al abrazo de Milo, recargándose contra su pecho. Tras pocos minutos, cerró los ojos.

Milo decidió llevarlo de vuelta a la cama, así que lo tomó en brazos e hizo tal cosa, lo depositó sobre el delgado colchón y lo cubrió con las sábanas, permitiéndole que durmiera durante el resto del viaje.

Al llegar a Coruscant, Milo tuvo que dejar a Camus solo en la enfermería, bajo el cuidado de Nat, pues él fue inmediatamente llamado al Cuarto de juntas del Consejo, en cuya entrada se encontró a Aioria, quien esperaba para pasar al mencionado recinto. Milo se acercó a él sonriendo débilmente.

—Perdón por haberme ido así, pero…

—Eso ya no importa, Milo. Guárdate la explicación para el Consejo. Mejor dime, ¿Cómo esta Camus? —Aioria colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Milo, mientras éste le contaba lo que había sucedido con el aludido en cuestión, y que ahora se encontraba siendo tratado en la clínica. Aioria asintió satisfecho con el resumen de los hechos, y entonces Milo inquirió:

—¿Qué sucedió con la fábrica de droides?

—El Consejo se hizo cargo…, una comisión fue enviada a destruir las instalaciones.

Las puertas del cuarto semicircular se abrieron como tácita indicación de que la presencia de ambos era requerida. Los dos amigos cruzaron empáticas miradas al adentrarse. Quedaron de pie en medio de los miembros del Consejo, quienes los observaban desde sus asientos colocados en semicírculo.

Los Maestros habían llamado a Aioria para que contara su versión de los hechos sobre lo que había sucedido en Hypori. Específicamente, cómo Milo había huido de Arbra solo y sin autorización. Al muchacho de cabellos castaños no le agradaba para nada tener que ser el chismoso que colaborara para un seguro castigo de Milo, pero tampoco podía mentirle a los Miembros del Consejo, así que contó todo tratando de aligerar el peso de las acciones de su compañero.

Cuando terminó, Aioria fue despedido, y Milo quedó solo para recibir los regaños de Yoda, Mace Windu, Ki-Adi Mundi, Depa Billaba, y cualquier otro miembro del Consejo que deseara participar en su reprendida. Al parecer, había foro libre esa vez, y no faltó ni uno de los doce presentes que le remarcara lo mal que había hecho, el peligro al que se había expuesto, no sólo a él sino a Camus también, y la gran irresponsabilidad que había demostrado. Sin mencionar que había dejado una nave Jedi abandonada en quién sabe dónde, y el presupuesto no cubría tales despistes.

En conclusión, a Milo le fue encargada una misión cuyo éxito lo ayudaría a redimirse, pues más faltas como esta terminarían en una segura expulsión de la Orden. Suspirando, el joven Jedi se retiró del respetado sitio y se dirigió hacia la enfermería, donde Nat ya había comenzado a suministrar un suero que ayudaría a Camus a desintoxicarse, y al mismo tiempo llevaba a cabo una terapia especial con ayuda de la Fuerza para purificar su organismo. Nat necesitaba total concentración, suya y de parte del paciente. Cuando Milo llegó a la clínica, donde sus amigos esperaban para ver a Camus, Marin le informó que Nat llevaba más de una hora encerrada con él.

Desde el pasillo, Milo podía sentir a la Fuerza más presente de lo normal dentro de aquel cuarto. Gracias al fuerte vínculo que compartía con Camus, Milo experimentó algunos de los efectos relajantes del tratamiento a tal grado que tuvo que sentarse al lado de Hallie, en el pequeño sillón donde la niña se encontraba, para no desmayarse al piso.

Se sentía como si lo hubieran drogado… Milo pensó que tal cosa era irónica, si Nat pretendía precisamente liberar a Camus del efecto de la especia, pero no le quedaba nada más que confiar en la Mon Calamari, quien no por nada era de las sanadoras más renombradas del Templo.

Una hora más pasó. Milo estaba desesperado, pues ya anochecía y tenía que partir hacia el otro lado de la ciudad pronto. Iba a ser una misión corta que sólo requeriría unas horas de su tiempo, y una buena actuación de su parte.

Su tarea consistía en reunirse con los más importantes dirigentes de la mafia en los niveles bajos de Coruscant, reconocer sus identidades y proporcionar tal información al Consejo, quienes colaboraban con las autoridades locales para atrapar a tales individuos. Milo tenía que fingir ser un extranjero interesado en los negocios sucios a los que aquellos se dedicaban, y tenía que ser muy cuidadoso, pues si se veía descubierto pondría su vida en peligro. El Consejo le había dejado claro que no podía llevar su espada láser, pues tal artefacto lo colocaría obviamente como un Jedi, así que sólo portaría un sencillo bláster como precaución. Milo estaba confiado en que la misión no presentaría mayor problema, pero se encontraba ansioso, pues ya casi era hora de su partida y deseaba más que nada ver a Camus antes de irse.

Finalmente, y para alivio de todos, Nat salió anunciando que la sesión de ese día había terminado, pero que Camus tendría que repetirla durante las próximas semanas, tomando constantemente el suero para asegurarse de que los efectos de la especia fueran completamente eliminados. Marin y Aioria dejaron pasar a Milo primero para que estuviera a solas con Camus antes de partir.

Al adentrarse al cuarto, Milo localizó a Camus sobre la cama, luciendo todavía bastante cansado, pero al menos se veía más relajado y le sonreía débilmente. Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado, utilizando una silla cercana para tal propósito. Tomó una de sus manos en la suya, mientras con otra alcanzaba su frente para acariciar la tersa piel.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor…

—Qué bien —Milo suspiró, pensando en lo poco que deseaba separarse de Camus después de lo que había pasado, aunque sólo fuera a estar alejado del Templo por unas horas.

Definitivamente los Maestros debían ser conscientes de que peor castigo no había para él que estar lejos de Camus, sobre todo cuando éste se encontraba en plena recuperación. Habían acudido a tal punto débil para castigarlo.

—Pasé a despedirme…, estaré fuera algunas horas, en una misión. Trataré de regresar antes de que te duermas.

—¿Una misión? —A Camus le extrañó que el Consejo enviara a Milo a algún nuevo encargo tan pronto.

—Sí…, por desobedecer las reglas. Sólo quieren alejarme de ti un rato para que aprenda. —Milo sonrío resignadamente, pero Camus permanecía serio ante la noticia.

—Ten cuidado…

—Por supuesto. No te preocupes, tú sólo concéntrate en mejorar, yo estaré de regreso pronto.

Camus se obligó a sonreír para animarlo, pues lo menos que deseaba era que Milo partiera a su misión preocupándose por él. No importaba lo trivial que a aquél le pareciera, necesitaba estar concentrado.

—Que la Fuerza te acompañe.

Milo sonrió ante la formalidad de sus palabras y acercó su rostro para despedirse de él con un beso, cuya continuación quedaría pendiente para cuando regresara.

Dejó a Camus en la segura compañía de Marin, Aioria y Hallie —aunque dudaba que Camus se sintiera muy seguro con Hallie—. Milo pausó por unos minutos en su dormitorio para vestirse con ropa que no revelara su identidad Jedi, y ya que tampoco podía tomar ningún vehículo de la Orden, se apresuró para detener un taxi aéreo que lo llevó hasta el lugar señalado, después de tener que pagarle una cantidad exagerada al conductor para que se atreviera bajar a los niveles inferiores de la sobrepoblada ciudad, donde era más que conocido el alto índice de criminalidad.

Entre las oscuras calles, Milo encontró la desarreglada bodega que hacía de fachada para el sitio de reunión. Un corpulento hombre lo esperaba en la entrada para revisarlo en busca de armas. Lo privó de su bláster explicando que nadie entraba armado y que lo podría recoger al salir. Milo decidió no replicar y se adentró al sitio. Después de recorrer un largo y angosto pasillo llegó a un cuarto de mediano tamaño. En acolchados sillones dispuestos alrededor de una mesa adornada con un gran banquete, se sentaban lo que a primera inspección serían unos veinte sujetos, luciendo engalanados vestuarios y gran cantidad de joyería que demostraba su ilegalmente ganada riqueza.

Milo se presentó justo como los miembros del Consejo se lo habían indicado, y fue invitado a tomar asiento entre el resto. Nadie sospechó del recién llegado, la reunión era totalmente secreta y exclusiva. Sólo las personas adecuadas se enteraban de tales encuentros, o al menos eso suponían.

Milo se dedicó a entablar plática, averiguando nombres y ocupaciones específicas de quienes lo rodeaban, fingiendo risas ante sus aburridos chistes e interés por negocios que, aunque acordara, jamás llevaría a cabo. Todo el tiempo comiendo, fumando y bebiendo, por horas de las cuales perdió la cuenta, pues ya comenzaba a sentirse algo mareado por el efecto del alcohol.

Finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que era momento de retirarse, pero uno de los orquestadores de tal reunión se adelantó a sus intenciones ofreciéndole una de sus servidoras como regalo de bienvenida al círculo social. Milo no comprendió lo que le decía, hasta que vio entrar a un grupo de mujeres que vestían provocadoramente, con excesivo maquillaje y fingidas sonrisas. Cada una se acercó a alguno de los presentes, incluido a Milo, quien de pronto tenía a una muchacha morena de cabello oscuro trepando sobre sus piernas sin pedir permiso, hasta acomodarse a horcajadas.

Sin previo aviso, ella se inclinó sobre él y lo besó ansiosamente, mientras acariciaba su tórax sobre la ropa que portaba. Milo se encontraba demasiado sorprendido para hacer algo. Además, realmente no podía hacer nada. El rechazar tal regalo sería un insulto para sus "socios", y descubrirían que no era más que un espía.

Se reprendió por no haber considerado esto antes, pues era algo de lo que ya había oído. Generalmente, los tratos entre esta gente se cerraban con orgías en donde a los presentes poco les importaba que otro los viera mientras utilizaban a alguna muchacha para celebrar. No eran esclavas, la esclavitud estaba prohibida dentro de la República; al contrario, y lo que las hacía aún más apreciadas, era que recibían buenas sumas de dinero por sus servicios. Otra muestra más de la decadencia de la República.

Milo trataba de pensar cómo salir de esto sin parecer demasiado desesperado por irse, pero lo distraían las caricias de la indudablemente atractiva chica, quien ya había metido una mano dentro de sus pantalones y ahora lo obligaba a gemir debido al trato que le estaba dando.

Milo cerró los ojos, sintiéndose completamente avergonzado. No quería ver a la muchacha ni atestiguar lo que los otros hacían a su alrededor. No quería que esto terminara en lo que al parecer tendría que culminar, porque… estaba Camus. No podía hacerle esto, no podía tomar a la chica que, recogiendo la corta falda que usaba, se contoneaba descaradamente sobre él, provocándolo, acercándose y lamiendo su cuello, ocasionándole escalofríos que no quería sentir, reacciones que no deseaba ver despertadas por nadie más que Camus. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que su cuerpo respondiera, la restricción de sus pantalones ya resultaba algo muy incómodo.

La muchacha también lo notó, y de inmediato desabrochó la prenda para liberar el rígido miembro de Milo. Lo acarició con entrenada habilidad, mientras el Jedi continuaba cerrando los ojos, tratando de negar la realidad. Quizás había tomado demasiado y esto era una simple pesadilla. Todo parecía ocurrir tan rápido, no podía ser real…

Pero lo era, ¿y qué podía hacer al respecto? ¿Arriesgarse a ser descubierto, a que lo mataran? ¿Seguir viviendo aunque eso implicara traicionar a Camus de esta manera? Milo no podía decidir si valdría la pena vivir con la culpabilidad, o morir sin jamás volver a posar sus ojos sobre Camus, porque después de esto no sería merecedor de hacerlo.

Ignorante al desorden que había en los pensamientos del joven, la chica se acomodó para ser penetrada, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Milo, quien se aferró a los descansabrazos del sillón con un agarre mortal. La muchacha balanceó sus caderas repetidamente, sin que Milo pudiera evitar el impulso de imitar el movimiento.

Milo no podía creer que lo estaba haciendo, ¡No quería hacerlo! Pero estaba sucediendo, y si algo tenía claro era que, pese a lo frívolo del suceso, Camus se sentiría lastimado al saberlo (si es que se atrevía a decírselo). Y no se lo perdonaría tan fácil… quizás no se lo perdonaría para nada. Milo sabía lo importante que era para Camus ser el único en su vida, y con esto lo decepcionaría abismalmente.

De repente, Milo sintió un toque especial que trataba de hacer contacto con él por medio de su vínculo mental. Al parecer su aflicción había sido percibida por Camus, quien deseaba averiguar si se encontraba bien. Milo lo bloqueó, justo antes de que eyaculara dentro de la chica con un lastimero lloriqueo, reflejo del lamento en su interior ante lo que acababa de acontecer.

—.—


	8. Tambaleo

**—8. Tambaleo —**

La noche era increíblemente oscura. Ninguna de las cuatro lunas de Coruscant era visible, debido a la época del año. En pocos días se volverían a ver; las cuatro lunas juntas en una ocasión especial, pero ni siquiera el brillo de aquellos cuatro satélites unidos podría iluminar el apesadumbrado corazón del joven que caminaba por las sombrías calles en los niveles más bajos de Coruscant.

Cualquiera que lo atestiguara pensaría que estaba loco. Tales niveles —peligrosos, sumidos en oscuridad y delincuencia— definitivamente no eran los más adecuados para un paseo nocturno, pero Milo no temía a los maleantes que lo acechaban desde las sombras, y de los cuales se podría librar con demasiada facilidad si aquellos se atrevían a molestarle. Lo que en realidad lo consumía de terror y le hacía caminar con exagerada lentitud era la incertidumbre de lo que sucedería al llegar al Templo Jedi.

Había abandonado la reunión dos horas atrás. Normalmente se rendiría a sus impulsos naturales y correría de regreso a Camus sin vacilar. El problema era que se sentía vil al siquiera imaginarlo, en la cama de la enfermería, preocupado, mientras él bloqueaba deliberadamente su vínculo para que no se diera cuenta de su desazón.

Suspirando, Milo decidió que ya era momento adecuado de apresurar el paso. Tendría que afrontar a Camus tarde o temprano y el Consejo seguramente esperaba ansioso el reporte de la misión. Sacudió la cabeza para evitar conmemorar los sucesos recién vividos. Tenía que hacerlo; olvidarlos por completo, enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su mente, o Camus irremediablemente se enteraría. El vínculo entre ellos era demasiado unido y aquél no necesitaría de mucho esfuerzo para percibir la angustia que lo carcomía. Odiaba tener que mentirle a Camus, pero de otra forma… ¿comprendería?

Decía conocerlo como nadie, y por eso mismo sentía tanta inseguridad. Camus no era el mismo muchacho serio y aparentemente insensible que por mucho tiempo pretendió ser. Camus ahora se sentía herido cada vez que Milo no le prestaba atención, o decía cosas inapropiadas. Camus ahora mostraba sus emociones con mayor frecuencia e intensidad, porque siempre tenía a Milo ahí para recibirlas.

Su relación nació accidentada pero firme, y continuaba con esa misma seguridad. Sin embargo, incluso sabiendo que ambos que se amaban por igual y en insuperable medida, los tambaleos surgían de vez en cuando. Y este sería uno grande. Milo tan sólo deseaba que no los hiciera caer.

El ambiente al pisar el Templo fue familiar y terriblemente pacífico, pero la apacible sensación se evaporó con rapidez. Fue sustituida por un nerviosismo desmedido durante los aparentemente eternos minutos que aguantó de pie frente a los Miembros del Consejo, informando sobre los resultados de la misión. Luego, Milo sufrió el más elemental miedo cuando sus pasos lo guiaron hacia la clínica, donde Camus lo esperaba impacientemente después de horas en vela pensando él.

Todos dormían, hasta Nat, así que Milo entró sin hacer ruidos ni pedir autorizaciones. Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación donde Camus se alojaba, cuando los latidos de su corazón comenzaron a perturbarlo. Siempre alteraban su comportamiento en compañía de aquél, pero en ese momento se volvieron ensordecedores, confirmándole que perder a Camus era una posibilidad inaceptable.

—¿Milo? —La suave pregunta provino de la pequeña habitación. Un sonido tembloroso, inseguro y anhelante.

Su pie derecho actuó ajeno a su voluntad racional pero fiel a los verdaderos deseos que las dudas habían opacado, y realizó el movimiento que lo adentró al cuarto. Milo se encontró con el afligido rostro de Camus, quien instantáneamente destensó sus facciones en evidente alivio de ver al otro sano y salvo.

—¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? —La pregunta que torturó a Camus durante las angustiosas horas de espera no fue aplazada más, y Milo tuvo que fingir una sonrisa, acercarse a su lado, sentarse en la cama junto a él, depositar un beso en la pálida frente al abrazarlo.

—Lo siento…, la situación se demoró más de lo previsto, pero ya estoy aquí y todo salió bien… —aseguró en un tono calmo que, extrañamente, causó aprensión en el otro. Camus todavía se encontraba receloso debido al bloqueo que Milo apenas acababa de cancelar. Había decidido pensar que aquél lo hizo por concentrarse en su misión, pero su modulación de voz, forzadamente consoladora, lo llenaba de desconfianza.

—¿Por qué cerraste el vínculo? —Camus no ocultó su molestia ante tal hecho y frunció el entrecejo al realizar su pregunta, ignorando los mimos de Milo, quien se había recostado junto a él y acariciaba su cabello distraídamente.

—¿Lo hice? No me di cuenta… —Milo hablaba despreocupadamente, pretendiendo fatiga al recargar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Camus. Una vez acomodado confortablemente, cerró los ojos e intentó dormir con la esperanza de no soñar nada que pudiera agitar sus pensamientos…; nada que le diera a Camus pistas de lo sucedido.

Camus se mantuvo observándolo, al principio con suspicacia, pero los perfectos y relajados rasgos de Milo enseguida ejercieron un efecto calmante sobre él. Camus decidió que no tenía caso enfadarse por trivialidades como las anteriores, colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Milo y enredó sus dedos en los rebeldes cabellos por varios minutos, hasta que el sueño lo venció. Fue un sueño tranquilo, en compañía de la persona que apaciguaba y domaba a su fatalista corazón con su sola presencia.

—.—

—¿De verdad ya puedo irme?

—Sí, pero regresa en la tarde. Aún no terminamos contigo, jovencito. Y despierta a ese flojo, que ni piense que se puede quedar aquí.

Camus obedeció las órdenes de Nat y sacudió a Milo hasta que dejó de refunfuñar y abrió los ojos. Camus ya no aguantaba las ganas de regresar a su departamento y salir de la depresiva clínica.

Sin embargo, aunque había esperado pasar un ameno día en compañía de Milo, se vio limitado a anhelar su presencia por horas. Después del desayuno, Milo se despidió con un parco beso y se dirigió a realizar encomiendas menores que el Consejo supuestamente le había comisionado.

Camus no sabía qué pensar. Se engañaba a sí mismo tratando de convencerse de que sólo era su imaginación, las cosas no habían cambiado…, quizás la sacudida de los recientes eventos los había puesto un poco fuera de sincronía, y nada más. Milo no lo evadía descaradamente ni se comportaba distante hacia él. El vínculo que compartían no se sentía apenas presente. Todo era efecto de su pesimismo.

Suspiró, cosa que venía haciendo con demasiada frecuencia desde que comenzó a anochecer. Se encontraba recostado en uno de los sillones del departamento de Milo, esperando a que llegara. Tristemente, presentía que el aludido no lo iría a buscar por su cuenta.

Tal suposición fue comprobada cuando la puerta se abrió revelando al muchacho que había ocupado sus pensamientos, todos de funesta índole.

La sorpresa de ver a Camus ahí frenó los pasos de Milo. Su departamento normalmente estaba deshabitado, ya que acostumbraban a pasar el tiempo en el hogar de Camus. Por lo mismo, la sorpresa de Camus imitaba a la del otro. Pudo confirmar que Milo huía a su presencia por alguna razón… Si todo fuera igual, Milo lo habría ido a buscar a su departamento para seguir la tradición de compartir juntos las engañosas horas de oscuridad.

—¿Qué sucede, Milo? —La pregunta parecía resonar en un pesado eco dentro de la cabeza de Milo. Tras unos segundos de aturdimiento, Milo retomó el control sobre su cuerpo y dio unos cuantos pasos no muy firmes con dirección a su habitación. Le dirigió a Camus una mirada de desconcierto, fugaz e insincera.

—¿Mm?

—No te hagas tonto. Algo pasa… ¿por qué me evitas? —Camus se levantó del mueble y caminó tras Milo, quien apenas pisaba la recámara.

—¿De qué hablas? —Milo no podía ocultar su nerviosismo, pero trató de disimularlo. Enfrentó a Camus y lo besó con cierto reparo que el otro no pudo ignorar.

Milo se alejó de nuevo para retirarse sus botas y las túnicas más superficiales que constituían su vestimenta Jedi. Luego se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, anunciando mediante tales acciones que la conversación había llegado a su fin.

Camus, mientras tanto, lo contemplaba de pie a pocos pasos de la cama. Los zafiros que eran sus ojos se hallaban convertidos en un remolino de emociones que trataba de controlar, acudiendo a La Fuerza para encontrar alivio, para disipar su enojo, y para repetirse ingenuamente que todo estaba bien.

Suspiró antes de acercarse y sentarse al lado de Milo, quien pretendía no notar la cercanía del cuerpo intruso y continuaba en un sueño falso al que no había sucumbido. Camus lo sabía.

Su mano alcanzó la mejilla de Milo, quien apretó los párpados al contacto. Camus continuó acariciándole suavemente por varios momentos más, hasta que al fin se decidió a inclinarse sobre él y tomar los gruesos labios en un beso apenas correspondido. Camus no le dio tiempo a Milo para más; justo tocó su boca, cuando ya mudaba los labios hacia su cuello. Milo dejó de lado su farsa y abandonó su posición de costado para girar boca arriba, colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Camus y movió la cabeza hacia un lado para que aquél continuara regalándole húmedos besos bajo su mandíbula.

Camus no sería un experto, pero conocía a Milo, había aprendido de Milo, y sabía que no podría resistirse a las suaves manos que comenzaban a explorar terrenos bajo la camisa. Y aunque Milo ciertamente disfrutaba las atenciones de Camus, se encontraba en una difícil encrucijada. Podría entregarse fácilmente a sus instintos, seguir lo que el otro había empezado y disfrutar de una noche que sería tan inolvidable como todas las que había compartido con Camus. Pero si tan sólo al rodear el cuello de aquél con sus brazos, se sentía culpable… ¿cómo sobreviviría a más?

Milo tenía bien claro que lo que Camus hacía en estos momentos —prácticamente rogándole en silencio por algo de atención— demostraba que aquél había llegado al límite. Dejaba su orgullo de lado y, para variar, era él quien expresaba los deseos de ambos. Sin embargo, la culpabilidad de Milo era demasiada… el entristecimiento del otro fluía por el vínculo con aturdidora claridad. Había lastimado a Camus con su actitud, y lo sabía, pero no lograba descifrar una solución.

Tendría que pensar en una pronto, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde…

—Te amo —Camus musitó durante la pausa entre dos besos, y Milo simplemente no pudo seguir.

Los recuerdos de lo acontecido la noche anterior resurgieron para torturarlo cruelmente. La tremenda culpa lo dominó a tal grado que terminó empujando a Camus, quien, sin embargo, ya se levantaba por su propia voluntad.

Ambos quedaron sentados a poca distancia uno del otro. Las manos de Milo descansando en el pecho de Camus. La mirada de Camus, súbitamente humedecida en exceso, expresando tanto o más dolor que su abatido hilo de voz.

—¿Q-quién es ella?

—¿Qué? —Milo podría asegurar que las funciones vitales de su cuerpo se habían detenido por completo durante un instante. La mirada de Camus, cada pequeño resplandor en sus pupilas, eran como mil cuchillas que se enterraban en lo más profundo de su pecho.

—La vi, Milo…, en tu mente… —Camus volteó evitando ver el rostro de Milo, sus manos apresaban la orilla de la cama con furia contenida y de sus ojos se asomaba un cúmulo de lágrimas que anunciaban su inminente caída.

—No, Camus, no es lo que parece… Escúchame, déjame explicar…

Camus le permitió hablar, no corrió de allí azotando la puerta en el proceso, porque simplemente no se sentía capaz de realizar ningún movimiento, ni siquiera poseía control sobre sus pensamientos. Aparte de mirar abstraído hacia el inexistente vacío, no podía hacer mucho más. Sus oídos ni siquiera distinguían con claridad los nerviosos balbuceos con los que Milo se expresaba, y sus ojos se encontraban tan turbados que hasta las lágrimas se habían inmovilizado, permaneciendo en una constante inundación sobre el borde de sus párpados.

En tal lamentable estado permaneció, hasta que Milo tomó desesperadamente una de sus manos.

—Mira..., míralo todo… —Milo cerró los ojos, concentrándose como pocas veces había hecho en su vida, transmitiéndole a Camus por medio del vínculo mental su arrepentimiento, revelándole todos y cada uno de los sucesos y entintándolos con sus sentimientos, de modo que le fuera imposible dudar del sólido amor de siempre y la nueva y absoluta culpa.

El tenso silencio se alargó durante varios minutos. Milo escondía su temblorosa mirada sobre el hombro de Camus, sin soltar su mano, y el otro meditaba irresoluto sobre lo que acaba de atestiguar.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Tuve miedo…

—Si me lo hubieras dicho…

Las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Al menos, aún sentiría que podía confiar en él. Al habérselo ocultado, incluso al saber que Milo no actuó por gusto propio, la herida al verse traicionado se profundizaba.

—Debí hacerlo, pero no sabía cómo. Perdóname… No te alejes, por favor. Sólo lo hice para poder regresar contigo… —La desesperación dotaba a la voz de Milo de cierta tirantez. Camus tragó grueso. Milo lo conmovía irremediablemente, y negarle su perdón… sencillamente no era una opción.

—Yo… no puedo alejarme, Milo. Eso sería más fatal para mí que para ti… —suspiró lleno de fatiga, entrecerrando los ojos—. Pero… me siento…

_Devaluado_

—Es que… ¿por qué no confiaste en mí?

—Temí a tu reacción… y… no me sentía merecedor de siquiera pedirte perdón… Incluso ahora, no puedo ni mirarte a los ojos. —Milo pausó brevemente, soltó la mano de Camus y se alejó de él, sin detenerse hasta alcanzar la cabecera de la cama para recargar su espalda—. Y hace un momento… no pude tocarte…

Camus siguió con su mirada el pequeño trayecto que Milo había recorrido, dejándolo a él solo, sentado al borde del lecho mientras el otro se encontraba en el centro. Camus intentó alinear sus ojos con los de Milo, buscar ese conocido brillo en el mágico color turquesa que siempre le traía paz y seguridad, y ahora necesitaba eso más que nunca.

Sin embargo, Milo se mantenía cabizbajo opacando su mirada.

—Abrázame —Camus pidió, guiado por una repentina necesidad que lo abordó. Tenía que comprobar algo.

Milo levantó su rostro, evidentemente perplejo ante el ruego de aquél, pero no dudó en acercarse. Titubeó un poco antes de colocar sus brazos alrededor de Camus, antes de obedecer sus instintos y apresarlo con fuerza. El otro le entregó lánguidamente su cuerpo y ambos se recargaron cómodamente sobre la cama. La mano de Camus reposaba ligera sobre el pecho de Milo, cuya respiración lentamente se tranquilizaba.

Milo quedó dormido a los pocos minutos, embriagado por el delicioso aroma que emanaba de la cabellera de Camus y consentido por los mechones que cosquilleaban su rostro. Y aunque su cuerpo se relajó para entregarse al sueño, no aflojó en lo más mínimo el ajuste de sus brazos en torno a Camus.

Este último también halló algo de consuelo entre los brazos de Milo, precisamente porque lo sostenían con increíble fuerza para alguien que se encontraba dormido. Camus suspiró aliviado… Al fin pudo serenar un poco su agitada mente y precipitado corazón al comprobar que Milo todavía contaba con la capacidad de hacerlo sentir protegido, de proporcionarle todo lo que necesitaba en ese abrazo.

Estar con él todavía se sentía correcto. ¿Y cómo no lo sería? Milo no era un error. Equivocadas habían estado las acciones de aquél, pero la decisión de Camus, jamás.

—.—


	9. Noche de Luz

**—9. Noche de luz—**

Sus sentidos lo despertaron; era costumbre levantarse temprano para meditar. Sin embargo, Camus esta vez no deseaba abrir los ojos. Su almohada era cómoda y cálida, toda una agradable tibieza lo rodeaba, dándole la impresión de encontrarse dentro de un capullo protector donde no necesitaba nada más, apenas el aire.

Se acurrucó contra la principal fuente de calor dentro de ese capullo. Podía escuchar cerca de su oído un rítmico sonido, fuerte y acompasado; lo adormilaba, pero no podía permitir tal cosa. Era hora de despertar, seguía repitiéndose, pero aun así no hacía nada para que tal momento llegara. Y si no fuera porque su protectora cubierta lo abandonó lentamente y con suaves movimientos, Camus jamás hubiera abierto los ojos.

No se arrepintió de hacerlo. Los grandes ojos turquesas que se halló en su campo visual fueron incomparablemente mejor que cualquier sueño que su inconsciencia le pudiera ofrecer. Camus no se arrepentía de haber perdonado a Milo por un error que ni siquiera fue su culpa. Era imposible albergarle resentimiento, sobre todo al notar que su mirada todavía guardaba cierta inseguridad, las comisuras de sus labios formaban un gesto de incertidumbre y no se atrevía a disminuir la distancia que separaba sus rostros para besarlo, faltando así al sagrado ritual de todas las mañanas.

Camus suspiró y elevó el rostro para que sus labios tocaran los de Milo, delicadamente, recibiéndolo asustado. Milo aún sentía que no se merecía tanta comprensión por parte de Camus, los remordimientos no lo abandonaban, incluso al hallarse probando el sabor de esos labios que lo enloquecían. Se sentía insuficiente al recordar que ni siquiera pudo ofrecerle su ser por completo y de manera exclusiva.

Milo luchaba internamente por olvidarse de sus aturdidores cuestionamientos. Camus parecía estar dispuesto a seguir adelante sin permitir que nada se interpusiera entre ellos, y Milo también deseaba eso, pero después de lo sucedido le resultaba increíblemente arduo… ¿qué tal si en un futuro volvía a faltar a las expectativas de Camus? Milo nunca lo lastimaría, no si estaba en sus manos evitarlo, pero la vida le había demostrado que el destino _no estaba en sus manos_… que en cualquier momento, algo o alguien podría llegar y arruinarlo todo.

—¿Quieres meditar?

Milo fue extraído de su ensimismamiento gracias a la pregunta de Camus. Afirmó moviendo la cabeza y parpadeando distraído. Camus enseguida se levantó y salió del cuarto, condenándolo a un breve momento de soledad que Milo se sintió incapaz de aguantar. A veces olvidaba cuánto dependía de su presencia para sentirse lleno, cuán peligrosamente apegado estaba a él…

No quiso continuar más por ese rumbo de reflexiones y se puso de pie para seguir el mismo camino que Camus había tomado. Lo encontró sentado sobre un sillón de la pequeña sala, en posición de meditación y con los ojos cerrados. Tomó asiento a su lado y alcanzó una de sus manos. Al sentir el contacto, Camus abrió los ojos y giró su rostro hacia Milo.

Ambos se sonrieron, reconfortándose mutuamente con la familiaridad de sus sonrisas. Les resultó difícil cerrar los ojos de nuevo para llevar a cabo la meditación conjunta que pretendían. No querían dejar de verse, detener ese momento de recíproca contemplación que habían iniciado. Y aunque se conocían perfectamente, cada rasgo y cada gesto, había algo diferente esta vez… Era como si por primera ocasión la mirada de Camus recorriera las líneas que definían la respingada nariz de Milo, o que los ojos de éste se sintieran atrapados por los del otro…

Tal vez se debía a que acababan de saltar un gran y peligroso barranco en lo que tendía a ser siempre la calma planicie de su relación, y por haber estado tan cerca de caer ahora apreciaban todo como nuevo, algo que pudieron perder, pero que —para regocijo de ambos— aún continuaba con ellos.

Sincronizados a la perfección, sus pensamientos y sus acciones, se abalanzaron uno sobre el otro en una apasionada colisión. Sus labios se sentían más propiedad de quien besaban que de la misma boca de donde surgían, y sus manos conocían mejor el cuerpo que abrazaban que el propio que las hacía moverse.

Advertencias fatalistas dadas por muchos resonaban en sus cabezas, recuerdos de prohibiciones que prefirieron ignorar, sintiéndose lo suficientemente fuertes para poder superarlas. Pero mientras Milo y Camus luchaban por devorarse entre salvajes besos, arrodillados sobre ese sillón, en sus mentes tenían que admitir… que el equilibrio se había perdido.

El uno sin el otro no era nada. Se habían llegado a fusionar en cuerpo y en espíritu, y parecía que cada desliz y cada problema que enfrentaban fortalecía esa unión, reafirmando la perenne característica de sus sentimientos.

—Te amo —dijo uno cuando al otro se le ocurrió lo mismo, durante un intermedio de segundos que aprovecharon para inhalar aire con fuerza. El deseo de sus labios, rojizos e hinchados, no menguó. Volvieron a chocar bruscamente, saboreándose hambrientos mientras Camus recostaba a Milo en el sofá.

Milo bajó los brazos que apresaban la espalda de Camus, para descansar las manos más relajadamente en su cintura. Camus se acomodó entre las piernas de Milo, apoyando todo su peso sobre él sin interrumpir la arrebatada comunicación entre sus labios.

Los sentidos de un Jedi, gracias a la sensibilidad que tienen con La Fuerza, se agudizaban. Resultaba provechoso en batalla, y generalmente era una habilidad apreciada. Hoy, en el instante que el intercomunicador sonó interrumpiéndolos, Milo y Camus maldijeron en simultáneo a su excesivamente perfecta capacidad de audición.

Sin otra opción, se levantaron, soltando uno que otro gruñido que reflejaba su frustración. Ambos llegaron a la puerta, acomodaron sus alborotados cabellos y trataron de aplacar las arrugas en la ropa antes de abrir.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó el trío recién llegado con enfermiza alegría. Casi parecían que hablaban cantando, y lucían tan contentos, sus sonrisas amplias y limpias, que los dos muchachos rodaron sus ojos hacia arriba, denotando el fastidio que les provocaba la inesperada visita.

—Camus, te ves muy bien hoy —dijo Hallie, pestañeando soñadora, luciendo para todos (menos el aludido) sumamente encantadora.

—¿Cuándo no? —masculló Milo sobre el oído de Camus, pretendiendo ser discreto y fallando descomunalmente. Todos los presentes escucharon y Camus mostró un mohín mortificado, sonrojándose levemente antes de darle un fuerte codazo a Milo. Cuando éste se dobló sobre su estómago quejándose por la agresión, los labios de Camus dibujaron una media sonrisa de victoria. Enseguida dedicó la atención a sus amigos.

—Y… ¿qué hacen aquí?

—Vinimos por ustedes, no sé qué esperan para bajar —indicó Aioria con extrema naturalidad.

—¿Bajar a qué? —preguntó Milo.

—¡Pero si viven en la luna! —exclamó Marin, lanzando sus brazos hacia arriba en clara exasperación.

—¿Bueno, nos dirán o qué?

—_Luna_, ¿no te dice algo, Milo?

—¡Hoy es la noche de luz! —interrumpió Hallie triunfalmente.

—Ah… esa tontería… —farfulló Milo.

—No es una tontería, ocurre sólo una vez al año y es la única fiesta oficial que se nos permite. —La ofendida inflexión en la voz de la chica inspiró un gesto aburrido en Milo.

—Está bien…, ya vamos…

Y aunque ambos jóvenes siguieron a los tres insistentes compañeros, Milo no olvidó dedicarle una mortal mirada a Camus por haber accedido tan fácilmente a acudir al jardín, donde los preparativos para la celebración nocturna iniciaban. Era costumbre que todos participaran, tanto en la fiesta como en los arreglos previos, así que desde temprano en la mañana la actividad había iniciado en todo lo alto y ancho del templo Jedi.

¿La ocasión? Un sencillo fenómeno natural. El planeta capital, Coruscant, contaba con cuatro satélites, de los cuales sólo dos eran normalmente visibles a la vez. Durante esa noche del año específicamente, las cuatro lunas brillaban al mismo tiempo, iluminando y dando una mágica apariencia a la ciudad. Los Jedi lo celebraban más fervientemente que nadie, porque tal evento simbolizaba algo vital para ellos: la noche, representando la oscuridad contra la cual eternamente luchaban, era opacada por la incandescencia de las lunas, recordando a la esperanzadora luz que simbolizaba el camino del bien dentro de los dos únicos que se podían elegir al servir a La Fuerza.

Esa noche, la más iluminada del año, permanecía marcada en los calendarios como una fecha imperdonable de olvidar. Milo y Camus la habían pasado por alto, y este último se sentía bastante culpable por ello.

No paró de expresarlo durante toda la tarde; mientras acomodaban las sillas, mientras ayudaban a pintar el mural, mientras cargaban artículos de decoración… Las horas pasaban y Milo sentía que arrojaría un puñetazo al hermoso rostro de Camus si éste no detenía sus insulsas preocupaciones: _"¿Cómo lo pude haber olvidado?" "¡Me siento tan avergonzado!" "¡Qué diría mi maestro?" "No merezco esta espada láser"…_

Era más que nada un recurso para evitar pensar en las recientes dificultades.

La noche no trajo novedad para Milo. En el departamento de Camus, mientras ambos se cambiaban en trajes formales, Camus no desistía de la necesidad de informar en voz alta su sentir. Milo respiró profundo, tratando de contener su impaciencia.

—Deja de preocuparte por eso, ¿por qué siempre eliges estos momentos para ponerte así?

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Así! ansioso, tenso… Es una simple fecha, a cualquiera se le podría haber pasado.

—Que no signifique nada para ti, no quiere decir que-

—¡Ya basta! —Milo evitó que más palabras salieran de la boca de Camus utilizando sus labios como tope para detenerlas. Balbuceos sin sentido murieron en la garganta de Camus, antes de que su lengua cesara los intentos de formular sílabas para preferir el juego con la de Milo, ambas danzando alegres por unos momentos, adelantándose a la fiesta.

Cuando el beso dio por terminado, Milo permaneció sosteniendo el rostro de Camus entre sus manos, con su frente pegada a la de aquél, sus ojos a corta distancia de los otros azules, mirándolos fijamente y amenazando con un brillo divertido mientras su voz hacía lo mismo con un dejo de falsa comprensión.

—Te vas a relajar, vamos a bajar, y la pasaremos muy bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Camus asintió y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Milo besó esos labios rápidamente, una caricia fugaz, robada en un pequeño acto de travesura. Se apartó para concentrarse en lo que había estado ocupándose antes de que Camus lo distrajera con su enervante parloteo de arrepentimiento…

Evitar ahorcarse a sí mismo mientras se vestía.

Camus se acercó sonriendo, hallando sumamente entretenido lo que para Milo siempre había representado un reto insuperable.

—Todavía no has aprendido a abrocharte las corbatas, ¿eh? —Camus, acostumbrado a tener que hacerlo siempre, fue quien dejó arreglado tal detalle de la vestimenta de Milo.

—Son antigüedades, no sé porque se siguen usando.

Camus ignoró las quejas de Milo. Al finalizar con la corbata, depositó un ceremonioso beso sobre su frente, para después darle la espalda y salir del lugar.

Al llegar al jardín comprobaron que, más que noche, parecían estar en pleno mediodía. Cada vez que la presente ocasión se daba sucedía lo mismo. No hacía falta luces artificiales para distinguir las figuras en una oscuridad casi inexistente, y esa extraña iluminación daba a todo un toque fantástico. Milo lo confirmó con el sencillo acto de voltear hacia Camus. Encontró a las sombras reflejándose juguetonas sobre su amarfilado rostro, resaltando la finura de sus rasgos, moviéndose sobre la piel cada vez que giraba el perfil.

Sin importar el ángulo en que la luz golpeara, el resultado era el mismo. Milo se sentía hechizado, atraído magnéticamente a los deliciosos labios que sonreían a alguna amistad que saludaba de lejos.

Esos labios le pertenecían, y quería apoderarse de esa sonrisa también, pero a sabiendas de que besarlo ahí sería imprudente, Milo comenzó a caminar, ignorando el festejo alrededor y adentrándose a una zona que conocía mejor que nadie.

"_Sígueme"._

Camus puso sus pies en movimiento.

—.—

El hombre caminaba sin prisas entre los parajes que atravesaban el pequeño bosque que fungía como jardín del gran templo Jedi. Sus cortos cabellos de color indefinido, castaños y rojizos al mismo tiempo, no brillaban contra la luz de las lunas, a la cual huía.

Cubría su cabeza con su capa, manteniendo un bajo perfil, aunque ya se había alejado bastante de la multitud que festejaba en la explanada del sitio. Aun así, la sensación de incomodidad no lo abandonaba.

¿Cómo podría? El resto se ilusionaba…; la noche era clara, la luz dominaba. Pero la verdadera oscuridad, esa que prudente se ocultaba…, esa hervía sigilosa, lista para salir en cualquier momento y explotar cual erupción volcánica e inundarlo todo de sufrimiento.

El pecho de Obi-Wan se oprimió dolorosamente después de idear la previa metáfora. Un volcán… un monstruo de fuego, tal como el que se lo había llevado a _él_.

En realidad Anakin estuvo destinado al lado oscuro desde un principio. Su infancia en esclavitud, la trágica muerte de su madre, el excesivo potencial que poseía, su orgullo y arrogancia, el rencor acumulado… Cada evento lo empujó a su irremediable fin. Más bien, nuevo y maldecido comienzo; a punto de la muerte tras retar a su propio Maestro, pero renacido gracias al poder de la Oscuridad.

Y después de todo, sí había sido el Elegido. El balance de La Fuerza llegó, sólo que el equilibrio había sido malinterpretado en las esperanzas de todos. Ahora la oscuridad, antes discreta, había tomado energía, había alcanzado un peligroso nivel similar o incluso mayor al de la Luz. La verdadera lucha entre los dos lados de La Fuerza aún no iniciaba, pero ahora que ambos tenían las mismas probabilidades de ganar, Obi-Wan Kenobi sabía que no tardaría en darse esa batalla de inevitablemente trágico desenlace.

Padawan, Maestro, General… En su vida había visto mucho, de hecho, había visto a todo iniciar. Ahora llegaba al momento crucial, se encontraba en pleno ojo del huracán que se avecinaba y del que se creía culpable.

Sólo siguió los deseos de su Maestro Qui-Gon, quien, más de diez años atrás, en su lecho de muerte, lo orilló a realizar la promesa que definiría el futuro del universo.

"_Entrénalo, Obi-Wan."_

Eso fue todo. No se despidió de él, no le dejó saber lo orgulloso que estaba de sus logros, no utilizó su último aliento en palabras dedicadas a su fiel alumno, sino para pedir un favor originado por la férrea creencia de que aquel niño rubio de Tatooine era especial.

Obi-Wan lo prometió. Siguió los deseos de su Maestro y desafió al Consejo, entrenó al chico y llegó a apreciarlo como un hijo. Pero sus enseñanzas no resultaron ser las más adecuadas, al menos no para salvarlo de su destino.

Lo dejó caer, al final. Anakin fue consumido por el lado oscuro frente a sus narices y él se cegó a notarlo. Lo dejó caer, primero a la oscuridad, luego a ese cráter que terminó con todo rastro del que alguna vez fuera un entusiasta jovencito de decidida mirada. El Elegido...; todas las expectativas depositadas en él desaparecieron al momento en que levantó la espada láser contra su propio Maestro, quien no tuvo otra opción más que vencerlo, verlo morir siendo consumido por el fuego líquido…, haber creído eso hasta que volvió a sentir su firma de Fuerza, esta vez encharcada de oscuridad.

Nadie estaba enterado de la situación. Los miembros del Consejo y otras contadas personas de confianza eran los únicos que sabían sobre el nuevo Sith. Ni siquiera los próximos colaboradores de lo que se podría clasificar como una operación clandestina lo sabrían... No aún.

Obi-Wan suspiró profundo, cansado. Se detuvo en sus pasos al sentir una ondulación en La Fuerza, avisándole que estaba cerca de lo que buscaba.

—.—

Se habían alejado de la inundación de gente, perdiéndose en el jardín hasta llegar a ese lugar secreto y privado donde se sentían más cómodos, libres y en confianza de abrazarse, besarse y —como ahora hacían— fingir que bailaban.

No necesitaban la música lejana que ya no alcanzaba a sus oídos. El titilar en sus pupilas marcaba el ritmo y se movían a un compás extremadamente lento. Milo sostenía la cintura de Camus, mientras éste descansaba sus manos sobre los hombros de aquél. Los rostros de ambos buscaron cobijo en la curva del cuello del otro. Así, los dos eran capaces de sentir un cálido aliento erizarles agradablemente la piel

Pero ambos deseaban más. Anhelaban sentir a sus poros arder, sudar estremecidos bajo los dedos del otro. Querían unir sus cuerpos, experimentar las placenteras sensaciones que conllevaba el evento de entregarse por completo.

Tal vez el lugar no era el más adecuado, pero los frondosos árboles los protegían de la acusadora luz que pintaba en claros tonos gélidos la generalidad del lugar. Así que no lo reflexionaron más y detuvieron su baile sin música y dotaron de entretenimiento a sus labios. Una suave colisión dio inicio al conocido intercambio, mientras cuatro manos ansiosas retaban las fronteras establecidas por ligera tela, hasta tocar superficies mucho más tersas, cálidas, de texturas llanas y perfectas, revelándolas en pocos minutos a una medida que los satisfacía más…

Camus ya podía sentir las puntas del corto pasto cosquillear incómodamente su espalda desnuda, mientras su pecho, en contraste, era humectado en cada centímetro con la cálida saliva que la lengua de Milo dejaba como marca de su paso.

La cabeza de Camus se dejó caer hacia atrás, sus ojos estaban abiertos, pero ni siquiera el llamativo espectáculo de las cuatro redondas lámparas en el firmamento lo distraían de los agradables escalofríos. Removió sus piernas nerviosamente, mientras el cuerpo de Milo se acomodaba entre ellas.

La mirada de Milo se concentraba en detectar los puntos más sensibles del cuerpo de Camus. Los conocía bien, pero cada vez pretendía y sentía que los descubría por primera vez, para confirmar sus conocimientos cuando, al besar o tocar alguna determinada zona, las mejillas de Camus se encendían más fuertemente en un tono rojizo. Y también se lo indicaban las inhalaciones de aquél, que se profundizaban si, por ejemplo, Milo atrapaba un pezón entre sus dientes y lo torturaba brevemente… o cuando su lengua visitaba al tímido ombligo para verlo contraerse a la par que la espalda de Camus se arqueaba.

Tal evento se repitió cuando la curiosa mano de Milo llegó a la entrepierna de Camus y comenzó a masajear atrevida y repetidamente, llenando a Camus de placentera anticipación a lo que vendría si Milo continuaba con sus caricias. Camus soltó pequeños gemidos ansiosos y sus manos se enredaron en los ondulados mechones azul violáceo. Al instante sus dedos hormiguearon ante el regocijo de tal sensación.

Milo sonreía al observar el hermoso cuerpo semidesnudo que se retorcía agitado bajo el suyo, tensado por el deseo. Sin dejar de masturbar a Camus, Milo se inclinó para atrapar aquellos jadeantes labios y ahogó complacidos gruñidos contra ellos. Su excitación aumentaba desorbitadamente cada vez que Camus se movía, gemía, respiraba, y se sintió cerca del límite cuando aquél levantó las piernas y rodeó con ellas su cintura…

Si uno se molestaba en mirar a un lado, podría hallar un par de corbatas enredadas en un arbusto de poca altitud, unos sacos oscuros tirados por ahí, y unos zapatos olvidados algunos metros atrás.

Pero la atención la robaban los dos muchachos que yacían en el suelo; uno de ellos rogándole al otro con balbuceos que ninguna persona más que Milo podría entender. Entonces, después de retirarse su camisa, Milo se disponía de desabrochar el pantalón de Camus, cuando éste súbitamente puso fin a lo que apenas comenzaba.

—Alguien viene.

Milo tocó La Fuerza con su mente y comprobó la nueva presencia que se hallaba en las proximidades. Tenía una firma de Fuerza notable, bien marcada pero de un aire nostálgico, y que para los dos jóvenes resultaba un tanto familiar…

Se pusieron de pie sin demora, recogiendo las ropas que habían desechado para enseguida vestirse propiamente. Se recorrieron el uno al otro con la mirada para asegurarse de estar presentables.

Los débiles sonidos del pasto quebrándose bajo las suelas de un par de botas anunciaron la llegada de Obi-Wan. Milo y Camus lucían ofuscados, sonrojados, y la razón no le era desconocida. La Fuerza le había dado una idea de lo que sucedía en el lugar antes de que llegara, y por lo tanto había hecho a su presencia intencionalmente notable en el ambiente.

—Maestro Kenobi —Camus saludó, inclinando la cabeza. Milo imitó la acción en señal de respeto, y el mayor les respondió con una media sonrisa.

—Los estaba buscando…

Los dos jóvenes, como buenos Jedi, mantenían sus rostros estoicos, pero el comentario era sumamente inesperado.

—¿En qué podemos ayudarle, Maestro? —Camus volvió a hablar por ambos.

—Vengo a proponerles una misión.

Esta vez no hizo falta una pregunta para que Obi-Wan tomara el sorpresivo levantamiento de dos pares de cejas como pauta para comenzar su explicación, la cual, en algo que escapaba a su voluntad, debía ser breve.

—Lo primero que necesito es que vayan al planeta Hoth y protejan al senador Organa, que se encuentra ahí en una base militar. Son todas las instrucciones que les puedo dar por ahora, las circunstancias no me permiten otorgarles más información. Esta misión podría resultar peligrosa, y es de suma importancia… El futuro de la República depende de su éxito o fracaso… Acudo a ustedes porque en varias ocasiones he podido confirmar sus capacidades, y confío en que resultarían de gran ayuda… Sin embargo, si no aceptan, sólo les pediría discreción. Nadie conoce detalles de esta misión más que el Consejo, yo, y ahora ustedes.

Tanta incógnita les intrigaba, pero podían evitar sentirse seguros al momento de aceptar, porque eso no era negociable; eran caballeros Jedi, y su deber consistía ante todo en proteger a la República y hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para mantenerla a salvo. La misión era para ellos, La Fuerza los había elegido, y no se negarían a su misteriosa voluntad.

—Ir a buscar a Bail Organa, en Hoth… ¿eso es todo? —inquirió Milo.

—Escoltarlo de ahí a un nuevo destino que él mismo les informará, y donde me encontraré con ustedes para darles nuevas instrucciones.

Milo y Camus permanecieron pensativos unos momentos, sopesando la situación y la escueta información recibida. Algo realmente trascendental estaba en juego si todo en torno a la misión era ocultado de manera tan hermética.

—Esto es más un favor personal que una misión oficial...

Ambos asintieron. Normalmente las misiones se asignaban en el cuarto del Consejo, con la aprobación de todos los miembros. La actual clandestinidad dejaba en claro que esto era un asunto sin precedentes.

Camus finalmente expresó la decisión de ambos:

—Estamos honrados de que nos haya considerado para esto, Maestro Kenobi. Por supuesto que aceptamos.

—Nos encontraremos en Hoth al término de la semana— complementó Milo.

—Gracias —Fue el simple pero sincero reconocimiento por parte de Obi-Wan, quien no demoró más su retirada.

Todavía a la noche le faltaban muchas horas. Milo tomó la mano de Camus y abandonaron juntos el jardín, con la habitación de alguno de ellos como un destino que decidirían a último momento. Caminaron lentamente y en silencio, sus mentes impregnadas de incertidumbre ante lo que vendría.

—.—


	10. Hoth

**—10. Hoth—**

Despedidas. Ya deberían haberse acostumbrado a ellas, pero nunca dejaba de ser un reto; la oscura posibilidad de no volver a posar los ojos sobre los rostros de sus amigos, quienes se sobreponían a la preocupación y fabricaban palabras amables para decirles adiós.

Sus vidas se regían por incertidumbres, incluso desconocían los pormenores de la misión que los esperaba, y Hoth era un planeta que ninguno de los dos tripulantes de la nave Jedi había pisado jamás. Camus le dedicó un vistazo al desobligado copiloto que dormía plácidamente en uno de los dos asientos de la cabina, programó el piloto automático y agradeció a La Fuerza por dicho adelanto tecnológico que los guiaba a salvo hacia su misterioso destino.

A salvo, no tanto…

Una violenta sacudida estremeció por completo la nave durante varios segundos, robando la atención de Camus y despertando bruscamente a Milo, quien de inmediato volteó por todas partes para descubrir al culpable de la interrupción de su sueño.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Camus ya buscaba acomedidamente entre el gran panel de control alguna información que los ayudara a descubrir la razón de la reciente turbulencia.

—Debió ser un pequeño asteroide, ya estamos cerca de Hoth… —Milo continuó con desconcierto escrito en sus facciones; la breve explicación de Camus en poco le ayudaba.

—¡Lee! —indicó señalando una pequeña pantalla sobre la cual Milo se inclinó. Dio una apurada ojeada a la información del planeta que ya se visualizaba en la lejanía, recordándose que no sabía ni su diámetro.

—Moriremos. —Fue la conclusión a la que llegó el joven Jedi después de combinar todos los recién adquiridos conocimientos—. ¡Ni siquiera pasaremos el campo de asteroides! —complementó mientras se ajustaba los cinturones de seguridad.

—Sí lo haremos —aseguró Camus, tomando los controles manuales y desactivando el piloto automático con el que jamás atravesarían vivos el mencionado obstáculo—. Nos acaba de golpear uno y la nave no sufrió daños. Estaremos bien.

—Ese fue uno pequeño, ¡pero mira las montañas flotantes de allá! —Milo señaló con su dedo índice a un gran asteroide de los muchos que conformaban el anillo que rodeaba a Hoth.

—¡Tranquilízate! Ya que no te veo con ganas de pilotear, no querrás desconcentrarme… —Camus fue incapaz de reprimir una sonrisita burlona ante el infantil comportamiento de Milo.

El aludido simplemente negó con la cabeza y pasó una nerviosa mano por sus cabellos, mientras otra se asía con fuerza en torno a su espada láser, lista para sacarla en cualquier momento, como si tal arma le pudiera resultar de ayuda en las presentes circunstancias.

—De acuerdo…, supongamos que nos libramos de ser golpeados por algún asteroide- Justo entonces otra pequeña roca colisionó contra ellos, haciendo a la nave temblar un poco, a Camus fruncir el ceño y a Milo aferrarse a su asiento y suspirar profundamente antes de continuar—. Como iba diciendo… Ahí mencionaba también algo de unos bichos…

—¿Mynocks? Qué bueno que lo —Camus pausó para concentrarse durante algunos segundos y dar un completo giro a la nave, evitando un asteroide de dimensiones considerables— … mencionas.

A cada metro que se acercaban al planeta, las rocas flotantes surgían con mayor tamaño y velocidad en sus indefinidas trayectorias.

—¿A qué te refieres?—preguntó Milo, un instante antes de cerrar los ojos al notar otra gran roca dirigiéndose directamente hacia ellos.

—Porque… ¿ves esa lucecita roja parpadeando ahí? —Camus señaló con un movimiento de cabeza hacia un específico punto en el tablero de controles.

Milo asintió titubeantemente, inundado por el presentimiento de que no le agradaría escuchar lo que ese continuo prende y apaga significaba.

—Tenemos Mynocks en los sistemas.

Esta vez, en lugar de lamentarse, Milo volteó con una furibunda mirada hacia Camus.

—¿Y por qué no lo habías mencionado!

—¡Porque yo no puedo dejar los controles para encargarme de ellos y no creo que tú, en ese tembloroso estado, puedas hacerlo tampoco!

Eso último le había sonado a reproche y reto. Milo, con pupilas chispeantes y entrecejo fruncido, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a las zonas más intrincadas de la nave: los motores. Los parásitos alados, que normalmente habitaban en los asteroides y atacaban los transportes al pasar, en esos momentos se estarían dando un banquete con los cables del sistema.

Milo, después de numerosos tropezones debido al continuo traqueteo de la nave, llegó a la sección donde los cables de poder ya estaban siendo carcomidos por las fosforescentes criaturas tipo sanguijuela que succionaban con avidez la energía que movía al transporte, y que Milo y Camus no podían darse el lujo de perder.

Un flash de amarilla luminiscencia acabó con los parásitos al destazarlos en un acto que ayudó a Milo a liberar algo de nerviosismo. Suspiró en un intento de deshacerse de la tensión remanente antes de regresar a la cabina.

No era su costumbre temer al peligro, pero encontrarse encerrado en esa nave, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitar los riesgos que los rodeaban, le resultaba sumamente frustrante. Prefería un enemigo palpable y que contara al menos con un par de manos para sujetar un arma y entablar una pelea que exigiera algo más de sí, aparte del nervioso sudor que acudía a sus manos con cada golpe que la nave recibía.

Y era entonces cuando agradecía y envidiaba el controlado temperamento de Camus, quien, incluso con lo apretado de las condiciones, se mantenía sereno y manejaba los controles con una maestría que Milo no le conocía de antes. Sin embargo, Camus también era consciente de lo riesgoso que resultaba volar entre la multitud de asteroides, y esa gota de sudor que escurría por la nívea piel de su frente demostraba lo progresivamente arduo que resultaba pilotear la nave con éxito.

El silencio inundó el pequeño cuarto de controles cuando la sensación de inminente peligro los embargó a ambos. La Fuerza era esquiva cuando sus mentes se nublaban de preocupación, pero aunque no se encontrasen en tan cercano contacto con el misterioso y confiable ente, se percibía la proximidad de una contingencia importante.

La luz roja de alarma se encendió súbitamente, confirmando las sospechas de ambos. El conteo de Mynocks esta vez era mucho mayor. Cuando Camus notó en Milo las intenciones de ponerse de pie e ir a acabar con la recurrente plaga, estiró un brazo para sujetar su muñeca y evitar que se levantara.

—No vayas. Sujétate bien.

Milo parpadeó en extrañeza, mas obedeció. Con cierta vergüenza debía admitir para sí mismo que Camus utilizaba La Fuerza mucho mejor que él, y seguramente ya habría percibido que algo andaba mal. La exagerada cantidad de parásitos sólo podía indicar que el tamaño de los asteroides aumentaba, así como su densidad. Y aún faltaba un considerable tramo para entrar a partes más seguras del espacio circundante de Hoth.

Aunque eso era un consuelo mínimo, ya que el mencionado planeta era bastante inhóspito. Temperaturas exageradamente bajas hacían difícil la subsistencia incluso de las criaturas nativas de la helada tierra. Y tanto Milo como Camus tenían pensamientos de similar índole: ¿qué podría estar haciendo el Senador Organa en un planeta tan alejado de la República y de tales hostiles características?

Desconfiar del Maestro Kenobi era algo que no se permitían, pero definitivamente hallaban sumamente inusual la localización a la que habían sido dirigidos. Y todo el aire misterioso que encerraba la misión no ayudaba a calmar sus acelerados corazones, que dieron un brinco asustado cuando agudos y penetrantes sonidos de alarmas comenzaron a resonar por toda la nave, un segundo después de que sintieran un duro golpe en la parte trasera del transporte.

—Camus, te amo.

—No moriremos, Milo —contestó con hastío.

Milo sintió un nudo formarse en su oprimida garganta, y aunque le hubiera gustado creer en Camus, el hecho de que ahora Hoth se viera cada vez más grande y cerca, y que tal efecto aumentara a increíble velocidad, constituía una innegable objeción a la aseveración de su compañero.

Camus no tuvo más tiempo de consolar a Milo. Estaba demasiado ocupado revisando los daños que habían recibido en una de las varias pantallitas que tenían enfrente. Aunque realmente no necesitaba leer el informe improvisado que el computador de la nave proveía para concluir que no podrían mantenerse en vuelo mucho tiempo más.

Al menos ahora, con la pérdida de control sobre el transporte, la fuerza de gravedad que el planeta ejercía en ellos los atraía con libertad hacia la helada superficie del pálido astro. Por una parte dejaban atrás el campo de asteroides y llegarían a su destino, aunque de manera un poco… violenta.

La nave entró en la atmósfera del planeta y el daño que los Mynocks habían propinado se tradujo en múltiples y pequeñas explosiones en los motores, que de un momento a otro se encontraban completamente incendiados, mientras la nave chocaba bruscamente contra una gran planicie de nieve, derrapando por la suave superficie hasta colisionar contra una montaña de hielo que al instante comenzó a astillarse, tirando el duro y cristalino material sobre el dañado transporte.

El sonido de las porciones de hielo cayendo sobre el metal de la nave extrajo a dos aturdidos jóvenes de su semiconsciente estado. Como si uno fuera reflejo del otro, ambos sacudieron sus cabezas tratando de disipar la niebla que aún opacaba sus pensamientos. Una vez que abrieron sus ojos y fueron capaces de fijar sus pupilas, lo primero que buscaron fue el rostro de quien se sentaba al lado.

Confirmaron el bienestar del otro con un vistazo corto y superficial antes de levantarse con pasos vacilantes. Instintivamente enlazaron sus manos y, sin necesidad de un diálogo para ponerse de acuerdo, buscaron la salida de la nave.

Tuvieron que forzar la puerta con ayuda de sus espadas láser y caminar cuidadosamente al salir, evitando el hielo que caía mientras trataban de no hundirse en la nieve e ignorar el agresivo viento que golpeaba sus rostros.

Se alejaron de la nave lo más pronto posible y, un par de minutos después, la escucharon explotar a sus espaldas. Consecuentemente, la montaña se desmoronó por completo sobre los restos de maquinaria quemada.

Ya no había fuego pero tampoco había nave. Sólo un gran bulto helado se observaba sobresaliente en la planicie.

La agitación de sus respiraciones era opacada por el sonido cortante del viento, que apenas si les permitía abrir los ojos para estudiar los alrededores. En el horizonte se observaban dunas blancas y brillantes, así como unas cuantas montañas heladas, muy espaciadas entre sí.

No había signo alguno de civilización, o siquiera de vida.

Tampoco tenían idea en qué zona habían caído ni contaban con algún instrumento para orientarse hacia la base donde Organa les esperaba, y el escaneo de La Fuerza no arrojaba ningún resultado.

Estaban perdidos. Los trajes aislantes habían perecido junto con la nave y sus ropas Jedi no les bastarían para sobrevivir la noche. Incluso durante el atardecer, en las horas de temperatura promedio, el erizamiento de sus pieles y el temblor de sus cuerpos eran constantes.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, los dientes les castañeteaban y con toda certeza acabarían mordiéndose la lengua si intentaban articular palabras. Si se salvaban de eso, de todas formas el agresivo aire no les permitiría escucharse.

"_¿Y ahora?"_

Camus no giró su rostro hacia Milo. Estaba ocupado tratando de divisar en el vasto terreno cualquier cosa que les brindara esperanzas de sobrevivir. Suspiró, resintiendo inmediatamente el aire frío en sus pulmones.

Comenzó a caminar. Milo no inquirió y lo siguió. Trataba de mantener su capucha en alto, cubriendo su cabeza, pero el aire revoloteaba su capa y le jugaba malas pasadas; levantaba nieve del suelo y la enredaba en su abundante cabellera, que terminaba húmeda por los pequeños copos.

Camus caminaba con los ojos cerrados. No le era posible mantenerlos abiertos, y le parecía increíble que algo tan vital como el aire resultara así de fastidioso cuando contaba con algo de velocidad y movimiento. Sus labios apenas si los sentía y sus mejillas concentraban cálida sangre que poco hacía por consolarle.

Camus se detuvo en seco. Milo caminó los pocos pasos que lo separaban de él y permanecieron de pie hombro con hombro. Milo volteaba con ojos entrecerrados hacia Camus, esperando su siguiente movimiento.

_"¿Lo sientes?"_

Camus había percibido vida. No era vida sensible a La Fuerza, ni siquiera era humana o de alguna especie que pudiese reconocer.

Milo se concentró en La Fuerza y, tras unos segundos, asintió.

Sus sentidos no estaban del todo agudizados. El frío les embotaba por completo, el ruido del viento les distraía, y así, el estremecedor rugido que escucharon a sus espaldas los tomó por sorpresa, aun cuando percibieran una presencia cercana.

Giraron al mismo tiempo con sables láser en mano. Amarillo contrastaba con el blanco rededor, y por tanto la criatura Wampa que los atacaba, con sus dos metros de altura y peligrosas zarpas, dirigió su ataque hacia ese brillo de color que zumbaba y llamaba su atención.

Milo lo evitó, pero sus movimientos eran torpes. Sus huesos dolían por el frío, y en esos momentos envidiaba la gruesa y lanuda capa de pelaje que protegía a su feroz atacante.

Logró herirlo cuando el animal lanzó su garra de nuevo contra él. Éste aulló quejándose al sentir una la ligera quemada de la espada láser de Milo, y gruñó de nuevo cuando sintió un dolor similar en su espalda.

Entonces giró y se halló con Camus. Lo había ignorado en un principio, pero ahora volcó toda su furia sobre él.

El Wampa atacó con renovadas fuerzas. No todos los días se le presentaba la oportunidad de una copiosa cena. Desafortunadamente para él, sus grandes colmillos no se hallarían hundiéndose en ninguna apetitosa carne próximamente. Ni nunca más.

Los dos Jedi se agacharon en coordinados movimientos para utilizar la altura del animal en su contra. Sus espadas láser lo atravesaron, por el estómago y la espalda al mismo tiempo. La bestia arrojó un último sonido apagado y cayó hacia adelante.

Camus no tuvo tiempo de moverse y fue aplastado por el enorme animal. No hubiera renegado el calor que el pelaje de la criatura le proveía sino fuera porque su considerable peso lo estaba asfixiando.

Milo empujó con algo de dificultad el cuerpo del Wampa, para encontrarse con un ofuscado Camus que abría su boca excesivamente en busca de aire, aunque fuera helado y penetrante.

Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y permaneció sosteniéndolo de los brazos. Sonrió ante su alborotada cabellera y tuvo la súbita necesidad de abrazarlo. Lo hizo y se regocijó ante lo bien que se sentía. No sólo proporcionaba calor a la superficie de su cuerpo; la cercanía envolvía a su corazón de una cálida sensación sumamente reconfortante.

Se separaron, pero se mantuvieron sujetos a los antebrazos del otro. Camus gritó a pocos centímetros del rostro de Milo, quien a duras penas lo oyó.

—¡Busquemos su cueva!

Milo afirmó con su cabeza y enganchó un brazo con el de Camus. Caminaron juntos y buscaron con anhelantes ojos cualquier defecto o levantamiento en el terreno que indicara la posible presencia de alguna caverna.

La encontraron en una pequeña saliente, un pasaje oscuro e irregular que guiaba a un nicho casi completamente bajo tierra. Una gran madriguera que, ignorando la peste, les serviría para protegerse del frío que la noche prometía traer consigo.

Se sentaron en el suelo —para variar, no de nieve sino de tierra— recargando sus espaldas en la pared de la cueva. Milo recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Camus y se apretaron en un abrazo.

Era difícil discernir cuál de los dos temblaba más. Era incluso un reto percibir las sacudidas del otro cuando los sentidos se hallaban tan embotados. El tiempo pasó y una sensación de adormecimiento se apoderó de ambos a la par que el cielo se oscurecía y la temperatura bajaba.

—Milo…

—¿Hm? —Resbaló el rostro hasta que su nariz tocó el centro del pecho de Camus, quien colocó una mano en cada una de sus mejillas y lo levantó, haciéndole girar su cuerpo un poco para tenerlo de frente.

—No te duermas —susurró la orden mientras acariciaba su frente, despejando el húmedo y frío flequillo.

Milo pestañeó un par de veces antes de que fuese capaz de mantener sus ojos abiertos. Camus lucía cansado, sus pupilas no brillaban como siempre, pero aun así le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa esperanzadora. Sintió los largos dedos de aquel tiritar sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas, y giró el rostro para besar la palma de esa pálida mano.

Camus se estremeció ante el suave toque, y lo canceló cuando movió la mano hacia la nuca de Milo para atraerlo contra sí y compartir la calidez que aún caracterizaba a sus labios.

Milo gimió bajito cuando la lengua de Camus se enredó con la suya, descubriéndola tibia y animada ante la nueva visita. Rodeó el cuello de Camus con sus brazos, y Camus colocó una mano sobre la cintura de Milo, mientras otra se entretenía con la piel de su rostro instándole con caricias a ladearse para que cambiaran ángulos y así profundizaran sus besos.

Un quinteto de gélidos dedos que se coló por debajo de su túnica le provocó a Milo un respingo. La baja temperatura de esa mano pronto logró equilibrarse con aquella ligeramente más alta de su abdomen, pero aun así le erizaba la piel al recorrerla. Eso era bueno, descubrió Milo, cuando el constante tiritar lograba descongelarlo un poco, y sus manos comenzaban a sudar, aunque todavía sentía a sus dedos entumidos.

Imitó las acciones de Camus y buscó bajo la ropa para sentirlo temblar contra sus yemas. Deslizó sus manos lentamente, recorriendo toda la espalda baja de Camus, que se arqueaba ante la estimulante caricia. Apretó la cintura antes de subir por los costados y llegar al pecho que se levantaba cada vez que Camus suspiraba profundo y entrecortado.

Camus sujetó las caderas de Milo cuando éste se removió adquiriendo una nueva posición, sentándose sobre él, con sus piernas a cada lado de su cintura. Después, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar sus muslos en lentos movimientos de vaivén.

Milo continuó explorando el tórax de Camus, pero volvió a dejar sus manos encima de la ropa. Las condiciones no estaban como para desvestirse; era calor lo que buscaban con sus caricias. Afortunadamente, estaban siendo exitosos en obtenerlo.

Milo se dio tiempo para observar el rostro de Camus; su atractivo rubor, los labios que parecían palpitar enrojecidos. Ansió más de la conocida calidez y se inclinó a probarlos una vez más.

Camus respondió no sólo expulsando a su lengua de su boca para invadir la de Milo, sino también movilizando sus manos para aflojar el pantalón de aquél, lo suficiente para poder colar una mano dentro. Sonrió distraído al encontrar el miembro de Milo y lo friccionó entre sus dedos para protegerlo del frío del ambiente y hacerlo arder.

Milo instintivamente bamboleó sus caderas, buscando más de las atenciones de Camus y a la vez estremeciendo al otro con el rozar de su cuerpo. Camus adoptó un rítmico movimiento y ambos lograron un compás, débil y sin prisas.

Camus aprisionó con mayor fuerza el miembro de Milo, sacándole un gemido profundo. Milo inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para que Camus explorara su cuello con ávidos labios, y respondió devolviendo el favor, lamiendo bajo la mandíbula del otro. Sus acciones eran un tanto topes debido al cúmulo de sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo; placenteras y cegadoras, y siempre con la capacidad de atontarlo, dejándolo a merced de sus instintos.

Camus lo atrajo por la espalda con una mano, mientras Milo se abrazaba a él con ambas y se impulsaba con mayores bríos, descubriendo satisfecho que cada roce potenciaba la excitación de su compañero.

Camus hubiera deseado atravesar la tela que lo separaba del delicioso cuerpo que se mecía sobre él, y adentrarse en el sitio más cálido y acogedor… pero tuvo que conformarse con escuchar repeticiones de su nombre en una voz entrecortada y apenas audible, increíblemente estremecedora para su oído. El dejo de súplica en el sonido no pasó desapercibido, y su mano se movió con mayor fuerza y rapidez alrededor de la erección de Milo, quien se aferró a los hombros de Camus de posesivamente y buscó hacerlo explotar con sus atrevidos movimientos.

No hubiera pasado mucho tiempo más para que ese evento aconteciera en ambos, pero la repentina interrupción fue imposible de ignorar. Varias presencias se aproximaban, una de ellas bastante intensa en La Fuerza…

Milo y Camus no dudaron en detener la rítmica danza en la que se habían sumido y pospusieron la anhelada culminación, controlando lo que sus organismos pedían a gritos. Se pusieron de pie y, después de asegurarse de que estuvieran presentables y el rubor en sus mejillas no diera demasiadas pistas de lo ocurrido, subieron a la superficie.

Su escandaloso aterrizaje no había pasado del todo desapercibido para los contados habitantes del congelado planeta. Un pequeño grupo de personas —no más de cinco en un pequeño transporte deslizador, todos perfectamente abrigados para lo que el clima exigía— recorrían la zona a cierta distancia de donde Milo y Camus habían emergido de la cueva.

Haciendo uso de La Fuerza, los dos jóvenes Jedi hicieron su presencia notar para la persona que sabían que sería capaz de sentirlos. El vehículo giró directo hacia ellos y se detuvo a pocos metros. El líder del grupo bajó a saludarlos, retiró de su cabeza un grueso gorro que lo protegía del frío y reveló una brillante cabellera pelirroja que Milo y Camus reconocerían en cualquier parte; tan familiar como la amable sonrisa a la que titubeantemente respondieron.

—.—


	11. Rebeldes

**—11. Rebeldes—**

Lo suponían desaparecido. Algunos hasta lo habían dado por muerto. Después de las guerras clónicas, su labor como General llegó a su fin y Marcus Lerik no dio mayor pista de existir para el Consejo Jedi, pero no había permanecido dormido en sus laureles.

Un Jedi abandonando la Orden pero jamás retirándose oficialmente o siendo expulsado era algo sin precedentes para Camus y Milo.

Bajaron del vehículo y se adentraron a una base secreta que había sido abandonada desde las guerras clónicas y ahora era reutilizada por un nuevo grupo: una naciente organización, como les fue expuesto una vez que se encontraron en la reconfortante tibieza del refugio.

—¿Rebeldes ante la República? —Camus preguntó enarcando una ceja después de que el veterano Jedi les explicara brevemente las razones de su presencia en Hoth.

Dicho planeta debería hallarse deshabitado, pero estaba poblado en secreto por un mesurado número de personas con firmes ideales en común; ideales que no cuadraban del todo con los principios que Milo y Camus suponían que debían obedecer.

Ambos contuvieron el impulso de empuñar sus espadas láser y esperaron en tenso silencio a que el pelirrojo, quien se limitaba a esbozar una divertida sonrisa, continuara explicándoles.

—No. Rebeldes ante el Imperio.

Milo y Camus se sentían cada vez más confundidos. No existía ningún Imperio, sólo la República que ya conocían, y aunque los movimientos separatistas la estuvieran fragmentando poco a poco, seguía siendo un gobierno con aceptable fuerza. El Canciller Palpatine y el senado no permitirían que la federación cayera.

¿Entonces de qué Imperio hablaba el Jedi que conocían desde que eran infantes? Marcus los había involucrado en el estilo de vida que llevaban, desconfiar en él no se sentía correcto.

Notando la perplejidad en los jóvenes rostros, Lerik les llevó a una sala privada donde se encontraron con el senador de Alderaan, Bail Organa, a quien habían sido enviados a buscar. Lo saludaron respetuosamente con una ligera inclinación de sus cabezas y los cuatro se sentaron a charlar. Dejaron como último el tema de la presente misión, para aclarar primero a Milo y Camus lo que trataban de decir al llamarse rebeldes.

Desde la perspectiva que habían adoptado, la República ya no existía. Una fachada era todo lo que se quedaba de ella; el palacio del Senado, la presencia del Canciller, no eran más que adornos para encubrir la pérdida del poder.

Los dos hombres mayores insinuaron sospechas contra el mismo Palpatine, de encontrarse en confabulación con los separatistas y estar robándose a sí mismo la República. Los senadores eran asesinados al mayoreo y los que quedaban poco podían hacer cuando el Canciller que los gobernaba era parte —sino es que líder— de la conspiración que estaba llevando abajo a la República, y a la Orden Jedi incluida.

Los rebeldes simplemente habían actuado antes de que todo se diera oficialmente, para tratar de prevenir la implantación de un emperador de suprema autoridad. Confesaron que fueron ellos quienes avisaron anónimamente sobre la falsa guerra civil en Arbra, para que el Consejo fuera alertado de alguna manera sobre el nuevo ejército de clones que un misterioso líder creaba en el planeta vecino de aquel, Hypori.

Era innegable que la República tenía enemigos y aquello había sido una prueba fehaciente que el Consejo Jedi no tomó con la debida importancia. Al menos ese fue el sentir expresado por Marcus. Milo sintió un incontrolable resentimiento hacia todos los involucrados en este movimiento. Por aquel intento de advertencia al Consejo, su Maestra había muerto…

—¿Por qué anónimo? ¿Por qué no hablaron todo esto con claridad? —inquirió el joven de ojos turquesas, impertinentemente humedecidos por los recuerdos.

El reproche en su inflexión de voz no fue ignorado por los otros dos hombres, que cruzaron miradas antes de tornarse hacia el muchacho, quien, con todo derecho, exigía una respuesta que dudosamente no le consolaría.

—No podríamos permitirnos ser descubiertos. ¿Lo entiendes? —El Consejo le hubiera expulsado, las autoridades de la República los hubieran detenido. Milo aún no comprendía del todo el objetivo que tenían pero no encontraba malicia en ellos; creerles no era difícil cuando él mismo había atestiguado durante toda su vida la lenta decadencia de la República.

Milo agachó la cabeza y asintió reluctante. Camus le lanzó una mirada rápida y preocupada, mas volvió a concentrarse en la explicación que sus expositores continuaban.

Existía el temor de que la autoridad que temían ver en el poder tuviera nexos directos con los Sith. La identidad del culpable de todo el revuelo era todavía desconocida, pero el hecho de que el lado oscuro de La Fuerza estaba involucrado ya se había comprobado.

Milo y Camus no comprendieron bien esto último, pero Organa les aseguró que entenderían todo una vez que lo escoltaran a Naboo.

Acertaron que esa sería la siguiente fase de su misión. Bail debía encontrarse con la senadora Padmé y el Maestro Kenobi en Naboo, planeta natal de la mencionada muchacha. No hacía falta deletrearles que aquellos dos personajes también eran parte de este errático movimiento contra el "Imperio"; sorpresa difícil de creer para los dos jóvenes Jedi.

Tendrían toda la noche para asimilarlo. Se les asignó una pequeña recámara para su descanso, avisándoles que partirían al amanecer.

Poco hablaron durante las primeras horas del gélido anochecer de Hoth. Nada durmieron. Toda la información recién recibida todavía los tenía impresionados, sacudidos aun más que el aterrizaje forzoso de hacía algunas horas.

Un suspiro profundo rompió el silencio. Camus, acostado sobre su cama, volteó hacia aquella otra que era separada por una pequeña mesa que tocaba la pared alineada con las sencillas cabeceras. El cuarto no era más ancho que el espacio que ocupaban la mencionada mesa y las dos camas, así que éstas se hallaban franqueadas por la pared en sus lados externos. Milo giró sobre su costado para encontrarse con el rostro de Camus.

Su suspiro había sido perfectamente calculado con el objetivo de llamar la atención del otro.

Se había demostrado exitoso y ahora, además de una mirada, obtenía una débil sonrisa; invaluable como siempre, pero demasiado efímera para su gusto. En un intento por relajar el ambiente y ver aquellos labios curvarse de nuevo, Milo habló en un tono de falsa inocencia.

—¿No terminaremos lo que dejamos pendiente? —La sugestiva sonrisa de sus labios desapareció ante el nulo entusiasmo que obtuvo por parte de Camus, quien no se sentía de humor para seguirle el juego.

—Estamos en medio de una misión, Milo. Ten en claro tus prioridades. —Recostó su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados y cerró los ojos despidiendo el tema.

Milo, sintiéndose ofendido, se levantó abruptamente de la cama. No le agradaba ser rechazado, y Camus en esa ocasión se había mostrado con menos tacto que nunca.

—¿Qué significa eso?, tenemos toda la noche… ¿qué tanta preparación necesitas para ser chofer del senador? —preguntó molesto, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y plantándose de pie frente a la cama donde el otro frunció el ceño antes de levantarse y retarlo con una altiva postura.

—¿No te das cuenta de que estas simples acciones pueden tener consecuencias de dimensiones desconocidas para nosotros? El maestro Kenobi no nos hubiera pedido ayuda de manera personal si no se tratara de algo realmente importante…

—Yo no veo ningún peligro, ni lo siento —sonrió zorrunamente y dio un paso para acercar su cuerpo. Aprovechó el momento en que Camus rodaba los ojos hacia arriba y se preparaba a ignorarlo del todo para atrapar su cintura y jalarlo hacia sí, evitándole de refunfuñar más debido al choque entre sus labios. A Camus le enfadaba su actitud despreocupada en las actuales circunstancias y el comportamiento rejego de su lengua lo hizo notar, aun así no dejó de reciprocar y estrujar sus brazos permitiendo que el ímpetu compartido escalara rápidamente. El que renegara de la cercanía con Milo no significaba que no la necesitaba.

Milo soltó un gemidito cuando Camus lo sujetó con fuerza de los hombros y le empujó hasta que la espalda colisionó contra la pared. Acercó su cuerpo al del otro en pos de hacer el beso más intenso y sentir el calor que todo Camus irradiaba. Se impacientó rápidamente debido a las manos friccionando sobre su ropa y comenzó a dar pasos entorpecidos, empujando al otro. Logró que cayeran a la cama más cercana, sobre la cual Camus rebotó con ligereza, y Milo hizo lo mismo sobre él. Cuatro piernas se acomodaban intercalándose, mientras sus caderas se tentaban mutuamente y las manos de Milo buscaban deshacerse de la ropa.

Entonces, dos manos sobre el pecho de Milo lo empujaron firmemente para dejarlo sentado sobre la cama, y el cuerpo que había estado dominando se escurrió hábilmente, alejándose de él.

Camus llegó a su cama y se metió bajo las cobijas. Si permitía otro beso más, no sería capaz de negar lo que Milo ahora reclamaba al pronunciar su nombre lastimeramente…

—¡Camus!...

—No. Hasta que terminemos la misión. —Escuchó el resoplido de aquél y sonrió, girando su cuerpo para dejar a Milo a sus espaldas y ocultarle tal sonrisa.

Milo refunfuñó por lo bajo mientras se arropaba a sí mismo en la soledad de su cama. No le seguiría rogando a Camus y demostraría tener el mismo autocontrol. Dormiría, y al menos soñaría con él. En esas fantasías nunca se le negaba.

Mientras Milo se entretenía en sueños, Camus se enfrascaba en sus pensamientos. Aceptó muchas cosas como dudas que no le serían aclaradas aún, y resignadamente concluyó que todo a su alrededor era un misterio que albergaba peligro. El futuro se mostraba borroso y prometía tropezones. Esperar que el daño de esas caídas no resultara irreparable era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento.

Lo único con lo que podía contar incondicionalmente era aquel bulto en la cama contigua que se abrazaba a sí mismo en posición fetal para huir del frío.

Camus se levantó jalando sus cobijas consigo y caminó hasta la cama de Milo. Se acomodó a su lado, incentivándolo a que estirara sus piernas para darle espacio de caber entre sus brazos. Milo gimió contento ante lo agradable que se sentía esa nueva fuente de calor y abrió los ojos para descubrir a Camus sonriéndole muy cerca de su rostro.

Volvió a cerrarlos mientras contestaba con una perezosa sonrisa. Entonces sintió una suave presión contra sus labios, sólo durante un instante. Milo, con los ojos aún cerrados, buscó de nuevo ese contacto inclinándose hacia delante, pero fue guiado de su nuca por una mano, hasta que su nariz tocó una curva acogedora donde descansó su rostro esa noche.

Ahí, unos suaves cabellos le cobijaban sus mejillas y su cuerpo era protegido por un par de brazos que resultaban mucho más eficaces alejando el frío que las sábanas con las que se tapaba.

Durmió en envidiable confort esa noche, o mejor dicho, lo que faltaba de la madrugada. Y al amanecer ese sueño compartido parecía haberles servido de catarsis. Dejaron la base y subieron a la nave sintiéndose descansados, sus ideas más en claro y sus mentes entonadas a la perfección con La Fuerza.

Estaban listos para dedicarse a su inmediata misión: proteger una vida que ya había recibido demasiados atentados. El hombre de cortos, oscuros y lacios cabellos portaba un delgado bigote y lucía ropa que, aun guardando su función abrigadora, no perdía un toque elegante que recordaba el importante papel que fungía. Era uno de los senadores que más influencias poseía en el senado y con mayor valentía se oponía al Canciller. No con tanta bravura como la joven Amidala de Naboo, pero sí con más cabeza fría. Había tenido cuidado de no retar al Canciller, toleraba sus diálogos y opinaba en contra de sus ideas con diplomacia, mientras que, por debajo de la superficie de hipocresías del senado, era prácticamente el líder del movimiento oculto contra el corrupto Canciller.

Otro de los principales organizadores se despidió del par de jóvenes a quienes siempre recordaba con inherente cariño.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes. —Un hombro de Milo y uno de Camus recibían las manos camaradas que apretaban ligeramente para dar énfasis a lo recién dicho. Tales manos los soltaban y bajaban a descansar a los lados del cuerpo de su dueño mientras éste perdía su vista en algún punto lejano, recordando y hablando en un murmullo que daba la impresión de escucharse distante.

—Cómo me hubiera gustado que Saga… —Marcus dejó la frase en el aire, aún absorto en añoranzas de su memoria. A Camus le tomó de imprevisto la reacción de su propio corazón, que se oprimió punzante. Recordaba a Saga con cierta constancia; era una forma de tener presente lo que jamás deseaba ser, en contraste al viejo enamoramiento que alguna vez lo unió al fallecido Jedi.

Milo sólo sentía una tremenda culpabilidad al recordar que fue su espada de luz la que le quitó la vida a un joven que prácticamente se lo rogó en silencio. Y ahora, encontrarse frente al Maestro de aquél, leer el dolor en su mirada y luego la triste sonrisa cuando parpadeaba extrayéndose de su ensimismamiento, le provocó una extraña agitación en su interior.

Como el experimentado Jedi que era, Marcus disfrazó su dolor y les devolvió su atención.

A veces, Milo desearía ser menos perceptivo a las emociones de las personas…, porque si se concentraba, podía serlo. Podía admirar también, de soslayo, que Camus agachaba su cabeza tan sólo un poco, que suspiraba con un dejo de pesadumbre, y que el tono de voz de Lerik, a primera impresión alegre y entusiasta, sólo ocultaba el desconsuelo que se había apoderado de él.

—En fin… Muchas gracias por ayudarnos. Les deseo un buen viaje. —Marcus les sonrió y se despidió de ellos con un corto movimiento de su cabeza—. Que La Fuerza los acompañe.

Respondieron con la debida contestación y alcanzaron al senador que ya había abordado la nave. Ésta era notablemente diferente a la que los había traído al planeta el día anterior; el presente transporte era más rápido y de complexión angosta, aerodinámica, se deslizaba fácilmente en el vacío del espacio y el piloto ya había acompañado a Organa a través del campo de asteroides de Hoth en numerosas ocasiones.

Milo y Camus simplemente se ocuparían de escoltar al senador y no despegarse de su lado desde que pisaran Naboo hasta que recibieran alguna nueva orden. Por lo que Kenobi les había explicado, en Naboo se encontrarían con él y recibirían nuevas indicaciones.

Naboo era un pequeño planeta pacífico y alejado, localizado cerca de los territorios en los límites de la República, por lo que su redonda configuración no fue apreciada por los ojos de los tripulantes de la nave hasta varias horas después, cuando era de noche en el mencionado lugar.

Incluso con el manto nocturno extendido en el firmamento, las pequeñas estrellas iluminaban lo suficiente como para regalarles a los visitantes una arrebatadora visión del lugar. Naboo era un sitio idílico, sus ciudades se rodeaban de lagos y se conformaban de construcciones clásicas, muy contrastante a la alta tecnología y sobriedad a la que Camus y Milo se habían acostumbrado en Coruscant.

Abundante vegetación era característica de toda su superficie, conformada por lagos pantanosos, planicies despejadas y verdes colinas, dependiendo de la zona. Y el agua, factor común en los sitios poblados, regalaba un constante y dulce arrullo para los habitantes.

La nave en la que viajaban demostró tener otro motivo para su particular forma alargada; aterrizó silenciosamente sobre el calmo río que se colaba y formaba calles en la ciudad principal, y cual ligera balsa navegó por casi una hora, hacia una localización conocida para pocos y alejada del barullo de la pequeña urbe.

En medio de un lago exageradamente resplandeciente, una lujosa residencia se erigía sobre una pequeña isla con la que muchas más eran vecinas. El silencio reinaba e intensificaba el aspecto mágico del lugar.

Bail Organa, acercándose al pequeño ventanal por el cual Camus y Milo se asomaban para admirar el panorama, les reveló esa localización como el sitio de retiro personal de Padmé Amidala y su familia. La que alguna vez fuera reina de ese planeta, y ahora batallara en su deber de senadora, se ocultaba ahí por una razón que los dos jóvenes Jedi, intrigados gracias a las palabras de Bail, ansiaban descubrir.

Cuando la nave tocó la orilla, fueron recibidos por un par de sirvientes que se encargaron del poco equipaje que el senador traía consigo, y guiaron a los tres recién llegados a través de los anchos y tenuemente iluminados pasillos del acogedor edificio, hasta que llegaron a una habitación sumamente espaciosa. Las puertas abiertas les permitieron asomarse y apreciar en la oscuridad a una silueta merodeando en el interior, caminando a tranquilo paso de un lado a otro y concentrando su mirada en algo que sostenía entre sus brazos. Otra sombra más, claramente de formas femeninas, se encontraba de pie en una esquina lejana empujando una cuna y tarareando en bajo tono una afable canción.

Los había sentido llegar y su presencia en la puerta no escapaba a sus sentidos Obi-Wan Kenobi suspiró antes de entregar el pequeño bulto que cargaba a la niñera, quien se apresuró a colocarlo en su cuna antes de que el pequeño despertara llorando.

Kenobi llegó a la puerta y salió del cuarto cerrándola tras de sí. Saludó a los viajantes con una moderada sonrisa y el acostumbrado movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza.

—¿Tuvieron un buen viaje? —preguntó dedicando al trío un vistazo muy breve, antes de adelantarse para guiarlos por otras zonas de la admirable construcción.

—Sí, gracias —musitó Milo, hablando por todos. Aunque por alguna razón tenían la sensación de que el Maestro Kenobi sólo se dirigía a los dos más jóvenes. La siguiente pregunta fue prueba de eso.

—¿El senador les explicó nuestra posición?

Ambos asintieron. El Jedi mayor no necesitaba voltear para percibir en La Fuerza lo que aquellos sentían. Sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecho y tranquilo.

Al llegar a un gran arco que marcaba un cambio de decoraciones, algo más delicadas y sencillas, el hombre de cabellos oscuros detuvo su paso despidiéndose con la excusa de ir a descansar. Obi-Wan indicó a Camus y Milo que lo siguieran.

Después de seguir un corto corredor a lo largo del cual se observaban varias puertas cerradas, entraron en otra sección que parecía tratarse de unos aposentos personales; cama, tocador, armario, escritorio; todo acomodado de espaciosa manera en el cuarto de cálidos tonos cremas que combinaba con sus ropas Jedi.

Milo y Camus notaron que Obi-Wan aumentaba la cautela de sus pasos conforme avanzaba dentro de la habitación, hasta detenerse casi en medio. Se asomó hacia un balcón donde una espigada silueta les daba la espalda, contemplando el purpúreo cielo nocturno de Naboo.

Padmé los había visto llegar desde su lugar en esa pequeña terraza adjunta a su recámara. Sabía que tendría que saludarlos en algún momento y era perfectamente consciente de que en esos instantes estaba siendo observada. No por miradas comunes y corrientes, sino por tres pares de penetrantes ojos que compartían una profundidad en común que ella había aprendido a descubrir en aquellos denominados "servidores de La Fuerza".

Fingió desentendimiento y no giró su cuerpo para poner en pie un acto de cordial bienvenida. No tenía nada contra los muchachos, de hecho les recordaba con cierto aprecio. Sin embargo, la llegada de Milo y Camus anunciaba un suceso que había deseado posponer eternamente.

Si no fuera por el entrenamiento en el control de las emociones que una vida en el ambiente político exigía, la chica de humedecidos ojos avellana hubiera dejado escapar un sollozo que llevaba demasiado tiempo atorado en su garganta.

Pero todo lo que los tres hombres fueron capaces de observar fue el movimiento apenas perceptible de la delicada espalda de la muchacha, que indicaba un suspiro profundo. No necesitaban nada más que eso y el apreciable aire de agonía que rodeaba cada pequeño bailar de sus ondulados cabellos al viento, para deducir de antemano lo que Obi-Wan expresó en voz baja:

—Tal vez no sea buena idea presentarles con la senadora en estos momentos… —Giró su rostro para dedicar un último vistazo a la chica antes de escoltar a Milo y Camus fuera de la habitación—. Mañana se encontrará con ustedes en el desayuno y después hablaremos. Supongo que tendrán muchas preguntas.

Sí que las tenían, pero se limitaron a guardar silencio y ocupar los cuartos que les asignaron en el mismo corredor, uno frente al otro. Sin que lo hubieran planeado, cuando se encontraron encerrados en una soledad que inmediatamente desdeñaron, ambos se dedicaron a esperar, recargando sus espaldas contra la puerta cerrada, hasta que la presencia de Obi-Wan se percibió lejana.

Abrieron las puertas al mismo tiempo y Camus detuvo el paso que pensaba dar cuando Milo se adelantó, cruzó el pasillo con un par de zancadas e invadió su habitación. Se comportó impulsivo, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos, empujando para cerrar la puerta con una torpe mano que después se ocupó de atraer a Camus aún más cerca.

Camus no pensaba alejarse. Respondió a los anhelantes besos de Milo hasta que éste adquirió sosiego y tranquilizó sus caricias. Al separarse, los labios de Camus, enrojecidos, ligeramente más hinchados y humedecidos, sólo tuvieron que levantar una de sus comisuras, y sus manos únicamente necesitaron acariciar el rostro de Milo con exagerada calma, para que aquél comprendiera lo que quería decir.

Milo giró sus ojos, poniéndolos en blanco antes de soltar una mezcla de resoplido frustrado y risa cínica. Se separó de Camus, pero no soltó su mano. Lo guió hasta el que sería su lecho de descanso esa noche. Era una cama desconocida para ambos, pero lo ajeno del escenario fue infinitamente compensado por la reconfortante familiaridad del cuerpo que abrazaban.

—.—


	12. Sueños

**—12. Sueños —**

Se sentía pequeño. Sus ojos, sin embargo, eran grandes y brillantes, y miraban el mundo encontrándole algo especial a cada detalle por más insignificante que fuera.

Se sentía también feliz. Sabía que algo le faltaba, pero la mujer de cabellos celestes y ojos sumamente amables y oscuros, era todo lo que necesitaba para sentirse satisfecho en su pequeño universo, en su sencilla existencia.

La sensación de perfección, de pertenecer a un sitio y sentirse cómodo y contento en él, se desvaneció tan rápido como las bellas facciones de la mujer que se descompusieron en un gesto alarmante. Ella se agachó frente a él, sujetándolo de sus frágiles hombros. Un gran temor habitaba en su mirada, y las manos que llegaron a acariciar sus mejillas temblaban incontrolablemente.

El miedo le fue irremediablemente contagiado cuando la mujer habló con una voz apagada, un susurro, temiendo ser descubierta por quienquiera que le ocasionaba ese terror.

—Camus, escóndete ahí. No salgas ni hagas ruido. Promete que obedecerás.

Asintió antes de que la mujer le obligara a entrar a un pequeño armario, más bien gaveta, en la que apenas si cabía sentado y hecho ovillo.

¿Por qué seguía sus órdenes? Él no era Camus. Él era Milo, y él nunca había conocido a su madre. Y esa mujer que lo dejaba encerrado en el mencionado escondite, después de depositar un beso sobre su frente, por alguna razón se sentía como tal.

Comenzó a temblar. Escuchaba ruidos violentos y la oscuridad de su pequeño refugio no le consolaba. Sintió la necesidad de salir y buscar a su madre, el instinto de ayudarla al presentir que se hallaba en peligro era demasiado fuerte. Pero ella le había hecho prometer…, así que esperó hasta que el sonido de un desesperado grito ahogado le llevó a abrir la puertezuela tras la cual se escondía, sólo lo suficiente para echar una ojeada afuera.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió, al ser testigo de cómo la mujer —que por algún motivo ocupaba un gran espacio en su corazón— caía inerte al suelo después de que su pecho fuera atravesado por el brillante láser de un _bláster, _cargado por uno de los corpulentos hombres que invadieron su hogar. Y con eso, su joven corazón se quebró. Un pequeño y agudo grito no pudo ser contenido en su garganta.

La atención del hombre fue robada por tal lamentable sonido. Al voltear, el asesino logró distinguirlo entre la ranura por la que imprudentemente se asomaba.

Sintió a su herido corazón latir imparable y fuerte, sus ojos parecían estar derritiéndose, convirtiéndose en un líquido tibio que escurría por sus mejillas. El hombre caminaba hacia él, decidido, con arma en mano, y no le quedó más que hacer que recoger sus rodillas y alejarse lo más posible que pudo de la puertezuela, lo cual no era mucho debido al limitado espacio. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar más lágrimas pero tragándose sollozos.

En su mente sólo existía el deseo de desaparecer.

No abrió sus ojos ni cuando escuchó que el hombre corría la puerta. Pensó que moriría, que acompañaría a su madre en el último de los viajes. Y extrañamente no le parecía una idea tan despreciable, pues al menos sonaba mejor que sobrevivir y quedarse solo. Pero el pequeño fue ignorante de cómo el hombre veía extrañado el espacio vacío donde podía jurar haber observado que un niño se asomaba, y donde ahora no había nada. Cerró de nuevo la compuerta y se retiró de la casa en total confusión.

/./././././././././././././././././

Milo despertó de golpe y se sentó en la cama cual resorte. Su pecho dolía en lo más profundo y las ganas de llorar eran inexplicablemente intensas.

Recurrió a La Fuerza, aclarando su mente y respirando hondo en un intento de tranquilizarse, mas su agitación sólo tendió a incrementar cuando en su campo de audición captó débiles sonidos que cargaban un claro desconsuelo.

Giró su rostro para ver a Camus balbuceando incoherencias contra la almohada, llorando dormido. Tanto la imagen que atestiguaba como su afligida firma de Fuerza constituían evidencias de su sufrimiento inconsciente.

El natural impulso de Milo le llevó estirar las manos con dirección a los hombros de Camus, pero las dejó suspendidas a medio trayecto. Estaba dudando en sacudirle y despertarlo debido a una fugaz idea que cruzó su mente, y él mismo apenas si podía creerse siendo retardador del alivio de Camus, cuando todo lo que siempre le preocupaba era su bienestar.

Pero se detuvo a pensar. Para no sentirse tan culpable mientras lo hacía, acarició con una mano la frente Camus, perlada por el sudor. Podía sentir perfectamente el temor emanando de él. Milo pasó saliva dificultosamente. No estaba seguro de si su idea sería inteligente o completamente ridícula.

Sin embargo, cuando recurrió al vínculo que compartía con el otro joven, confirmó sus sospechas.

Camus estaba inmerso en el mismo sueño que él tuvo. Un sueño que probablemente aquél le había compartido por accidente mediante la conexión que los unía.

Milo se acostó de nuevo al lado de Camus, abrazándole sin mucha fuerza, sólo para sentir su agitación aplacarse un tanto, cuidando de no despertarlo violentamente. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Recordó su sueño, el mismo que seguía torturando a Camus, y acudió al vínculo que los convertía en uno.

Dentro de las imágenes de su mente el otro continuaba reviviendo una y otra vez aquella escena que marcaba el fin de su vida como hasta entonces la había conocido, y que sería un detalle muy influyente en el futuro que le esperaría. Pero en nada de eso se detenía a meditar cuando todos sus pensamientos estaban fundados en el miedo y la confusión.

Dentro de su escondite había escapado a una muerte segura, pero no comprendía porque él sí, y su madre no. Tampoco se explicaba por qué no salía de ese recuadro que lo albergaba y permanecía escondido incluso cuando los guerrilleros ya no se escuchaban en su hogar.

Entonces notó algo extraño: el tiempo pasaba. No se detenía más en el momento que el asesino se marchaba cerrando tras de sí la puerta de entrada, para repetirse todo de nuevo e infinitas veces desde el inicio de su recuerdo.

Los segundos esta vez corrían, y con ello la sensación de soledad se volvía palpable, imposible de negar, cuando nadie le ordenaba salir de ese armario. Y él no lo haría por su propio pie. Su madre le había hecho prometer.

Entonces, el inconfundible sonido que la puerta de su casa emitía al ser abierta, le llevó a cerrar los ojos de nuevo, abrazar sus piernas flexionadas y pretender que se hacía chiquito. Deseó desaparecer de nuevo.

Pero en esa ocasión su deseo no se cumplió. Después de que escuchó la puertezuela siendo abierta, se sintió extraído de ahí y levantado en el aire. Alguien lo cargaba pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos para averiguar de quién se trataba. Al principio se removió y pataleó tratando de escapar, pero tras unos momentos le fue totalmente inútil, pues el intruso lo abrazó con una fuerza desmesurada que no le dejó más opción que permanecer quieto contra el firme tórax.

Tras unos minutos, Camus comenzó a sentirse distinto. Aún tenía miedo y lloraba, pero el peso que el dolor causaba sobre su mente y corazón parecía aligerarse. Surgía en él la sensación de que alguien irrumpía en su ser y despejaba algo de ese dolor.

Camus suspiró e instintivamente rodeó con sus cortas piernas la cintura del hombre que lo cargaba. Sus manos alcanzaron los hombros del joven para sostenerse mejor y se ayudó de ellas para impulsarse hacia arriba, hasta que su rostro quedó oculto contra el cuello que una cabellera azul violácea cubría parcialmente.

Suspiró contra la bronceada piel que despedía un agradable aroma y sintió a las lágrimas que quedaron humedeciendo sus pestañas enfriarse. Sus ojos ya no producían más.

No conocía al hombre que lo sujetaba y ni siquiera había visto su rostro, pero la tranquilidad que aquél exudaba por cada poro le aseguraba que no le haría ningún daño, y que —tal como se sentía entre sus brazos— estaba totalmente protegido, hasta de sus propias emociones traicioneras.

—Todo estará bien —aquél susurró consolando. Camus instantáneamente quedó prendado del sonido de esa voz a la cual no le resultaba tan difícil creerle, y a cuyo dueño se abrazó con mayor ímpetu.

El hombre levantó su rostro tomándolo de la barbilla, deslizó su mano hasta su mejilla y buscó sus enrojecidos ojos con una mirada turquesa que a Camus le pareció la más brillante que hubiese visto jamás.

El desconocido ahora le parecía tremendamente familiar, y las palabras que a continuación murmuró no resultaron ajenas a sus oídos. No cuando esa voz las pronunciaba.

—Te amo.

Camus pestañeó, y sus ojos se tornaron límpidos. Vio al hombre acercar el rostro lentamente hacia el suyo. Cuando su pequeña y respingada nariz tocó la punta de otra más grande, el joven le sonrió. Camus únicamente volvió a parpadear, sintiendo su mente completamente en blanco. Un vacío que se llenaba con la luz que la sonrisa de aquél traía consigo.

Un segundo después, sus labios fueron tocados en un roce apenas perceptible por los del joven que cerraba sus ojos, dejando caer sus párpados en un lento y delicado movimiento que le recordaba al de las alas de esas criaturas que protagonizaban los cuentos fantásticos que su madre le relataba… ¿Cómo eran? ¿Hadas? ¿Mariposas? ¿Ángeles?

Algo así…

Entonces, el ángel lo besó. Y él, suponiendo que era algo que debía hacer, pues el otro así había hecho, cerró sus ojos tras un fugaz parpadeo.

Milo abrió los ojos, dando por terminado con ello la ilusión. Camus, por ende, despertó también. Sus ojos garzos se hallaban pasmadamente abiertos. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo molestaba, pero lo ignoró, tal como ignoró sus lágrimas, que de todas formas ya casi no escurrían. Ahora su atención la concentraba en ciertas preguntas.

¿Por qué ese sueño perturbó su descanso?

Había enterrado el recuerdo de su madre en lo más profundo de su memoria para que no le resultara debilitante, relegando cuánto la había querido, olvidando lo duro que fue presenciar su muerte y presentir que sería su mismo destino. Camus recordó que aquel fatídico día los guerrilleros habían entrado a saquear su hogar, tal como hacían con todos en aquella época de conflicto que azotó a Torken durante muchos años.

Su sueño —su desempolvado recuerdo, más bien— le dejaba múltiples interrogantes. ¿Aquel hombre, el asesino de su madre, no lo había visto acaso? ¿Por qué no lo mató? ¿Por qué lo dejó ahí? En ese entonces Camus era demasiado joven para comprender, pero ahora que revivía tales eventos la única conclusión era que La Fuerza lo había salvado. Inconscientemente, ese inocente deseo de desaparecer desató las innatas habilidades que más tarde le ayudarían a convertirse en Jedi, y le llevaron a formar una ilusión de vacío en el armario donde se ocultaba, de manera que el asaltante no fue capaz de verlo.

Dicha resolución le dejó perplejo; tales habilidades requerían un nivel muy alto de concentración y era algo que Camus jamás había vuelto a hacer en toda su vida, y de lo cual poco había escuchado hablar. Le sorprendía que, siendo tan pequeño, hubiera sido capaz de llevar a cabo tal hazaña.

Y luego, la última parte de ese sueño…

—Milo… —Concentró su vista en los ojos afables de quien lo cuidaba entre sus brazos, sonriéndole dulcemente. Camus comprendió.

—¿Era tu madre? —inquirió Milo, en una voz que Camus jamás había escuchado tan suave.

—Tú… ¿lo soñaste también? —La respuesta era indudable y fue inmediatamente confirmada por el ligero asentimiento de aquél. No obstante, resultaba tan extraño y difícil de creer…

—Pero ¿cómo…? —su voz murió contra la túnica que cubría el pecho de Milo, en donde su rostro se acurrucó.

—No lo sé.

Milo apenas si podía explicarse cómo fue capaz de manipular los sueños de Camus de esa manera. Nunca pensó que pudiese hacer algo de tal magnitud. Leer mentes débiles resultaba fácil, pero Camus era un Jedi. Manejar los sueños de un servidor a La Fuerza era algo sin precedentes.

Camus también se preguntaba lo mismo. Sus brazos rodeaban a Milo, respondiendo enfáticamente al abrazo, mientras su cabeza buscaba una explicación lógica para lo sucedido. Tras pocos minutos concluyó que el cómo o el porqué no importaban. Milo había entrado en su sueño para consolarlo y había convertido un terrible recuerdo en algo más sencillo de enfrentar y aceptar.

—Gracias —expulsó en un sincero murmullo.

Como respuesta, Milo lo atrajo más cerca de sí y acarició su espalda en débiles vaivenes que aumentaron su fragilidad hasta casi detenerse del todo, cuando ambos se relajaron lo suficiente para dejarse caer en lo que esperaban que fuera un descanso apacible.

Nada de apacible tuvieron los chirriantes sonidos que escucharon de repente en el pasillo externo a la lujosa habitación.

Se pusieron de pie renuentemente y llegaron hasta la puerta. Milo aún no soltaba la perilla cuando una pequeña comitiva (compuesta por una muchacha uniformada como sirviente real y dos droides) se coló al interior de la habitación sin pedir permiso.

—La senadora los espera para desayunar —informó la chica que ya comenzaba a arreglar la cama—. Ellos los llevarán al salón —decía indicando con la mirada al par de droides que parecían estar sumidos en una acalorada discusión.

Milo carraspeó, y el más alto de los robots se giró alarmado y temblando un poco. No dejaba de vacilar en cada movimiento de sus manos.

—Disculpe a mi compañero señor, no conoce modales. Me presento como C-3PO, droide de protocolo al servicio de la señora Padmé. Este pretexto de astromecánico es RD-D2, mas no le escuchen. Yo ya me he metido en múltiples problemas por ello.

El mencionado droide, de cilíndrica complexión y cabeza redondeada, hizo parpadear un foco circular y activó el movimiento de la articulación que hacía su parte superior girar, mientras soltaba numerosos trinados y chasquidos en reclamo a su ofensor.

El nervioso C-3PO volvía a contestarle y tratar en vano de explicarle lo inapropiado de su lenguaje, y se enzarzaban en una discusión sin mucho sentido. Al principio Milo y Camus se divirtieron con la situación, pero tras unos minutos se cansaron y decidieron salir de la recámara para buscar por su propia cuenta el comedor donde eran esperados.

Para probar la paciencia de ambos, sus asignados guías los alcanzaron más pronto de lo predicho. El droide de protocolo, cumpliendo en exceso bien su trabajo, les contaba la historia de Naboo mientras caminaban a través de los altos pasillos. Narraba sin cesar los recientes conflictos en los que el planeta se había visto envuelto, incluyendo experiencias personales que su chip de memoria guardaba; les informó con cierto orgullo que había sido creado por el afamado piloto y aprendiz de Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, y luego decía resentido cómo este le había abandonado en Naboo, donde tenía que soportar la compañía de su camarada azul de poca altura y educación. Pese a eso, servir a la senadora Amidala constituía todo un placer.

—Aunque desde que el amo Anakin se fue, la señora Padmé ha estado… Déjeme buscar en mi base de datos… Me parece que el término que debo aplicar es "triste".

Camus y Milo cruzaron miradas extrañadas. Hasta ahora no les había atravesado por la mente qué sería del alumno del Maestro Kenobi y habían pasado por alto su ausencia. El misterio les fue revelado por el mismo Obi-Wan mientras desayunaban con él y los senadores.

—¿¡Sith!? —Camus miró a Milo de manera amenazante al escuchar la escandalosa exclamación de aquel.

Continuaron escuchando en tenso silencio mientras los sombríos acontecimientos eran revelados. Quien alguna vez fuese creído el "Elegido", se convirtió en un servidor al lado oscuro de La Fuerza y surgió como una amenaza latente contra la República, la Orden Jedi en específico, e, irremediablemente, Padmé Amidala.

Obi-Wan lo creyó muerto después de que Anakin, guiado por la ambición despertada en su maleable mente por el Canciller y el rencor de los recuerdos que nunca supo dejar atrás, se levantó en su contra terminando aquella misión como tragedia. El líder anónimo de las fuerzas oscuras, sin embargo, había utilizado las ventajas de la tecnología para traer a Anakin de vuelta, esta vez como un monstruo que apenas si guardaba relación con su humanidad de antaño. Kenobi sólo se había encontrado en una ocasión con aquella criatura que ahora se hacía llamar "Darth Vader", y fue todo lo que necesitó para corroborar que esa máquina viviente ya no era Anakin.

Explicó que este último se sentía traicionado por todos a los que alguna vez amó. Decía que Obi-Wan lo había abandonado a una muerte segura después de la batalla, y que Padmé había faltado a sus votos de amor al rechazarlo únicamente debido a la índole de sus nuevos ideales.

Darth Vader buscaba venganza y su objetivo más próximo era su esposa, ahora madre de mellizos de los que Anakin no se había enterado. Había transcurrido demasiado tiempo desde que Padmé lo vio; si no eran constantes juntas con el Canciller que lo mantenían alejado en Coruscant, se trataba de múltiples misiones que le privaban de su compañía. Y ella había optado por no comunicarle su estado cuando supo que estaba embarazada. Había notado cambios en él, y prefirió esperar. No había errado en predecir esos cambios, pero tal vez había esperado demasiado.

Ahora sus hijos estaban en tanto o mayor peligro que ella. Si Darth Vader llegaba a ser conocedor de su existencia, no dudaría en llevárselos y educarlos para convertirlos en futuros Sith. Al fin que, incluso a tan tierna edad como era apenas un mes de nacidos, ya contaban con presencias considerables en La Fuerza; motivo por el cual debían ser apartados urgentemente.

Tenían que ocultarse por separado, pues si permanecían juntos resultaría muy fácil para Darth Vader sentirlos. Así que el plan era refugiar a Padmé y Leia, la pequeña, en Alderaan, bajo el cuidado del senador Organa. Mientras que Obi-Wan llevaría a Luke a Tatooine, lugar de origen del mismo Anakin, donde el hermanastro de éste había aceptado hacerse cargo del niño.

Milo y Camus debían asegurarse de que Padmé y Bail llegaran con bien a Alderaan.

—¿Y usted Maestro Kenobi, irá solo?

—De hecho, precisamente ayer lo discutíamos... —La voz de Padmé interrumpió los movimientos afirmativos que realizaba Obi-Wan con su cabeza, quien ya respondía de esa manera a la pregunta de Milo. Tuvo que tornar su atención hacia la obstinada muchacha.

—Senadora… —su tono rogaba por no más intervenciones, pero la aludida se hizo sorda a ello.

—Le proponía al Maestro Kenobi que ustedes lo escoltaran a Tatooine. Dejarlo irlo solo con Luke me parece muy riesgoso. Después regresarían y nos acompañarían al senador Organa y a mí a Alderaan. ¿Qué opinan?

A los dos muchachos les parecía admirable la seguridad que la mujer ostentaba al referirse a los acontecimientos que le separarían de uno de sus hijos. Sabía controlar sus emociones, y en numerosas ocasiones previas había demostrado su valentía. La señorita Padmé podría haber sido un buen Jedi, pensaron ambos.

—Me parece buena idea —dijo Milo, confirmando lo acertado de su respuesta con una mirada aprobatoria que Camus le dirigió.

—No sería prudente dejarla sin protección Jedi, senadora —Obi-Wan insistió. Buscó con su mirada apoyo por parte de Organa, pero éste no hizo más que encogerse de hombros; conocía a la perfección la testarudez de Amidala.

—Únicamente serían unas horas. Además, cuento con mi guardia real, y recuerda que Luke es mi hijo, y si algo sucediera durante el viaje, no tendrías ayuda y-

—Acompañaremos al Maestro Kenobi y después vendremos por usted —concluyó Camus, quien sintió que tal vez había sonado demasiado firme en sus convicciones cuando ninguno de los presentes se atrevió a contradecirle. Padmé, sin embargo, le sonrió.

—Bien. Entonces, si me permiten, los dejaré un rato. Me apetece un paseo por la villa.

Como si pudiesen leer mentes, dos de sus fieles servidoras entraron al comedor. Una de ellas cargaba una túnica para complementar el atuendo de la senadora, quien, con asistencia de las muchachas, se colocó con agilidad la prenda tipo abrigo. El trío salió con rápidos pasos del recinto.

Kenobi lanzó una mirada suplicante a Milo y a Camus, quienes inmediatamente comprendieron. Dejando su desayuno a medias, se levantaron de la mesa para alcanzar a Padmé justo cuando subía a un transporte estilo góndola que flotaba en el pequeño sitio de desembarque localizado en la entrada de la mansión.

—Senadora, ¿nos permitiría acompañarla? —Padmé volteó hacia Camus y asintió. Dirigió después un divertido vistazo a Milo, quien viró los ojos al darse cuenta de que acababan de ser alcanzados por R2-D2 y el parlanchín C-3PO.

La pequeña embarcación recorrió el lago hasta llegar a un pequeño pueblo de rústica apariencia. Pasaron toda la mañana caminando detrás de Padmé mientras ésta recorría los jardines que abundaban en tal lugar. Ella aprovechó también para visitar a su familia, quienes habitaban ahí. Y al final del día, cuando el atardecer les avisaba que era hora de regresar, dieron un último paseo por los pequeños puestos de artesanías que se amontonaban en una plazoleta.

Camus era quien permanecía más cerca de la muchacha, pues Milo andaba distraído entre las constantes discusiones que R2D2 y C-3PO entablaban. Así que, dejando al resto un tanto aparte, Padmé y Camus se detuvieron en uno de los comercios donde la materia prima para la elaboración de las joyas que allí se vendía era el vidrio.

La senadora conocía al anciano artesano desde que era niña y se dio unos minutos para enfrascarse en una trivial plática con él, mientras Camus analizaba escrupulosamente el particular arte que el mencionado hombre creaba. Vasijas, y recipientes constituían lo básico, pero podía encontrar hasta collares, brazaletes, medallas y otras joyas elaboradas de cristal, transparente y coloreado también.

Estudió con circunspección la admirable variedad de dijes, y encontró algo que llamó su atención.

—Disculpe, ¿cuantos créditos pide por esto?

—Para usted, por ser amigo de la senadora, será gratis.

Camus insistió vehemente en pagar por la delicada joya y el viejo no tuvo más opción que aceptar un par de créditos republicanos de parte del terco muchacho. La delgadísima cadena de plata en la que colgó el dije corrió por cuenta de Padmé, a manera de agradecimiento por la ayuda que le brindaban.

Dejó a la senadora entretenida en su plática con el artesano, y llegó donde Milo. Ordenó a los fastidiosos droides que vigilaran a Padmé, y ellos, por supuesto, obedecieron. Al fin fue dejado a solas con Milo, quien lo veía incrédulamente divertido.

Le parecía inusual el comportamiento de Camus, quien increíblemente dejaba a la senadora sólo al cuidado de un par de hojalatas vivientes, y ahora parecía actuar en demasía tímido y nervioso, indeciso de hablar, hasta que finalmente la voz logró salirle, algo temblorosa.

—Quiero regalarte algo… —Sacó de su bolsillo la joya que hacía minutos acababa de adquirir y la colocó alrededor del cuello de Milo. Éste, sonrojado y sorprendido, tomó en sus dedos el pequeño dije que ahora descansaba sobre el centro de su pecho y lo estudió con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Gracias por perfeccionar mi realidad, y mis sueños.

Milo sintió a su corazón apachurrarse en un efecto que, sin embargo, no resultaba desagradable. Su sonrisa se incrementó, pero una ceja se enarcó mientras observaba la gota de cristal que rodaba entre sus dedos.

—¿Una lágrima? —preguntó extrañado.

—Contigo no me importa llorar…—explicó el otro, asomando sus ojos azules tras entrecerrados párpados, evocando los sucesos de esa misma mañana.

—…Siempre estaré ahí para consolarte —complementó Milo, ampliando su arrebatadora sonrisa justo antes de soltar la lágrima de cristal para estirar sus brazos y rodear con ellos la cintura de Camus, atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo. Camus sonrió y utilizó una de sus manos para acariciar un lado del rostro de Milo, mientras con otra se abrazaba a su espalda.

Un beso hubiera complementado la escena a la perfección, pero tuvieron que realizar el colosal esfuerzo de contenerse. Se apartaron con mucha renuencia cuando la senadora, sus sirvientes y el par de droides caminaban hacia ellos.

—Muchachos, me gustaría descansar. Regresaré, ustedes pueden quedarse el tiempo que deseen.

—De ninguna manera, senadora. La acompañaremos —Camus se apresuró a responder.

La muchacha sonrió condescendientemente mientras asentía, en un gesto que desapareció al instante que notó la lágrima de cristal colgando del cuello de Milo. Su mirada se ensombreció y miró a Camus. Su voz sonó tanto reprobatoria como compasiva.

—No lo condenes al llanto —sentenció, girando y apresurándose de regreso al puerto donde el transporte les esperaba. Camus y Milo intercambiaron miradas confundidas y decidieron ignorar el sombrío comentario de la muchacha, quien, a cada paso que daba, dejaba la esencia de su perpetua desazón perceptible en La Fuerza.

Una vez de vuelta en el pequeño palacio, los contados habitantes recurrieron a sus mullidas camas para un muy necesitado descanso, antes de lo que seguramente sería una atareada mañana. Con el simple objetivo de variar, esta vez Milo y Camus decidieron pasar la noche en la recámara designada al primero.

—¿Ya te dije "gracias"? —preguntó al muchacho que se recostaba sobre su torso desnudo, para jugar con la gotita de vidrio, acariciándola con la yema de un dedo índice que prontamente se vio tocado por una mano más bronceada. Los dedos de ambos intercambiaban puestos con el pretexto de estudiar la redondeada joya, deseando nada más que contactar sus manos en inocentes roces.

—No con esas palabras —dijo Camus en un falso tono ofendido.

—Gracias. —Camus levantó su mirada y se encontró con la encantadora sonrisa que Milo esbozaba mientras agradecía su pequeño regalo.

Milo se impulsó, tomando las muñecas de Camus para llevarlas sobre su cabeza, una vez que logró quedar encima de su esbelto cuerpo. Aquél, al igual que él, sólo permanecía en pantalones, y así la piel de sus torsos se acariciaba con cada intencional movimiento que el captor realizaba contra su presa.

Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en los labios de Milo al momento en que aflojó el agarre sobre las muñecas de Camus, quien rápidamente buscó con sus manos la piel de la espalda del otro. Milo convirtió su sonrisa en una diferente, cariñosa, que desapareció cuando acercó su rostro para asaltar los labios de Camus en un beso que habían pospuesto y que sentían necesitar vitalmente. La escala de intensidad del contacto subió hasta que se robaron mutuamente el aliento, y bajó hasta que no quedó más que una suave succión sobre sus labios con la que superficialmente se despidieron.

Sus miradas se dedicaron las buenas noches con un lento pestañeo, y sus manos y piernas se enlazaron en un abrazo de cuerpo completo del que sería complicado deshacerse a la mañana siguiente.

—.—


	13. Lunas de Lego

**—13. Lunas de Lego—**

No hubo sol que retara la protección de sus párpados esa mañana. La oscuridad azulada de la madrugada fue lo que un par de ojos turquesas se encontraron al terminar su letargo.

El par de ojos giraron a un lado, buscando aquellos que eran sus eternos vecinos al amanecer, mas únicamente un espacio vacío en la cama fue lo que pudieron contemplar.

Milo se levantó con un profundo suspiro. Dirigió su vista, guiada por un invisible imán, hacia el pequeño balcón fuera de la ventana.

—¿No pensabas despertarme? —Se acercó a la espigada silueta y se recostó confianzudamente contra su espalda, abrazándole por la cintura y apoyando la barbilla en su hombro.

—Lo iba a hacer en unos minutos… —Camus respondió, segundos antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa cuando sintió un suave beso sobre un lado de su cuello—. Pero me alegra que te hayas adelantado.

Dio vuelta y se encontró de frente con él. Cruzaron miradas, disfrutando el vívido color, la profundidad pupilar, el coqueto marco de las pestañas. Y cuando el prolongado contacto visual terminó, sus cuerpos se conectaron de forma distinta, pero igual de habitual para ellos; sus labios se acariciaron dándose los buenos días y terminaron formando dos amplias sonrisas que reflejaban la despreocupación que los tenía presa.

Tales ánimos se esfumarían rápidamente cuando se obligaran a recordar la cantidad de responsabilidades que prometía ese importante día.

Tras el pequeño intercambio con el que mantenían presente que su fuerte relación de amistad había evolucionado tremendamente, y que a diario les producía una leve sensación de jubilosa victoria al saber que no había adversidad que pudiese terminar con ese inquebrantable nexo, Milo y Camus volvieron a la habitación. Se ataviaron con sus sobrias ropas Jedi, aseguraron a sus cinturones las elegantes armas típicas de los caballeros de la Orden, y tras varios profundos suspiros para intentar despejar la mente y entonarse con la Fuerza, dejaron atrás la pomposa habitación y recorrieron los pasillos de la edificación.

Cuando se reunieron con Obi-Wan Kenobi en las afueras del pequeño palacio, el equipo mecánico real ya estaba terminando la minuciosa inspección del transporte que usarían, y el mencionado Jedi se encontraba más que listo para partir, sosteniendo celosamente entre sus brazos a una de las dos importantes personitas que debían ser protegidas. Detrás de él, una Padmé que ya no sabía dónde esconder la infinidad de lágrimas que pugnaban por rebosar impertinentemente de sus ojos, y que se sentía incapaz de articular una palabra, simplemente agitaba su temblorosa mano en despedida cuando el trío de caballeros Jedi abordó la nave con su valiosa carga.

—Todavía no comprendo del todo, Maestro… ¿por qué Tatooine? Es un lugar infestado de criminales… —Camus inquirió al sentarse en el lugar del copiloto, junto al asiento que el mayor de los tres hombres ocupaba mientras dirigía la nave. Milo se encontraba de pie unos metros atrás, paseándose con un pequeño Luke entre sus brazos, tratando de convencerle de dormir.

—Eso no es del todo inconveniente —comenzó a explicar el de ojos verdes, sin desviar su atención de los controles de la nave—. Difícilmente se sospecharía que el hijo del "Elegido" está oculto ahí… —complementó con notable acidez en su voz. Suspiró para despedirse de los desagradables recuerdos que la mención indirecta de su antiguo aprendiz le trajo, y así continuar más tranquilamente.

Obi-Wan les explicó que ese era el planeta natal de Anakin —ahora "Darth Vader"— y que ahí habitaba el medio hermano de éste: Owen Lars, quien había aceptado hacerse cargo de su sobrino Luke. Obi-Wan también explicó, con cierta pesadumbre, que él permanecería manteniendo un bajo perfil en ese desértico lugar, vigilando al niño hasta que fuera hora de que continuara con el camino que su padre dejó a medias. O al menos en eso confiaba el cansado Jedi… El brusco desbalance que se había dado tendría que ser equilibrado en algún momento.

El ignominioso planeta ya era conocido por los dos jóvenes escoltas de Kenobi, a quienes no les traía ninguna agradable memoria. Pero su estadía esa vez fue una fugaz; descendieron en un punto perdido del inmenso desierto, no muy lejos de donde el aislado y humilde hogar de los Lars se hallaba, y tras entregar a Luke con la joven pareja que se encargaría de él, Milo y Camus acompañaron a Obi-Wan hasta una solitaria y pequeña casa donde voluntariamente se recluiría, abstrayéndose de todo, para dedicarse a guardar esperanzas y dar tiempo al tiempo.

Sería la última vez que cruzarían miradas con aquellos melancólicos ojos que, al despedirse, albergaron una fuerte curiosidad por el destino que La Fuerza les deparaba.

—¿Ustedes regresarán a Coruscant? —La pareja de jóvenes se miraron mutuamente por un instante de confusión, antes de regresar su atención al hombre que, en el marco de la puerta del que sería su nuevo hogar, entablaba un último diálogo con ellos.

—Por supuesto. Después de la escala en Naboo, regresaremos al templo —contestó Milo, juntando sus cejas al centro en desconcierto; la pregunta de Kenobi resultaba absurda.

—Tengan cuidado. Dentro de poco los Jedi no serán bienvenidos en ninguna parte —advirtió fatalistamente.

—¿Qué quiere decir, Maestro?... No podemos abandonar la Orden —Camus intervino, alarmado por el pesimismo con el que el otro se atrevía a declarar al lado oscuro de La Fuerza como vencedor.

—No, pero… —Kenobi suspiró. Y reflexionó por un instante… ¿Realmente deseaba extinguir toda la esperanza para esos chicos?—. Que La Fuerza los acompañe. —Se obligó una diminuta sonrisa, y asintió despidiéndolos.

—A usted también, Maestro Kenobi —contestó Milo, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño, bañando por una repentina sensación de desaliento que Camus también compartía y de la cual no se despegaron en el resto del día.

Esa sensación les trajo además ciertos presentimientos ambiguos y oscuros. Y, por supuesto, quien más se aferraba a ellos buscando respuestas que no encontraría era Camus, muy al contrario de Milo, que se resignaba a que La Fuerza —con la cual raramente se hallaba en perfectos términos— tarde o temprano les haría alguna traicionera jugarreta y algo terminaría sorprendiéndoles durante esta misión. Permanecer alerta era lo único que se le ocurría como prevención.

Y Camus, seguramente meditando en cómo salvar a la galaxia… Milo volteaba cada tanto de tiempo hacia su copiloto, quien permaneció abstraído en sus pensamientos durante todo el viaje de regreso a Naboo.

Milo ocupó ese tiempo de silencio para enfrascarse en reflexiones propias y revisó cada detalle de lo último dicho por Kenobi. Llegó al punto en que le pareció tan tentadora la posibilidad sugerida por aquél, que no pudo evitar expresarlo.

—Camus… ¿y si lo hiciéramos? —Milo miró a su acompañante, quien le dedicó su entera atención. Camus le pidió que continuara con un confuso parpadeo, buscando entender de qué estaba hablando. Milo sonrió.

—Y si, después de esto, ¿dejáramos todo atrás?... Podríamos perdernos en algún planeta lejano, olvidarnos de todo… —Cuando notó la escandalizada mirada que Camus le dirigía, Milo esfumó la soñadora sonrisa de sus labios y continuó con un tono más serio y realista—: Sabes que la Orden no demorará mucho tiempo más en pie. Muchos Jedi han perecido, y con el inminente conflicto nadie estará a salvo; Darth Vader ha adquirido un terrible poder, la república está cayendo…

Camus negaba efusivamente con su cabeza, e interrumpiendo a Milo, mencionó el nombre del gobernante en quien todavía se aferraba a creer:

—Palpatine… — "…lo arreglará todo", tal vez habría dicho, si realmente se hubiera sentido convencido de ello.

—Palpatine… —Milo masculló entre dientes—. El maestro Kenobi cree que él está detrás de todo esto, y presiento que tiene razón. Nosotros fuimos tan estúpidos al no notarlo… La República ya no existe, él ha construido un Imperio justo frente a nuestras narices y nosotros se lo permitimos, me atrevo a decir que incluso lo ayudamos…

—Son sólo suposiciones, Milo. Huir cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles no es valeroso. —Camus hubiese deseado sonar más firme, pero, apenas admitiéndolo a sí mismo, pensó por un momento en dejarse convencer por su compañero. Tenía razón; Kenobi prácticamente les había aconsejado alejarse de todo, pero Camus no soportaría la culpabilidad que conllevaría ese camino fácil.

—No me interesa ser valiente. Prefiero terminar como un cobarde desertor a quedarme para arriesgar a perder lo que más amo. —El resplandor en las pupilas de Milo se sacudió, reflejando su temor, y su adoración hacia quien, intimidado por tanto sentimiento, desvió la mirada y permaneció en silencio.

Milo suspiró, sin esperar más respuesta. Adivinar que Camus jamás aceptaría su proposición era lógico. Sin insistir más, al menos por el momento, el de ojos turquesas se dedicó a pilotear la aeronave hasta que la templada y mágica atmósfera de Naboo los recibió al anochecer.

Al aterrizar, Camus dejó a Milo la tarea de informar a Amidala sobre los pocos detalles que hicieron novedad durante la misión, mientras él se perdía entre el inmenso bosque que constituía el jardín del Palacio de Naboo, buscando en La Fuerza viviente algo que esfumara lejos de sí la desagradable sensación que le traía el saber que algo andaba mal y no poder discernir qué era.

—.—

—¿Parecían buenas personas? —La joven de ensortijados cabellos chocolate preguntaba nerviosa mientras revisaba el papeleo desparramado sobre un pequeño y elegante escritorio localizado en su habitación. Detrás de ella, dos asistentes se aseguraban de empacar hasta la más diminuta pieza de joyería y la más sencilla túnica.

Padmé no planeaba regresar a ese lugar.

—Fueron muy amables con nosotros… y el Maestro Kenobi estará vigilando, no tiene que preocuparse por Luke.

Padmé sabía que el niño estaría seguro, pero comprensiblemente lo extrañaba.

También la pequeña que descansaba en su cuna a unos metros de ahí añoraba la presencia de su gemelo; a cada hora, su sueño se interrumpía en accesos de llantos cíclicos y abrumadores para Padmé. Cada vez que apreciaba lágrimas formarse en los cristalinos ojos de Leia, la muchacha sufría tremendas crisis de fe preguntándose si cada arriesgada decisión tomada había sido correcta.

—Con su permiso, Senadora, iré a dar un chequeo a la nave —anunció Milo, antes de retirarse con una postura cabizbaja, experimentando gran empatía por el sufrimiento de la mujer.

Sabía bien lo que era sentirse perdiendo a alguien amado. En diversas ocasiones Camus estuvo fuera de su alcance, en peligro sin poder recibir su ayuda, gravemente herido y sin que él tuviera otra opción más que esperar. Y con el constante riesgo que sus profesiones brindaban, la posibilidad de terminar solo o dejarlo solo era verdaderamente real, por más inimaginable.

Agitó la cabeza negando efusivamente, acatándose a la realidad y dejando para nunca pensamientos como aquellos.

Se limitó a realizar eficientemente la revisión del estilizado transporte que los llevaría a Alderaan la mañana siguiente. Tras haber finalizado esa tarea, fue en busca de Camus.

Rastreando su estigma en La Fuerza, lo encontró sentado cerca de la orilla donde un lago se formaba a partir de una pequeña cascada de las muchas que abundaban en ese jardín.

Milo se sentó a su lado en el pasto, tratando de evitar palabras o movimientos bruscos que interrumpieran la meditación en la que el otro se enfrascaba, con sus ojos cerrados y la respiración sosegada.

Camus no tardaría mucho en obligarse a dejar esa profunda concentración, pues aunque su relajado cuerpo no lo demostrara, había puesto a su mente a arremolinarse con violencia.

Vio a Milo, se vio a él mismo, vio blásters y láseres, escuchó gritos, vislumbró sangre y destrucción. Sintió muerte y oscuridad en cantidades titánicas.

Pero todo fue ambiguo; una gran mancha borrosa de colores y angustia, sumamente confusa y densa; difícil adivinar si eran solo recuerdos, visiones de un futuro próximo o lejano, o no más que el fantasioso producto de su inseguridad.

Sin desear saber más de eso, que únicamente despertaba nuevas dudas en su interior, abrió sus ojos. Lucían demasiado oscuros comparado con el vibrante azul al que Milo estaba acostumbrado.

—¿Todo bien? —Camus sintió una mano sobre su hombro y, suspirando profundamente, contestó un firme "sí" en el que deseaba creer férreamente.

Sintiéndose conforme con esa respuesta, Milo se recargó hacia atrás en el pasto y acarició la espalda de Camus para animarle a hacer lo mismo. Éste volteó hacia el muchacho tirado a su lado, quien sonreía encandilador y siempre hermoso, y no tardó más en aproximarse y buscar apoyo en su pecho.

—No debí decir todas esas cosas… —Milo no se arrepentía precisamente por sus recién adquiridas creencias, sino por haber mortificado a Camus con ellas.

Camus negó con su cabeza, indicando que no había razón por la cual disculparse, y también que no quería abordar ese tema de nuevo.

Silencio fue lo que siguió. Milo se dedicó a acariciar los sedosos cabellos de Camus, mientras éste se permitía dormitar con su rostro cerca del cuello de Milo, abrazándose perezosamente a él. Los primeros minutos de ese descanso fueron pacíficos y confortantes; efecto invaluable que Camus podía encontrar en la compañía de Milo siempre que lo necesitara.

Sin embargo, cuando esos minutos se convirtieron en una tranquila media hora, y Camus se sentía a punto de quedar dormido sobre el cálido cuerpo de quien lo cuidaba, una punzada de imágenes acudió a su mente, aturdiéndolo cual si le hubieran golpeado salvajemente la cabeza. Vio las mismas cosas que había experimentado durante su meditación, pero después de ese relámpago de horror, también atestiguó escenas de su vida; recuerdos aislados dentro de una no muy larga línea de tiempo: la desde hace poco despertada memoria de su madre, su llegada al templo Jedi, su niñez y la constante compañía de Milo, su adolescencia y la constante compañía de Milo, el presente y la constante compañía de Milo...

Y dentro del ejército de "Milos" que vio, divisó algunas otras caras familiares: su Maestro, Yoda, Obi-Wan, Padmé, Marin, Hallie, Aioria, Leahna, Saga…

Contradictorios totalmente a las demás extrañas visiones que le causaban un inexplicable dolor en el pecho, todos éstos representaban para él recuerdos entrañables.

—Milo… ¿alguna vez te hablé de Saga? —¿Hacía cuánto tiempo que no mencionaba ese nombre? Y, sin embargo, salió de sus labios como lo más casual, cuando recordar al ex-Jedi resultaba bastante imprevisto.

Sin haberse esperado la mención de ese hombre, Milo frunció el ceño y ladeó la cabeza para mirar mejor a Camus, quien se apoyaba sobre los pectorales de su almohada humana cruzando los brazos y colocando sobre éstos la barbilla, mirando al otro con curiosidad, tratando de hacer memoria de cuántas cosas le había ocultado en su vida a Milo. Llegó a la resolución de que sólo aquel detalle de Saga había permanecido en secreto, y decidió que era momento de encargarse de eso.

Milo conocía al resto de las personas que habían estado unidas a Camus por un profundo respeto o un sincero cariño, pero nunca supo el verdadero significado que el fallecido gemelo tuvo para él.

—Infinidad de veces. —Recordó con cierto hastío todas las ocasiones en que llegó a sentirse desplazado por la amistad que Camus compartía con el otro joven de cabellos azules, apocado por la admiración que le profesaba…, y después, culpable al saberse su ejecutor.

—Sí, pero... ¿alguna vez te dije… lo importante que fue para mí? —No había ninguna necesidad de hacerlo, podría ahorrarse el decirle a Milo algo que seguramente le incomodaría. Sin embargo, Camus sentía que, por más insignificante que fuera el detalle, aquél debía saber cada pormenor con respecto a su vida, ser conocedor de cada desliz, alegría y tristeza..., sobre todo después de las desagradables visiones que le prometían un opaco futuro.

No temía a esa incertidumbre, a la oscuridad, a la muerte, o a cualquier sufrimiento que se augurara para él.

"_Prefiero terminar como un cobarde desertor a quedarme para arriesgar a perder lo que más amo."_

Temía por Milo. Por lo que su emocional e impredecible Milo haría en caso de que los miedos de éste se convirtieran en realidad.

—Sé que era prácticamente tu modelo a seguir...

—Y estuve enamorado de él algún tiempo —rápidamente complementó.

Milo armó en su rostro una expresión pasmada. Camus pestañeó y continuó observándolo con la misma naturalidad. Entonces, Milo rápidamente reflexionó y llegó a la conclusión de que esa confesión no debería sorprenderle; de hecho, más bien se alarmó por no haberlo notado en su momento.

—Él no me correspondió —Camus continuó explicando, desviando su vista al recordar lo abatido que se había sentido en aquel entonces—. Aunque de hecho fue él quien... —Camus arqueó sus cejas y se sonrojó visiblemente, evocando memorias.

—¿Quién qué? No me digas que… ¡Pensé que yo había sido el primero! —Camus volteó hacia Milo luciendo tremendamente divertido.

—¡Lo fuiste! Él solo me besó… —Sonrió y alcanzó a acariciar detrás de su oreja juguetonamente. Milo se inclinó en busca del mimo, mientras reflexionaba en la información recién recibida.

—Ah... —Se quedó meditabundo por un par de segundos. Luego hizo un gracioso gesto de enfurruño— ¿Y por qué me dices eso justo ahora?

—Se me ocurrió de repente… Era lo único que no sabías de mí. —Bajó el rostro hasta recargarlo por completo en el tórax de Milo, quien, todavía con el recuerdo fresco del gemelo en su mente, distraídamente informó:

—Se arrepintió de todo al final, ¿sabes?

Justo cuando Camus pretendía buscar los ojos de Milo e inquirir más a fondo sobre lo que había dicho, éste último se empujó haciendo a ambos rodar, hasta que tuvo a Camus debajo de él, mirándolo perplejo. Milo dudó en sus pensamientos, antes de decidirse y hablar:

—Cuando lo ataqué, no se defendió… Si hubiera continuado luchando, seguramente me habría matado, pero… él quería morir.

Camus no supo si consolarse en cierta medida al saber que la conciencia de Saga no había sido del todo borrada por el lado Oscuro, o entristecerse al saber hasta dónde tuvo que llegar el mencionado para dar fin a su propio sufrimiento.

—Estoy seguro de que yo terminaría igual que él si te perdiera… —Milo murmuró, y Camus instantáneamente lo miró con terror.

—No vuelvas a decir eso. Ni siquiera lo pienses… Tú eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees. Y yo... yo nunca te dejaré. —Acarició las mejillas de Milo, quien sonrió algo inseguro. Camus atrajo ese rostro hacia el suyo para obtener un beso de los labios de su compañero. Milo enseguida se sintió mucho mejor, y lo que había sido un pretexto de sonrisa se incrementó hasta presumir una pulida dentadura que jugueteó mordisqueando suavemente los humedecidos labios de Camus.

En un abrupto movimiento, Milo se puso de pie, ofreciendo la mano a Camus para ayudarle a levantarse, pero no lo soltó después. Tras un tácito acuerdo entre sus miradas, emprendieron el camino de regreso al Palacio sin particular apuro. La incontable cantidad de exótica vegetación que ambientaba la trayectoria, incluso entre la oscuridad, hacía del paseo algo enteramente disfrutable. Así que mientras recorrían el fresco bosque en cómoda calma, tomados de la mano y olvidados momentáneamente de cualquier preocupación, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por la mente de Camus, quien no se ocupaba de otra cosa durante esos valiosos momentos más que cavilar en el muchacho que caminaba junto a él.

—Anoche, cuando te vi en mi sueño, creí que eras un ángel. —Camus giró su rostro hacia Milo, dedicándole una media sonrisa.

—¿Un ángel?, ¿qué demonios es eso? —Camus rió débilmente, regresando la vista a sus pasos, y explicó:

—Criaturas de leyendas… Habitan en las lunas de Lego, y son los seres más hermosos del universo, según se dice…(1)

Milo se ruborizó ligeramente y sus labios se curvaron halagados.

De pronto Camus se vio halado hacia delante, obligado a correr por el joven que guiaba el repentinamente acelerado camino hacia el palacio. Intentó resistirse pero la presión con que Milo sostenía su mano era demasiado fuerte y no le daba otra opción más que seguir tras él.

Al llegar, se colaron por una entrada alterna y las risas de Milo se ahogaron en un beso sobre los jadeantes labios de Camus, a quien acorraló contra una pared para obtener ese contacto que necesitó de repente. Cuando Camus finalmente empujó a Milo rogando por libertad, éste ya se le había adelantado, dándole espacio únicamente para jalarlo en una nueva carrera, más corta, hasta la habitación que ambos compartían.

Y con el descontrol que había guiado sus acciones hasta entonces, Milo arrojó a Camus sobre la cama, haciendo que se balanceara y que Camus se quejara entre risas. El aludido volvió a quejarse cuando un peso se cernió sobre él, aplastándolo contra el colchón y haciéndole sentir indefenso y protegido al mismo tiempo.

—Este ángel se aprovechará de ti esta noche —Milo murmuró al oído de Camus, antes de buscar sus labios y tomarlos en un beso demandante, travieso y descaradamente húmedo.

Camus inhaló aire profundamente cuando el intercambio terminó, y colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Milo para mantenerlo a precavida distancia. El ángel sonrió diabólicamente cuando su protegido le miró con ojos nublados, lució mejillas sonrojadas y habló con una quebradiza inflexión de voz.

—Este Jedi… se lo permitirá.

Milo le miró con alegría, pero enseguida se sintió incrédulo y preguntó:

—¿En serio? ¿No que esperaríamos hasta después de la misión?

Camus sonrió burlón, y toda la respuesta que Milo obtuvo fue el sentir su cuello rodeado por un par de brazos que le llamaban a continuar con su asalto.

Milo no le provocaba desconcentración; le traía total armonía. Así que el supuesto plan de no entregarse a "distractores" placeres hasta que se libraran de sus responsabilidades, se esfumó de la mente de Camus en cuanto Milo atacó con ansiosos besos su cuello.

La situación en general no permitía desaprovechar cualquier oportunidad que lo pusiera más cerca de Milo. Mañana era un misterio, ni una hora en su futuro eran capaces de predecir, así que Camus tomó la firme decisión de disfrutar plenamente los preciados momentos de afectuosa atención que Milo le regalaba.

Se deshicieron de sus capas, sus botas cayeron al suelo y los cinturones a un lado de ellos; entre el mar de vestimentas de las que el uniforme Jedi se conformaba, quedaron usando las más básicas, esas que con simples tirones se deslizarían por sus extremidades, si es que hubieran tenido oportunidad de llegar a tal punto…

Un atronador sonido ensordeció a todos los ocupantes del Palacio, extrayendo bruscamente de su sueño a los que habían estado durmiendo tranquilos e ingenuos del peligro que acechaba demasiado cerca.

El ataque había sido dirigido justo a la entrada del lugar; sólo un anuncio de lo que seguiría. Y escandaloso pánico por doquier fue lo que Camus y Milo encontraron al salir de la habitación vistiéndose torpemente. Los amplios pasillos, en lo que dura un parpadeo, se habían poblado de sirvientes que huían con pavor y de guardias que desesperadamente intentaban calmar la situación.

—Ve con la Senadora —ordenó Milo, terminando de acomodarse su capa antes de empuñar su espada láser. Encendió el arma cuando comenzaba a correr hacia la entrada incendiada, en busca del imprevisto enemigo—. ¡Llévala a la nave y salgan de aquí! —gritó a unos metros, volteando brevemente.

—¡Milo! —Camus dio un par de pasos con una intención de seguirlo que se evaporó en cuanto recordó cuales debían ser sus prioridades.

"_No hay emoción, hay paz", _se repitió a sí mismo, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos y aislarse de todo el desastre que lo rodeaba por una fracción de segundo; lo suficiente para adquirir el valor y la serenidad para dejar de preocuparse por Milo, confiándolo a La Fuerza.

Comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta, hacia las estancias personales de Padmé.

Así, el par de jóvenes Jedi se separaron; Camus se escabulló hábilmente entre pasillos y escalinatas hasta encontrarse con Padmé y su escolta de servidumbre, y les acompañó por los pasajes secretos que les proporcionarían una discreta salida hacia la explanada donde la nave se encontraba estacionada. Pero antes de adentrarse en el oscuro y estrecho pasadizo que se prometía como un seguro atajo, Camus no pudo evitar dirigir una mirada llena de inquietud hacia el final del pasillo, por el cual, si regresara rápidamente, podría alcanzar a Milo.

Aceptando que no había ni la más mínima oportunidad de hacer tal cosa y que por ahora la seguridad de Padmé y Leia debía significar más para él que el bienestar de Milo, agachó la cabeza para caber a través de la puerta secreta por la que el pequeño grupo escaparía.

Prácticamente al otro extremo del lugar, entre los escombros que habían quedado de lo que solía ser el elegante recibidor del palacio, sólo un par de cautelosos pasos se escuchaban, y una cilíndrica luz dorada resplandecía entre la densa nube de polvo que había sido levantada por el estallido.

Milo se cubrió la boca y nariz con la manga de su túnica, evitando aspirar el humo que el fuego originaba, mientras escaneaba la espaciosa cámara con ayuda de La Fuerza, pues su visión se hallaba muy limitada por la tolvanera que la explosión había provocado. Tosió un par de veces en simultaneidad a la llegada de una poderosa y oscura presencia, que le llevó a girarse para apreciar, a través de los derrumbados restos de la puerta, una figura en traje negro y extraño casco que se adentraba imponente.

El joven Jedi reconoció la vaga esencia de Fuerza que en una manera mucho menos maligna percibiera alguna vez en el antiguo aprendiz de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Entonces tuvo el estremecedor conocimiento de que se encontraba frente a frente con el caído "Elegido".

Intencionalmente, ondeó su espada láser, haciéndola sisear en el aire, llamando exitosamente la atención de la figura que entonces volteó hacia a él y permaneció mirando en su dirección por enervantes segundos; observándolo, estudiándolo, quizás recordándolo, midiendo sus emociones, adivinando sus debilidades... Milo tembló imperceptiblemente bajo el escrutinio de aquella máscara que ocultaba cualquier rastro de humanidad, y ante la desesperante inmovilidad de aquél, el Jedi temerariamente se acercó un par de pasos más.

Darth Vader extendió una confiada mano hacia quien insulsamente pretendía ser su oponente, con la palma extendida. Lentamente, acercó el pulgar a los cuatro dedos opuestos. Un sonido metálico se escuchó cuando el sable de luz de Milo cayó apagándose en automático al tocar el piso, y después, sólo el silencio ocupó el ambiente mientras una estrujada garganta luchaba desesperadamente por el vital oxígeno.

—.—

(1) basado en el episodio I XD~


	14. Cambios

**— 14. Cambios—**

Un par de ojos azules, que con el paso de los segundos gradualmente daban la impresión de mayor hundimiento y vacuidad, todavía conservaban el nervioso titilar de incredulidad mientras la temida figura oscura —incluso desde su lugar a varios metros de distancia— lograba extraerle vida con los más sencillos movimientos de los dedos de aquella enguantada mano.

Milo sostenía su cuello entre sus manos, intentando inútilmente retirar el inexistente objeto que encerraba a su garganta impidiéndole respirar, por más que fuera conocedor de que nada palpable lo estaba matando; la Fuerza en esa habitación obedecía sólo al vengativo Sith, que en esos momentos se divertía en desmesura observando la agonía del joven Jedi.

Milo apretó los dientes, a la par que cerraba fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo a su mente apagarse paulatinamente y a su cuerpo tornándose más pesado y débil a cada instante.

La muerte se veía inconvenientemente cercana, pero no formaba parte de su destino en esos momentos.

—Señor, están abordando la nave. —Un droide perteneciente al ejército personal de Vader llegó informando sobre el inminente escape de la Senadora Amidala.

Gruñendo algo ininteligible, Vader volteó hacia su presente víctima. Milo, sostenido de pie únicamente por la misma Fuerza que estaba acabando con él, representaba no más que una distracción para la cual el Sith no tenía tiempo. Con un potente golpe de Fuerza arrojó a Milo contra una lejana pared, lo vio escurrir inconsciente hacia el suelo para después seguir al droide hasta donde su objetivo intentaba huir.

—.—

Camus fue el primero en salir. Tras una fugaz inspección con la que se aseguraba de que el lugar se hallaba despejado de enemigos, el Jedi, la Senadora Amidala, la dama de compañía que cargaba a Leia, y los contados guardias que les acompañaban, realizaron el arriesgado acto de atravesar a toda prisa la desprotegida explanada hasta donde la nave real esperaba.

El área de transportes se pobló en un parpadeo. Entre el total desorden de naves, barcazas, y otros tipos de transportes que eran ocupados rápidamente por todo el que ansiaba escapar, el pequeño grupo protagonista se cruzó con la comitiva del senador Bail Organa y sus defensas, con quienes apenas si tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar un par de diálogos antes de que el fuego incesante cayera sobre ellos cuando las filas de soldados androides llegaron al lugar.

—¡Nos reuniremos en Alderaan! —dijo el pelinegro, a quien sus escoltas rápidamente guiaron a otra nave que no tardó en dejar la superficie.

Quienes tuvieron más dificultades para abordar fueron las personas que Camus se encargaba de proteger; el sinfín de láseres de colores era dirigido sin cese a ellos, y no podían darse el lujo de perder más tiempo ocultándose bajo la plataforma de abordaje que les había servido de protección, sobre todo cuando el líder del ataque hacia triunfal acto de presencia en las afueras del Palacio.

La ráfaga de oscura Fuerza que alcanzó a los sentidos de Camus no dejó lugar a dudas… y el brillante escarlata del sable de luz del intimidante enmascarado confirmaba su estatus como Sith. Camus organizó a los guardias distraer el fuego lo suficientemente lejos de la puertezuela de la nave para que Padmé y Leia pudieran ser puestas a salvo. Sin embargo, apenas se atrevieron a pisar fuera del precario refugio que la rampa de acceso al transporte había representado, cuando tuvieron que dejar de lado la opción de subir para volver a defenderse al ver la lluvia de láseres incrementarse repentinamente.

Camus no se separó de Padmé ni un centímetro; aquella se mantenía siempre a sus espaldas lanzando continuas miradas a la niñera, quien fue ayudada por uno de los pilotos y logró ponerse a salvo con Leia dentro de la nave. Padmé tuvo el efímero impulso de ordenarles que se retiraran, dejándolos a ellos atrás, pero esa decisión no la afectaría sólo a ella, sino al Jedi y al conjunto de guardias que continuaban a su lado en tierra. Padmé tomó el _bláster_ de un droide caído y se reposicionó parcialmente tras Camus para unirse a la tarea de reflectar los ataques, al mismo tiempo que, con lento avance hacia atrás, el grupo intentaba llegar a su medio de escape.

Darth Vader, confiado de su victoria, no hacía mucho más que contemplar a cierta distancia la creciente ventaja que su ejército obtenía. Eso hasta que percibió una endeble presencia a sus espaldas, que le llevó a girarse y perderse el espectáculo que constituiría la ansiada captura de Padmé Amidala.

Milo, todavía algo sacudido por su cercana experiencia con la muerte y el duro impacto contra la pared que le dejó inconsciente durante minutos, levantó con forzada habilidad su espada láser, y con torpes reflejos se defendió del Sith que ya había tenido suficiente de su impertinente existencia, y esta vez le atacaba sin rodeos ni consideraciones; rojo vibrante dirigido directo al centro del pecho de un muchacho que, trabajosamente, alcanzaba a agacharse y rodar por el piso logrando evadir por cercano límite su fin. Se alejó de su atacante y consiguió situarse entre éste y la nave, frente a la cual los dos bandos contrarios se enfrentaban.

Cuando Camus localizó a Milo defendiéndose inestablemente del hombre más peligroso del universo, llegó a la resolución de que no se podían permitir un segundo más de retraso.

Extendió la mano hacia la línea de droides más cercana, tumbándolos cuales fichas de dominó, consiguiendo la breve oportunidad de llegar al marco de la puerta de la nave, junto con Padmé, cuyo _bláster_ arrebató para disparar hacia Darth Vader. Logró rozarle el hombro y llamó exitosamente su atención, distrayéndolo de Milo, quien ya lucía una superficial quemadura en su mejilla ocasionada por un fugaz contacto con la espada del Sith.

Milo aprovechó que el mencionado servidor del lado Oscuro pausó la pelea para voltear en busca del culpable de la nueva herida en su hombro, y se escabulló rápidamente hacia la nave, sin molestarse siquiera en evitar los múltiples láseres dirigidos hacia él, confiando en que su velocidad sería la mejor aliada para llegar sano y salvo a la rampa de abordaje. Sin embargo, ésta se levantaba rápidamente y Milo a duras penas alcanzó a enganchar las manos en las últimas escalinatas.

Con la nave elevándose un par de metros del suelo, y viendo su fracaso como algo inminente, Vader masculló una orden directa al droide más cercano que encontró. Éste de inmediato dirigió la mira de su arma hacia Padmé y su escudo humano: Camus.

Distraído en espera de que Milo terminara de trepar la rampa, Camus se vio sorprendido por el repentino impacto que dio de lleno sobre su tórax y lo derrumbó instantáneamente. Resbaló hasta que Milo logró sujetarlo y atraerlo de la cintura contra sí, segundos después de que Padmé sufriera la misma suerte. Milo abrió los ojos en exceso cuando la vio comenzar a caer, pero su alarma al saber que no podría sostener a Camus y a la mujer al mismo tiempo fue aliviada cuando un guardia alcanzó a sujetar el brazo de la muchacha, halándola hacia arriba y adentro de la nave, para después ofrecer una mano a Milo y ayudarlo a subir.

La nave había girado rápidamente para dejarlos fuera del alcance de más ataques, y en un tramo cortísimo de distancia aumentó su velocidad al máximo, abandonando el pequeño planeta y dejando atrás a los enemigos que, de todas formas, decidían no ir tras ellos.

Darth Vader no disfrutaba la simpleza de una persecución, sino el reto de la caza.

—.—

—¡Llévenos inmediatamente a Coruscant! —Milo prácticamente rugió.

—Pero el senador Organa dijo que…

Una mirada amenazante de los salvajes ojos turquesas del joven, y el piloto no puso mayor objeción a los deseos de aquél. En ningún lugar Camus sería mejor atendido que en el templo Jedi.

—Estableciendo coordenadas a Coruscant… —Satisfecho al ser obedecido, Milo se apresuró a la cabina donde Padmé y Camus permanecían inconscientes, descansando en un par de camas y siendo atendidos por unas cuantas personas de servidumbre que habían huido con ellos.

—¿Leia se encuentra bien? —preguntó a la primera muchacha que cruzó a su lado, quien asintió antes de retirarse al cuarto contiguo, precisamente a cuidar de la niña.

Milo permaneció de pie al lado de la cama de Camus. Ninguna herida era visible en él ni en la senadora, lo que hacía suponer a Milo que Darth Vader quería a Padmé viva. Otra razón no se le ocurría para que los _blásters _de su ejército hubieran resultado estar programados al bajo nivel de aturdir.

Tranquilizándose tras los terribles momentos de tensión, Milo finalmente se permitió sentir dolor. Descubrió que, además de la marca rojiza en su mejilla, se había cortado con piezas de escombro en su antebrazo izquierdo y sobre su cintura de ese mismo lado.

Creyó a esas heridas triviales y su viaje al cuarto de aseo para limpiarlas y vendarlas no duró más que unos cuantos minutos. Sin embargo, con el paso de las horas, la incisión en su antebrazo demostró ser más seria de lo que había querido creer; no dejaba de sangrar, y a cada rato debía cambiar los vendajes para evitar que se encharcaran.

Tuvo varias horas para repetir esa rutina hasta que Coruscant y sus soles fueron apreciables a la distancia.

Al aterrizar en la terraza del Templo Jedi, Milo fue inmediatamente convocado al cuarto de juntas del Consejo, mientras que Camus y Padmé fueron puestos a cuidado de los sanadores de la clínica, y Leia resguardada en un cuarto con su niñera, los guardias reales y una joven Jedi que complementaba el equipo de protección.

Milo sacudió la cabeza mientras avanzaba los últimos pasos hacia el cuarto del Consejo. Desde hacía rato que la pérdida de sangre estaba cobrando efectos en el agotado Jedi. A cada minuto sentía a sus párpados más pesados y a su vista más nublada. Suspirando profundamente y armonizándose con La Fuerza, sacó energías para empujar la gran puerta que le llevaría a donde los doce Miembros del Consejo lo esperaban.

Deteniendo su caminar en el centro del semicírculo de asientos, Milo, sin sentirse capaz de inclinar por completo su cuerpo, se limitó a asentir débilmente con la cabeza en respetuoso saludo. Sin embargo, ni el evidentemente decaído estado del joven conmovió al grupo de Maestros que, tan sólo minutos atrás, había decidido causar un gran giro en su destino.

"Desobedeciste las órdenes del Senador Organa","Faltaste al plan", "Trajiste aquí a la niña de cuya existencia nadie debe saber", "Te osaste a un viaje excesivamente largo en una nave con medido combustible para el corto trayecto a Alderaan", "Coruscant es demasiado peligroso para la Senadora; sabes bien cuantos asesinos la buscan…", "No consultaste tus decisiones con nosotros, y arriesgaste todo."

Parpadeo tras parpadeo, las reprimendas eran arrojadas en distintas voces y sin tregua hacia el confuso Milo; con trabajo lograba registrar cada palabra, distraído por las pequeñas caricias que gotitas de sangre daban a las yemas de sus dedos antes de caer al pulido piso.

—Entrega tu espada láser.

No estuvo seguro de quién lo dijo; tal vez todos al mismo tiempo… La impresión fue demasiada como para permitirse prestar atención a otra cosa que no fuera el devastador significado de esas inesperadas palabras.

Pero le habían advertido. No era el primer error que cometía, y para un Jedi no existía el lujo de permitirse muchos. A Milo no se le consentiría ni uno más.

Su rostro se contorsionó en una expresión de sufrimiento; más que por la molestia de sus heridas, por el dolor interno que conllevaba el extraer su espada láser de su cinturón. Dejó caer el ensangrentado mango metálico escandalosamente al piso, con el desconsolador conocimiento de que nunca más volvería a tocar la fiel arma a la que casi consideraba una extensión de su ser.

Se tambaleó un poco, y agachó la cabeza. Le pareció que los Maestros decían algo más, pero no se trataba de nada que le ofreciera una nueva oportunidad; lo despedían del cuarto, del templo Jedi, de la Orden…

Milo no supo cómo pudo caminar hasta abandonar la respetada estancia. No oyó las palabras de Aioria y Marin, a quienes le pareció ver aproximándose hacia él. No resintió el golpe de su rostro contra el piso, y no le molestó la confortante oscuridad que siguió.

—.—

Movió su cabeza hacia un lado, torciendo el cuello hasta escucharlo tronar. Todo su cuerpo se sentía embotado todavía por el efecto del láser, pero al menos había salido librado del peligroso ataque. Padmé se encontraba ya también recuperada y había abandonado la clínica. Camus permanecía allí esperando a Milo.

El mencionado no tardó en despabilarse. Abrió sus ojos y localizó a Camus ocupando una silla al lado de la cama donde se encontraba, dirigiéndole una sonrisa compasiva.

Lo vio acercarse para darle un beso que su embrollada mente no le permitió disfrutar. Cuando aquél se retiró, Milo desvió su mirada, que se había vuelto llorosa de un momento a otro, y preguntó avergonzado:

—¿Ya lo sabes? —Camus agachó la cabeza tras afirmar un par de veces.

—Sí. La senadora fue a hablar con ellos…, tratará de convencerlos para que cambien de opinión… —Milo volteó hacia Camus, primero luciendo desconcertado, para después sonreír cínica e incrédulamente.

—Pierde su tiempo —masculló resentido.

Desde su punto de vista, los Maestros habían actuado con toda la razón. De sólo ver a Camus a su lado, Milo confirmaba tal hecho; si aquel guardia no hubiera salvado a la senadora de Naboo, ¿hubiera dejado ir a Camus, por sostener a Padmé?...

Mil veces no.

Definitivamente, no era el más apto para cumplir la labor de un Jedi.

Y Camus… ¿qué haría en una situación similar?... Milo no quería ponderar mucho en ello.

Camus frunció el ceño, odiando por más que comprendiera la desafecta actitud del otro.

—Todo se arreglará… —intentó inútilmente de consolar. Aunque si para él la situación era devastadora, sólo podría imaginar lo que Milo estaría experimentando en esos momentos.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, ¿lo sabes? —Camus tomó la mano de Milo, quien se obligó a sonreír falsamente. No quería preocupar más al otro, pero sabía que lo había decepcionado. Había probado, por fin, lo poco merecedor que era de todo lo que tenía.

¿Pero qué tenía?, ¿qué le quedaba ahora?...

¿Camus?...

Siguiendo el pesimismo que guiaba todos sus pensamientos, a Milo no le terminaría sorprendiendo que Camus se alejara del fracaso que era.

—Quiero dormir un rato… —murmuró mientras se volteaba sobre su costado, dándole la espalda a Camus y a la muchacha que en esos momentos entró a la habitación.

Con una mirada abatida, Padmé informó a Camus que su intercesión había resultado inútil. El de ojos azules volvió a quedar cabizbajo, sintiéndose tremendamente frustrado.

—Milo… te conseguí un departamento, es de mi propiedad, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por la renta. —Se sentía torpe y culpable, y esperaba que la mínima ayuda que pudiera brindar sirviera de algo para aligerar las presentes condiciones.

—Agradezco su amabilidad, pero no puedo aceptarlo… —Giró hacia ella por el respeto que le debía, y Padmé, apenada por los afligidos ojos del chico, se obligó a no desistir.

—No te di opción. Es una orden. Y si piensas desobedecer, entonces será un favor… para mí. A eso no te negarás, ¿o sí?

Milo negó resignadamente con la cabeza, sonriendo entre triste y divertido ante la insistencia de la mujer, quien enseguida se despidió de ellos agradeciéndoles por sus servicios. El Consejo no quería que Padmé permaneciera en la peligrosa capital ni por un día, y esa misma noche le tenían una escolta de tres caballeros Jedi esperando en la nave que la llevaría a Alderaan, donde el senador Organa le ofrecería refugio.

Entonces, Milo ya no tenía pretexto para quedarse en el Templo. Sus heridas habían sido tratadas, el equipaje que tendría que recoger no consistiría de muchas pertenencias, y los amigos de los que se despediría los podía contar con una mano.

A la madrugada fue dada de alta de la enfermería. Camus lo acompañó hasta su habitáculo, pero Milo le pidió que se vieran más tarde; no quería tenerlo a sus espaldas mientras recogía sus cosas. Camus aceptó renuentemente, para no mortificarlo más, y lo dejó solo.

Milo no pudo contener sus lágrimas por mucho tiempo más. Tras hacer uso de una pequeña mochila en la que atiborró toda su ropa, menos el uniforme que dejó abandonado sobre la cama después de cambiarse en vestimentas civiles, acudió a los cajones de su tocador en busca de algo en particular.

Miró las trenzas entretejidas de cabellos con dos tonos de azul, y se preguntó si él y Camus continuarían igual de unidos, a pesar de la distancia y el conflicto que todo Milo representaba en ese momento.

Cerrando sus ojos y tragándose el exceso de lágrimas, guardó ese valioso objeto en un compartimiento de la maleta. Se la echó al hombro antes de salir y apretar el código de seguridad en la puerta por última ocasión.

—.—

—Puedes quedarte con esto. —Camus miró la espada de luz que era depositada en su mano, reconociéndola al instante como antigua pertenencia de Milo, y eso sólo hizo a su rabia avivarse más.

—No es justo, Maestro, bien lo sabe. —La discreción se había perdido ya varios minutos atrás.

Camus dejó de lado el hecho de que el Jedi más respetado de la Orden era quien escuchaba sus imprudentes reclamos. En estos momentos no le importaba.

—Él es un riesgo, sus emociones lo son… —dijo Yoda, manteniendo su sosegado volumen de voz mientras soportaba la inquisición verbal del joven Jedi.

Camus había aprovechado el tiempo mientras Milo empacaba para acudir con el anciano Maestro, sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que era demasiado temprano en la mañana y su comportamiento estaba siendo sumamente insolente.

—¿Y las mías? En ese caso, ¿por qué no me expulsan también? —Convirtió sus manos en puños, como si su descontrol no fuera ya lo bastante notable en la Fuerza. Yoda suspiró antes de darle la espalda y dirigirse a su escritorio.

—Ya no es necesario.

Camus arqueó sus cejas y caminó detrás del pequeño individuo.

—¿Qué quiere decir?... ¿Sacrifican a uno para mantener al otro? ¿¡Qué clase de mentalidad es esa!? —Yoda volteó hacia el furioso muchacho con la tácita advertencia en su mirada de que no soportaría mucho más de su descompostura.

—Errores ha cometido, no sólo hoy. Y la razón siempre has sido tú. Probablemente lo estamos salvando de un peor destino… Anakin ejemplo fue, de lo que no permitiremos nunca más.

¿Y entonces? ¿Era su culpa que hicieran esto con Milo; que no mostraran más tolerancia con él por no arriesgarse a que la historia de Anakin se repitiera?

"_El apegamiento lleva al sufrimiento, éste al temor y al odio guía, y por consiguiente, al lado oscuro llevará. Un Jedi no conocerá amor, si sus sentimientos es incapaz de controlar. Si débil es, para que lo desvíen del camino."_

Camus recordó palabras que tiempo atrás Yoda le dijo, pero que permanecían tan frescas en su memoria como el día en que las escuchó. El día en que decidió que Milo era su equilibrio, su destino.

¿Acaso creían a aquél débil? Milo era la persona con más fortaleza que Camus pudiera citar; alguien que luchaba por lo que creía, concordara o no con la mayoría; alguien que protegía a los suyos sin dudar en arriesgar su vida, y alguien que sabía amar desinteresadamente y hasta los límites.

Milo era envidiablemente fuerte... No todos eran Anakin. No todos los Jedi que se atrevieran a amar terminarían odiando.

Camus dejó la oficina de Yoda con la ferviente necesidad de creer en eso.

—.—

Su mano buscó el cinturón del pantalón informal que ahora usaba, ilusionándose con el objeto que normalmente encontraba en ese sitio, que tantas veces le había salvado la vida y con el cual había defendido a quienes amaba. Y que había sido arrebatado de él, junto con todo el sentido de su existencia.

Desligado involuntariamente de su deber, expulsado de su hogar…

¿Qué diría su Maestra?...

Milo escondió el rostro entre sus manos, ocultando sus lágrimas de sí mismo, pues en el sitio que se encontraba nadie más atestiguaba su dolor.

Había caminado por los jardines hasta que la mañana se asentó. Llegó al lugar especial que consideraba suyo y donde se permitió recordar tantas cosas que su vida como Jedi le había traído, y que ahora parecían jamás haber sucedido. Su existencia había sido una burla, una inútil pérdida de tiempo. Un fiasco total.

Escuchó ruidos tras unos árboles cercanos que le hicieron levantar la cabeza e inspeccionar con la mirada los alrededores. Le sorprendía realmente que alguien más se encontrara en ese lugar, creyó que sólo Camus y él lo conocían. Se extrañó en mayor medida cuando vio a Hallie y otro chico más o menos de su edad llegando por el pasaje secreto.

La niña pareció igual de sorprendida de verlo allí, y en cuanto sus grandes ojos verdes tomaron nota de la inusual ropa que Milo vestía, murmuró algo al oído de su amigo, quien regresó por el camino que les había llevado hasta ahí (no sin antes hacerle prometer que se verían de nuevo más tarde en la plazoleta del centro del jardín).

—¿Tu novio?

La niña caminó hacia Milo e hizo un gesto de enfurruño al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba.

—Nunca. Aunque él insiste… pero, ¡no!... Mi primer novio será Camus, cuando logre quitártelo. —Sacó la lengua traviesamente, y Milo tuvo que reír.

—¿Qué haces con esa ropa? —Hallie preguntó curiosa.

—Bueno… saldré. Y ya no me verás mucho por aquí… —suspiró cansadamente. La Padawan entendió que, fuera lo que fuera, no debería seguir indagando en el tema.

—Hallie, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

Ella asintió sin dudar.

—Despídeme de Aioria, Marin y Camus. —Milo recogió la mochila que había dejado en el suelo a sus pies y se la colgó en la espalda. Volteó hacia la pequeña que, algo entristecida, preguntó:

—¿Te vas ahora mismo?

—Sí. —Se puso de pie, y Hallie lo imitó.

—¿Te veré pronto? —preguntó casi suplicante, acercándose para abrazar a Milo por breves momentos.

—Tal vez… —Le sonrió débilmente, revolviendo sus ensortijados cabellos.

Riendo ante el gesto y acomodando con ambas manos el desorden que era su cabellera, Hallie se alejó unos pasos.

—Adiós, Milo. Que la Fuerza te acompañe —sonrió la última frase. Milo sintió un agridulce efecto al escucharle. Suspiró, asintió, y se alejó de ahí.

Sabía que Camus y sus amigos resentirían el hecho de que se fuera sin mencionar palabra, pero tampoco era que Milo pretendiera nunca volver a verlos, y despedirse como si tal fuera el caso acabaría por desmenuzarlo.

Marcharse sin hacer de ello un gran espectáculo resultaba más fácil. Y llegar a su nuevo departamento no le tomó mucho tiempo; Padmé se había asegurado de escoger un lugar que no estuviera demasiado lejos del Templo, a sabiendas de que Milo no soportaría desligarse enteramente de lo único que conocía.

La vivienda quedaba en un piso alto y se encontraba decorada en base al exquisito gusto de la senadora. Era una pieza espaciosa y bien ubicada, un buen sitio para vivir, en definitiva.

Pero había demasiado silencio. No percibía a personas sensibles a La Fuerza en los alrededores; las auras siempre constantes de sus compañeros Jedi ahora no estaban, y la sensación de vacío tuvo una presencia contundente y cruel.

La ardiente calidez de sus lágrimas tampoco podía ser ignorada, pero sí constantemente absorbida por la mullida almohada que recibió su rostro al arrojarse sobre su nueva cama. Milo cerró sus ojos y esperó que, cuando despertara, el auto-desprecio que lo abrumaba ya no se encontrase ahí.

—.—


	15. Cerca

**—15. Cerca—**

Suspirando cansado, tratando de liberar su inquietud hacia la benefactora Fuerza, Camus se hizo del coraje para tocar un par de veces el intercomunicador del departamento. Borró el preocupado semblante que lucía su rostro desde bien temprano esa mañana cuando se reunió con el Consejo.

Ni un día de descanso y ya tenía otra misión, una mucho más riesgosa e importante. Pero Camus nunca mostraría inconformidad cuando de cumplir con su deber se tratase. Haría lo que era necesitado de él sin vacilación.

El problema, y la razón de su aprensión era que Milo no reaccionaría de buena manera cuando se enterara de su nuevo encargo.

Era la primera vez que lo visitaba en su nuevo hogar; se había alarmado la noche anterior cuando aquél pareció esfumarse sin despedida ni más explicación. Tras hablar con Hallie, Camus se había tranquilizado un poco, pero aún le preocupaba percibir el vínculo de Milo reservado y abatido.

—Camus… —le escuchó paralelo al siseo de la compuerta corrediza que se abría revelando a la persona que buscaba.

Camus sonrió y atravesó el umbral. Sin perder tiempo abrazó a Milo, y un momento después buscó sus labios para un muy necesitado beso. El otro acomodó las manos a cada lado de la cintura de Camus, y tras ellos la puerta automáticamente se cerró. Dieron unos cuantos pasos compartiendo esa cercanía, hasta que el borde de un sillón chocó contra la parte posterior de las rodillas de Camus.

Renuentes, pusieron distancia entre ellos, pero sólo la mínima necesaria para que sus miradas tuvieran espacio donde cruzarse.

—Bonito lugar— dijo Camus, sólo por decir algo, ya que no había tenido tiempo ni de dar un vistazo al sitio.

Milo esbozó una sonrisa de lado, percibiendo lo poco veraz del comentario. Probó los labios de Camus en un nuevo beso, suave y algo fugaz para lo que acostumbraban; las manos empujando débilmente su pecho le detuvieron de conseguir más.

Camus tomó la mano de Milo al apartarse de él, y se sentaron uno al lado de otro en el mueble adyacente.

Los dedos que comenzaban a sudar entre su mano y resbalaban, revelaron a Milo la inquietud que Camus trataba de ocultar. El silencio de pronto se sintió tenso y fue otro indicio de que el de cabellos aguamarina necesitaba decir algo, y el otro ansiaba desesperadamente escucharle.

—Vamos… habla de una vez… —Le animó con una caricia de su pulgar sobre el dorso de la mano, para enseguida apretarla con la suya. Camus volteó hacia Milo, vaciló un segundo. Su expresión, normalmente controlada, adquirió tonos apesadumbrados al confesar:

—Tendré que salir de Coruscant por unos días… —Sintió el sobresalto de Milo. Era algo que se esperaba; después de lo que acababa de pasar, de lo angustiado que aquél se sentía, de lo peligrosa que toda la situación se había tornado, dejar de verse por algún indefinido lapso de tiempo no era lo mejor para ninguno.

—¿Tan pronto te han asignado otra misión?

—No hay tiempo que perder. Y como ya me he enfrentado a los Sith previamente, el Consejo me consideró adecuado para este encargo… —Milo frunció el ceño y apretó los labios en una línea tensa. El sólo escuchar mención del Consejo le ponía de mal humor.

Para distraerlo, Camus continuó explicando, cosa que terminó siendo poco conveniente… Al finalizar, el rostro de Milo era una mezcla lamentable de ira, escándalo, y sorpresivo terror.

Camus iría en una misión de investigación. Buscaría la base —si es que existía— de los Sith, pues el Consejo sospechaba que, retando a la típica regla de que siempre existía solo un maestro y un alumno Sith, tal vez hubieran más de esos sujetos corrompiendo distintas partes de la enorme galaxia. Si Camus podía contactar a alguno de ellos, pretendiendo ser un Jedi desertor, las ventajas serían ilimitadas; podrían incluso llegar a descubrir la identidad del Lord Sith dirigente.

Sería extremadamente riesgoso… primero, encontrarlos, y segundo, convencerlos de que rendiría fidelidad al lado oscuro. Era la cosa más ridícula del mundo, pero debía hacerlo creíble, en eso se basaba el éxito de la misión y el salir con vida de ella.

Milo estuvo a punto de revolcarse al suelo en carcajadas… nunca los miembros del Consejo le habían parecido tan increíblemente estúpidos. La injusticia a la que le habían sometido hacía menos de un día no era nada comparado con esta irracionalidad de la que hacían partícipe a Camus.

—¡Están locos! ¡Tú también por prestarte a esto! —Negó con la cabeza, decidido a no permitir que fuera en esa misión suicida. Y es que, ¿Quién con una pizca de inteligencia le creería a Camus el papel de Jedi insurrecto?

—Sabía que no te parecería buena idea, de todas formas no es tu opinión lo que vine a buscar… Sólo quería mantenerte al tanto y verte antes de irme. —Camus suspiró y desvió la mirada.

Milo abrió la boca pero Camus se adelantó a su pregunta.

—Me marcho hoy en la noche.

Milo no supo que decir; pensó "¿A dónde vas?", "¿irás solo?, "¿te quedarás aquí hasta entonces?", pero sus labios sólo pudieron hacer una cosa; acercarse como si aquella fina boca que suspiraba a cierta distancia tuviera propiedades magnéticas, y él, ninguna resistencia a tales.

A Camus le sorprendió el imprevisto beso, pero no tardó en ajustar sus sentidos y responder conforme a la situación requería. Permitió a la familiar lengua de Milo colarse entre sus labios y colaboró para que no quedara rincón de su boca que no fuera cosquilleado; gimió y escuchó respuesta proviniendo de la garganta del otro, que lentamente lo recostaba en el sillón, ambos intercalaban sus piernas y Camus enredaba las manos en los cabellos azul violeta de Milo, aspiraba su aliento y succionaba la resbalosa intrusa que acariciaba su paladar.

Su nuca tocó el apoyabrazos del asiento, un par de ágiles manos le despojaron de su capa y aflojaron su cinturón, logrando colarse bajo sus túnicas y tocar la piel fresca y suave que allí encontraban. Las manos de Camus también trabajaban sobre Milo de similar manera; la ropa que usaba no era el complicado atuendo Jedi, sino una playera mucho más sencilla de zafar, y unos comunes pantalones que no tardaron en verse desabrochados.

Así, el primero en quedar desnudo fue el de ojos turquesas; color que lucía increíblemente chispeante debido a la visión que tenían enfrente. En un súbito arrebato, Milo dejó múltiples y fugaces besos por las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas de Camus, quien movía las palmas de sus manos sobre la espalda del otro y se acomodaba más confortablemente bajo él, permitiéndole espacio entre sus muslos y levantando las caderas en colaboración al par de manos que deslizaban sus pantalones en descenso por sus piernas, para luego recorrer tales extremidades con detenimiento.

Milo suspiró, disfrutando enteramente de los escalofríos que la piel de Camus sufría bajo sus ansiosas yemas. Esas esculpidas piernas pronto comenzaban a moverse, exigiendo más del delicado trato de las manos de Milo, y rozándose incitantemente con los muslos dorados de éste, despertándole al ex-Jedi oleadas calurosas y aturdidoras por todo su ser.

Pero a Milo le encantaba enloquecer así y, necesitando incrementar ese trastorno que lo afectaba tanto a nivel físico como mental, coló una mano bajo la cintura de Camus y le instó a levantar sus caderas para sentirlo contra él. Al instante, Milo contuvo un gruñido, y a partir de entonces cada segundo se sucedió cruelmente lento, y entró en complicado dilema con sus propios deseos… Quería estar dentro de Camus en ese instante, lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba con cada fibra de su ser, y se sentía llamado por el calor que irradiaba aquél; el sudor de sus poros, la textura de su piel, su aroma; todo Camus era una cosa irresistible. Milo tenía demasiado tiempo sin sentirlo así, y su deseo era imposible de disimular.

Y por otra parte, quería disfrutarlo detalladamente, aprovechar la larga tarde que les quedaba y extender cada caricia al máximo, amplificar cada sensación lo más que fuera posible.

Pegó sus labios al oído del otro, gimió fuerte, y sintió a Camus estremecerse adorablemente ente sus brazos, arqueando la espalda y acariciando toda su anatomía contra el incendiado cuerpo de Milo.

Exhalando con trabajo, Milo puso cierta distancia entre él y Camus, sobre cuyo pecho la gotita de vidrio que colgaba del cuello de Milo se deslizaba. Este último le miró con tal adoración que el otro sintió un remolino formándose en sus entrañas, vapuleándolo con mil emociones y barriendo con su razón, arrasando con todo, incluso el aire de sus pulmones.

Camus suspiró entrecortadamente, y una débil sonrisa apareció en los labios de su admirador.

—No tienes idea lo que eres para mí —Milo susurró sin ser consciente de en qué momento las palabras se formaron en su mente. Así era porque lo había dicho con total sinceridad, sin analizarlo, soltándolo simplemente porque había necesitado decirlo.

Camus sonrió y movió su rostro de manera que su nariz rozara esa otra que se encontraba a un milímetro de la suya. Sus manos pasaron de los hombros de Milo hasta los lados de su rostro, acarició sus mejillas y lo atrajo a un beso corto y graciosamente sonoro.

—Claro que la tengo… somos uno, Milo; siento tus palabras —pausó cuando tuvo que soltar un suspiro tembloroso. Milo no había detenido sus caricias, recorría el descubierto tórax de Camus con insistencia, sin dejar de fijar la mirada en su rostro deliciosamente sonrojado.

Camus entrecerró los ojos, tragó saliva pesadamente, y tomó las muñecas de Milo pidiéndole silenciosamente que le diera tregua por unos momentos.

—También siento lo triste que estás… —Parpadeó antes de fijar sus ojos en los de Milo, cuyas pupilas temblaron repentinamente.

—Y tienes… miedo… —Con la yema de su dedo índice recorrió lentamente la mejilla de Milo, quien agachó la vista y frunció el ceño. Sabía mejor que nadie que Camus podía percibir todo lo que él sentía, así como Milo también era consciente de cada pensamiento de Camus. Pero saberlo no significaba que tuviera que decírselo.

El miedo no era un sentimiento propio de un Jedi. El miedo guiaba al lado Oscuro. Milo temía mucho esa sentenciosa aseveración. Pero ya que no era Jedi, temía más que nada a perder lo único que le quedaba. Y ese miedo estaría ahí incluso si él y Camus fueran simples amigos, y dentro de todo, era una emoción favorable que denotaba su humanidad. Inevitable.

—Tienes que regresar, Camus… o yo… yo no sé qué haré… —comenzó a titubear sin ocultar su desesperación. Las facciones de Camus enseguida se contrajeron en preocupación, abrazó a Milo de inmediato, y éste dejó a su rostro refugiarse en la curva del cuello y hombro de Camus.

—Tranquilo, volveré. Te lo prometo. —Sintió lágrimas resbalar por su piel y cerró los ojos cuando la culpabilidad fue demasiada. Había perturbado a Milo sin motivo, arruinado un perfecto momento y causado laceraciones en su propio corazón al atestiguar al otro tan acongojado.

Se movió para que ambos quedaran de perfil, apenas cabiendo en el limitado espacio que les permitía el sofá, pero estar arrimados, cerca, tocándose, no era detalle por el cual molestarse.

Pasó sus pulgares bajo los ojos de Milo, borrando cada lágrima apenas se atreviera a salir. Estuvo varios minutos así, acariciándole, abrazándole, realizando promesas de las que no tenía garantía de poder cumplir. Finalmente, Milo le comunicó la mejoría de su estado con besos que empezaron tímidos sobre su cuello, pero adquirieron sin demora su típica voracidad. La piel cremosa fue enrojecida de inmediato, y Milo comenzó a sonreír satisfecho por su trabajo.

Camus entonces besó una de esas sonrisas, y en el proceso buscó un nuevo acomodo.

Milo se encontró de pronto boca arriba, con una figura de ensueño balanceándose provocativamente sobre sus caderas. Y sucediéndose todo con la impaciencia que a ambos los dominaba, una de las manos de Camus se apoyó en su abdomen mientras otra apresó firmemente su miembro. El rostro de aquél era de un rojo intenso, y Milo igualmente sentía a sus mejillas acalorarse de sólo contemplar al de ojos azules.

Camus era criminalmente perfecto. Y era suyo, todo él; desde los cabellos lacios y envidiablemente sedosos, hasta cada una de sus huellas dactilares. Esa nariz pequeña y esos labios rojizos, esas mejillas tersas y esas tupidas pestañas, incluyendo los deslumbrantes ojos que éstas enmarcaban, todo era de su propiedad. Su cuerpo, su alma, y la mezcla de ambos en un corazón que también le pertenecía.

Apretó los lechosos muslos entre sus dedos cuando la tentadora pelvis, que antes de friccionaba contra él, se elevó para luego hacerse sentir más vívidamente que nunca; sin preparación, entró con algo de trabajo en él, le escuchó jadear y sufrir temporalmente, embistió por instinto, y el lloriqueo que escapó de aquellos labios resultó inhumanamente excitante… Las uñas inquietas que rascaban su pecho y abdomen aumentaban el indescriptible efecto que convertirse en uno con Camus siempre le traía.

El otro arqueó su espalda; los músculos que abrazaban el miembro de Milo se contrajeron a su alrededor y el muchacho cerró fuertemente los ojos, apretó los dientes y resopló, incrédulo de poder soportarlo.

Se quedaría con la duda de si hubiera podido hacerlo.

Apenas se sincronizaban en un ritmo adecuado, cuando un sonido electrónico, repetitivo e impertinente, se empezó a escuchar. Provenía del localizador de Camus, que yacía perdido bajo el uniforme Jedi en el suelo, avisando a su dueño de un mensaje urgente.

Milo bufó frustrado y Camus suspiró en resignación, separándose con cuidado del otro y arrodillándose en el piso para comenzar a buscar el mencionado aparato. Milo se incorporó hasta sentarse y respiró profundo para tratar de relajarse. Presentía que Camus no volvería a su lado una vez que leyera ese mensaje.

—Es del Maestro Yoda… —Milo rodó sus ojos hacia arriba y, a sabiendas de que toda oportunidad de compartir esa tarde con Camus acababa de esfumarse, recogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse. Desde el suelo, el otro levantó la mirada, regalándole una expresión suplicante por tolerancia.

—Debo irme, el Maestro insiste en que visite al sanador Jouda antes de partir.

Milo comprendía. A cualquier Jedi le tomaría demasiada dificultad pretender ser un Sith; el sanador mental ayudaría a Camus a liberar cualquier confusión, a aclarar su posición con la Fuerza para evitar conflictos internos cuando se atreviera a encontrarse con los señores del Lado Oscuro.

—Pasaré por aquí antes de dejar Coruscant… —comentó mientras se vestía. Milo solo asintió desganado. Camus trató de animarlo con un beso no muy efectivo. Se despidió de él con una temblorosa sonrisa que recibió como respuesta un abatido suspiro.

Y tal como aseguró, Camus volvió, pero se llevó una preocupante sorpresa al no encontrar a Milo en casa esa noche.

Era lo peor que habría podido pasar: el no despedirse. Esperó lo máximo que pudo antes de dejar un mensaje de voz grabado en el intercomunicador. Después, inquieto de no saber su paradero, y decepcionado de no haberlo visto antes de partir a una misión de la que no sabía con certeza si regresaría, Camus retornó con renuencia a la nave que había estacionado en la plataforma del complejo de departamentos.

Las luces de Coruscant opacaban a las estrellas, pero la noche era innegable y cada vez se hacía más tarde para partir. Sintió que dejaba todo allí…; todo lo importante, al menos.

En realidad, la representación humana de todo lo que para él era significativo se encontraba mucho más cerca de lo que hubiera esperado.

Después de aprovechar el lapso de tiempo durante el cual Camus esperó inútilmente su llegada para colarse dentro de la nave, y disfrazando cuidadosamente su firma de Fuerza al mantener el vínculo que compartían herméticamente limitado, Milo descansaba acuclillado en el compartimiento de carga, esperando impaciente el momento adecuado para revelarle a Camus su presencia, es decir, cuando estuvieran lo suficientemente alejados de Coruscant y aquél no pudiese mandarlo de vuelta.

Terminó cayendo dormido, lo que facilitó su espera. Mientras tanto, las horas llevaron a Camus a un lejano planeta en la orilla exterior de la República. Un informe ambiguo que había recibido el Consejo marcaba a ese sitio como el lugar de inicio para su búsqueda. Sin embargo, tras un día entero de recorrer, estudiar, y analizar con La Fuerza, concluyó que no era el lugar que buscaba. No todo eran malas noticias: tras hablar con habitantes y viajeros, había conseguido información que le llevaría a destinos prometedores de mayor éxito.

Cuando el Jedi regresó a su nave, sus instintos le avisaron de un intruso y en un santiamén tenía su sable de luz empuñado y encendido. Sin embargo, una vez que analizó La Fuerza con mayor detenimiento, comprobó —sin estar seguro de alegrarse o gritar en exasperación— que esa presencia no era enemiga.

Efectivamente, sus sentidos no le mentían; esa cabellera de oscuros rizos, que apenas sobresalía del respaldo de uno de los asientos en la cabina, pertenecía a Milo.

Terminó de convencerse cuando llegó a su lado y le vio, claramente dormido.

Colocó una mano en su hombro y lo sacudió para despertarlo. El otro no perdió ni un segundo en comenzar a explicar y excusarse por haberlo seguido. Camus estaba realmente enfuriado... Si el Consejo se enteraba de que Milo le había acompañado lo destazarían vivo a él también por haberlo permitido. Había sido descuidado, cuando realmente era muy lógico adivinar que Milo planearía algo para no dejarlo ir solo.

El reprendido no se defendía con demasiada credibilidad; tenía pereza de hacerlo. Sabía que había hecho mal y que nada que fuera dicho podría tranquilizar a Camus. Así que Milo se limitó a soportar los regaños hasta que Camus terminó suspirando rendido y admitiendo, en un susurro muy bajito pero que Milo pudo oír perfectamente bien:

—Bueno… al menos estamos juntos.

—¡Me alegra que lo veas por el lado positivo! —Milo concluyó cínicamente. Pasó a un lado de Camus y palmeó su hombro antes de desaparecer hacia los habitáculos personales. Sabía mejor que pedir un beso…

Camus estaría enfadado y algo distante con él durante toda esa semana.

—¡Llevamos una semana siguiendo pistas falsas!

Tal vez más de una semana.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? No puedo ignorarlas, aunque no me lleven a ningún lado, todo es cuestión de probabilidades… Tarde o temprano la búsqueda rendirá frutos. Además, no me interesa si te aburres. No deberías estar aquí en primer lugar —habló sin quitar la vista de la pantalla, organizando coordenadas y tiempos de vuelo, enviando señales al robot astromecánico de las trayectorias a tomar, negando intencionalmente su atención a Milo.

Milo resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Dirigió su vista hacia un pequeño ventanal redondo a través del cual se observaba, todavía algo lejano, el planeta Geonosis. No era la primera vez para ninguno de los dos que visitaban ese lugar. Y ni un solo recuerdo bueno le traía; su Maestra falleció en ese sitio, y por culpa de los insectoides habitantes estuvo muy cerca de perder también a Camus. No le emocionaba pisar ese planeta rocoso y hostil de nuevo.

Sin embargo, una inspección a La Fuerza que rodeaba tal astro les confirmó a ambos que una oscura presencia se encontraba allí. Quien quiera que fuera, era claramente más poderoso que el mismísimo Darth Vader; más controlado y convencido de su oscuridad. Y por lo tanto, indudablemente más peligroso.

—El Maestro… —concluyó Camus. Y no dudó más. Encargó a Milo el aterrizaje de la nave mientras buscaba ropas adecuadas en las que cambiarse.

El temporal piloto no estaba nada entusiasmado con el desarrollo de los eventos. Detuvo la nave a prudente distancia del centro donde se agrupaban un sinfín de fábricas típicas de los industriales Geonosianos, los cuales recién habían sido contratados para elaborar maquinaria y partes necesarias para la construcción de un incipiente proyecto llamado "Estrella de la muerte". El importante cliente se encontraba supervisando la manufacturación en esos momentos, y era la presencia de dicho individuo lo que había alertado al joven Jedi y su compañero.

—Quizás me demore. Mantente alerta, si alguien te descubre no hagas nada estúpido, recuerda que pretendemos ser sus aliados. —Milo giró en su asiento y, aunque ya entreabría los labios listo para rezongar, la idea huyó de su mente cuando vio a Camus ataviado en vestimentas totalmente negras; espectáculo sorpresivo, pero debía admitir que el color le sentaba de maravilla.

Tanto así le encantó la sensual manera en que las oscuras telas se ajustaban a aquella esbelta figura, muy en contraste a las holgadas túnicas Jedi, que Milo encontró extremadamente difícil controlar el instinto de lanzarse impulsivamente y liberar a Camus de esas ropas que le quedaban tan bien.

—Milo, ¿me escuchaste? —Sacudiendo la cabeza y saliendo de su atontamiento, Milo asintió con torpeza, al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie.

—Iré contigo. —Camus lo detuvo sosteniendo su muñeca antes de que pudiese apretar el botón para abrir la compuerta de salida.

—Entonces NO me escuchaste. —El tono serio no asustó al otro, quien se soltó del agarre de Camus y le miró adquiriendo un semblante inusualmente grave.

—Te escuché perfectamente, Pero no me conoces en realidad si crees que te dejaré enfrentar solo a ese Sith...

—Es porque te conozco tan bien, que no permitiré que salgas de aquí. —Y justamente se dirigía al panel de control junto a la puerta para sellarla con una contraseña que evidentemente no iba a revelar a Milo, cuando éste sujetó sus hombros y lo empujó unos pasos, distrayéndolo de lo que pretendía.

—¡Ponte en mi lugar! Sé que estarás en peligro, sé que me necesitarás, y tú lo sabes también… ¿cómo me pides que me quede atrás!

—¡Entiende que no puedo permitirlo! Esta misión no te concierne, ¡No eres un Jedi! —Se apartó de él, arrepentido, porque echarle en cara lo último había sido un error. La agraviada mirada turquesa se clavó sobre él durante algunos instantes, antes de que Milo, con el orgullo herido, se alejara sin mencionar otra palabra.

Al verlo perdiéndose tras la puerta de la pieza privada, Camus sintió que debía ir tras él y disculparse; dejarlo así traería peores consecuencias a la larga. Tal vez ni siquiera tendría la oportunidad de resarcirse después…

Era precisamente ese tipo de pensamientos distractores y pesimistas lo que debía alejar de su mente. Tras un gran suspiro, sin permitirse hesitar más, el muchacho se marchó.

—.—

El hombre encapuchado analizó meticulosamente al joven que permanecía arrodillado frente a él con la cabeza gacha, tratando de convencerlo de lo ciertas que eran sus ansias por conocer el enigmático lado oscuro.

Camus había llegado en son de paz, pidiendo ver al dirigente de la operación en la que miles de Geonosianos y droides fervientemente se ocupaban. Conforme a sus deseos, había sido presentado con Darth Sidious, el Lord cabecilla de los Sith, tal como había sospechado.

Camus era incapaz de reconocer una firma de Fuerza en el misterioso hombre, pues apenas si podía sentir a La Fuerza dentro del pequeño y penumbroso cuarto, ya que estaba totalmente dominada por aquel sujeto, quien le hizo una breve entrevista, pretendiendo interés, estudiando cada fluctuación en sus emociones…

Le recordaba bastante a Anakin. Dentro de él había rencor hacia los asesinos de su madre, había decepción causada por el Consejo Jedi, y era una desilusión muy reciente… Había conflictos entre el deber y los intereses personales, pero también había un enfermizo orden entre todo eso; estaban perfectamente claras sus definiciones del bien y del mal.

Podía hacerle dudar, podía confundirlo, pero no era material para ser seducido por completo.

Lo estaba engañando descaradamente.

—Levántate —ordenó con ese estremecedor timbre de voz que erizaba la piel de Camus, quien sin dudarlo obedeció.

—No necesito otro alumno. —Vader era increíblemente capaz; aunque actualmente se distrajera un poco en esa insulsa cacería buscando a su esposa, le obedecía cualquier mandato, era tremendamente eficaz, y cada vez más despiadado. Sería un digno sucesor.

—No pido tal honor, mi Lord… pero sería un fiel sirviente. —Miró fijamente las sombras que jugaban sobre el rostro del viejo, imposibilitándole una identificación. Apreció a una sonrisa torcida dibujarse en aquellos arrugados labios, pero no supo cómo interpretar ese perturbador gesto.

La risa desalmada y escalofriante que siguió, terminó por diluir del todo sus esperanzas.

—.—


	16. Sith apócrifo

**—16. Sith apócrifo—**

Estrictamente hablando, Camus había tenido razón; era verdad, ya no era un Jedi. ¿Pero eso significaba que ya no era capaz de protegerlo, de ayudarlo? ¿Ya no confiaba en él, acaso?...

"_¡No eres un Jedi!"_

Había dolido horriblemente.

Milo suspiró dando vuelta en la pequeña cama que apenas si podía hospedar a una persona. Se encontraba nervioso, al límite de su paciencia… Salir corriendo tras Camus era un instinto casi imposible de controlar.

Y ese aguante del que llevaba haciendo gala no soportó la repentina alteración de La Fuerza que hizo al ex-Jedi sobresaltarse y abandonar al instante su lecho de descanso.

Milo corrió hasta la cabina y extrajo uno de los dos _blásters_ que toda nave guardaba bajo el asiento del piloto. Era extremadamente distinto a su espada de luz, iría contra toda costumbre y no era el arma que mejor manejaba, pero en esa apretada situación no podía ponerse exigente.

Ya no le importaba si lo arruinaba todo, si esa sensación de peligro era producto de su alarmista imaginación. Salió de la nave y atravesó la rocosa llanura que lo separaba de las fábricas, y aunque le resultó extraño hallar el lugar desolado al llegar, no ponderó en ello y siguió los pasillos de la intrincada construcción hasta que sintió la presencia de Camus en una de las estancias.

Entró.

El lugar estaba en completo silencio y casi total oscuridad; en una esquina, suspendido en una celda de energía luminosa, luciendo piernas y manos extendidas e inmovilizadas, se encontró con el dueño de una mirada familiar, o al menos la esencia de esos ojos lo era, porque el terror en ellos definitivamente resultaba novedad.

Camus negó vehemente con la cabeza. A través de la mordaza que le imposibilitaba el habla, balbuceaba e intentaba advertir a Milo del peligro que se encontraba demasiado cerca.

"_¡Vete de aquí!"_

Ignorando el aviso, y sabiendo perfectamente bien que la oscuridad solo podía ocultar más de ésta, Milo sondeó el cuarto, con la mirada y con La Fuerza. _Bláster_ listo para ser disparado, fue dirigido a la figura que repentinamente emergió de la protección de las sombras.

Una risilla malintencionada se escuchó antes de que cinco largos y trémulos dedos se extendieran hacia él y lo enviaran convulsionando al piso, mientras corrientes eléctricas insoportablemente dolorosas lo recorrían de pies a cabeza.

Camus sólo podía observar lleno de impotencia mientras Milo era atacado sin piedad por el Lord Sith. Y era su culpa. No había sido capaz de engañarlo; el hombre había inspeccionado su mente a tal grado que se enteró de la existencia de Milo, de la importancia que éste tenía para Camus, y de lo cercano que se encontraba.

Además, leer a Camus le había proporcionado a Sidious la creencia de que Milo, como Jedi recién expulsado y seguramente lleno de confusión y frustración hacia sí mismo y la Orden, prometía mucho más que su compañero.

Lo comprobó cuando —tras darle tregua al muchacho con sus ataques, y permitirle tiempo para recuperarse e incorporarse— se encontró con un par de ojos furibundos que le complacían en gran mesura.

En este sí veía potencial.

Sonrió astutamente. Milo le apuntó con el _bláster_ pero Sidious no tuvo dificultad en arrebatarle el arma con ayuda de La Fuerza, dejando al muchacho indefenso ante su voluntad.

Sintiéndose perdido, Milo volteó hacia Camus. Específicamente, fijó la vista en la espada láser de aquél, que colgaba de su cinturón.

—Ira, caos, resentimiento… temor, mucho temor…; todo tan vivo en ti…

Desconfiado al ver que el extraño sujeto se aproximaba lentamente, Milo dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Frunció el ceño y trató de mantenerse sereno, pero era inútil. El Sith tenía razón, y Camus se lo había dicho también; en Milo había mucho temor. Sus emociones eran cuantiosas y no todas ellas se equilibraban.

Sin embargo, eso no era algo nuevo para Milo. Él se conocía a sí mismo, sabía y aceptaba que no era el calmo ejemplo que como Jedi debió ser, y en esos momentos, tampoco las tenía todas consigo. Pero en ello hallaría su ventaja.

—Te quieren alejar de él… lo han logrado ya. Uno simplemente no puede confiar en ellos, ¿verdad? —habló en un tono dulzón, falsamente comprensivo.

Milo parpadeó y pasó saliva. Sintió a su cabeza nublarse y supo que el Sith estaba ahí dentro, manejando pensamientos y curioseando en sus sentimientos, manipulándolo con sus palabras y el insólito poder que tenía sobre La Fuerza.

En cierta forma era verdad. Era una historia repetitiva; Milo siempre tenía que esperar y ver a quién elegía Camus entre él y la Orden. Y aunque se suponía que estaba con él, quedaba esa atadura que constantemente lo llamaba lejos de Milo. Era como si todo a su alrededor se ensañara para que no estuvieran juntos, y el Consejo ya parecía haber tomado la misión de separarlos como una meta personal.

Era todavía más frustrante que Camus siguiera depositando su ciega confianza en aquellos, y en cambio, ni siquiera creyera a Milo lo suficientemente responsable como para asistirlo en su misión, cuando justo en estos instantes se comprobaba que sí necesitaba de su ayuda.

—Podrías tenerlo. Podríamos lograrlo juntos. Sin la Orden Jedi, él será libre, no se deberá a nadie más que a ti. —Sidious notó la expresión del chico cambiar, apreció la duda, la elección, y el arrepentimiento instantáneo de tal decisión. Y ese pequeño proceso se repitió millares de veces en un solo segundo.

Milo dirigió una mirada más a Camus. Éste, incrédulamente, apreció lo mismo que Sidious en él, y sintió poder desmoronarse en ese instante.

_"¡No lo escuches, Milo!"_

Agachando la cabeza brevemente, Milo asintió, aceptándose convencido por las palabras del encapuchado, quien enlazó ambas manos sobre su estómago y rió satisfecho.

Fue una fracción de segundo en la que el sable láser de Camus llegó a manos de Milo. Encendiéndose inmediatamente, la blanca luminiscencia asestó contra la fuente de poder en la base cilíndrica sobre la cual el cuerpo de Camus levitaba apresado. Camus cayó arrodillado al suelo y se incorporó lo más rápido posible.

Sidious gruñó sorprendido y extrajo su espada láser. Sin embargo, se retuvo de un ataque inmediato; había podido jurar que tenía al joven embaucado. Y él nunca se equivocaba.

—¿No lo entiendes? Si me ayudas a destruir a los Jedi, ¡Tendrás lo que más deseas!

Milo se acercó rápidamente y atacó al hombre de negro con el sable láser de Camus, quien se deshizo de la mordaza y corrió hacia la salida. Sidious se defendió con habilidad, pero su atacante era movido por algo mucho más fuerte que la ira, el temor o el odio; era un sentimiento desconocido para él, y por un fugaz momento se sintió superado.

—¡Milo, déjalo ya! —Pero el aludido no se quedaría con las ganas. Acometió una vez más, y un aullido de ultratumba fue emitido por la rasposa garganta de Sidious cuando sintió un ardiente roce sobre su costado.

—Él ya es mío. —Nunca la voz de Milo se había escuchado más segura. Y tras esa rápida aclaración, aprovechó la distracción que había causado en el Sith para correr ágilmente lejos de él y hacia Camus, a cuya mano se aferró con dolorosa firmeza para salir juntos de ahí.

Los Geonosianos, antes escondidos, emergieron listos para seguirlos, pero la mayoría apenas se acercaba al par y caía al suelo en dos piezas gracias al sable que Milo manejaba con su usual maestría.

Llegaron a la nave relativamente a salvo; sus perseguidores dejaban caer una lluvia de disparos láser sobre ellos y el no terminar con alguna que otra herida menor habría sido una utopía. Era natural que no los dejaran escapar con tanta facilidad, Sidious estaba arriesgando su plan secreto, su ubicación, su identidad. Se suponía que el Consejo Jedi ni siquiera estaba seguro de su existencia, el Lord de los Sith era no más que una suposición. Ahora, si esos muchachos informaban lo recién conocido, sería una confirmada realidad.

Sidious no perdió más tiempo. Ordenó que se preparara su nave para abandonar el planeta y localizó a Vader para comunicarle el adelanto de ciertos planes primordiales.

Mientras tanto, Milo y Camus abandonaron la atmósfera de Geonosis e iniciaron la trayectoria en el hiperespacio. A esa inalcanzable velocidad pudieron al fin relajarse y dejar la cabina, confiando el viaje al piloto automático.

Exhalaron pesadamente y, en acuerdo silencioso, ambos se dirigieron a la pequeña cama en la que se acomodaron apretadamente de perfil frente al otro. No se molestaron ni siquiera en curar sus heridas; eran superficiales y estaban demasiado exhaustos, tanto mental como físicamente.

Dormitaron un rato abrazados. Tenían bastante que decirse pero necesitaban aclarar sus mentes antes de atreverse a eso, ninguno quería terminar en una nueva pelea. Y cuando finalmente el ambiente se percibió lo suficientemente apacible, Milo tentativamente preguntó:

—¿Estás bien? —Aunque ya había examinado a Camus con una rápida mirada de reconocimiento desde que abordaron la nave, y estaba seguro de que no portaba ninguna lesión seria, fue lo único que se le ocurrió para iniciar una conversación sin que resultara peligroso. Su vínculo con Camus no estaba lo más abierto posible, y solamente podía darse una ligera idea de las emociones de aquél… Por lo poco que podía adivinar, estaría todavía molesto.

—Sí… —Milo comprobó su teoría como errónea cuando una mirada afable se encontró directo con sus ojos al momento en que Camus desenterró el rostro de su pecho, elevándolo hacia él hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

Camus suspiró y permaneció contemplando a Milo con sentimientos contradictorios revelándose en sus ojos. A Milo le agradó en cierta medida verlo así: confundido.

A veces llegaba a sentir que estaba tan lejos de Camus, que le superaba por tanto, y que seguiría trepando invisibles pedestales a los que él no podría subir…

Pero justo ahí, en ese instante que hubiera deseado fotografiar y enmarcar, lo sentía cercano, identificable, comprensible, más humano que nunca. Más como él.

—Milo…, lamento haber sido tan duro. No fue mi intención lastimarte, sólo quería protegerte…

—Ya no importa —se apresuró a decir. Sonrió débilmente de lado, todavía le dolía recordar que todo por lo que en su vida trabajó había valido de nada, y le tomaría tiempo asimilarse no más como un Jedi, sino como una persona normal.

Acarició la mejilla de Camus, deteniéndose para limpiar una salpicadura de sangre que contrastaba desagradablemente en su blanca piel. Le observó quedarse absorto con su mirada desviada y concentrada en la nada. Demostrando esa parcial distracción, fue que sus palabras sonaron extinguidas, incluso temerosas…

—Por un momento pensé… Estuve seguro de que…

—No me sorprende —se adelantó. Adivinaba cada cosa que pretendía decir, porque venía esperándolo desde el último par de silenciosas horas.

Camus, tal como Sidious, había estado convencido de que Milo consideró el lado oscuro como una vía a tomar.

—Siempre me has subestimado. —No fue dicho como un reproche, sino como el hecho real que era. Camus suspiró, sus cejas se alzaron y una arruga apareció en su frente; era un gesto entre compasivo y arrepentido. Pestañeó y se mordió el labio inferior, sus manos se movieron sobre el pecho de Milo en caricias lentas, estudiadas por su agachada mirada azul.

—Tienes razón…, y lo siento muchísimo. Pero en verdad me asustaste... —Suspiró, apretando en un débil puño la tela de la camisa de Milo.

—Soy un buen actor, ¿no? —Su sonrisa, por más encantadora y astuta, no tuvo el efecto relajante que Milo pretendía para Camus.

—Demasiado bueno —Otro suspiro, profundo y tenso. Milo frunció el ceño, enseriándose. Atrapó el afilado rostro de Camus entre ambas manos, reclamando su total atención.

—Nunca caeré al lado oscuro, Camus… —Negó con la cabeza para enfatizar, con movimientos suaves a la vez que se acercaba a su rostro—. Sería rechazar todas mis creencias, renegar de quien realmente soy, olvidar lo que siento por ti…

Milo detuvo su lento acercamiento. Hizo un gesto resignado, torciendo un poco sus labios.

—Obviamente no fui el mejor Jedi que pude haber sido… pero mientras te tenga a ti nada podrá apartarme del camino… De nuestro camino —corrigió lo último y sonrió con dulzura y sinceridad, deslumbrante. Camus sintió que se enamoraba de él por enésima vez.

—Te amo, Milo —musitó sus palabras, enterrando el rostro en la base del cuello de quien entonces le abrazaba posesiva y enérgicamente—. Peleo por ti, ¿sabes?... — Camus sintió su mirada de repente nublada por extraña humedad, y parpadeó fuerte. Pasó saliva, pero aun así su voz salió quebrada—: Sigo haciendo esto porque quiero un futuro para nosotros. Sin guerras, sin los Sith…

Una mano levantó con firmeza su barbilla, y entonces Milo lo calló con un beso. No necesitaba oír más. Él compartía esos sueños, conocía esas fantasías a la perfección, las anhelaba inmensurablemente, se encontraban vívidas en su mente todo el tiempo. Por lo que no necesitaba escucharlas narradas de los labios que en esos momentos prefería mil veces besar.

Camus no se molestó por la interrupción ni se negó al asalto dulce y afable sobre sus labios. Fue permisivo con él, incluso colaboró y retó la dominancia que ostentaba la lengua intrusa en su boca, la apartó y sometió, a todo Milo terminó superando. El de cabellos ensortijados se encontró pronto con todo el peso de Camus sobre él, sirviendo de soporte a ese cuerpo esbelto y grácil.

Milo rodeó la estrecha cintura de Camus, éste se despidió con besos cortos y sonoros de sus labios para encontrarse con su siempre hechizante mirada. Tras un suspiro y una correspondida sonrisa, volvió a recargarse en él. Cerró los ojos, imitado por Milo momentos después, y dormitaron así durante el resto del viaje.

Únicamente se separaron cuando el computador de la nave avisó de la proximidad a Coruscant. Camus regresó a la cabina y tomó los controles. Aunque su destino inmediato debiera ser el Templo Jedi, hizo escala primero en el edificio donde Milo habitaba.

Se despidieron en la rampa, con un sentido abrazo y un beso alargado lo más posible.

—¿Nos veremos mañana? —Camus asintió en respuesta y sonrió a Milo, antes de que éste se girara y comenzara a caminar hacia la entrada. Entonces el Jedi recordó una cosa… No era ningún pendiente, pero definitivamente algo que necesitaba hacer.

—¡Milo, espera un momento!

Milo volteó para ver a Camus adentrarse trotando a la nave, y emerger un par de minutos después, una vez que aquél encontró lo que buscaba en una pequeña bolsa de equipaje.

—El Maestro Yoda me dio esto. Ten, es algo de lo que no deberías despegarte. Es parte de ti. —Camus sonrió ampliamente y entregó el cilindro metálico a Milo, quien vio el objeto con infantil maravilla e incredulidad. Camus rió débilmente, a lo que Milo reaccionó parpadeando y finalmente tomando su espada láser.

—Pe-pero… Te reprenderán si lo saben… —Efectivamente, lo que Camus hacía era inexcusable. Pero, para variar, no le importaba.

—No lo sabrán —sonó inalterable. Igualmente callaría sobre el atrevimiento imperdonable que Milo había tenido al seguirlo.

Alzó una mano y revolvió los cabellos de Milo en un gesto que no acostumbraba, pero que hizo al otro sonreír genuinamente contento.

—Gracias… —susurró bajito, todavía demasiado impresionado y luciendo cabizbajo mientras miraba concentradamente el objeto en sus manos.

—Ya me tengo que ir, el Consejo querrá escuchar mi reporte. — En un fugaz movimiento acarició la mejilla acanelada y levantó su barbilla, al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba para atrapar los gruesos labios que terminaban en perfecto ángulo para ser tomados en un breve y suave contacto, dulce y sin ambiciones.

Un suspiro y una sonrisa más, y Camus finalmente dio la vuelta y abordó. Milo giró en sus talones y se adentró a su nuevo hogar. Sin embargo, no se habrían dejado ir con tanta facilidad si hubieran sabido que sus intenciones de verse al día siguiente eran no más que eso; intenciones que el tiempo demostró imposibles.

Tras informar al Consejo de su experiencia durante la misión y las cosas que había aprendido — específicamente, la confirmada existencia de un peligroso líder Sith—, se levantaron supervisiones y búsquedas más intensas, se asignaron guardaespaldas a los Senadores que permanecían en Coruscant, y se vigiló al Canciller Palpatine más de cerca.

El Consejo no confiaba enteramente en el hombre que claramente comenzaba a mover hilos entre los miembros del Senado para obtener oficialmente un absoluto poder. Y poco después del regreso de Camus, el mencionado había organizado, repentinamente y sin gran motivo para ello, una reunión de colosales dimensiones. Todo Senador y dirigente de la República estaba invitado a esa celebración de poco sentido.

La semana había pasado con engañosa rapidez. La siguiente noche los Jedi acudirían a la fiesta encubiertos, disfrazados de civiles. Camus estaba insoportablemente preocupado… En La Fuerza la oscuridad no sólo era niebla, se había tornado en un manto grueso, casi palpable para sus sentidos.

Menos se tranquilizaba cuando sabía que incluso Padmé asistiría; era parte del plan de los Jedi, que de hecho había sido propuesto por la emprendedora muchacha. Sería "carnada" para Vader. Los Jedi aprovecharían la predecible aparición del alguna vez creído como "el Elegido", y eliminarían de una vez por todas al temido Sith en que Anakin se había convertido.

Pero la Fuerza avisaba de algo importante. La celebración parecía un descarado engaño, y Camus dudaba sobre quién realmente caería en la arriesgada trampa que el Consejo pretendía elaborar.

Camus se encontraba tumbado en su cama sin poder conciliar el sueño, tal como venía haciéndosele costumbre durante los últimos días en que visiones ya antes sufridas, repetidas y sin aparente coherencia, no cesaban de perturbar su sueño. Intentó aclarar su mente, cerró sus ojos, dejó los minutos pasar, pero ninguna tranquilidad llegó con el silencio.

Pensó en Milo. Sentía una vital necesidad de verlo, los días pasados no había encontrado tiempo para visitarlo. No estar con él a diario era una costumbre dolorosa de adoptar…

Y precisamente la inesperada aparición en su mente de una imagen de Milo, sufriendo y llorando amargamente, le obligó a abrir abruptamente los ojos.

Era una de las tantas cosas terribles que había visto durante su meditación en los jardines del Palacio de Naboo. Y de vez en cuando, en sus sueños, lo volvía a experimentar. Sin embargo, nunca dejaba de aterrorizarlo como la primera vez; su respiración se agitaba, sus pupilas se contraían alarmadas, y por un momento las cuatro paredes de su habitación parecieron venírsele encima. Si llegara a presenciar eso en la vida real, sentiría justamente así, como si todo el mundo cayera sobre él.

Suspiró y se incorporó trabajosamente para sentarse. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y recargó su espalda en la cabecera, sintiéndose demasiado fatigado.

Se arrepintió enseguida de eso… Cubiertos por sus párpados, sus ojos vieron cosas peores.

Cosas más definitivas y mucho menos esperanzadoras.

_—Duele, ¿no es cierto? —_No..., ni siquiera comenzaba a describirlo. Era todo un desgarre emocional, provocado por la aborrecida certeza de que su peor pesadilla se convertiría en realidad…

Asustado, aspiró aire con desesperación y parpadeó varias veces, asegurándose de no volver a cerrar los ojos.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que esa voz no había sido producto de su imaginación. No se trataba de su propia mente ponderando, sino de alguien más.

Un nudo en la garganta apenas si le permitió respirar. Agudizó la vista lo más que pudo hacia el frente… No era que no pudiera ver, sino que no lograba asimilar lo que sus ojos registraban.

En el borde de su cama, una persona se sentaba dándole la espalda. Aunque no estaba ni siquiera seguro de que fuera una persona… Parecía un ser de ensueño, rodeado de un extraño resplandor que le hacía brillar con etérea discreción, casi de manera triste, si así se pudiera clasificar a una emisión de luz.

Lo analizó más detenidamente, tomando nota de las características de su complexión, recordando el timbre de voz antes escuchado, y estudiando la azulada y larga cabellera que caía por su espalda, hasta por fin reconocerlo. Camus sintió a su corazón detenerse, a su cerebro cristalizarse, a todo su ser siendo estremecido por un cataclismo, y su voz convertirse en un escueto murmuro inaudible…

—¿S-saga?

—.—


	17. Parte de ti

**—17. Parte de ti—**

—¿S-saga?

Era él. Aunque no le contestara, por más que permaneciera inmóvil y apenas fuera perceptible en la Fuerza… Definitivamente era él.

La figura se puso de pie y se giró, revelando un rostro de hermosas facciones, pero con una expresión de sereno pesar que ensombrecía lo que podría haber sido un deslumbrante conjunto.

Camus contuvo su respiración hasta que una diminuta sonrisa apareció en los labios de Saga. Entonces se permitió suspirar, parpadear, despejar un poco su sorpresa para dar paso a un pertinente interrogatorio.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó mientras se levantaba de la cama, acercándose hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos de su espectral visitante.

No le preguntaría cómo es que se había materializado. Tal como el mismo Código Jedi proclamaba, no existía la muerte, sólo La Fuerza. Saga era uno con La Fuerza, era parte de ella, su esencia vivía, y Camus ahora era testigo de ello.

—Quería hablarte. —Y como tal, el otro escuchó. Esperaba un poco más después de todo lo pasado, de tanto tiempo sin nada más que recordarlo, o de vez en cuando evocarlo en sueños o meditaciones. Porque Saga era algo que Camus siempre trataba de tener presente; había aprendido indirectamente de él, nunca había dejado de identificarse con él, por más que repudiara la posibilidad de un destino similar.

Saga, comprendiendo que debía ser más explicativo, continuó.

—Sé que te decepcioné y mis acciones fueron imperdonables, pero eres lo único que extraño de este mundo, Camus. —Siempre le había guardado un cariño especial; nunca fue el amor que el joven alguna vez pidió de él, pero Saga lo veía como alguien a quien le debía un ejemplo, alguien a quien proteger.

Nunca se perdonaría el haber traicionado ese sentimiento al levantar su espada láser contra él en cierta desdeñable ocasión.

—Y no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí... —Saga agachó la cabeza cuando notó un triste chispeo de comprensión en los ojos de Camus.

—No te guardo ningún resentimiento, Saga —murmuró, distraído en preocupaciones que, con la ayuda del otro, se confirmaban. Camus cerró los ojos fuertemente, dejando que las lágrimas formadas en un segundo cayeran lentamente a través de sus mejillas.

Comprendía a Saga más de lo que le hubiera gustado. Él haría lo que fuera —absolutamente lo que fuera— para que sus visiones del futuro no llegaran a ser realidad. No podía aceptar que se demostrara como cierto que el amor era una condena, que realmente todo estuviera destinado a perderse, a morir.

Los minutos pasaron sin que Camus notara su avance. Miraba cabizbajo hacia el piso y sentía a todo su cuerpo cosquillear en impotencia y desesperación contenida. Fue hasta que sintió un hormigueo en su mejilla que miró arriba. Se encontró con que Saga había disminuido la distancia entre ellos y esa sensación la provocaba un intento de caricia de aquellos dedos impalpables.

—N-no… —titubeó y exhaló pesadamente, pasando saliva para conseguir algo más que un hilo de voz antes de continuar—. No quiero separarme de él.— Contuvo el impulso de abrazar a Saga en busca de consuelo, a sabiendas de que no podría tocarlo, y sería puro aire lo que atraparía en sus brazos.

—Estarás con él al final. —La voz del gemelo se escuchaba suave, grave pero arrulladora, tan creíble… Camus decidió aferrarse a esa predicción. Hizo puños apretados de sus manos que inmediatamente destensó, llevó sus dedos hasta su rostro y, con temblorosos movimientos, limpió sus lágrimas.

—Pero… Debe haber algo que pueda hacer…, aún hay tiempo para cambiar lo que viene, ¿no? —Su tono, infantilmente insistente, conmovió a Saga, aunque las gruesas lágrimas que Camus antes derramaba ya le habían provocado al mayor la sensación de derretirse en desconsuelo.

Suspirando, Saga negó un par de veces con movimientos sutiles de su cabeza. Lo peor que Camus podría hacer era retar al camino que La Fuerza tenía escrito para él.

—No medites sobre lo que no tiene solución. No pretendas ver un futuro que no podrás cambiar… Acéptalo, no te aferres a lo inevitable. Si no aprendes a dejar ir lo que amas, perderás todo, hasta a ti mismo. Lo sé mejor que nadie.

Camus también sabía eso. En ocasiones se había sentido tan cerca de ello… de perderse a sí mismo entre dilemas, deberes y deseos, que el temor era demasiado, la oscuridad llegaba a parecer tan cercana.

Pero Milo siempre lo encontraba, le mostraba el mejor camino a seguir y lo guiaba amablemente. Lo recorrían juntos, porque, tal como aquel había dicho en algún momento, era el camino de ambos.

Sin embargo, ¿cómo afrontarían la desviación que vendría?... Separados, ¿se perderían?

—No pierdas más el tiempo. —Saga recuperó la atención de Camus, quien dejó su ensimismamiento para nunca más. El gemelo tenía razón; no debía desperdiciar ni una fracción de segundo más—. Aprovecha el que queda y ve con él.

Saga sonrió comprensivamente y enseguida comenzó a desvanecerse, regresando al aire el espacio que había robado temporalmente.

—¡Saga, espera! —Camus llamó, extendiendo una mano hacia Saga, quien se difuminaba cada vez más.

—¿Para qué?... No soy yo a quien necesitas. —Desapareció.

—.—

—Ya, ya voy… —balbuceó adormilado.

En contra de sus palabras, dio la vuelta y enterró el rostro en la almohada, gruñendo ante la insistencia de quien tocaba el intercomunicador de su departamento a esas altas horas de la noche.

El agudo sonido se volvió a escuchar. Milo giró en la cama de nuevo, enfadado, hasta que cayó accidentalmente al suelo.

—¡Maldición! —siseó mientras se levantaba, sobándose la cabeza.

—¡Pero qué demonios…? —volvía a perjurar, cuando casi tropezó al enredar el pie entre una de las camisas que yacían en el piso, junto con varias otras pertenencias más.

El traspié le despabiló lo suficiente para percibir que no era cualquiera quien se encontraba esperando en su puerta. Y entonces corrió, aunque se encontró con un par de obstáculos más que le hicieron terminar dando brincos en un solo pie, tras haber golpeado los dedos del otro con algún objeto no identificado.

Finalmente, se paró derecho al momento en que abría la puerta, y un Camus que Milo apenas si alcanzó a identificar como tal se lanzó a abrazarlo con asfixiante urgencia. El afectado se quejó inaudiblemente, pero no se demoró un segundo y ya tenía el delgado cuerpo del recién llegado bien seguro entre sus brazos.

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose automáticamente marcó el momento en que pusieron una miserable distancia entre ellos, sólo para que pudieran ver en la mirada del otro el gozo que tenerse cerca les despertaba a ambos, y la medida incalculable en que se habían necesitado durante esa semana.

—No es que me moleste verte, pero… es algo tarde, ¿no crees? —Realmente le resultaba sorpresivo que Camus hubiera decidido visitarlo a esas horas, cuando éste siempre era extremadamente cuidadoso de presentar un comportamiento prudente. De todas formas, a Milo le agradó en desmedida el Camus impaciente que llegó esa noche a su hogar.

—No podía dormir, tenía que verte —decía despidiendo notable apremio en su voz, acariciando con insistencia los lados de su rostro y cuello, sonriendo vacilante, nervioso sin aparente razón.

Milo enarcó sus oscuras cejas y sonrió de lado, desconcertado. Camus curvó sus labios ampliamente y le miró con dulzura, borrando así cualquier preocupación que el otro pudiera imaginar.

Se adentraron enseguida hacia la habitación. Milo guiaba a Camus tomándolo de la mano, ambos cautelosos en sus pasos, evitando el desorden que había en el piso de la recámara. Subieron a la cama y se acostaron uno frente al otro, sin necesidad de ponerse verbalmente de acuerdo para decidir que sus labios se unirían, que las manos de Milo acariciarían la sutil curva de la cintura de Camus, y las de éste recorrerían la firmeza del pecho descubierto de Milo, quien —como siempre acostumbraba a dormir— no usaba más que ropa interior.

Y ese armonioso intercambio de besos, cargados de emoción e inusualmente tímidas caricias, creció en familiar intensidad y se alargó por minutos de los que no llevaron registro. El tiempo perdía regularidad cuando estaban juntos. La lengua que obligó a los labios de Camus a partirse se enfrascó en esa invasión sólo unos cuantos segundos, sin embargo, el de cabellos aguamarina experimentó cada uno de sus juguetones y húmedos deslizamientos como si se hubieran sucedido en el transcurso de una eternidad.

Era justo lo que deseaba…; que cada uno de los momentos que Milo le regalaba se alargara hasta el fin de los tiempos. Camus no podía soportar la idea de tener que despedirse de esos labios siempre traviesos, cálidos y dulces, de esas manos grandes y sus gentiles dedos, del calor que todo Milo irradiaba, de saborear el palpitar de su pulso cuando se movía para besar afanosamente su cuello, ¿y como diría adiós al indescriptible y adictivo sabor de esa acanelada piel?

Y su mirada…

Camus levantó el rostro y se encontró con ella. Adoraba la manera en que podían comunicarse con sólo verse a los ojos, y al pensar que ya no podrían decirse nada más se le estrujaba punzantemente el corazón.

No estaba seguro de lo que pasaría. Sólo sabía que su futuro era una niebla ambigua y confusa, y que, en ese futuro, no habría más Milo… ¿Cómo afrontar eso con racionalidad?...

—Milo… —llamó lastimero, atrapó su cuello con ambos brazos y puso sus mejillas en contacto. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y suspiró, moviendo sus labios, repitiendo aquel nombre sin emitir sonido.

La cálida exhalación que le golpeó sobre el oído estremeció a Milo repentinamente. No era difícil percibir la melancolía que Camus traía como una nube flotando sobre él.

Con suavidad le empujó recostándolo y acomodándose encima. Coló una pierna entre las de aquél y se apoyó flexionando sus codos, con ambas manos cercanas al rostro de Camus para acariciarle de vez en cuando.

Le miró por varios momentos, intentando adivinar qué lo turbaba. Fracasó, y finalmente preguntó:

—¿Sucede algo? Estás distinto. —Un dedo viajó a lo largo de la nariz de Camus, y cuando tocó la punta fue sustituido por unos labios que depositaron allí un beso fugaz. Camus tuvo que sonreír.

—Te extraño mucho… —A Milo le fascinó la respuesta, y todo lo que ésta conllevaba; la retraída sonrisa, el sutil sonrojo, el inconscientemente seductor pestañeo…

Lo atrapó su mirada pero lo tentaron más sus labios. El que constituía tan admirable visión entreabrió la boca, esperando el predecible beso que Milo le regalaría. Y es que éste no iba dejar que Camus lo echara de menos ni por un sólo segundo más.

Lo sometió a la familiar sensación, cálidamente vivificante, que la fricción de sus dedos contra su piel evocaba al colarse bajo la ropa. Y en pocos minutos de esas maniobras, sus túnicas fueron del todo hechas a un lado, alejadas de la piel de marfil que Milo deseaba disfrutar a sus anchas. No dejó que ni la más básica prenda le cubriera, y quedó arrodillado entre las piernas de su ofuscada presa. Como suyo que era, quería tenerlo exhibido por completo para sus ávidos ojos y dispuesto enteramente para sus manos, en el momento que decidiera dar por terminado su boquiabierto y petrificado estado.

Camus, teniendo suficiente de otra más de las típicas contemplaciones indisimuladas de Milo, y sintiendo a su garganta cerrarse y a sus manos comenzar a sudar, se incorporó, sentándose para estirar los brazos y alcanzar los lados de su cuello. Atrapó unos mechones azul violáceos al convertir ambas manos en puños, y jaló hacia sí, intentando atraer a Milo. Consiguió una melodiosa risa por parte de éste, quien cedió al llamado tácito de Camus y se inclinó lentamente mientras lo recostaba de nuevo; sus manos recorrían en vaivenes cariñosos sus costados, haciéndole removerse en busca del toque mágico de aquellas manos, mientras los dedos de Camus se perdían entre la cabellera que masajeaba con insistencia.

No estuvo contento hasta que sintió el tórax de Milo contactar contra el suyo; cercanía que aprovechó para arañar con suavidad la ligeramente resaltante línea de su columna, logrando que esa espalda se arqueara y la pelvis de Milo se rozara contra la suya.

Contuvo el aire momentáneamente y entrecerró los ojos. Escalofríos múltiples también se presentaron, pero Camus sabía por experiencia que ese efecto podría ser amplificado mucho más.

—Quítate eso, Milo… —exigió quejumbroso, llevando las manos hasta la cintura del aludido y empujando su ropa interior, a la vez que elevaba sus caderas para animarlo.

Exitosamente tentado, Milo se deshizo de la prenda con inhumana velocidad y la lanzó al piso para reunirla con el uniforme Jedi de Camus y las muchas otras cosas que tenía tiradas por ahí.

—Tu desesperación es sumamente halagadora… —Milo murmuró, pegando los labios contra la boca de Camus, quien enseguida respondió a un beso que inició torpe pero evolucionó veloz hasta convertirse en un intercambio intenso y tortuoso. Camus negó distraídamente con la cabeza, apenas haciendo tal movimiento perceptible, pues no deseaba separarse de los labios de Milo. Gimió algo ininteligible en respuesta, no más que un gruñido en el fondo de su garganta.

Las manos que Milo sintió estudiando sus caderas y muslos fueron mucho más expresivas; le robaron una sonrisa traviesa y fugaz, e incentivaron a su lengua para incrementar la osadía de la exploración que llevaba a cabo en la cálida cavidad donde extinguió hasta la última molécula de oxígeno.

Demostrando tal logro, fue que Milo pudo atestiguar cómo Camus colocaba las manos sobre sus mejillas y empujaba su rostro lejos, para ladear la cabeza y aspirar profundo. Instantáneamente, la sangre coloreó su rostro; mejillas, labios, y el adorable puente de su nariz perlado de sudor…; todo en un antojadizo tono grana.

Milo se mordió el labio inferior, conteniéndose para no comenzar a besar y lamer el rostro de Camus tal como eran sus desquiciados deseos. Acarició los delicados hombros del ruborizado chico y movió sus caderas repetidas veces, invitándole a adoptar un ritmo compartido. Camus, sin voltear por completo el rostro, miró de reojo a Milo y entrecerró los párpados. Jadeó bajito cuando, con un nuevo roce, sintió la creciente erección de Milo acariciándose contra su entrepierna. Y justamente ese temblor generalizado que entonces lo sacudió, fue la reacción que Camus había ansiado experimentar momentos atrás.

Se permitió disfrutar al máximo. Alzó los brazos y plantó las manos en la espalda de su compañero, descubriéndola resbaladiza por el sudor que comenzaba a emanar de sus poros. Levantó también sus piernas y las colocó alrededor de la cintura de Milo, amarrándolo contra sí a la vez que curvaba la espalda y de nuevo hacía colisionar adecuadamente ciertas sensibles zonas.

Pero Milo se separó abruptamente. No fue mucha la distancia que dejó entre ellos, sólo la suficiente para colar una de sus manos en tal mesurado espacio. Y aunque al principio ese alejamiento fue resentido por Camus, quien gimoteó en reclamo, enseguida Milo se resarció.

—¡Hn! —Camus apretó los labios, sin dejar escapar ninguno de los muchos sonidos que podría haber liberado en ese momento. Cerró también sus ojos y tensó todo su cuerpo por un instante, antes de sucumbir a una nueva sacudida, y otra, y otra más… cada una ajustada con las caricias demandantes que Milo daba a su miembro, sujetándolo con firmeza, recorriendo repetitivamente su longitud y aumentando con tales acciones su rigidez.

Camus rindió sus brazos a la gravedad, dejándolos descansar sobre la cama, pero no tardó en extrañar la textura de la piel de Milo y estiró una mano para pasarla por su pecho, deslizándose fácilmente a través de ese terreno firme y libre de defectos. La otra mano que había permanecido más tiempo perezosa pronto se unió a esa tarea; con ambas estimuló los pezones del otro, escuchándolo jadear al unísono de sus propios gemidos irrefrenables.

Con el avance de los minutos, sus cuerdas vocales pusieron más empeño en aumentar el volumen de tales expresiones, revelando el dulce sufrir que traía consigo cada acción en la que Milo lo involucraba. Se sentía como una masa moldeable exclusivamente por aquellas manos maestras que le llenaban de indescriptible gozo, que daban con sus caricias mucho más de lo que pedían… Las únicas que habían tenido la fortuna de tocarlo así.

Milo era consciente de su tremenda suerte y lo trataba con la mayor veneración posible. Eran afables los mordiscos que proporcionaba a sus agitados labios, dulces los íntimos susurros que suspiraba sobre sus oídos, entrañables las fricciones felinas entre mejilla y cuello, y ambiciosas las metas de sus incansables manos; la que no continuaba estimulando con dedicación el miembro de Camus, llegó a su propia boca para recoger suficiente saliva y luego se deslizó entre sus glúteos e insertó con delicadeza un dedo en el orifico allí escondido.

Tal intrusión tomó por sorpresa a un Camus ya bastante aturdido, pero facilitó la invasión relajando su cuerpo, separando algo más sus piernas y moviendo en lentas oscilaciones sus caderas. Era tanto un ofrecimiento como un ruego para que el torturador ocupante de su interior fuera acompañado por otros más. Milo captó el sugestivo mensaje y actuó conforme a los deseos de la provocativa figura que se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, y por su culpa, lo cual era en desmedida gratificante. Se detuvo a pensar en ir por el lubricante, pero ni siquiera recordaba dónde lo había puesto después de desempacar, así que se inclinó y usó su lengua para mojar mejor la sensible entrada, intercalando con la acción de sus dedos.

Camus sintió a las paredes de su intimidad ser presionadas con mayor empeño y exploradas sin comedimiento, y predijo el exacto momento en que las yemas de Milo alcanzaban y estimulaban un punto en específico que le mandó bruscas conmociones desde los dedos de sus pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos.

Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro sin ningún control. Una de sus manos se enredaba en sus propios cabellos, halando inquietamente; la otra, hecha un puño, era mordida por sus desesperados dientes, tras los cuales se ocultaban agudos lloriqueos que, al cabo de unos segundos, resultaron imposibles de retener.

—¡Milo, ya! —su voz explotó en un suplicante grito. Milo hubiera reído si su excitación no lo hubiera tenido tan abrumado, sólo alcanzó a resoplar ansioso—. No me hagas rogar… —Camus suspiró inaudiblemente, pero Milo no necesitaba escucharle para disponerse a obedecer. Era algo que por su propio bien tenía que hacer, antes de que los punzones en su bajo vientre se hicieran realmente insoportables.

Dirigió su erección hacia la ardiente entrada del cuerpo de Camus, quien, al sentirlo rozando ese pasaje, tembló y se abrazó en anticipación a él, con ímpetu y precipitación, enterrando sus dedos en la bronceada piel de su espalda cuando comenzaba a penetrarlo. Apretó los dientes aguantando la inicial incomodidad, hasta que, tras unos cuantos empujes, lo sintió por completo dentro de él, ensamblándose ambos en una sola pieza perfecta.

El corazón de Milo golpeó excesivamente fuerte y su respiración se aceleró todavía más, por imposible que pareciera, al momento en que su sistema nervioso asimiló la maravilla que era sentirse apresado por ese estrecho tibio y profundo. Lo conquistó una y otra vez, arremetiendo en base a su más primario instinto, y al más puro sentimiento que siempre inundaba sus sentidos en presencia de Camus.

Y aquél, mientras tanto, estaba inmerso en un mundo de sensaciones que parecían ficticias, y permanecía ignorante a la mirada nublada de irreprimible deseo que Milo fijaba sobre sus finas formas, sus perfectas facciones, y los profundos y abrumados ojos que Camus raramente dejaba apreciar; sólo de vez en cuando los abría por el antojo de apreciar la voraz mirada de Milo.

Una efímera sonrisa de lado se dibujó en los labios de Milo, justo antes de que gimiera y embistiera con mayor fuerza contra Camus, aferrándose a sus esculpidos muslos y demostrándole con ese arrojo en sus aproximaciones lo que después expresó en ahogadas palabras, y que siempre había sido tan evidente entre ellos:

—¿Lo sientes?... Te das cuenta, ¿verdad?

Camus infló el pecho al respirar profundo y asintió distraído. Lo escuchaba, pero le resultaba imposible hallarle cordura a cada palabra bajo las condiciones en que se encontraba.

—Equilibrio... D-destin-nados a… a… —Y aunque no pudo terminar, se acercó a él buscando besar sus mejillas, sin dejar de moverse, de llenarlo y compartirle su calor.

Camus repetía lo recién dicho en su acalambrada mente. Lo comprendía, lo creía, era esa aseveración su filosofía básica de vida. Milo era su equilibrio, su razón para vivir. Era tanto de él que, cuando lo dejara, no quedaría nada de Camus. El mencionado estaba desconsoladamente seguro de eso.

—Me encanta… ser parte de ti —Sus labios absorbieron ese suspiro y a Camus le pareció que se intoxicaba con su dulzura; su cuerpo envenenado reaccionó con escalofríos, con un dolor intenso en el pecho y con excesiva humedad en sus ojos.

—No dejes de serlo... Nunca —susurró ahogadamente, colgándose a su nuca, provocando que Milo escondiera su perfil en el cuello de Camus, cuyo llanto percibía aunque no sintiera cada una de las lágrimas que se enjugaban en su cabellera.

Milo parpadeó perplejo y pasó saliva con dificultad. Intentó sosegar el impulso de sus embestidas, y presionó sus labios sobre la perlada piel del otro joven para expresar su preocupación:

—¿Te estoy lastimando? —Siempre trataba de ser considerado, pero en ocasiones ni él mismo era consciente de sus límites. Cuando estaba con Camus, no podía pensar, no podía contenerse, y no dudaba que en ocasiones perdiera perspectiva de la situación.

—No, no... Jamás —negó con vehemencia y acarició consoladoramente los cabellos que cubrían la nuca de Milo—. Sigue— pidió despacio.

Milo retomó el ritmo que había apaciguado, cerró los ojos y repartió descontrolados besos sobre un cuello que pronto terminaba pintado en tonos rojizos y morados, palpitando mientras su dueño soltaba suspiros entrecortados.

Ambos se rindieron al delirio que se provocaban mutuamente, aumentaron el frenetismo de su danza, incrementaron el volumen de sus gemidos y llamados que rebotaban entre ellos, y de los latidos de sus salvajes corazones, hasta que éstos alcanzaron un punto en que daban la impresión de detenerse; un silencio total cuando el cúmulo de sensaciones era tal que no les permitía hacer nada más que esperar a que el tiempo pasara, mientras se sentían suspendidos en el mejor instante de sus existencias.

Los orgasmos que sufrían no tenían nada que ver con eso. No eran las puras sensaciones físicas lo que despertaba ese sentir de irrealidad. La utopía que parecían vivir se creaba en sus pensamientos, colisionando en la mente de ambos como si de una sola cabeza se tratara. Las emociones se acariciaban, inundaban la mente del otro encontrando allí sentimientos totalmente correspondientes. Y esa alucinatoria experiencia —regalada por su conexión en La Fuerza— superaba al vano placer con el que sus cuerpos se estremecían.

Tras explotar salpicando su propio abdomen, y consiguiendo algo de su temporalmente perdida cordura, Camus sujetó los brazos de Milo, quien ya comenzaba a rendirse sobre él, drenado de energías. Camus apretó ese agarre y rogó jadeante:

—Quédate dentro, Milo... —Sobrecogido por esa inusual petición, Milo se mantuvo inmóvil, descansando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Camus a la vez que todo su peso se abandonaba sobre aquél. Demoró la salida del apretado refugio que su cuerpo proporcionaba, y con el paso de los minutos se adormiló en ese mismo estado de estupefacción.

Camus también cerró sus ojos, pero nunca llegó a dormir. Se entretuvo con lentas caricias que concedía a la espalda de Milo, regocijándose al percibir cada respiro que daba, sintiendo que no podía pedir más en esos momentos; todavía teniéndolo dentro de él, tan cerca, tangible, vivo.

Sin embargo, por más feliz y completo que se sintiera, por más que tuviera la certeza de que La Fuerza había sido demasiado dadivosa con él, no podía evitar experimentar una profunda opresión en el pecho al recordar lo que esa misma Fuerza, en ocasiones tan amable, les tenía deparado para un futuro malditamente cercano.

Resopló mortificado y comenzó a moverse. Milo hizo lo mismo, somnoliento, y ambos se tomaron unos minutos para ir al baño y asearse. Cuando volvieron a la cama, retomaron un acomodo similar al que habían tenido antes; Milo recargado parcialmente sobre Camus, mientras éste se acostaba boca arriba y volvía a ser presa de inseguridades que no le permitían reposar en paz.

—¿No te he protegido bien? —La modulada voz dio fin a su ensimismamiento. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con la imagen de Milo acariciando y mirando abstraídamente la cicatriz de su abdomen. Era una apenas visible marca gracias a las acciones del _bacta_, pero innegablemente presente como recordatorio de su primer y casi mortal enfrentamiento contra Kanon.

Camus encontró la inquietud de Milo totalmente injustificada. Le empujó hasta quedar acomodado sobre él, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho recargando en éstos la barbilla, le miró fijamente a los ojos y, tras unos momentos, sonrió con algo de tristeza.

—Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo… —Estiró una mano hasta tocar una discreta marca en la mejilla de Milo, remanente de la quemadura que Vader había provocado con su espada láser. Esa mano terminó tamborileando sobre su pecho, donde todavía quedaban —como en muchas otras partes de su cuerpo— diminutas marcas por el reciente ataque de Sidious.

Camus deslizó los brazos hacia los costados de Milo y se inclinó para comenzar a besar con delicadeza su piel, recorriendo cada rincón de su tórax, estudiando los obstáculos de sus clavículas, jugando con las protuberancias de sus pezones. Siguió el camino marcado por las delineaciones de sus músculos y exploró juguetonamente su ombligo antes de chupar las deliciosas salientes de los huesos de sus caderas. Como regla general, avanzó regalando una vibrante carga de sentimiento en cada unión que se daba entre sus labios y aquella bronceada piel que buscaba consolar.

Milo, mientras tanto, suspiraba entrecortado y hacía sus manos viajar en ida y vuelta por la espalda de Camus hasta su cabeza, enredado los dedos en la azulada cabellera, cuando no pudo alcanzar mucho más debido al descenso de aquél.

—¡Ah!…Camus… —Sus pulmones dolieron gracias a la exagerada inhalación de aire que dio. Sus dientes rechinaron y sus ojos se apretaron. Milo se aferró a esos sedosos cabellos mientras Camus atendía con afán su miembro; repartía caricias, besos hambrientos, exhalaciones de aliento fresco que le hacían convulsionarse.

Camus lo recorrió calmosamente con su lengua y llegó a sonreír cuando, en uno de los muchos quejidos de Milo, era maldecido por sus acciones. Milo le divertía porque, en clara contradicción a sus exasperados siseos, sus caderas se levantaban indeliberadamente, pidiendo más del húmedo trato que le regalaba a su miembro. Sus piernas se flexionaban y removían intranquilas, tanto que, en alguna ocasión, sintió a un insistente pie acariciando su muslo y apurándole a continuar con mayor avidez.

Permitió a esa erección refugiarse en la cálida seguridad de su boca y al instante escuchó a Milo gritar incoherencias entre las que se colaba su nombre y exigía cosas sin sentido. Camus le ignoró y continuó con su tarea, que pronto adquiría un tono repetitivo debido a los movimientos en que recibía o liberaba el erguido miembro de su delirante pareja.

Y al momento en que Milo sucumbía al último y más enérgico de sus estremecimientos, Camus gruñó, apretando los ojos y abriendo la boca. Su cabellera fue jalada tan bruscamente que tuvo que echar la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y a un lado para no resentir el inconsciente maltrato que Milo le propinó al alcanzar su cumbre.

Camus sacudió la cabeza, liberándose de esa mano que se aferraba reciamente a sus cabellos. No se preocupó del blancuzco líquido que había salpicado en su cara hasta que Milo, ya recuperado y bien consciente, se acercó y levantó su rostro entre ambas manos, para después lamer arrebatadamente los alrededores de sus labios. Luego rogó entrada a su boca, y Camus pudo percibir el particular sabor de Milo entremezclado en las salivas de ambos.

Cuando se separaron, Milo le observó con innegable lascivia en sus dilatas pupilas; algo al ver esa piel de fantasía impurificada por su esencia le despertó cosquilleos en el estómago y agradables ondas caloríficas por toda su piel. Camus no tardó en ruborizarse bajo esa mirada y sonrió irreflexivamente. Milo lo besó una vez más, antes de recoger el borde de la sábana y limpiarlo con ella, para regresar su rostro al natural estado impoluto.

Ambos se acostaron, Camus dándole la espalda a Milo y con un brazo de éste rodeando posesivamente su cintura. Entre lacios cabellos, el de piel tostada restregó su nariz, aspirando gustoso el aroma del sedoso material.

Camus suspiró. Sentía a Milo relajándose más y más a cada minuto. Había esperado para permitir que aquél se recuperara, y justo antes de que se quedara completamente dormido, giró su cuerpo, alertándole con el movimiento. Se encontró con una mirada fatigada y una sonrisa que no terminaba de formarse.

Camus también estaba cansado, pero necesitaba exprimirse a sí mismo, darle todo y robarle la misma cantidad. Se acercó en pos de sus labios y, tras besarlos con discreción, murmuró a ras de ellos:

—Déjame ser parte de ti, Milo... —Quería tener lo más que pudiera de él antes de perderlo del todo. Y sabía de antemano que Milo le permitiría tomar todo lo que quisiera.

Sonriendo astutamente, Milo se acercó al cuello de Camus y comenzó a dejar húmedos besos subiendo por esa zona hasta delinear su mandíbula, atravesando la mejilla para terminar mordisqueando con suavidad el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Ya lo eres —susurró despacio y lamió el borde de su oreja, provocándole un agradable escalofrío a lo largo de sus vértebras.

Camus sonrió y, en un juguetón arrebato, empujó a Milo, quien respondió con la misma acción, dando inicio a varios momentos de divertido retoce, ligeras caricias y besos que eran robados uno del otro cual si de alguna travesura se tratase.

Cuando las risas terminaron en suspiros, sus miradas se engancharon por indefinido lapso de tiempo hasta que la imantación se hizo irresistible. Se aproximaron para reunirse en un beso profundo. La cohesión entre sus labios prometía ser irrompible, sus lenguas buscaron a su compañera para luchar, abrazarse, bailar en ritmos cambiantes pero siempre juntas…

Hasta que todo llegó a ser demasiado para los impresionables sentidos de los involucrados.

Milo recostó del todo su cabeza, estirando el cuello hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y suspirando profundo, entonándose con la increíblemente armoniosa Fuerza que los rodeaba y sintiéndose plenamente contento. Camus lo observó mientras aquél se distraía regodeándose en la felicidad de sus pensamientos. Sonrió contenidamente, con nostalgia, temor, y desmedida idolatría hacia el muchacho que, ignorante a sus preocupaciones, también sonreía, pero de una manera mucho más franca y envidiable.

Repentinamente, Milo abrió los ojos y volteó fijando su mirada en Camus. Luceros diminutos parecían brillar en sus inquietas pupilas. Se levantó lo suficiente para que los rojizos labios de ambos chocaran con cierta tosquedad, brevísimamente. El muchacho volvió a moverse, dando vuelta a su cuerpo. Después extendió el brazo y tocó fugazmente la muñeca de Camus como una señal para que se acercase. Camus realmente no necesitaba ningún aviso u orden para colocarse arrodillado tras Milo, quien se sostenía en manos y rodillas y volteaba con una astuta expresión hacia Camus.

El mencionado se despidió con una rápida sonrisa de aquella visión cuando Milo agachó la cabeza antes de comenzar a moverse provocativamente contra él, en vaivenes que le causaron girar los ojos hacia arriba y apoderarse con firmeza de sus caderas, acercándolo más para mostrarle lo eficaz de sus incitaciones.

Milo exhaló a través de una media sonrisa. Sus ojos se habían cerrado y su cuerpo continuaba el tentador bamboleo al que Camus se unía, respondiendo con acercamientos de sus caderas y estableciendo una complicidad terriblemente excitante para ambos.

Hasta que Milo, ansioso por que Camus se uniera con él y le hiciera sentir completo, llevó una mano hacia atrás para alcanzar las caderas que se pegaban a las suyas, apretujando su piel al tratar de juntarlo más a su cuerpo, cosa que lucía bastante imposible.

—¿Dónde tienes el lubricante?

Un mohín fastidiado apareció en el rostro de Milo.

—Olvida eso… —jadeó, frunciendo el ceño. Regresó su mano a la cama para volver a usarla de soporte. Tragó con dificultad y murmuró el nombre de Camus, quien se detuvo a evaluar la entrada de Milo con un par de dedos, probando su inmediata cooperación e incursionando para destensarla más. Milo siempre actuaba impulsivamente y se olvidaba de su propia comodidad y ya se encontraba removiéndose impaciente y enfadado por su demora.

Camus finalmente siguió los deseos del otro, con sofocados gruñidos presionó su ingreso, fracción a fracción, al angosto espacio del que terminó apropiándose tras un agitado suspiro.

Milo arrugó las sábanas entre sus dedos hasta que sus nudillos emblanquecieron. No le importó ser escandaloso y se quejó sin reserva mientras sacudía la cabeza haciendo a su cabellera revolverse, de manera que varias hebras azuladas se adhirieron a su frente y mejillas gracias al sudor que decoraba sus poros.

En un impulso incontenible, Milo se levantó irguiendo la espalda hasta encontrarse contra el pecho de Camus, quien gimió agobiado, sintiendo a su miembro mucho más estrangulado por la posición que Milo había adquirido. Buscó con sus labios el cuello apiñonado de aquél y lo mordió con fuerza, en un acto que Milo no estuvo seguro si considerar reproche o agradecimiento. Camus besó con fervor toda la curva hasta su hombro, mientras deslizaba una mano por su abdomen y alcanzaba su pene para sujetarlo con vigor, a la vez que embestía sólidamente contra él, obligándolo a volver a inclinarse hacia delante.

Milo regresó las manos a la cama y siguió descendiendo hasta rendirse de lleno en la superficie, manteniendo las caderas en alto mientras una almohada recibía a una de sus ruborizadas mejillas cuando acomodó el rostro de lado.

Las arremetidas continuaron minuto tras minuto más rápido y ardorosamente. Milo gemía y jadeaba cada vez más alto, mordía la almohada y bufaba desesperado. La deliciosa gama de sensaciones contradictorias en su arrebolado rostro reflejaba lo tanto que su cuerpo dolía de imposible placer.

Al alcanzar el límite de ese éxtasis, su conmocionado ser dio la impresión de fundirse, mientras el de su pareja por completo se tensaba. El preciado incendio líquido inundó su interior y las piernas de Milo finalmente cedieron, extendiéndose una vez que terminó de eyacular con un último esfuerzo. Todo su cuerpo descansó entregado a la cama, temblando visiblemente.

Ese tiritar era sumamente enternecedor para los abrumados ojos que le observaban. Milo sentía a su intimidad arder, a su miembro palpitar incluso con su flacidez, a su corazón golpear con demasiado ímpetu, y a su rostro acalorarse sofocado, aun cuando quien le provocó todas esas reacciones ya se había separado de él.

Abrió los ojos por un fugaz momento antes de volverlos a cerrar, sólo para apreciar de soslayo que Camus estaba arrodillado a un lado de él, estudiándolo con escrutinio. Suspiró entrecortado y se relamió los labios distraídamente, jactancioso.

A Milo no le molestaba saberse observado. Le encantaba ser el centro de atención de Camus, y por lo mismo le fascinaba las ocasiones en que aquél lo tomaba como acababa de suceder. Porque después, Camus siempre parecía adoptar una actitud protectora; abrazándole, minándole, besándole con dulzura y acariciándole delicadamente como si lo fuera a quebrar.

Milo disfrutaba inmensamente de todo aquello, y sonrió al recordar. Entonces, se impacientó; aquél ya se había demorado para hacer todas esas cosas que debía.

Gimió quejumbrosamente a modo de llamado, y enseguida se supo obedecido al sentir el colchón balanceándose un poco.

Se vio reconfortado por la figura que se tendió a su lado y los brazos que le acunaron en un protector abrazo. Suspiró complacido mientras daba los últimos contoneos hasta lograr acomodarse, enredando sus piernas con las de Camus. Apoyó el rostro contra su pecho y dejó las manos en su espalda. Con esa cercanía tranquilizadora, el estupor que hacía presa a Milo no tardó en convertirse en un profundo sueño.

Camus observó maravillado cada detalle que ese proceso conllevó; la manera en que los parpadeos de Milo se daban en lapsos cada vez más largos, y sus pestañas se levantaban con mayor lentitud, hasta que la pesadez llegaba a ser tanta que no le permitían ver más sus ojos. Su acelerada respiración se acompasó en minutos y el matiz rojizo de sus mejillas fue desapareciendo, aunque nunca se diluyó del todo. Milo bostezaba en intervalos y se acurrucaba entre sus brazos. Y tras varios minutos de observar ese entrañable espectáculo, el vínculo que compartían le avisó de su total inconsciencia, aunque Camus podría adivinarlo de sólo ver el holgado estado que presentaba su semblante.

Con ligereza pasó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el lado de su rostro. Al instante, la desesperación con la que había llegado, y que Milo le había ayudado a olvidar, regresó como una cuchillada cruel a sus entrañas.

Se sintió súbitamente sediento por respuestas, por soluciones, por opciones que le alejaran del que parecía ser su único e ineludible destino.

Sintió a su sangre correr veloz, a su respiración perder calma, a todo su organismo alarmarse con una irreprimible necesidad de huir, de llevárselo lejos, de elaborar esa opción ya que claramente no llegaría por sí misma.

Con el mayor cuidado que pudo, Camus se apartó de Milo y se levantó de la cama. Sintió como un deber vital poner algo de distancia entre ellos antes de que su corazón terminara explotando por el terror del que era presa.

Recogió su capa del suelo, se cubrió con ella y salió al pequeño balcón que se conectaba a la habitación mediante una gran ventana. Con ambas manos atrapó el barandal, que sin dificultad podría haber cedido bajo la fuerza de sus dedos si Camus hubiese permanecido apretando por más tiempo. Se abrazó a sí mismo, no tanto por la frescura de la madrugada, sino por el gélido vacío que sintió comenzando a formarse en su interior. Presentía que la corrosiva sensación sólo tendería a crecer de ahí en adelante. Sin la calidez de Milo, no podría evitar quedar hueco.

Sin embargo, no podía pedir más de él. A lo largo de su vida le había compartido demasiado, y en esa incalculable medida lo necesitaría cuando los atroces estatutos de La Fuerza los separaran. Lo peor era que no estaba en sus manos evitar lo que tendría que suceder, y ser conocedor de ello antes de tiempo estaba atentando contra su racionalidad.

Emitió un suspiro asfixiado y levantó sus ojos, antes cerrados y ahora humedecidos. Vio lejano en el horizonte al primer sol de Coruscant apenas emergiendo, comenzando a desafiar las penumbras. Sus pupilas recorrieron el contorno de la metrópoli. En ese sombrío amanecer presentaba un aspecto casi mágico, con las siluetas de los altísimos edificios intentando tapar la luz que crecía.

Dos construcciones en particular le llamaron la atención, y era justificable. Las más grandes, las más imponentes, las más reconocibles e importantes: el edificio del Senado y, si sus ojos corrían ligeramente a un lado, encontraba el Templo Jedi. Sintió tantas cosas, pero ninguna emoción dominante, todas contradictorias.

Le fue imposible intelectualizar cada sentimiento y, suspirando exhausto por el desorden mental que lo agobiaba, regresó adentro. Subió a la cama sin demora, los brazos de Milo lo recibieron de manera inconsciente en cuanto lo percibió cerca.

Aquél parecía feliz en sus sueños, y Camus sonrió débilmente por él. Al menos Milo seguía ignorante al futuro, y de esa forma podía disfrutar plenamente el presente. Muy al contrario de él, que ni siquiera podía relajarse lo suficiente como para cerrar los ojos y, por lo menos, divagar en alguna fantasía que le hiciera olvidar temporalmente.

Así, entre suspiros fatigados, incansables caricias entre los cabellos ensortijados de Milo, y una mirada acuosa que jamás se apartó de aquel durmiente rostro, el joven Jedi no durmió. El desdeñable pánico que lo consumía se lo imposibilitó.

—.—


	18. Mi luz se apaga

**—18. Mi luz se apaga—**

Camus se encontraba al pie de la cama, se notaba recién bañado y cepillaba lentamente su cabello mientras observaba a Milo dormir. Éste se sintió activado por la conexión siempre presente, bostezó y se incorporó perezosamente. En lo que tardó en sentarse, Camus ya había caminado hacia el lado de la cama, y en cuanto se puso de pie, Milo tuvo que contestar al pequeño beso que le fue demandado.

—¿Ya tienes que irte? —preguntó cuando se separaron, advertido en cierta manera por lo temprano que Camus se había levantado.

Efectivamente, Camus tenía muchas cosas que arreglar en el Templo. Hacía falta una nueva junta con el Consejo y los Jedi que acudirían esa noche a la cena del Canciller. Tenían que pulir detalles y asegurarse de que no se cometieran errores.

—Haré lo que pueda por venir antes de la celebración —dijo dando la vuelta para ir a dejar el cepillo en el tocador.

—No será necesario. Nos veremos allá.

Camus se giró con rapidez y le miró extrañado. No le sorprendía que Milo, como todo habitante de Coruscant, estuviera más que enterado de la fiesta que se daría en honor a los senadores, y que había sido la más reciente novedad en todos los noticieros. Sin embargo, la postura triunfante que aquél adoptó, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo astutamente, le inquietó.

—¿De qué hablas? —Una expresión contrariada se mostró en su rostro de sólo imaginarse los planes que Milo habría maquinado para infiltrarse en el evento.

—Me comuniqué con la Senadora Amidala y le pedí que me dejara ir como su acompañante.

En un lugar más riesgoso no podría haberse puesto, pues Padmé era el obvio objetivo de Vader. Saber que Milo andaría con ella toda la noche le hizo empalidecer.

—Milo, te lo suplico… —Caminó hacia a él y plantó las manos sobre sus hombros, listo a rogarle e incluso arrodillarse si era necesario, cualquier cosa para que no fuera. Milo lo interrumpió colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

—No empecemos con esto de nuevo. No quiero pelear. Estaré ahí, y eso es todo.

Tras esa sentencia, Camus dejó caer sus hombros, desconsolado. Milo le ignoró y pasó a su lado. Acudió al guardarropa y sacó una camisa, escogió unos pantalones de los que estaban en el suelo, y caminó de regreso en dirección al baño. Pausó frente a Camus para reclamar un beso profundo y reconciliador.

Camus respondió con sumisión, dejándose hacer por los implacables labios de Milo, inclinándose un poco adelante cuando el beso dio fin y aquél se alejó hacia el cuarto de aseo.

Los labios de Camus, entreabiertos y palpitantes, añoraron la compañía recién perdida. Fue con renuencia que se animó a dejar el departamento.

Volvió al Gran Templo Jedi, donde casi con desprecio subió las escalinatas de la entrada. Nunca pensó que llegaría a aborrecer lo que era y lo que creía tanto como en esos momentos.

_Un Jedi no debe conocer ira. Ni odio. Ni amor._

Y él ya había experimentado bastante de todo eso tan sólo en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Sus días estaban llenos de emociones que supuestamente debían ser sustituidas por la más pura paz.

_No hay pasión, hay serenidad._

—¡Camus! —La aguda voz le liberó de sus cavilaciones, haciéndole levantar la mirada. Observó con inexpresividad a la Padawan de rizados cabellos oscuros que llegó corriendo hasta su lado y, sin comedimiento, tomó su mano para jalarlo con entusiasmo.

—¿Que sucede, Hallie? —Camus se plantó firme sin dejar que lo arrastrara más, y suspiró mortificado. No era realmente la presencia de la niña lo que le molestaba, estaba más que acostumbrado al apegamiento que le profesaba hasta el punto de considerarlo normal. Le fastidiaba la poca tranquilidad que sentía en sus pensamientos, la falta de nitidez en La Fuerza, lo traicionera que ésta parecía ser últimamente.

La niña de ojos verdes no resintió el tono poco amistoso, siendo eso tan común cuando de Camus se trataba.

—El Maestro Yoda te estaba buscando —informó al soltar su mano, pues al fin y al cabo no quedaba mucha distancia hasta la oficina del mencionado Jedi.

—Gracias. Iré a verlo. Adiós, Hallie. —Con una sonrisa diminuta se despidió de ella, quien esbozó otra, mucho más amplia y brillante.

—Adiós, Camus —dijo ya cuando el mayor le daba la espalda, y enseguida giró en sus talones para iniciar una nueva carrera en busca de su Maestra, con quien tenía una práctica de espadas láser pendiente.

Mientras tanto, Camus llegó a la oficina de Yoda y tocó indeciso a la puerta. No estaba seguro de querer escuchar los consejos del anciano, que si bien se probaban siempre sabios, muchas veces resultaban frustrantes.

Una vez que la puerta se deslizó y Camus entró a la estancia, encontró al Maestro meditando, para su poca sorpresa. Guardando silencio, Camus caminó hasta un asiento en el que se acomodó y esperó. Sabía que Yoda hablaría cuando lo considerara necesario.

En lo que ese momento llegó, Camus intentó imitarle y meditar. Cuando se sumía en tales concentraciones en la compañía de Yoda, generalmente lograba visiones más profundas y reveladoras. Cerró los ojos y abrió su mente, necesitando ver un futuro alterno al que venía presentándosele en sus premoniciones.

Pero como todos sus previos intentos, este también resultó infructífero, y pronto fue interrumpido por la gastada voz del viejo Jedi.

—Reconsiderado he, sobre incluirte en esta misión.

Camus abrió los ojos, quizás en demasiada extensión. No se esperaba palabras como tales y rápidamente comenzó a ponderar si algo sobre su comportamiento había ocasionado esa duda en el Maestro Yoda.

—¿Tu opinión al respecto, cuál es? —Tomó su bastón y se puso de pie trabajosamente para caminar hacia él. Camus negó con la cabeza al responder:

—Siento que es voluntad de La Fuerza que yo esté allí esta noche… —Frunció el entrecejo, y esperó insulsamente que Yoda no percibiera lo tanto que sus preocupaciones se volcaban hacia Milo. Ya que éste asistiría al evento, Camus no podía dejar de acudir. De ninguna manera lo dejaría solo.

_El Jedi que no escucha el consejo de La Fuerza, al lado oscuro obedece._

Y por más que la respuesta de Camus pareciera apegada a ese precepto, su origen era evidentemente subjetivo.

Yoda entrecerró los ojos mientras analizaba el remolino de sentimientos que hacían a La Fuerza fluctuar alrededor del joven. Las arrugas de su frente se marcaron gravemente y se quedó meditabundo por varios minutos que desesperaron a Camus, quien inconscientemente comenzó a golpetear uno de sus pies contra el piso.

—Bien —fue todo lo que Yoda dijo antes de señalarle la puerta, indicándole que podía retirarse. Había dejado a Camus tomar su propia decisión; una condenatoria, pero justo como debía ser de acuerdo a los misterios de La Fuerza.

El perplejo muchacho se retiró sin más.

—.—

—¡Sith! —Arrojó la corbata al suelo, vencido.

Su atuendo tuvo que quedar incompleto. A su parecer, era mucho mejor sin aquel rústico accesorio que siempre le había fastidiado la existencia. Desgraciadamente, Camus no se encontraba ahí para ayudarlo con detalles como esos en los que él era tan inútil. Pero pronto lo vería…

Y con el deseo de que tal hecho se diera, fue que salió a toda velocidad para atender la puerta cuando el intercomunicador sonó.

Se encontró con una de las varias damas de compañía de Padmé, quien le informó que la senadora le esperaba en su nave. Milo se adentró en busca de su espada láser, que ajustó en su cinturón, bien oculta bajo la prenda tipo saco que usaba. Luego subió a la plataforma y abordó la nave-crucero que los llevó al edifico del Senado, donde en el salón del primer piso ya se reunía incontable cantidad de gente.

Milo y Padmé entraron enlazando brazos. Como sucedía con la mayoría de los senadores, colegas y conocidos de altos rangos volaron a presentar sus saludos y halagos, y en el particular caso de la muchacha, la consternación por los recientes atentados en su contra.

Así, estrechando manos de gente que sólo conocía por periódicos o noticieros, y sonriendo distraídamente, Milo escaneó el lugar con sus sentidos, e inmediatamente confirmó la presencia de caballeros Jedi en el salón. Concentrándose un poco más, incluso podía localizarlos específicamente entre la multitud, por más que todos estuvieran encubiertos como civiles.

Pero no se detuvo para tal tarea. Él buscaba específicamente una estampa de Fuerza que parecía atraerlo como cables de poder a los mynocks.

Su mirada turquesa e inquisitiva se alzó para recorrer el largo balcón interior que, unos metros sobre el suelo, enmarcaba al enorme salón. Y por fin lo encontró: de pie junto a uno de los ventanales que, no por casualidad, era el menos iluminado de todos. Estaba vestido de manera elegante pero discreta, y guardando un bajo perfil como todo buen centinela debía hacerlo.

Sabiéndose observado y sintiendo la intensidad que Milo siempre destilaba en La Fuerza, Camus dirigió su impasible perfil al exacto punto donde ambas miradas se engancharon retando a la lejanía. Milo podía asegurar que aquél había sonreído, y él por supuesto que lo estaba haciendo.

Un apretón en su brazo llamó su atención. Al voltear, Milo no se halló con nada novedoso. Padmé sonreía cortésmente y charlaba con un pequeño grupo de invitados que parecía habérseles pegado cuales lapas. Y aunque no hubiera nada inusual en el espectáculo, Milo comprendió el disimulado llamado de Padmé por auxilio.

—¿Gustaría bailar, Senadora? —preguntó a la chica, bien alto para que sus indeseados acompañantes escucharan. Asintiendo con un pequeño suspiro de alivio, Padmé aceptó la invitación. Se despidió de las personas con quienes hablaba y fue encaminada por Milo hasta la pista de baile en la zona central del recinto, donde intentaron camuflarse entre el resto de parejas que danzaba al ritmo de la suave música.

—Gracias. —La mujer sonrió. Milo se encogió de hombros antes de tomar su mano y su cintura.

—Por nada. —Con algunas contadas excepciones, a él tampoco le agradaban en demasía los políticos.

Intercambiaban susurros mientras bailaban. Milo preguntaba por Leia mientras Padmé curioseaba sobre Camus, extrayéndole a Milo, además de información, encantadoras sonrisas, como siempre que hablaba del mencionado.

Suspiró extrañándolo tremendamente, por más que no se encontrara muy lejos. De hecho, Camus los miraba atentamente y, sin poder evitarlo, envidiaba el lugar de Amidala.

No tendría que hacerlo por mucho tiempo más. Tras un par de piezas musicales, Bail Organa se acercó al par y robó a la senadora relevando a Milo, quien la dejó segura con el confiable senador de Alderaan, y aprovechó para alejarse del área donde más gentío se concentraba. Llegó rápidamente a los estilizados escalones que lo llevaron a la solitaria balaustrada.

Además de unos pocos que subían para un breve paseo y una asomada a la ciudad, esa parte del lugar se encontraba casi vacía. Resultó extremadamente conveniente para Milo, que no midió la prisa en sus pasos hasta llegar frente a otro joven de impenetrables ojos añiles.

Milo sonrió. En ese momento, toda circunspección o prudencia con la que Camus pretendiera tratarlo se derrumbó; irremediablemente, sus labios se curvaron a un lado, mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza al verse derrotado por una sonrisa.

—Te ves muy bien —dijo Milo, acercándose más y echando un vistazo a los alrededores, antes de colocar las manos en la cintura de Camus y empujarle el trocito de distancia que le faltaba para que su espalda diera contra la pared y parte del marco de una enorme ventana.

—Gracias. Tú también... —Bajando la guardia, olvidándose de su deber por instantes, Camus colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Milo y aproximó su cuerpo a él, hasta sentir su familiar calidez. Después estiró el cuello, retando los pocos centímetros que el otro le sobrepasaba, para alcanzar la ambiciosa meta de sus labios.

Milo se empujó con mayor confianza contra él para que sus torsos se unieran. Ajustó el agarre sobre su cintura, apretando y acariciando, mientras el Jedi se abrazaba a su cuello, llamándolo para profundizar el expresivo beso que compartían. Camus emitió un leve gemidito cuando la lengua de Milo comenzó a explorar su boca con familiar y agradecida efusividad, y ese sonido tenue complació al otro sobremanera. Suspiró y alargó el beso un poco más de lo previsible, tan remiso cuando lo dejaba ir que no se contuvo de lamer y succionar suavemente los labios que había conseguido dejar enrojecidos.

Y fue poco lo que se separaron. Camus dejó las manos entrelazadas en la nuca de Milo mientras éste continuaba con la celosa posesión de su cintura. De manera inconsciente, en un acuerdo tácito, comenzaron a moverse en un sutil y rítmico bamboleo despertado por las dulces melodías que la orquesta interpretaba.

Oscilando juntos en esa moderada danza, y sin necesidad de decirse mucho, las sinfonías fueron terminando e iniciando, una tras otra, demostrando lo relativo que el tiempo podía llegar a ser.

La total enajenación que irresponsablemente se provocaron tuvo un brusco final. Ambos se sobresaltaron sorprendidos ante los repentinos gritos de alarma que, en un parpadeo, inundaron el lugar.

Tardaron un poco en reaccionar y analizar lo que instantáneamente se había convertido en una liosa situación.

Guiados automáticamente por La Fuerza, los dos pares de ojos se dirigieron hacia el Canciller que huía protegido por sus guardias. Luego barrieron todo el salón identificando con extrema facilidad a sus compañeros Jedi, ya que todos tenían sus espadas de luz encendidas, defendiéndose contra el ejército de Darth Vader que acababa de irrumpir en el lugar. Era algo que esperaban y para lo que se suponía estaban preparados.

Localizaron a Padmé siendo rodeada por sus guardaespaldas y damas de compañía. Continuaron con ese análisis visual que duró cuando mucho un par de segundos, aunque sufrían la impresión de que se suscitaba en cámara lenta, hasta que una figura sombría entró detrás de los últimos droides de ataque y avivó el desorden con su sola presencia.

No se tardaron más. Buscaron una alentadora mirada de parte de quien estaba su lado, y saltaron ágilmente dejando atrás el balcón y plantándose en medio de la batalla. Encendieron sus espadas láser al instante y comenzaron a reflectar ataques de _blásters_, mientras maniobraban complicadamente para evacuar a los senadores y demás invitados. El Canciller Palpatine, casualmente, ya estaba bien refugiado lejos de allí.

Y de esa forma, droide tras droide, Jedi tras Jedi, el salón se llenaba de cadáveres y máquinas inservibles antes de que un minuto siquiera pasara.

El Lord Sith despejaba los obstáculos con envidiable agilidad. Su sable escarlata dejaba una senda de muerte y sangre tras sus pasos, mientras se dirigía directamente hacia un pasillo alterno por el que Padmé y su séquito trataban de escapar.

Camus inmediatamente se dirigió hacia allá. No esperó a Milo, quien trató de seguirlo pero se vio distraído cuando un Jedi herido se cruzó en su camino, buscando su apoyo para acabar con la fila de droides que lo seguían.

Fueron minutos de atraso por los que eternamente se maldeciría.

Cuando se había librado de aquellas molestias, volteó rápidamente hasta localizar dos tubulares luminiscencias, blanca y roja, que se estrellaban continua y agresivamente. Se apresuró rápidamente hacia el pasillo por donde Camus y Vader se adentraban, enganchados en una encendida pelea. Un par de metros delante de ellos, la senadora Amidala y sus acompañantes pretendían aprovechar la intervención de Camus y adelantarse para huir.

Pero por más noble que fueran las intenciones del joven Jedi, su oponente tenía bien claro los objetivos que esa noche alcanzaría.

No permitiría a Padmé escapar de nuevo. La sed de venganza por la mujer a quien amó y que —desde su punto de vista— le traicionó, lo movía con furia y envidiable agilidad dentro de su desesperación.

Camus sólo sabía aprovechar los sentimientos positivos; como un Jedi, las preocupaciones y enojos no le ayudaban en nada. Pero estaba siendo aturdido por el incontenible odio que el Sith desprendía, y percibir casi como propia la arrolladora alarma que Milo le transmitía mentalmente tampoco colaboraba a su concentración.

Y por más que intentara tocar La Fuerza y obtener paz de ella, esa tarea parecía demasiado imposible… En esos momentos, el enigmático entre se sentía inusualmente lejano.

No, La Fuerza no era lejana. Más que distante, La Fuerza parecía consumirlo, de tal manera que se daba una fase en que dejaba de percibirla, para comenzar a ser absorbido por ella, y entonces la sintió más vívida y aturdidora que nunca.

Tanto así, que apenas si se percató del daño causado por el brillo carmesí que atravesó el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

La impresión fue tanta para el dueño de dos aterrados ojos turquesas, que por más que Milo abrió su boca, ninguna palabra salió de sus temblorosos labios. Tuvo que tragarse el grito horrorizado que necesitaba expresar.

Se había detenido abruptamente en el momento que atestiguó el suceso que comenzó a sacudir su mundo, pero retomó su carrera en cuanto vio a Camus tambalearse, próximo a caer. Y con asombrosa celeridad estaba a su lado, sosteniéndolo y aligerando su camino al piso, descendiendo con él hasta que terminó arrodillado con el menguante cuerpo de aquél entre sus brazos.

Darth Vader ya se había alejado presuroso tras Padmé, seguido a su vez por varios Jedi que no pretendían dejarlo ir tan fácilmente. Milo no registró nada de eso. Su llorosa mirada estaba concentrada exclusivamente en el rostro de Camus, cada vez más pálido.

Dio un vistazo a la herida, mortalmente profunda, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos, gruñendo en impotencia e incredulidad. Pretendió levantarlo; ya comenzaba a pasar los brazos bajo sus piernas y espalda, cuando Camus le detuvo negando débilmente con la cabeza.

Milo volvió a abrazarlo, acercando el rostro al de aquél, fijando sus ojos en extrema cercanía con aquellos otros que, a un ritmo progresivo y sin que él pudiese hacer algo para evitarlo, apagaban su natural brillo.

—Te llevaré al templo, estarás bien… —insistió con la voz quebrada, pero Camus volvió a negar, sonriendo forzada y tristemente.

Las titilantes pupilas de Milo notaron cada expresión del desahuciado muchacho. Camus cerró sus ojos y frunció el ceño justo al inflar un poco más de lo normal su pecho, para continuar después con una dificultosa respiración. Su colapsado pulmón irradiaba un dolor punzante y todo su organismo estaba decayendo vertiginosamente.

Milo colocó una mano en esa horrible herida, intentando inútilmente detener el destino. Sin embargo, sabía bien, por más que se negara a aceptarlo, que Camus ya estaba más lejos de él de lo que aparentaba.

—No existe… la muer-

—¡No! ¡No lo digas! —Sacudió la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos apretadamente y dejando salir lágrimas más gruesas que parecían duplicar su frecuencia de aparición con cada parpadeo.

Escondió el perfil en el cuello de Camus, a quien no quería escuchar hablando así. Era lo último que necesitaba… No aceptaría ningún consuelo, no habría para él ninguna resignación. Todo era una inaceptable e injusta pesadilla.

Lo levantó un poco al escucharle toser trabajosamente, atrayéndolo contra su pecho. Allí, Camus podía claramente oír el palpitar del corazón de Milo, tan increíblemente fuerte y acelerado… Tan contrastante el suyo que trabaja débilmente, con un apenas presente latir.

—Camus, no te atrevas… ¡No te lo perdonaré nunca! —Milo gritó, conducido por la desaforada frustración que le invadía. Aprisionó fuertemente los cabellos de su nuca y, con la mano que antes tapaba la herida, recorrió su mejilla, dejando un ligero rastro de sangre en aquella pálida piel.

"_Milo..." _Camus llamó mediante el hilo de vínculo que quedaba entre ellos. Consiguió con eso que el afligido chico se levantara lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro.

Y ahí estaba su visión: Milo sufriendo lo indescriptible y llorando inconsolablemente.

Sobreponiéndose a su dolor —no el que era causado por su acabado estado físico, sino a raíz de atestiguar la descomunal pesadumbre de Milo—, Camus sonrió lo mejor que pudo, con dulzura, satisfecho. Por más que lamentara abandonarlo así, al menos los cegadores ojos de aquél seguirían iluminando al mundo que pronto dejaría. Había imaginado la posibilidad opuesta, pero este desarrollo de eventos le tranquilizaba mucho más en sus últimos minutos.

_"Te amo."_

Milo creyó que, literalmente, se derrumbaría. Sollozó, incapaz de controlar las convulsiones a las que su llanto le hacía sucumbir. Camus trató de levantar su mano para tocar el rostro de Milo, pero no tuvo suficientes fuerzas para lograrlo, y fue el mismo muchacho de tez bronceada quien tomó la mano del agonizante Jedi. Primero la dirigió a sus labios y besó por última vez la cicatriz encontrada en la palma, luego la descansó sobre su mejilla, anhelando de antemano ese tacto que nunca volvería a disfrutar, y que se sentía tan frío y remoto en esos momentos.

—Y yo a ti… —murmuró, apenas pudiéndolo ver entre el empañamiento de sus ojos. Carraspeó fortaleciendo su voz, tornándola incontestable por un momento—. Te amo. —Se maldijo por decirlo, se sentía a una aceptación de lo inevitable. Milo odió las mejores palabras que sabía decir y se rindió a su desesperación, acercándose a tomar los descoloridos labios de Camus en el más torpe, temeroso, y trémulo de los besos. Lo aprisionó una vez más entre sus brazos, posesivo, necio, indispuesto a permitir que se marchara.

«No me dejes…», suplicó mediante el vínculo, sabiendo a sus cuerdas vocales imposibilitadas por los nuevos nudos en su garganta, y temiendo que Camus no lograra escucharlo del todo. Gimió abatido cuando aquél le respondió con un frágil suspiro, y nada más.

Entonces, el vínculo mental que siempre los unió en una sola alma fue abruptamente destrozado.

Milo jaló aire entrecortadamente, pero sintió que inhalaba veneno. Habría sido Camus quien acababa de morir, pero él mismo se sintió destruido; cada célula de su ser pareció gritar lacerada, sus ojos dieron la impresión de poder salir expulsados de sus cuencas gracias a la presencia invasiva de lágrimas. Su corazón clamó punzante por aquello que le hacía latir, y que le había sido arrebatado atrozmente.

Se desvaneció de dolor, incapaz de soportarlo más. Colapsó inconsciente sobre el inerte cuerpo de Camus, todavía abrazándolo. Y dejó de ser testigo del tremendo caos que continuaba desarrollándose a su alrededor, al tener más que suficiente con el que bullía despiadadamente en su interior.

—.—


	19. Al final

**— 19. Al final—**

Ya no lloraba más. Se mantenía cauteloso. Se apresuraba a parpadear con fuerza matando cualquier humedad sospechosa que esporádicamente se concentrara en sus ojos y diera indicios de anhelar convertirse en gotas.

Y sabía que si se atrevía a derramar una sola lágrima, ésta desataría una cascada incontenible de un llanto que nunca tendría final.

No que tuviera muchas otras cosas en que ocuparse durante la eternidad de soledad y dolor que preveía para sí mismo, pero…

"_¿Una lágrima?"_

"_Contigo no me importa llorar…"_

"_Siempre estaré ahí para consolarte."_

Tal como Camus en vida, Milo no permitiría que nadie atestiguara pistas de su agobio, mucho menos que pretendieran reconfortarlo por algo que jamás lograría superar. Nadie más que a Camus mostraría esas lágrimas que se guardaba. Y en actitud infantil pensaba que, quizás así, obstinándose a no dejar salir sus sentimientos, le obligaría a volver aunque sólo fuera para verse reprendido por su necedad.

No obstante, a veces lograba olvidarse de las razones que pudiese tener para llorar. Si se abstraía en los hermosos rasgos del rostro que llevaba incontables minutos contemplando, y no se fijaba tanto en su anormal palidez y en la perdurable inmovilidad, y si también ignorase a la multitud a su alrededor, podría llegar a convencerse de que ese muchacho simplemente dormía.

Suspiró apesadumbrado, parpadeó después de demasiados minutos de no hacerlo, y agachó la cabeza. Miró su mano empuñada y la levantó para depositar un par de trenzas unidas, de distintos tonos azules, sobre el pecho de Camus.

Su palma permaneció extendida allí por más tiempo del que se hubiera considerado necesario. Tal vez, tan sólo quizás, La Fuerza se apiadaría de él y el corazón ahí oculto volvería a latir. Él lo percibiría, y entonces sí lloraría, de completa euforia.

Una mano en su hombro, apretando con intención de reconfortar, le avisaba que ya era tiempo de despedirse definitivamente. Esperar más habría sido ridículo. Milo volteó fugazmente para comprobar que quien se había atrevido a apresurarle era Aioria. Regresó su vista a Camus y asintió débilmente.

El otro retornó unos pasos hacia atrás, colocándose al lado de Marin, quien sin demora tomó su mano, a la vez que Hallie se colgaba con un puño a las ropas de su Maestra, mientras con su otra mano intentaba —sin mucho éxito— limpiar sus gruesas e imparables lágrimas.

Sin poder evitarlo, la desconsolada niña comenzó a hipar entre su llanto, llamando la atención de Milo, quien volteó para dirigirle una fugaz e inexpresiva mirada. Hallie agachó el rostro al sentir esos punzantes ojos sobre ella, sintiéndose incómoda.

Desde esa madrugada en que Milo despertara después de haber sido llevado a la clínica del templo Jedi (como especial excepción, pues se trataba de un civil), los ojos que se habían abierto frente a sus amigos no contuvieron la misma vivacidad de otra época.

El velo sombrío sobre sus pupilas dejaba claro el tremendo hueco que la pérdida de Camus le había dejado. Y desde entonces el joven se había mantenido en un alarmante estado de mutismo hacia todos.

Esa actitud era muy difícil de comprender para la pequeña Padawan, pues le recordaba como su divertido amigo. Los delgados dedos de su Maestra enredándose en sus oscuros cabellos le consolaron, y regresó a un llanto silencioso, más prudente.

Milo finalmente decidió hacer un movimiento significativo. Se acercó inclinándose con lentitud, buscando tocar los exánimes labios de Camus por última ocasión. Pero con eso sólo logró hacerse de una memoria cruel; la frialdad y su falta de respuesta lo atormentarían durante las futuras noches en vela. Lo presentía con certeza.

Se retiró cabizbajo. No quería ver el momento en que encendieran las llamas y ese cuerpo fuera consumido, alejado concluyentemente de él.

Los minutos pasaban y él no miraba más que sus botas. Sin embargo, percibía el calor perturbador, apreciaba las dulces especias de olor con que lo habían preparado, y escuchaba al fuego devorar la prueba física de que él alguna vez había amado.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció allí. Al final, sólo sus amigos más cercanos se mantuvieron a su lado, los restantes miembros del Consejo y demás caballeros Jedi tenían otros velatorios que atender. La muerte de Camus era una de muchas otras pérdidas que el enfrentamiento de la noche anterior había dejado como resultado.

Moverse cuando el rito terminó se sintió extrañamente difícil. Realmente no le parecía ser dueño de su propio cuerpo, sus piernas caminaron con pesadez, y no sabía qué rumbo seguir. Ridículamente se habría perdido en el Templo donde creció si Aioria, Marin y Hallie no se hubieran mantenido a su lado hasta que llegaron a la colosal entrada de la construcción.

Acompañarlo o no a su departamento fue una duda que los dos Jedi adultos se plantearon. Vivirían intranquilos al saberlo solo pero tampoco creían que Milo apreciaría ni un tanto su presencia. En contraste, la Padawan estaba más que segura de que no quería seguir atestiguando el inquietante comportamiento de Milo.

Este último, por más desconectado que pareciera de su realidad, se percató de la preocupación de sus amigos. No quiso mortificarlos más y se apresuró a bajar las escalinatas.

—Estaré bien… —musitó cuando llevaba un par de escalones avanzados, y sin pausar por más tiempo de lo que le tomó hacer su anuncio, continuó su camino sin que nadie lo siguiera.

Al llegar a su departamento, después de seguir el trayecto cual autómata, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su habitación para dejar a ese cuerpo —que a cada segundo se sentía más ajeno— descansar en la amplia cama.

Al acostarse, los objetos que portaba en su cinturón le molestaron y los retiró, dejándolos a un lado sin cesar de tocarlos, acariciando en especial el que no era suyo.

Nadie se atrevió a oponerse cuando Milo se adueñó de la espada láser de Camus. Y aunque así hubiera sido, él no habría escuchado. Recordar resultaba más una experiencia amarga que dulce, pero olvidar sería lo más lamentable que le pudiera suceder. Aferrarse era peligroso, pero dejar ir era una dolorosa posibilidad que Milo ni siquiera contemplaba.

Lo único que verdaderamente quería hacer era desaparecer.

Cerró los ojos, y evocó ese sueño que alguna vez Camus indeliberadamente le compartió… Si aquél había podido desvanecerse en aquella ocasión de su niñez, ¿por qué para Milo se sentía tan imposible?

Por más que se concentrara, por más que dejara su mente en blanco, cada vez que abría los ojos estaba de nuevo en el mismo lugar y sin que ningún cambio se hubiese dado.

Tal vez desaparecer, ir con él y acompañarlo, era demasiado pedir… pero, ¿por qué al menos no podía percibirlo? Si Camus era uno con La Fuerza, ¿por qué para sus sentidos la esencia de su espíritu no era más que un recuerdo?

Bufó frustrado y gimió en desesperanza. Estaba exhausto de no tenerlo a su lado, de sentir que cada respiro dolía y el tan sólo parpadear le drenaba de energías.

Lo único que le hacía sentir vivo era el avivamiento de los deseos de venganza que a veces ardían con ensordecedora intensidad dentro de él. Entonces fruncía el ceño marcadamente, y sus ojos quemaban rabiosos fijos hacia la nada, mientras sus dedos apretaban la espada láser con la que deseaba destazar al monstruo que le había quitado todo lo que lo hacía enteramente "él".

Pero esos lapsos de furia contenida eran momentáneos y esporádicos. Enseguida regresaba a su despegado estado emocional, envarando sus sentidos y engañándose al creer que, de esa forma, el vacío no se sentía tan profundo, cuando en realidad se alimentaba más y más con cada apesadumbrado suspiro.

Él no lo notaba. No era muy consciente de su alrededor… Días pasaron y si comió fue solamente por la insoportable impertinencia de su estómago. Constantes llamados del templo por parte de sus amigos llegaban a diario, seguramente preguntando cómo estaba. No podía saber con certeza lo que decían porque nunca se molestaba en revisarlos. Y tampoco se detenía a reflexionar que el no dar muestras de vida preocupaba a aquellos en desmedida. La firma de Fuerza que pertenecía a Milo se sentía apagada, distante y confusa.

Más que eso; oscura y mancillada.

Y un día, Marin y Nat fueron a visitarlo inesperadamente, conduciendo al sanador mental Jouda con ellas. Llevaron al vigilante del edifico para entrar al departamento de Milo, al presentir que éste jamás abriría.

Sólo la enfermera entró a la habitación del muchacho, mientras los otros dos esperaban en la sala.

Milo apenas si entreabrió los ojos para reconocer esa escandalosa presencia que ya había percibido desde que se hallaba el trío en la puerta, y enseguida se dio la vuelta refunfuñando algo ininteligible, pero Nat contaba con más fuerza de la que su poca estatura avisaba, y no tuvo problemas para jalonear a Milo haciéndolo levantarse y empujándolo al cuarto de aseo.

—¡Niño!, ¿¡desde cuándo no te bañas!? —reclamó con un mohín disgustado mientras lo desvestía, sin que aquél pusiera mucha resistencia. Milo de vez en cuanto murmuraba el nombre de la sanadora con un tono fastidiado, pero al final fue obligado a entrar en la ducha y se vio sometido bajo el chorro de agua helada con el que Nat pretendía sacudirle un poco su atontado estado.

—¡Lávate bien todo! —Milo finalmente corrió la cortina deshaciéndose de la vigilante mirada de la Mon Calamari, cuyos enormes y acuosos ojos nunca le tranquilizaban para nada.

Nat esperó impacientemente hasta que el joven terminó, y le recibió ofreciéndole una toalla. Milo la tomó y enseguida la enrolló en su cintura.

—Apúrate a vestirte. El sanador Jouda está aquí… —susurró acercándose al oído del chico. Su inflexión de voz ponía en evidencia lo importante que tal personalidad era, pues se trataba del más reconocido sanador del Templo. Milo no entendía cómo lo habrían convencido para llevarlo a su hogar, pero definitivamente le parecía una pérdida de tiempo.

—¡No necesito un sanador mental!

—¡Shh! El sanador hablará contigo como un favor personal para mí. Aunque en realidad fue idea de Marin, así que enfádate con ella si quieres…

—Ya… —Milo rodó los ojos hacia arriba y llevó una mano a su sien. La humanoide demostró sentirse ofendida con un gracioso gesto que arrugó toda su cara, y que siempre ponía en pie cada vez que era tan rudamente silenciada; suceso que, en su caso, se daba con bastante frecuencia.

—¡Apresúrate! —Sin admitir una excusa más, Nat le dejó solo y regresó a la sala.

Minutos después, una vez vestido, Milo se reunió con los otros tres. Sin embargo, apenas tras saludarlo, las féminas dejaron el departamento, forzando a Milo a una terapia en la que tuvo que participar, por más que repudiara la idea.

Media hora de sepulcral silencio pasó, pero no desperdiciada. El hombre, sentado en el sofá frente al que Milo ocupaba, aprovechaba la afonía del ambiente para concentrarse y leer las fluctuaciones de La Fuerza como si ésta fuera algo palpable y visible. Y es que así la sentía; podía prácticamente apreciar con sus enormes pupilas cristalinas los alarmantes remolinos sombríos que cubrían a Milo, apartándolo de la luz que debería representarlo.

Sin embargo, el muchacho lucía tranquilo y despreocupado. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, pues su vista se concentraba en la pequeña lágrima de vidrio que usaba de colgante, y con la que los dedos de su mano izquierda jugueteaban entretenidos.

—Debe traerte bellos recuerdos —comentó el sanador, capturando la atención de dos ojos azulinos que inmediatamente se alzaron a fijarse en él. Lucieron inexpresivos y vacuos durante los segundos que a Milo le costó concluir una contestación. Después, chispearon con melancolía y se vieron acompañados de una triste sonrisa.

—Los recuerdos, en sí, son bellos…

—Pero te reafirman la creencia de que tu pasado era mucho mejor que tu presente —complementó a la perfección la idea que Milo dudó en expresar, fastidiando al menor con el atrevimiento de interpretar sus sentimientos con tan poca discreción. La principal causa de su molestia era que el hombre se mostraba demasiado exitoso en su tarea.

—Y nada podría ser más desconsolador, ¿cierto? —continuó ignorando el ceño fruncido del muchacho, quien suspiró profundamente y ladeó un poco la cabeza, negando sin ganas.

—No es eso…

—Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —Para su sorpresa, Milo no resopló disgustado ante su pregunta, ni evadió su mirada dejando los ojos en blanco. Simplemente pestañeó permitiendo a sus ojos lucir límpidos, y sin ningún tono que pudiese denotar emoción —ya que ninguna lo dominaba— simplemente respondió:

—Nada.

Más bien, sentía tantas cosas contradictorias al mismo tiempo que clasificarlas era imposible y, por lo tanto, responder le hubiera requerido mucha ponderación y esfuerzo. En su actual estado, algo así se le figuraba imposible.

—Milo, por favor..., quiero ayudarte pero necesito que colabores… —insistió Jouda, cerrando sus extraños párpados anfibios por unos momentos mientras suspiraba.

—No sé de qué otra forma responderle… —Milo encogió los hombros y miró hacia sus rodillas, que comenzaron a balancearse de un lado a otro, chocando con ligereza entre sí tras cada ciclo.

—¿Has meditado? —Intentó comenzar de otra manera, buscar otra forma de aproximación hacia el claustro que era la mente de Milo. No porque fuera ilegible, pues resultaba muy evidente lo consumido que estaba por su pesar, sino porque no permitía que nada irrumpiera en ella, no dejaba a La Fuerza destilar su sufrimiento.

Se había apegado demasiado a los sentimientos dañinos que lo invadían. Como era parte de lo que Camus le había dejado, no pensaba dejarlos ir. Tal como los bellos recuerdos, encapsularía el dolor, el odio, el resentimiento; eran suyos, tal como lo había sido la persona cuya pérdida los originó.

—Lo he intentado.

—¿Y qué buscas con eso? —Esperaba una respuesta esperanzadora; las palabras previamente escuchadas ya lo habían sido, pues al menos Milo, en alguna parte dentro de todo el revuelo que era su ser, anhelaba paz.

—Lo busco a él. —Apretó en un puño su preciado dije. Cerró los ojos y visualizó su mente como si de un abanico se tratase, que se abría tratando de absorber en La Fuerza de sus alrededores algún indicio de que Camus no se había ido del todo.

Fracasando una más de las que ya habían sido demasiadas veces, Milo entreabrió los ojos y suspiró apagadamente. Tan sólo instantes después, una idea que surgió inesperadamente en su cabeza le hizo sobresaltarse y dirigir unas pupilas dilatas y ansiosas hacia el sanador que lo observaba con curiosidad.

—Sanador…, es posible contactar a alguien una vez que se ha convertido en uno con La Fuerza, ¿cierto? Recuerdo haberlo leído en alguna ocasión…

—Efectivamente, se han dado casos en que la fallecida persona se materializa ante alguien por alguna razón en específica, pero sabes que eso ha sido extremadamente raro, Milo. Los Jedi, vivos o muertos, saben que La Fuerza no es para jugar por razones personales, ni para despedirse de amigos o familiares que se niegan a superar su pérdida.

Su respuesta no decepcionó a Milo, como el sanador hubiera esperado. El muchacho parecía haber atendido únicamente a las partes que le convenían, pues una sonrisa amplia se esbozó en sus labios y fue claro que en sus pensamientos imaginó sus ambiciones, sin dar importancia a todos los detalles negativos mencionados.

—La muerte es parte natural de los ciclos de vida, equilibra nuestras existencias y no sucede sin motivo. No debes lamentarte por quienes se han unido a La Fuerza. Alégrate por ellos, entrénate para deshacerte de tu egoísmo.

Una vez más, Milo se hizo sordo.

—Quiero que vuelva, quiero hablar con él. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? —Se acercó al borde del sillón, entrelazó las manos y jugueteó ansioso con sus dedos. Sus ojos esperanzados y penetrantes hicieron suspirar con pesadez al sanador.

—Ni siquiera me estás escuchando. Lo que deseas no resultaría conveniente para ninguno de los dos. Para empezar, es algo que Camus debe aprender, y para lo que tú debes estar listo.

—¿Listo?... —escupió amargamente, claramente mortificado por el comentario. A nadie le preocupó que estuviera listo para perderlo. Y, sin embargo, las cosas habían sucedido así. Entonces, ¿por qué ahora le evitaban lo único que necesitaba para seguir sobreviviendo? Milo estaba decidido a conseguirlo, con o sin ayuda.

—No tienes idea de que estoy hablando, ¿cierto? — Milo no hizo otra cosa más que parpadear. No negó, ni afirmó. De cualquier forma, era más que evidente por su falta de reacción que Jouda estaba en lo correcto al suponer que Milo se encontraba tan desconectado de sí mismo que ni siquiera se percataba de cómo las sombras trataban de engullirlo.

Se levantó y rodeó la mesita de centro para sentarse al lado de Milo. Adoptó una postura firme con su espalda erguida, sus piernas flexionadas formando perfectos ángulos rectos, y ambas manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Cierra tus ojos.

Milo obedeció de inmediato, ilusionado al pensar que, de alguna manera, el sanador lo pondría en contacto con Camus por medio de La Fuerza.

Y eso era precisamente lo que el sabio Mon Calamari pensaba intentar. No exactamente como Milo se lo imaginaba, pero si a él no le hacía caso, seguramente a Camus sí. Por más que lo que escuchara terminara lastimándolo.

Los minutos pasaron con engañosa rapidez. El sanador mental sabía aprovechar las maravillas de La Fuerza, y ese poder viviente fluía a través de su consciencia con envidiable facilidad, y era dirigido de la misma manera a través de Milo, que se sumió rápidamente en un estado de aturdido sopor.

Se dio cuenta, tristemente, de que tenía mucho tiempo de no experimentar a La Fuerza así.

Se sintió en parte avergonzado por eso, pero tal sentir no duró en él. Cualquier decepción que tuviera hacia sí mismo quedó en segundo plano cuando la negrura tras sus párpados dejó de ser silenciosa.

"_Milo."_

Era un sonido etéreo. No estaba del todo seguro de si en realidad lo escuchaba. No más que un resonante y vago eco, pero que volvía a repetirse un par de veces más, confirmándole que sus sentidos no le engañaban… En verdad era la voz de Camus pronunciando su nombre.

Tuvo el impulso de abrir los ojos y cerciorarse de que Camus estaba en el cuarto, y lo hizo, pero después de voltear por todos lados no encontró a nadie. Ni siquiera el sanador Jouda estaba ahí. Sin que Milo se diera cuenta, se había retirado en cuanto sintió que su ayuda ya no era necesaria.

Confundido, pero decidido a volver a escuchar ese timbre de voz que despertaba revoloteos en su corazón, cerró los ojos de nuevo e intentó volver a ese estado de concentración al que el sanador le había guiado tan habilidosamente.

Prontamente se desesperó al no hallar resultados. Bufó molesto y frunció el ceño, apretó fuerte sus párpados y su mandíbula se tensó. Maldijo en un siseo y suspiró abatido cuando abrió sus ojos, aguosos tras su fracaso.

"_No sé bien como hacer esto. No seas impaciente," _una voz denotando divertido reproche se escuchó dentro de su cabeza. Milo se puso de pie inmediatamente, buscando con su mirada alguna evidencia visual que le demostrara que Camus estaba cerca, pero además de sentirlo conectado a su mente, no experimentó mucho más.

—Quiero verte —pidió, alejando la humedad de sus ojos con un parpadeo.

"_No puedo…" _pareció un suspiro, angustioso y desconsolador.

—¿Qué te lo impide? —Flexionó los dedos haciendo puños, como si estuviera dispuesto a acabar con cualquier cosa que se interpusiera entre ellos.

"_Tú." _

Milo se sobresaltó. Negó confundido con su cabeza, agachándola, indispuesto a hallarle sentido a lo que de por sí era la cosa más ilógica del mundo. ¿Cómo podría él evitar de alguna manera lo que tanto anhelaba?

—¿Qué?... —A duras penas se escuchó. De todas formas, Camus no necesitaba oír su voz; eran sus pensamientos los que leía al tocar la mente de Milo mientras La Fuerza se conectaba con éste. Era uno con sus sentimientos, con su desolación, con el vacío que crecía en su interior, con la añoranza que lo estaba acabando.

Y él era culpable de todo.

"_¿No te das cuenta de la oscuridad que te rodea?" _La misma oscuridad que le imposibilitaba a Camus el materializarse de alguna manera para Milo. Con tanto desorden que éste atraía a su alrededor, el fallecido Jedi no encontraba manera de acercarse a él.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡No me importa, vuelve!… —Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y presionar las bases de las palmas de sus manos sobre ellos, porque de ninguna manera dejaría a alguna lágrima salir—. Sin ti, yo… —exhaló afligido, incapaz de aceptar que en verdad era por su culpa, por lo alejado que estaba de un equilibrio, que Camus no podía regresar a él.

"_Tú eres luz, Milo."_

Milo dibujó una sarcástica sonrisa en sus labios. Desde su punto de vista, nada podría estar más equivocado que aquella declaración. En esos momentos, él no era nada de valía, nada importante que se pudiera perder a esa oscuridad que, según como Camus clamaba, lo estaba consumiendo.

"_Desafías a todos, siempre has sido así. Te impusiste sobre el Consejo, sobre las reglas, incluso sobre mí… Me doblegaste y me hiciste amarte. Y no sabes lo agradecido que estoy por eso." _

Milo pudo imaginarse el rostro de Camus y una apacible sonrisa en sus labios. En consecuencia, él sonrió con sutileza.

"_No permitas que lo que compartimos sea tu acabose. Desafía también a la oscuridad. No dejes que se apodere de ti."_

¿Tan grave era su situación en realidad? Milo permaneció cabizbajo, apenado por lo que se había permitido convertirse. ¿Le sucedería lo mismo que Anakin, que Saga?

¿Para el caso perdido que se consideraba ser, la oscuridad podría resultar consoladora?...

No, en la última mirada que Saga le dirigió, Milo no había visto paz, sino todo lo contrario: conflicto, pesar.

Y no quería terminar así.

"_Estaremos juntos al final."_

En un reflejo inconsciente, Milo asintió con débiles movimientos de su cabeza. Se mantuvo mirando al piso por algún indeterminado lapso de tiempo que no registró. Sintió la presencia de Camus dejarlo con lentitud, evaporándose hasta dejarlo seco una vez más.

En esa soledad, los minutos pasaron como siglos, haciendo a un par de semanas sentirse más que una infinitud. Pero al menos luchaba. Tenía una esperanza, tenía recuerdos y sabía que tendría mucho más, si tan sólo era paciente y se mantenía firme, amándolo como siempre, aferrándose a todo lo bueno que le había dejado, permitiéndose sonreír de vez en cuando, e incluso hablándole, convencido de que podría escucharlo, de que no estaba realmente solo.

Y, por supuesto, soñando a diario y pensando a cada segundo en él. Era una obsesión que le mantenía vivo; se prometía a sí mismo encontrarlo de nuevo, y así, al menos tenía una meta que le impulsaba a seguir. De otra manera, su existencia carecería por completo de sentido. Camus era su único sentido, lo único que le guiaba a actuar.

Por lo tanto, en esa inusualmente oscura noche, cuando despertó abruptamente al sentir la rotura de vínculos mentales y una tremenda conmoción en La Fuerza, Milo no dudó en levantarse de la cama, calzarse las botas con inmediatez, y tomar el par de espadas láser que mantenía en la mesita de noche.

Encendió el televisor en la frecuencia de noticias, y supo que el momento había llegado. Tras asomarse a la ventana y atestiguar la enorme fumarola que ascendía al lóbrego cielo desde un Templo Jedi que fue difícil reconocer como tal —incendiado, bajo ataque, desmoronándose—, Milo confirmó ese presentimiento que cosquilleaba en su interior y le obligaba a salir corriendo de su departamento, con un definido destino que alcanzó en apenas minutos.

Al llegar, cualquier duda que le quedara sobre el origen del ataque se desplomó conforme los cuerpos de caballeros Jedi caían frente al fuego armado de los clones, no los típicos ejércitos androides de los Sith.

La República era ahora un Imperio. Por lo tanto, aquellos conocidos como "protectores de la república" se habían convertido oficialmente en un estorbo que obstaculizaba el avance de una sociedad en evolución.

O al menos esa había sido parte de la excusa de Palpatine para derrocar a la obsoleta Orden Jedi, de donde sólo parecían emerger traidores. Conseguir el apoyo de los senadores para actuar, ya no hacía falta; siendo el emperador, cualquiera de sus órdenes era absoluta.

Sin perder más tiempo, Milo se unió a la débil defensa de los Jedi. Encendió su espada ambarina y comenzó a abrirse camino entre la multitud —mayormente formada por clones— para colarse dentro del templo ardiente en llamas.

Acababa de cruzar las puertas cuando se encontró con el Maestro Yoda y un par de miembros del Consejo, los únicos que quedaban. Milo se distrajo de su misión personal para ayudarles a conseguir una vía de escape hacia la explanada de transportes, donde el principal desorden se armaba.

Sin embargo, una presencia en La Fuerza dentro del Templo lo alertó… Tenía que volver al interior y apresurarse. Darth Vader estaba ahí, y Milo no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad. Aunque se encontraba al pie de las naves y cápsulas de escape, y huir sería relativamente sencillo, debía terminar con ese asunto inconcluso.

Miró a su alrededor con rapidez, y localizó bastante cerca al Maestro Yoda, que continuaba reflectando disparos láser mientras otros Jedi intentaban abordar los pocos transportes que no habían sido destruidos.

Corrió hacia el anciano y lo levantó en un ágil movimiento que ni el viejo Jedi pudo prever. Lo llevó hasta una de las cápsulas de escape y tecleó un destino al azar: Dagobah.

—Ven, muchacho —llamó el agobiado anciano, justo cuando Milo se giraba para alejarse. Éste volteó y respondió sin vacilaciones, con una mirada voluntariosa pero, tal como Yoda sospechaba en ese instante, destinada a apagar su inflamado centelleo demasiado pronto.

—No. Tengo algo pendiente… —Cerró la puertezuela.

Sólo hasta que aquella cápsula se vio bien lejana en el firmamento, Milo volvió a correr hacia el interior del templo.

Al traspasar la entrada e internarse en los pasillos, su carrera se vio mermada de bríos. El templo se encontraba relativamente abandonado en esas zonas, pero seguir su paso se sentía cada vez más difícil. Trataba de ignorar el sinfín de cadáveres que yacían en el suelo…; conocidos, amigos, su vista se nublaba del dolor que le causaba el sentirlos morir a cada segundo. Hizo acopio de toda su entereza para no detenerse… Hasta que escuchó un grito proviniendo de un salón cercano, y sus pies actuaron automáticamente.

Un instante tras entrar y su sable de luz ya había cortado la cabeza de un clon cuyo casco rodó resonando por el suelo.

—¡Milo! —Hallie recogió su espada y corrió hacia el recién llegado, quien le había salvado de una segura muerte, por el momento…

—¿Estás bien? —La Padawan se abrazó a él, enterrando el rostro a mitad de su tórax, y asintió entre lloriqueos.

—Mi... mi Maestra…, no puedo contactarla… —Cerró los ojos, y los puños en que apretaba la camisa de Milo se oprimieron en desesperación. El joven se mantuvo en silencio, acariciando los cabellos de la niña.

Al igual que la aprendiz, Milo había sentido su vínculo con Marin romperse minutos atrás. La última vez le percibió en los niveles superiores del templo, pero de pronto esa conexión desapareció de su mente, causándole un estrujón a su corazón.

Otro familiar vínculo fue arrancado en ese instante, y un sollozo por parte de Hallie —quien también había percibido la pérdida de Aioria— recordó a Milo que no tenía un segundo más que desperdiciar.

—Vamos. —Se separó de Hallie y tomó su mano. Le sonrió triste pero, de cierta manera, consolador.

—Enciende tu espada. —Al instante, un vivo rosa tubular flameó.

Trotaron juntos hacia el jardín, donde una encarnizada batalla de rezagados se llevaba a cabo. Se agacharon tras unos altos arbustos. El mayor se asomó al área despejada del centro y suspiró entrecortadamente al analizar las pocas posibilidades que tenían de salir vivos de ahí. Presentía que el fin se acercaba, pero también era consciente de que no podía darse por vencido.

Necesitaba su venganza.

Por más inapropiado que se escuchara para su paz mental, él ya no era un Jedi. No tenía ningún código al cual atenerse, ningún principio que seguir, sólo a su dañado corazón, y éste necesitaba una resolución.

—Ve por ahí y escóndete —indicó a Hallie, señalando el pasaje a un sitio especial del jardín que pocos conocían, y donde confiaba que la niña estaría a salvo. No podía seguir a su lado—. Espera hasta que todo se calme, sal de aquí y olvida que eres un Jedi.

Hallie parpadeó, aclarando sus lagrimosos ojos verdes, antes de asentir irresoluta y, tras un fuerte abrazo, darle la espalda a Milo para marchar obedeciendo sus órdenes.

Milo enseguida se apresuró internándose en la batalla, dando constantes giros y saltos, evitando disparos láser y consiguiendo mantenerse en pie después de que muchos otros Jedi cayeran frente a sus ojos.

Logró desaparecer hacia uno de los caminos empedrados del jardín, y corrió en busca de la firma de Fuerza que necesitaba extinguir con sus propias manos.

Lo encontró en un pequeño claro donde su nave había descendido, dando órdenes a sus comandantes y percatándose inmediatamente de su llegada. Milo enseguida recibió la atención de lo que suponía era una rencorosa mirada tras el visor del casco negro.

Y sin demora, deseando aplastar a ese muchacho que en tantas previas ocasiones había obstaculizado sus metas, el Sith activó su espada láser y caminó con decididas zancadas hacia su oponente.

La primera estocada fue excesivamente agresiva, no iba a andarse con rodeos esta vez. El impacto entre los sables ocasionó un fuerte siseo. Milo retrocedió un par de pasos y contraatacó, teniendo que girar cuando su golpe fue evitado y, en consecuencia, resultó agredido de nuevo.

Fueron movimientos que se repitieron constantemente en una danza que prometía un resultado mortal. Milo era sumamente habilidoso, pero Darth Vader no era un reto que cualquiera pudiese superar; la agilidad de un ya de por sí talentoso Anakin había crecido enormemente desde que se entregó al lado oscuro, donde las innobles emociones que le restringían cuando era un Jedi resultaban sus mejores aliadas.

Un certero sablazo, y la espada de Milo fue despojada de sus manos, para enseguida ser convertida en añicos al colisionar fuertemente contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, gracias a un impulso de Fuerza por parte de Vader.

Por un momento, Milo se vio desprotegido, tuvo que agacharse y saltar para evitar los continuos acercamientos del Sith, hasta que recordó el arma extra que cargaba y la extrajo de su cinturón encendiéndola al instante, justo a tiempo para que la blanca incandescencia detuviera un nuevo impacto de aquella espada carmín.

Con el sable de Camus, Milo continuó su defensa y convirtió su ataque en uno más firme, adquirió mayor confianza en sus movimientos y dañó con roces el traje oscuro de Vader. Vio muy cercana su victoria, pero avivó la furia que había menguado en el Sith cuando, con una veloz oscilación de su espada, le rebanó la muñeca, despojándole de su mano derecha — justamente la que usaba para sostener su espada—.

Aunque, en realidad, poca pérdida fue para Vader, quien ya era más una máquina que un ser humano y podría reemplazar esa mano robótica sin problemas. La espada la recuperó con ayuda de La Fuerza antes de que el objeto tocara el piso. Y con renovado odio hacia el muchacho de cabellos azul violáceos, utilizó su sable, ahora empuñado en su mano izquierda, para terminar de una vez por todas con el enfrentamiento.

Milo se había distraído brevemente, engañado con una sensación de triunfo que demostró ser errada cuando un irreal dolor le hizo agachar la mirada y confirmar lo que recién sentía… El resplandor escarlata de la espada de Vader se perdía en el punto que comenzaba a atravesar su tórax, justo en el centro del diafragma.

Milo observó a la sangre manchar el rededor de la herida con lentitud, no más que eso, pues Vader retiró la espada y el calor tuvo un efecto cauterizador. Sin embargo, quedaron algunas salpicaduras en su rostro, incluso la gotita de vidrio que siempre portaba lucía empañada por un desagradable rojo intenso.

Vader emitió un sonido similar a una risa entre los silbidos de su máscara de respiración, y le dio la espalda al muchacho que no tardó en caer sobre sus rodillas con un quejido inaudible.

Los llorosos ojos de Milo no perdieron detalle de la irregularidad en su pecho, donde se originaba un dolor que iba mucho más allá de la afectación física y que se multiplicaba imparablemente conforme pasaban los segundos.

Finalmente, ahogándose mientras más intentaba respirar, Milo se dejó caer sobre su costado, cerró los ojos con fuerza y aspiró un par de veces, pudiendo saborear la sangre que arrojaba su garganta. El principal músculo respiratorio dejó de funcionar al hallarse completamente mancillado, y de ahí en adelante su decline fue rápido.

Intentó moverse, quedar boca arriba en una posición que no hacía nada por disminuir su dolor, pero al menos le regalaba una sedante visión del cielo y su hechizante oscuridad.

Sus inspiraciones se volvieron cada vez más dificultosas; un solo llenado de pulmones resultaba tarea titánica, y más que aire para subsistir, le proporcionaba un agudo malestar. Las imparables lágrimas saltaban sin recato de sus ojos, y éstos extinguían su fulgor segundo a segundo.

Sin embargo, su verdadero padecimiento interno se originaba al darse cuenta de que no había podido vengarse. Si miraba de reojo, aún podía apreciar aquella capa oscura alejándose, ondeando triunfante y burlona…

Levantó su mirada al cielo, encontrándolo sin una estrella. Y dos de las cuatro lunas del que alguna vez fuera un glorioso planeta capital, brillando con disimulo, como si supieran de la tragedia que se daba lugar esa noche en el legendario templo Jedi.

Y aunque Milo no lo tuviera presente, y sintiera lo contrario, no le había fallado a nadie. Había guiado sus acciones por los más puros sentimientos, no se dejó vencer por la ira ni el resentimiento. Era demasiado irreflexivo para darse cuenta, y en lugar de alivio sentía la más pesada decepción y la más cruda tristeza carcomiéndolo hasta que fue incapaz de suspirar más, su vista se oscureció, sus sentidos se embotaron… Ya no escuchaba gritos, ya no saboreaba sangre, y ya no sentía el insoportable sufrimiento físico.

Pero justo antes de que sus parpados cayeran, le pareció ver algo; algo que creyó con seguridad como una visión que su cerebro amablemente le regalaba como despedida de ese mundo. Una figura consoladora, unos ojos enternecidos, un rostro que él bien conocía, y cuyas elegantes facciones había recorrido con sus labios infinidad de veces. Ahora le sonreía cálidamente, mientras una tersa mano tomaba la suya y lo halaba tratando de levantarlo.

Milo pensó que era una locura. Era imposible que se pusiera de pie ahora, estaba a punto de morir, no le quedaban fuerzas para nada. Sin embargo, tras un incrédulo pestañeo se vio a sí mismo alejándose de su cuerpo, que permanecía inerte en el desolado jardín. Pero al voltear y apreciar aquella tétrica imagen, no sintió miedo. No quiso regresar, no sintió deseos de continuar, no rehusó la guía de esa mano que lo continuaba llevando a través de los senderos enmarcados por arbustos.

Y ahora que podía apreciar mejor, que sus ojos recuperaban una clara capacidad de ver, pudo confirmar la identidad de la persona que caminaba junto a él. Aquél mismo que lo había dejado injusta y prematuramente, pero que ahora regresaba a buscarlo, y giraba a verlo, sonriendo...

_Sonriéndole_, y haciéndole sentir que moría una segunda vez… Porque era extraño que su cuerpo ya no estuviera con él, y aún le pareciera sentir un acelerado latido dentro de su pecho.

Quizás era simplemente la costumbre ante la presencia de _él_.

De _él,_ que ahora acercaba sus ojos azules, chispeando con alegría disimulada, y murmuraba en un sonido melodioso que lo mareó de felicidad.

—Uno con La Fuerza…

—Uno contigo —Milo corrigió de inmediato, alzando ambas manos para atrapar el rostro que lo tentaba a miserables centímetros del suyo, y capturar sus labios en un nuevo primer beso.

Milo sólo podía agradecer en desmesura las formas humanas y aparentemente tangibles que sus almas aún conservaban, porque con ese beso, con sentir una vez más el hormigueo interno que tanto extrañaba y al jugar con aquellos labios que tampoco podían ocultar su desesperación por reconocerlo, se supo totalizado…

Con ese beso, todo se volvió cegadora luz; luz que venció sobre oscuridad, tan brillante como un amor que triunfó sobre todo.

—.—

**FIN**


End file.
